Reckless
by MyImmortal329
Summary: After her divorce, the hardest thing for Carol Mason to do is to let go. The one thing she's having the hardest time giving up is her ex-husband, Rick Grimes. Still attracted to one another and seeking comfort in each other's arms, they both know they're playing with fire. If they're not careful, everything will burn. Carick. Eventual Caryl.
1. Still Mine

Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Walking Dead. All characters are property of the creators of the television show and graphic novels.

Author's Note: Before you read, keep in mind that this is Carick to start with Caryl as endgame. Just keep that in mind. It will be peppered with sexual situations between Carol and Rick and Carol and Daryl.

Reckless

Chapter 1: Still Mine

There it was. The big, tan water stain above the four post bed. It had started as a small spot over a year ago, and slowly, over time, it had turned into an ugly eyesore and the first thing she'd woken up to almost every morning since. No matter how many times she'd asked him to do something about it or call someone to do something for him, he still hadn't gotten that goddamn thing fixed. She was surprised the ceiling hadn't caved in already.

The squeal of the shower door brought reality crashing into her in half a second. She sat up, pulling the sheet up around her chest, and she watched as he came walking back into the room with a little swagger in his step. He hadn't even bothered with putting a towel around his waist. His hair dripped water down his muscular back, and she suddenly remembered why she'd ended up back in his bed.

"Shower's free," he grunted, bending over to pick his clothes up off the floor.

"Thanks, but I'll shower at home."

"Carol."

"I'm good. Really. I need to get home." She gathered the sheet around herself and got up off the bed. He stared at her for a minute, an amused smirk pulling at his lips. "Don't look at me like that."

"We're gonna do this again?" he asked. Carol turned her back on him and started kicking her discarded clothes across the floor and into the steam-filled bathroom he'd just walked out of. "Why don't you just admit you wanna come home?"

"I _have_ a home," she bit out. "_This_ was a mistake." He crossed the room then, reaching for her hand. The sheet fell from her body, and he pulled her into his arms. She gasped at the feel of his warm, wet skin against hers, and her stomach twisted into knots.

"Third mistake we made this week," he chuckled. She sighed, and while she knew she should protest, the familiar feel of his arms around her, the smell of his favorite soap on his skin, and the way he was looking at her with those eyes that always had a way to turn her knees to jelly was more overpowering that her desire to push him away and go home. He kissed her then, and she moaned against his lips, pulling her arms around his neck and giving into him like old times.

But as he started walking her back toward the bed, she came to her senses, and her eyes flew open. She pushed back against his shoulders.

"Stop. Stop. We're not doing this."

"We already did it, sweetheart. We did a lot of things." Carol groaned and pulled out of his embrace. She glared at him and bent down to scoop her clothes up. "Honey, c'mon. How many times do I have to ask you to come home?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I won't? You're not my husband anymore, Rick. This is done. This is…it's _your_ fault. That's what it is."

"Oh really?" He choked out a laugh. "I suppose I made you drive all the way over here and jump in bed with me." Carol flinched. "You miss me."

"I don't."

"Then why do we keep ending up right here? Huh? You say you don't miss me, you come here to argue about the divorce or custody or whatever else gets you all riled up, and then we end up right back here between the sheets doing what we do best." Carol sighed and looked away, and Rick sat down on the edge of the bed, his cock twitching with interest when Carol took a step in his direction. "There's a reason you still come to me when you have an itch to scratch. You know it's good. You know we're good."

She put her hands on his shoulder, and his hands moved up her bare thighs and over her hips. He leaned forward, pressing his face against her stomach and breathing in.

"Fuck, you smell so good." Her knees shook then, and she closed her eyes as his hand slid between her thighs, stroking her and finding her already soaking wet for him. "So damn good." She bit her lip then, and she gently pushed back on his shoulders. He looked up at her.

"This is the last time," she murmured, eyes locking on his.

"You say that every time," he pointed out.

"I mean it every time," she bit out. Rick slid back on the bed a little, and she crawled over him, her breasts swaying against his chest as she dipped her tongue into his mouth. He groaned, gripping the back of her neck gently as her hand moved to curl around his cock.

"Fuck, Carol," he panted between kisses. She straddled his hips then, pumping his cock a few times until he was hard against her palm. And then she slowly slid down, taking him in and throwing her head back as he filled her. She cried out softly and dug her nails into his shoulders. His hands moved up her hip, gripping her firmly there as she started to ride him.

He looked up at her, watching the way her nipples turned to little pebbles, and he couldn't resist pulling himself up to suck one of the little buds between his lips. He gave it a little tug with his teeth and soothed over the bite with his tongue. She cried out then, and he flipped her over onto her back. She reached for him. He pulled out of her, kissing down her neck and between her breasts, and he cried out in frustration as her walls pulsed around nothing.

"Rick," she bit out. "Fuck." She arched back as his tongue swirled around her belly button, and she reached down to tug at his hair. He looked up then, grinning at her as he kissed lower, and she glared at him.

"Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me."

"You don't want…"

"Rick!" she cried out. He grinned then, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh before crawling back up and kissing her hungrily. Her hands moved down his shoulders, and she cried out again when he slid back inside in one swift motion. He bent down, peppering kisses to her neck as her nails dug into his ass. He nipped at her earlobe, and her walls squeezed around him.

"You always come back to this," he growled, pulling back and thrusting in deep again. She whimpered, and he pulled out a little. "You and me." He thrust in harder, and her toes curled. "You feel so fucking good. So hot. Fucking tight. Wet for me. You're always wet for me."

"Yes," she panted. "Rick, fuck me." She sunk her teeth into his shoulder, and he thrust into her again.

"Still mine?" he asked, bringing his hand down between them, stroking her as he pulled out of her. She bit her lip, and he slid two fingers into her, pumping them inside as she writhed beneath him on the sheets. "Still mine?"

"Fuck," she panted. "Rick…" She threw her head back against the pillow, and Rick claimed her lips in a kiss.

"Tell me," he groaned. "C'mon, baby. Tell me." She tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth, and he grinned, inserting a third finger and stroking her as her walls fluttered around him, all silky smooth and warm.

Her hands came up, burying in his hair, and she kissed him hungrily, wrapping her legs around his waist, rocking her hips against his hand as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. In moments, she was in spasm around his fingers, clenching and soaking him as her head fell back against the pillow again.

"Tell me," he growled, kissing the hollow of her throat.

"Fuck me," she bit out.

"Tell me," he whispered, kissing between her breasts as he brought his hands to her thighs, spreading her out beneath him.

"Rick…"

"Still mine?" She bit her lip and nodded then, as he came forward and pressed his nose against her curls.

"You gotta speak up."

"Yes," she gasped.

"Yes what?" he asked, spreading her folds and dipping his tongue inside as her thighs clenched around his head.

"Fuck!" she cried out. "Rick! Yes!" She gripped the bed sheets and rocked her pelvis against him. The stubble on his chin was rough against her thighs, and she was positively dripping for him.

"Tell me, baby," he murmured, thrusting two fingers inside of her as he teased her clit with his tongue.

"Still yours," she panted. "Fuck. Rick, just fuck me." He grinned then, using his fingers and tongue to make her come again before crawling back up her body and pulling her leg around his hip. He thrust into her, hard and fast, and when Carol tensed beneath him and buried her face against his neck, he knew she was close. He thrust harder and faster until he couldn't hold on any longer. He let go but reached between her legs to stroke her clit and push her over the edge once again. When the tension melted out of them both, Rick rested his forehead against her shoulder before rolling off of her.

Carol stared wide-eyed at the ceiling above them, at that fucking water stain that irritated her very soul. And then she pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes before running her fingers through her hair.

"Hey." She turned her head to look at him. He was on his side, head propped in his hand. "Stay tonight."

"You know I can't." He leaned in then, pressing his lips to hers, and she sighed, giving in to his kiss. She rubbed her hand up his arm, gently squeezing his bicep until he pulled back from the kiss. "We have to stop doing this." She sat up in the bed, and Rick sat up behind her.

"I know," he said quietly, pressing a kiss between her shoulder blades. "But it's nights like this it feels like old times again."

"It's not like old times." She turned and put her hand against his cheek. "It's never going to be like old times." She got out of bed and started for the bathroom. She decided to take a shower after all, but when Rick stepped up behind her in front of the mirror, kissing her neck and gently running his hand over her breast before dipping between her legs, she gasped.

"Is it just…me…" Rick breathed against her neck, "or is it better now?"

"Hmm?" she asked, closing her eyes and leaning back against his chest as he teased her throbbing core with his fingers.

"It's better now. Better than it ever was."

"Fuck," she panted, relaxing against him, heading rolling forward.

"Sex was never this good when we were married."

"No," she panted. "It wasn't." She moaned then, and Rick stopped touching her. She whimpered at the loss of his touch, and she turned to face him. He grinned then, and she pushed against his chest, walking him backward toward the shower.

She shut the shower door behind them and pressed him back against the shower wall, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him hungrily. He chuckled against her mouth, and she pulled back.

"Maybe divorce was for the best after all."

"Shut up," she panted against his mouth. He threaded his fingers through the back of her short, dark hair, and she broke the kiss long enough to kiss his throat and place a tender bite to his Adams apple.

"Make me," he grinned. And she did.

...

Carol locked the car and leaned against it for a moment, taking in a long, slow breath before she looked up at the house she now called her home. She'd moved in just under a year ago. The divorce hadn't been finalized long after that.

She could still remember the day they gave up. She remembered the pain and then the hollow numbness that followed when she realized her marriage was over.

It had started out as little arguments. Stupid, silly arguments just every once in a while. And then it was the little things. The irritating things that neither of them could let slide, the financial burden of starting a family, the constant presence of the other. Then the big fights started. They always started over silly things that were of no importance but always turned out to be about something bigger entirely.

It got to the point where making the marriage work was exhausting. First it was couples counseling. Then it was planning little date nights, just the two of them. Then it was actively trying to talk things out. And when one felt they were making progress, the other felt they were failing. It all circled back around and around, and the arguments got worse until that last night.

The last night, Carol told Rick she couldn't remember what it felt like to love him. The last night, Rick told Carol he almost had an affair. Almost. And they had cried and held each other and decided that what used to be a loving marriage had crumbled into something unrecognizable. While Carol still loved Rick, it wasn't the kind of love it had been when she'd fallen for him. It wasn't the kind of love it had been when she married him. It wasn't the kind of love it had been when they started their family. And for Rick, he had never felt tempted, never felt desperate enough to look outside of his marriage for a connection. When he'd been tempted, he knew something had gone wrong.

The next morning, Carol filed for divorce and started looking for a new place to live. It was decided that their five-year-old daughter Sophia would stay with Carol, though she went to her dad's on the weekend. Rick had Carl, his ten-year-old son from a previous relationship that Sophia was very close to, and he also spent the weekends with his dad, so it worked out great.

But every time Carol and Rick would get together to talk about the terms of their divorce or the custody agreement, they would argue, and then they'd fuck and then she'd go home hating herself a little more for letting herself be so foolish. The problem was that it felt so easy with Rick. It felt easier now than it had before the divorce. It was better now, more passionate, more erotic. But the problem was, Carol knew, Rick was getting attached, and now he wanted her to come home, and she knew that was the biggest mistake they could make. The last thing she wanted to do was put Sophia in the middle of it all and drag her through that again. It was bad enough the first time.

Still, there was something about sex with an ex that felt wrong and sexy all at the same time, and it was also a great distraction from the process of moving on, which she knew she should be doing. The idea of putting herself back out there and going through it all over again was terrifying, especially when her only experience at married life had ended in flames. She was thirty, and she was supposed to just start all over again? It was terrifying.

She took a deep breath and checked her watch. It was ten thirty. Sophia would be asleep. She started up the steps to the house when the screen door from the house next door slammed open and shut. Carol gasped, and her hand flew to her chest. The porch light turned on, and a man came stepping out with a cigarette in his hand.

"Didn't mean to scare ya," he said quietly.

"It's ok," she said quietly. "I didn't know anybody was living here."

"Just moved in this afternoon," he said with a nod, peering at her in the darkness. Carol stepped up onto her front porch and moved over to the side rail to get a better look at her new neighbor.

"Oh. Well, welcome to the neighborhood," she offered with a little smile.

"Anything I should know about the place?"

"Mmm, sorry. I've only been here about six months myself." The man nodded and took a long drag on his cigarette. He looked down and scuffed the toe of his boot against the porch floor. "I, uh, my name's Carol Gri—Mason. I'm Carol Mason."

"Daryl Dixon," he said with a nod.

"It's nice to meet you," she said tiredly.

"Likewise," he nodded. The screen door behind him opened again, and a beautiful woman with dark hair came stepping out wearing what looked like a man's button down shirt and not much else. Her hair was messy, and it was pretty obvious what they'd been doing.

"Oh, hi," the woman said with a little laugh. "You must be the neighbor."

"I'm Carol," Carol said with a smile.

"I'm Lucy Morgan. I see you've already met Daryl."

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you both," Carol said with a little smile and a wave. "I have to get going, pay the babysitter."

"Oh, sure. Nice to meet you, Carol," Lucy smiled, linking her arm with Daryl's and giving him a little tug toward the door. He stumbled briefly and tossed his cigarette into the bushes down below. "C'mon, babe. Let's go back in." Daryl followed her back in, but not before chancing one last glance at his new neighbor. She gave him a little wave before letting herself into her own house.

Rosita Espinosa was curled up on the couch with her phone in her hand and a silly smile on her face. The second she saw Carol, she sat up and put her phone away.

"How was she?"

"Great," Rosita said with a bright smile. "She fell asleep after one story, and I got all of my homework done."

"I appreciate you watching her."

"Anytime, Mrs. G…I mean, Carol," Rosita said with a sheepish smile. "You're single handedly financing this semester anyway. Thanks for thinking of me."

"Sophia loves you, and you're great with her. Are you free from three to six tomorrow? I have to work over."

"Absolutely."

"Great. Thank you." Carol pulled a fifty out of her purse and handed it to Rosita. She saw her out and locked the door before heading upstairs to shower a little more thoroughly than she had at Rick's place. By the time she was crawling under the covers, it was a quarter after eleven, and every muscle in her body ached in a very good way.

She sighed and rolled onto her stomach, burying her face against the cool side of the pillow. She let out a slow breath and turned her face toward the window. She reached out and touched the empty side of her bed, gently picking at a loose thread on the quilt. She still wasn't used to sleeping alone, but it beat going to sleep exhausted from crying and arguing. It beat waking up in the morning with a headache and wondering what the next argument would be about.

She hated that she ached for him, but with him it was so simple. It was good. It was great, even. She still craved him, but it was different now. She certainly didn't love him. And she honestly didn't know if she was capable of falling in love again. Worse yet, what if she _could_ fall in love again? That was even more terrifying. The last thing she wanted was to go through it all over again just to end up right where she was, sleeping alive, confused and dealing with her life in ways that were definitely not constructive.

She turned to face the wall and closed her eyes and hoped for sleep to take her under. All she could do was hope. All she could do was tell herself everything would be alright until it actually was.

_Author's Note: I know this is very different than what I usually write. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!_


	2. Adrenaline

_Author's Note: This chapter is also Adults Only. I'm also putting a trigger warning with it, because it showcases a dysfunctional relationship that is emotionally, mentally abusive. Please keep that in mind when reading this chapter. Thank you!_

Chapter 2: Adrenaline

Lucy turned off the bathroom light and moved across the room to the bed. Daryl was lying on his side facing the wall, and she stood there for a moment before unbuttoning the shirt she wore loosely over her frame. She slid into bed naked and curled up behind Daryl, kissing the back of his neck.

"Baby," she whispered. "You asleep?" He didn't move. She moved her hand up his arm and over his chest, feeling his heart thundering in his chest against her fingertips, giving him away. "You playing games tonight?" She gently bit his shoulder and slid her hand down his stomach and into his boxers. He gasped softly when she curled her fingers around his cock and began pumping it in her hand. Daryl's shoulders tensed, and Lucy sighed. "Babe? Why aren't you into this?"

"Sorry," he murmured. "Just tired from work I guess." Lucy continued stroking him, and when she felt his cock twitch against her palm, she grinned.

"Not too tired, hmm?" She nudged his shoulder, and continued stroking him. Daryl shifted in the bed, and Lucy pulled her hand away from him. He rolled onto his back, looking up at her for a moment. Her dark hair spilled down her shoulders and over her bare breasts, and Daryl reached for her. She bit her lip and tugged at his boxers, and he lifted his hips while she slid them down his legs. "I was thinking…now that we have our house maybe we can start thinking of the next step." She smiled down at him, and he gripped her hips when she slid against his cock, soaking him and getting him hard with the friction of their bodies.

"Fuck," he bit out, closing his eyes as he gripped her hips.

"I'm ovulating, babe. Let's do it."

"What?" he asked, eyes flying open.

"We've been talking about it." Daryl made a choking sound in the back of his throat.

"Yeah, but…now?"

"Babe, I took a test. I'm ovulating." She reached between them, stroking him again to keep him hard. "If we're going to start a family, this is the best time to do it, right? You want a baby with me, right?" Daryl's mouth fell open and snapped shut as his brain searched for words while she was stroking his cock.

"Luce…" Daryl groaned when Lucy started to sink down on his cock. "Fuck…"

"God, baby, you're so big," she cried out. Daryl groaned as her walls clenched around him, and he reached up to grip her hips as she started to ride him. "Fuck. Oh, fuck, you feel so good." Daryl's eyes rolled back as she rocked her hips against him, her powerful thighs clenching as she slid up and down on his shaft. Daryl looked up as her head fell back and a gasp escaped her lips. Daryl groaned when she slid off of him and crawled up the bed. He watched her for a moment, his dick flagging and dripping with her juices. She flopped down next to him and reached for him. "I need you…please." She pouted her lips and leaned in to kiss him so sweetly. She drew him in, and he groaned as her hands tangled in his hair. He rolled over onto her, pulling her leg over his hip as he slid inside. He panted against her lips as he began to move, and her hands scratched at old scars on his back, finding purchase as he picked up the pace.

"Fuck me. Yeah. Yeah, uhn, Daryl. Fuck. Yes…baby, harder." She bit her lip, and Daryl felt the tension coiling up faster than he expected, and just as she was on the brink of an orgasm, he came, spilling inside of her. His body went rigid in that moment, and Lucy's eyes flew open. "What? No! Are you fucking serious?" Daryl leaned his head forward against her shoulder, and she shoved him off of her. "Get off me."

"M'sorry," Daryl panted.

"Sorry," she snorted, scooting to her side of the bed. "Fucking useless is what you are. I was so close, and you just had to blow it." She groaned and got out of bed. Daryl flinched, and he sat up on the side of the bed. "Where you going? Going to your whore's house?"

"What?" Daryl asked, narrowing his eyes at her and looking over his shoulder.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. I know you're cheating on me."

"Lucy, when the fuck would I have time to cheat?" he asked. "I work nine hours a day and come home to you."

"You get a lunch break, don't you?" She rolled her eyes. "You thinking about her? Is that what got you off so fast?"

"I wasn't thinkin' of…of anything," he panted. Lucy glared at him.

"Oh, so you don't even think about me?"

"That's not…baby, I didn't mean…" Lucy got up and pulled her nightgown on.

"Sometimes, I feel like you don't even love me. And here we are trying to start a family, and you just…" Daryl got out of bed, pulling his boxers back on, and he moved across the room.

"I do love you. I'm just tired, and I didn't think we was tryin' for a baby already. I thought we were gonna wait 'til we had more money."

"We have plenty of money."

"I ain't talkin' about your trust fund."

"My trust fund got us this house. Like you could afford this on what _you_ make." Daryl flinched again. "You're a fucking mechanic, Daryl. You should be grateful my daddy left me this money, otherwise we'd still be sleeping above a loud, sleazy bar, and we'd _never_ have the money to raise a kid." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Maybe you shouldn't be tryin' to have a baby with somebody who's just a fuckin' mechanic," Daryl bit out. He started for the door, but Lucy let out a sob.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't be mad." She hurried after him, hugging him from behind. "I just want a baby so bad, and sometimes I think maybe you don't want me anymore." Daryl sighed then, and he turned to face her. She was crying, and he hated it when she cried. "Please don't leave. I love you so much. I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry."

Daryl tensed as she tightened her arms around him, and he buried his face against her neck, holding her until her breathing slowed. His heart still thundered in his chest, and he flinched when she started to pull away.

"M'sorry," Daryl said softly, though he didn't even know what he was apologizing for. She was upset, and he knew that meant she needed to know he was still there with her. He knew how she got. She would be loving and affectionate one minute and she'd fly off the handle the next. The thing was, though, he'd grown up around much worse, and when his parents died and he got bounced around from foster home to foster home, he'd experienced so many different horrible things. When Lucy came along, she'd been his hope that he could make something of his life in a world where he'd always been told he'd never be anything important or do anything worth anything. But now, when he was with her, he was starting to believe all those things again.

When she accused him of cheating, he told himself it was because _she_ was insecure.

When she accused him of only being with her because of money, he told himself it was because she was afraid he didn't really love her.

When she told him he was worthless, it hurt like hell. But he believed it. It's all he'd heard his entire life.

He had a little fight in him, and he would push her buttons, and then she'd cry and he'd feel guilty. But he'd never raised a hand to her. He would never hit a woman. It was all he knew as a child, and the first time he saw his mother cowering in a corner with her hands over her swollen face while is daddy stormed off to the bedroom to 'sleep it off,' he told himself he'd never watch a woman cry because of him.

And things had gotten better between them. For a while, things were better, like they were when they first met. But they were getting bad again, and his chest felt so heavy, like he couldn't breathe.

And here Lucy was, crying in his arms, and he felt like complete shit. He didn't know what he'd done. He didn't know what he'd said. But she was crying and shaking, and he didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "Stop crying, Luce. Please."

"I just love you so much," she choked out. "You know I love you. Sometimes I think you don't love me at all." Daryl stood there for a moment, and he couldn't look her in the eye. "I'm sorry I flipped out. I'm sorry.

"I ain't goin' anywhere," he said, pulling her back into a hug. All the while, his eye was on the bedroom door. The walls were closing in, and it hurt to breathe. But, still, he held her until her tears ran dry.

...

Daryl's body was used to waking a few minutes before his alarm went off. He was a light sleeper anymore despite being exhausted every night. He reached over and turned off the alarm, peeking over his shoulder at his sleeping girlfriend. He pulled himself out of bed slowly, desperately trying not to wake her, and he grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower.

He stood under the shower head, palms against the tiled wall, breathing hard as the steam curled around him and the hot water stung his skin. He held his breath when his heart began to race, and he bowed his head forward, turning the faucet all the way to hot. He gasped against the rising temperature, and he started shaking. His hands curled into clenched fists against the wall, and he tensed all over, staring down at the water circling the drain. He let out a ragged breath, and his shoulders shook with each gasp.

He zoned out then, listening to the sound of the water draining, the sting of it against the shower walls, the sound of his breath echoing all around. And when the water began to run cold, he turned it off and stepped out to dry off. He wiped the steam from the mirror and dared to look up at himself. The dark circles under his eyes gave away another night of sleeping like shit. The thick stubble on his face was rough to the touch, but he couldn't bring himself to find the energy to grab a razor. Instead, he brushed his teeth, dressed and ran a comb through his hair.

He slipped out of the house, without ever waking her, and when he hopped on his motorcycle that morning, he closed his eyes and took a deep, ragged breath. The cool morning air was soothing, but inside, he felt like he was moving a mile a minute. He was on edge, like he'd drank a whole pot of coffee. His pulse pounded in his head, and he strapped on his helmet. When the bike roared to life, he felt a spark of life flood through him. He glanced back toward the house and took a couple of shaky breaths before pulling out of the drive and out down the street.

He'd left a few minutes early to allow himself enough time to get to work on time. He'd already been late once that week when Lucy had flipped out over him forgetting to call and schedule the switch of addresses for their utilities. He'd spent so long apologizing for his forgetfulness and calming her down he'd ended up being fifteen minutes late on the busiest day of the week. The only excuse he'd been able to offer his boss was that they were in the process of moving and things were a little scattered.

The engine roared as he sped down toward the stoplight at the corner, barely passing through a yellow light and heading off toward the outskirts of town. The only sound in his ears was the rumble of the motorcycle, and as he went faster and faster, he felt the heaviness in his chest lift up, and he took a deep breath, feeling the rush of adrenaline through his body. A quick glance down at the speedometer should have been a warning to stop, but he kept going. He went faster, whipping over a bridge so fast he felt his bones shaking. But he couldn't stop. His hands gripped the bars so tight he was sure he'd have blisters, but he didn't want the feeling to end. He was going so fast he could just keep going. He could keep going and never come back.

He saw the red and blue lights in his handlebar mirrors before he heard the siren. A feeling like being sucker punched in the gut settled in his middle, and he slowed to a stop as quickly as he could. Panting and sweating as a cold feeling branched through his chest, he removed his helmet and put it in front of him on the bike before cutting the engine.

"You wanna tell me where the fire is? You were in a big hurry back there." Daryl looked up at the officer when he came walking up with one hand on his hip. The officer's badge read GRIMES, and he looked pretty pissed off about having to make a stop so early in the morning.

"Just on my way to work, Officer."

"You normally tear through the streets going 75 on your way to work?" he asked.

"No. Guess I wasn't paying attention."

"You're lucky it's early. You could've killed someone. You could've killed yourself." Daryl looked away, staring down the road ahead, desperately wanting to re-capture that flying feeling. His face was still tingling from the rush.

"Sorry, Officer. Just a lot on my mind."

"You know I can't let you off with a warning." Daryl shut his eyes. _Fuck_. "License and registration." Daryl reached into his wallet for his license and into the little storage compartment in front of the seat for his registration. He handed them to Officer Grimes and waited while he went back to type his information into the computer in his car.

Daryl hung his head, holding on tight to the bars on his bike. He waited for several minutes, and Daryl realized he was about to be late to work. He felt dizzy and sick at the same time, but when he heard the officer's boots scraping against the gravel, he looked up again. Officer Grimes handed him a slip of paper, and he glanced briefly at it and grimaced before tucking it in his wallet.

"How far are you from work?" he asked.

"Not far."

"Then I suggest you get on your way and try not to get yourself killed in the process. I don't wanna have to haul your ass down to county. You understand?" Daryl just nodded, and he tucked his wallet into his back pocket.

"Alright then." Officer Grimes turned and headed back to his car, and Daryl started up the engine, glancing in his mirror to see the cop staring at him. He knew he was waiting on him to leave, so he figured he better get to it. He pulled out on the street and started off toward work, and when he turned the corner, he tried to forget about his already shitty morning and instead focused on how he was going to explain to his boss that he was late for work again.


	3. Dangerous

Chapter 3: Dangerous

"You're the worst cop ever, you know that?" Carol asked, as Rick backed her up against the front door and slid his hand into her robe. She sucked in a sharp breath when his thumb rolled over her pert nipple. He captured her mouth in a possessive kiss, and she groaned as every care melted away.

She'd just gotten out of the shower after seeing Sophia off to school when he pulled up in his cruiser. When he showed up after Sophia went to school, she knew he was there for one thing.

"You sayin' no?" he asked, pulling back as she shook her head. "Hmm?"

"I'm not…" She gasped when his hand slid down between her thighs and stroked her already dripping core. "Fuck…"

"Tell me to stop."

"No," she whimpered. "Don't…" She closed her eyes and arched her neck when his tongue slid over the hollow of her throat. "Fuck, Rick." She bit her lip when he gathered her up and started for the stairs with her. Her hand moved down the front of his crisp, black uniform shirt and tucked past his belt and into his pants, stroking his already hard cock. His legs buckled then, and they went tumbling down onto the middle of the stair steps. "Ow!"

"Sorry," he laughed, crawling over her and burying his face into her neck.

"What? Here?" she panted.

"Here's as good as anywhere." He slid his tongue down her throat as he tugged her robe open. He fell open on the steps, and he pushed her legs apart. He tugged his belt loose and shoved his pants down his ass taking his dick in his hand and giving it a few good pumps. Carol bit her lip and reached to grip the stair rail, but then a naughty gleam flickered in her eye, and she pulled her robe closed, turning and scrambling up the steps. Rick knelt there for a moment, staring after her, before he pulled himself together and followed after her, discarding his uniform along the way.

When he met her in her room, she was naked in the middle of the bed, and he joined her, crawling over her, kissing his way up her stomach and between her breasts, teasing one and then the other before he tugged her bottom lip between his teeth and thrust his hips against hers. He gripped his cock again, slipping against her entrance until her legs curled around his waist and he pushed in hard and deep.

"Oh, fuck!" she cried out. "Rick…fuck!" She bit out a moan against his shoulder and then threw her head back as he fucked her hard against her mattress. She squeezed her eyes shut, seeing stars as he brought her over in a matter of moments. She cried out against his lips when he kissed her again, and when he came, shuddering and panting against her neck, she curled her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck and bit her bottom lip, sighing contentedly as she came down from her orgasm.

In a moment, he was heavy against her, and she gently nudged at his shoulder.

"Hey," she whispered. He looked up, his curly hair flopping down into his eyes. She smiled then, pushing the strands back.

"I know," he chuckled. "It was the last time. It was a mistake."

"It wasn't," she huffed out. "I mean…" She gently pushed him off of her, and he rolled onto his back. She rolled to her side to look at him. "I wanted it as much as you did. But, Rick, I'm not in love with you anymore."

"I'm not in love with you either," Rick pointed out. Carol sighed then, pinching the bridge of her nose before she sat up and pulled the sheet around her.

"Then why are you still asking me to come back home…to your house?"

"We get along now better than we ever did," he said quietly. "And we both love Sophia. And we have better sex now that we're divorced."

"It's because we don't live together anymore," she pointed out. "This isn't healthy. You know that, right?"

"Maybe it isn't healthy, but we're having fun, right?"

"You popping in for a quickie when you should be working? Sneaking around while our five-year-old daughter is at school?" Carol bit her lip. "Yeah, it's fun. But what are we doing here?" Rick tugged her on top of him, and she sighed, straddling his waist. She looked down at him and he grinned up at her.

"What're we doing?" he asked, repeating her words.

"Yeah."

"What we do best," he teased. He moved his hands down her hips and over her thighs, and she moaned softly when she felt him hardening beneath her. She bit her lip and put her hands on his chest. "No strings. You're not seeing anyone, are you?"

"No," she whispered, closing her eyes as she grinded against him.

"Neither am I. We're not hurting anybody."

"Nobody but ourselves," she panted, reaching between them and guiding him back inside. She cried out softly as she sank down onto him. Rick's head fell back against the pillow as she started to ride him, and his hands moved up her hips and over her waist. She bit her lip and leaned her head back as she rocked against him. The way he filled her, the way he touched her, the way it felt so easy with him was intoxicating. She knew it was wrong. She knew this was only going to hurt them both in the end, but damn it, it felt too good to stop.

She trembled as he stretched her and thrust up into her. Her walls fluttered around his cock, and she reached between her legs, teasing her clit as his hands slid up her waist and over her breasts. She squeezed around him, crying out softly when her orgasm hit, and Rick wasted no time in grabbing her and flipping her onto her back, trusting hard and fast as she rode out the shockwaves of her high. He buried his face against her neck when he came, groaning as her nails bit into his back. He peppered soft kisses along her neck and behind her ear when he stilled atop her, and when he pulled back, she sighed and shook her head.

"What are we gonna do?" she whispered, as he leaned in to kiss her. She turned her face away, and instead, he kissed her neck and rolled off of her.

"I'm gonna get dressed and get back to work," he murmured, pulling himself up and gathering his clothes. He turned to see her staring at him. His shoulders slumped then, and he cocked his head to the side.

"You say you don't love me, so why are we here?"

"At my house?" Carol snorted.

"You know what I mean."

"You jumped me when you walked in the door."

"Carol."

"I don't know," he said, raising her eyebrows and letting out a little huff of a laugh. "What I do know is that our marriage is over. This? This isn't marriage. This is sex. No strings."

"There's always strings," he pointed out, pulling his pants up and tightening his belt. "We have a kid. That's a pretty big string."

"You know what I mean. No expectations. It's raw. It's primal. It's just…"

"Dangerous?" Rick asked. "The thought of getting caught. The idea that it's wrong, because we're divorced, and we shouldn't want this?" Carol felt a shiver run up her spine.

"We should want this," Carol bit out. "With other people." The idea made her stomach twist into knots. But she'd said it. "Not with each other." She pulled herself out of bed, grabbed her robe and pulled it on, tying the sash firmly around her middle.

"You want to stop this?" Rick asked quietly. "I know you always say it's the last time. Tell me you don't wanna do this anymore, and I'll stay away. Tell me you're ready to move on, and I'll try, too." Carol felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She felt the cold, clammy feeling on the back of her neck, the panic of going out there again and finding someone new, looking for someone to share her life with only to be left hurting and back at square one all over again. It was too much. Rick was supposed to be it. She'd married him with the idea that it was forever, and she had been happy with that. They had been so happy until they weren't, and the last thing she wanted was to go through that with someone new, someone she'd give her whole heart to only to risk it being broken into a hundred pieces again.

He was right. It was dangerous. Wrong. It's why she liked it. It was a distraction from the reality that she needed to move on and find somebody she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Falling in love with a scary thought, but what was worse was falling out of love. She'd done it. Falling out of love but still desiring somebody was miserable, and the only time she could shut out those thoughts and those fears and worries was when he was touching her, fucking her, helping her let go of all those anxieties about what she should be doing, what she needed to be doing.

It was unhealthy, and she knew it was only a matter of time before even _this_—whatever this was between them—was broken. For the first time since she married him, she was doing the wrong thing, the thing that made her feel in control and out of control at the same time, and she craved that like she craved him. It had nothing to do with love. He was comfortable. He wasn't new. He wasn't some new face to try to put a smile on. He wasn't some new soul to connect with and learn their intricacies and innermost desires. He was a good dream, a memory of what once was. She knew she should let go for her own good and for his, but she just wasn't ready to let go yet. As guilty as it made her feel, it made her want it all the more.

Rick grabbed finished buttoning his work shirt and clipped his badge back on. As he turned to leave, Carol took a step toward him.

"Rick?" He turned. "I get off at six." Rick smiled and gave her a little nod before turning to leave, and Carol hugged her arms to herself and shivered. She retreated to the bathroom and spent the next ten minutes sitting on the shower floor under the hot, stinging water stream, and sobbing into her hands as she began to wonder what the hell was wrong with her.

...

As soon as he clocked out for lunch, Daryl had run downtown to the city building to pay the ticket he'd gotten that morning. He figured the cops had been filling their quota that morning, since he had to wait behind ten other people.

He waited, impatiently strumming his fingers against the side of his leg as the line slowly crawled forward. By the time he got up to the desk, paid his ticket and received the receipt showing he'd paid it, he had twenty minutes left on his hour lunch.

As he was stepping out of the building, his phone buzzed in his pocket, and his heart began to race. The only person that ever called him was Lucy, and he knew if he didn't answer, she'd wonder where he was.

"Hey, Luce." He straddled his bike and fumbled with his keys.

"Babe, where are you?"

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm on lunch." There was a pause, and Daryl felt his stomach sink.

"That's funny, because I'm standing outside your work, and they told me you left."

"Yeah, I, uh, left for lunch," he lied. She let out a dry laugh on the other line.

"Who is she?"

"What? Lucy…"

"I knew you were cheating on me. I _knew_ it."

"Lucy, fuck, I'm not cheatin' on you," he pleaded into the phone. "You gotta believe me."

"You're a fucking liar. You're a worthless fucking liar!"

"Lucy, I got a fucking ticket!" he yelled into the phone. "I just got out from payin' it. I got a ticket. That's it. I ain't cheating."

"How am I supposed to trust you? Huh? You fucking lied to me. You…you make me sick. I just want to fucking break something."

"Luce, calm down. Please. Please, calm down."

"I can't do this," she sobbed. "How could you do this to me? How could you do this to me?"

"Lucy. Please. Fuck, just…" The line went dead, and Daryl felt a feeling of dread settled in Daryl's stomach. He stuffed his phone into his pocket and turned the key. His bike rumbled to life, and he knew he should turn and go back to work, but he knew if he didn't get home, he was in for a fucking nightmare when he got home.

All he could do as he rushed toward home was hope he could come up with a good enough excuse for his boss to not fire his ass.


	4. Wounds

Chapter 4: Wounds

The house was quiet when Daryl stepped inside. And there she was, standing with a broom and dustpan in her hand. She glared at him when he stepped inside, and then she bent down to sweep up the shards of a broken dish.

"Luce," he said quietly. His breath caught in his chest, and Lucy stood to stare at him. He pulled out the receipt from where he'd paid his ticket, and he held it out toward her. "Look. I'm not cheatin'. Just look at it." She took the paper from him with a shaking hand and looked down at it. She studied it for a moment before crumpling it up and tossing it at him. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the couch. "I'm tellin' you the truth."

"What's wrong with you?" Lucy asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Your ticket was over two hundred dollars, Daryl! How fucking fast did you have to be going to get stuck with a ticket like that? We just bought a _house_, Daryl. And you're the dumbass out there getting tickets for driving too fast. We can't _afford _a fucking ticket right now. What's the matter with you?" Daryl felt the anger sizzling just below the surface. The knots in his stomach were tightening, and it was all he could do to not turn and walk out. But he knew her, and he knew she'd do something they'd both regret.

"Don't worry about it," he bit out. "I paid it. It's done."

"Yeah. And that's over two hundred dollars down the drain, because you were acting like a fucking idiot! We _can't_ afford shit like this, Daryl."

"But we can afford a baby, right? Huh? You want a baby so goddamned bad? How we gonna afford that if we can't afford a fucking speeding ticket?" The second it was out of his mouth, he regretted it. Something changed in Lucy's eyes, and he couldn't quite pinpoint it. She hurled the broom at him then, coming at him with tears in her eyes. She started pounding against his chest, and he caught her wrists after she got a couple of hard hits in. "Lucy, stop!"

"You don't love me."

"Lucy. Damn it…"

"You don't love me. You don't care about what I want. You got what you wanted! You got out of that cheap apartment and into a real house, and that's because of _my_ money. Get your hands _off _of me!" She wrenched her wrists from his hands, and he stumbled back like he'd been hit. "Don't _ever _put your hands on me."

"I…"

"Get out."

"Lucy, please."

"Get out. Just go!" She pushed him toward the door, hitting him hard in the shoulder and scratching at his neck. He flinched, holding his arms in front of his face as he stepped out the front door. She slammed the door in his face, and he banged his hand against the screen door.

"Lucy!" he yelled. He leaned his head forward, pressing it against the glass on the door. His breath came in short huffs, and his heart thundered in his chest. He rubbed his hand against his neck, feeling the fresh blood there from her scratches. He groaned and wiped until the blood was gone and his wound stunk from the salt of his skin.

He got back on his bike and tore off toward work, slowing around the same area he got pulled over that morning. His breath still fell ragged from his lips, and as he drove, he thought of her words, her wrenching away from him and telling him not to touch her. It brought him straight back to the first time he watched his father shove his mother into the wall, the first time he'd gone over to wipe her tears away after his dad left. He swore from that moment on he'd _never_ let himself become that person.

His head felt like it was spinning. He hadn't meant to grab her. He had only wanted to stop her from hitting him. And now his mind was fucked up and racing with the possibilities of what might happen. What if she hurt herself? He was miserable. Sometimes, he thought, he hated her. But then things would change, and it would be like old times again, and he had fallen for her so completely at the beginning. Or, at least, she'd made him laugh and feel like something other than a complete waste of space for the first time in his life. And he wanted to yell at her and scream some sense into her, but when he heard her crying and felt her pulling away from him, for a moment, he felt like that little boy all over again, watching a woman cower in front of the man that was supposed to love her.

By the time he got back to work, he was sweating and breathing harder, and even the air felt thick. When he walked back into the garage, his boss Dwight, the owner's son who was about five years younger than Daryl and barely knew the difference between a dipstick and a water pump, came walking over with his arms folded across his chest.

"You're late. For the _second_ time today."

"I know. M'sorry. There was, uh, a traffic jam."

"Traffic?" Dwight asked, pointing to the blood on the collar of Daryl's shirt. He reached out and pulled the neck down enough to expose the scratch marks. "Hell of a traffic jam." Daryl pulled back and glared at him. "Whoa, okay. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off."

"I'm here. I'm gonna work," Daryl bit out. "Just let me finish out my shift, Dwight."

"What's left of it," Dwight scoffed. "Fine. We're busy, so I'm not sending you home. But get your shit together, Dixon. I don't care if you go home to fuck your hot girlfriend on your lunch break. Whatever helps you get through the day. Just be on time. It's not that fucking hard. Next time you're late, you're fired."

...

"Hey, do you have the chart for 3A?" Carol looked up from the computer where she was updating a patient's chart.

"What?"

"3A? The drunk being released to Atlanta P.D.?"

"Oh. Yeah," Carol smirked, pulling the file out from under her keyboard. The pretty blonde, Andrea Harrison, had been there almost as long as she had. Carol had been a nurse at Grady Memorial for going on six years, and Andrea hired in just a few months after. They'd become pretty good friends over the years, and Carol always looked forward to working with her.

"You have lunch yet?"

"Mmm, getting ready. Why?"

"Oh, I noticed you looking up every five minutes like you're expecting your usual lunch date." She winked. Carol shook her head and blushed. "Come on. He comes around almost every day."

"It's not every day. Maybe once a week," Carol pointed out. "And you've got it all wrong."

"Do I?" Andrea asked. "Hmm. Because you usually come back from lunch looking all perky and flushed. And your hair's always freshly brushed, like you worked too hard to make it look like you weren't just having amazing sex in the on-call room or the car or wherever it is you go."

"Andrea!" Carol gasped.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." Andrea winked at her and took the chart. "Seriously though, whenever you're ready to move on, I know some guys who'd be lining up at the door to take you out."

"Oh, stop," Carol snorted.

"I'm serious. You're a knockout."

"Yep, in my smiley-face scrubs. What a knockout."

"Bet you're wearing sexy underwear under those cute little things," Andrea said with a smirk. Carol rolled her eyes. "I just wish you weren't wasting them on your _ex_." Carol opened her mouth to say something smart, but just as she did, a familiar voice interrupted the moment.

"Carol!" Carol looked up over the high desk to see Carl Grimes rushing through the sliding Emergency Room doors. Carol stood quickly, wide-eyed, and came out from behind the desk.

"Carl? What's wrong? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" She put her hands on the boy's shoulders.

"No, no," he panted, shaking his head. "It's mom. She's hurt."

"I'm _fine_," Lori insisted, coming in with her right hand clamping a blood-soaked towel over her right hand. Carol hurried over to her.

"Oh God, Lori. What happened?"

"Oh, I was doing dishes, and the knife slipped in my hand. It's just a little blood, really."

"Let me see," Andrea said gently, pulling back the towel to reveal the deep cut. "Ooh, yeah. That's gonna need stitches. Come on, sweetie, let's get you back here. We'll do registration once we get that bleeding under control."

"Alright," Lori winced. "Come on, Carl."

"Hey, I'm going on lunch. Why don't I take him down to the cafeteria for a cheeseburger or something?" Carol offered, following Andrea and Lori down the hall.

"You don't mind?" Lori asked.

"Of course not. Anything for my favorite ex of my favorite ex." She offered her a wide smile, and Lori sighed with relief.

"Thank you." She looked to Carl. "You ok with hanging out with Carol for a bit?"

"Yeah!" he said brightly.

"Didn't think he'd object," Lori grinned before the pain twinged in her hand again.

"Come on," Carol urged, putting her hands on the boy's shoulders and guiding him off down the hallway.

"Hospital food?" Carl groaned.

"Hey, the cafeteria stuff's pretty good. It's the bland, unseasoned patient food you have to be afraid of."

"Yuck," Carl groaned.

"Yeah, yuck. Remember when you got your tonsils out? You got that…"

"Gross jello," Carl remembered.

"Yeah. That's not good jello."

"You made me a whole bowl full when we got home." They rode the elevator down to the basement level where the cafeteria was located, and once they each grabbed what they wanted, Carol paid, and they settled down at a table in the corner.

"So, how's school?" Carol asked, taking a sip of her soda. Carl shrugged. "What?"

"I'm kinda failing at math."

"What? Carl Grimes!"

"Well, math's harder this year. I suck at fractions."

"You don't suck. Don't say suck."

"Sorry," Carl grinned. "Mom tries to help me, but I'm just really bad."

"Well, I'm not a math whiz by any means, but I do ok. I can help you if you want."

"Really?" Carl asked.

"Well, yeah. Why not?"

"I don't know," Carl shrugged. He dipped a French fry in ketchup and popped it in his mouth. They ate quietly for a minute, before Carl looked up at her again. "Are you and my dad going to get back together?"

"What?"

"Well, he talks about you all the time. I miss seeing you."

"I miss seeing you." Carol smiled. "But, no, your dad and I aren't getting back together. That's why we got a divorce." Carl nodded, and his shoulders slumped.

"I miss the weekends when we'd have those big, crazy breakfasts and just go out driving all day. It was like an adventure."

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Carol smiled at the memories. "Well, you're always welcome to come see me and Sophia. She's your little sister. You're always welcome as long as your mom's ok with it."

"Really?"

"Of course! Carl, just because I'm not married to your dad anymore doesn't mean I stopped loving you. You're still my son. We're family. We always will be."

"Well, what if you marry somebody else?" Carl asked.

"You'll still be my family."

"I could still come stay with you?"

"Of course. That won't ever change, Carl."

"Cool," Carl said with a nod before taking a bite of his burger. Carol laughed.

"Cool, huh?"

"Yeah." He wiped the ketchup from his mouth. They ate together in silence for a few more minutes, and Carol couldn't help but look up at him from time to time. He'd changed a little since she'd seen him last. He was at least two inches taller, and his dark hair had grown out a little.

When Carol and Rick got married, Carl had been just a toddler. Lori had been pregnant with him when she and Rick split up, and it had been an amicable parting. They remained friends, and even after Carol and Rick married, they still spent time hanging out with Lori from time to time. It was nice to have a solid friendship with Carl's mom, and Lori never seemed jealous by Carol's presence in her son's life.

When the divorce was finalized, Carol had felt devastated that she wouldn't get to see her stepson as much as she used to. She still stayed in contact with Lori, and they'd occasionally go out for lunch, but it wasn't the same as it was before. And that was ok. They were both busy women with lives of their own, but there wasn't any animosity between them.

"Carol?" Carol looked up at him before they got up to clear their trays.

"Hmm?"

"I guess it'd be ok if you got married again someday."

"Oh, that's ok with you?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Oh, well thank you for the seal of approval," Carol grinned. "C'mon. Let's go check on your mom."


	5. Scrape

Chapter 5: Scrape

"You ok?" Rick asked, watching Carol walk out of the bathroom running her fingers through her damp hair.

"I'm ok," she said with a little shrug, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You're quiet."

"Yeah. Just thinking about what Carl said at the hospital today." She paused for a moment before slipping her socks on. Then she turned to peek over her shoulder at him.

"What'd he say?"

"He misses the way things were before the divorce. He wants us back together." A little smile pulled at Rick's lips, and Carol sighed. "Don't do that. I told him it's not happening." She looked away, and Rick scooted over to sit beside her on the bed. "I hate that he got stuck in the middle of all of this. He's a good kid. I miss seeing him." Rick reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I know this weekend I have Soph, but why don't we do something together? Me, you, Sophia and Carl. Like old times. We could go camping, or…"

"No!" she huffed, pulling her hand away from his and standing up. "This isn't…_no_." Her voice broke, and she fought back tears.

"I thought we were having fun." His voice was low and soft, and he looked up at her from where he sat on the bed.

"We are. We…we were." She looked at him just in time to see the pain flinch across his face. "We're playing with fire here, Rick."

"I thought that was what made it exciting. I mean, we're good together."

"No," she sighed. "We're not good together. That's why we got divorced. We have great sex. We still get along. But when we were married and living together? We fought all the time. You remember that, right? We drove each other crazy. That's not something I want for Carl or Sophia to grow up with. That's not something I want for me. Or for you."

"So what are we doing here?" Rick said quietly, crossing the room to stand in front of her. She shook her head, and she grabbed her purse off the dresser. She started for the door. "Carol."

"I don't know," she sniffled. "I don't know. I don't want to go back. But I can't move on. Not yet." She sighed, and he pulled her into a hug. She closed her eyes when he buried his face against her neck, and her stomach twisted into knots. "I can't." She gently pushed at his shoulders. "We have to stop this."

"You say that, and then this happens again. I don't wanna play games, Carol."

"Neither do I," she choked out. "I feel like we're both stuck here. We can't move on."

"Maybe it's for a reason," Rick said quietly. "Maybe we're not ready to move on."

"I know I'm not. But I can't go back. I can't do that to Sophia. I can't do that to you. I don't love you like that anymore." She wiped at her eyes. "I've been distracting myself with you, because it's better than thinking about what comes next." She let out a breath that she felt like she'd been holding for the better part of a year, and then the tears started to fall. "Oh God."

"Carol?"

"We have to stop. I have to try. _You _have to try. Because I'll keep coming back. I will. It's easier than starting over. But it's never going to be what it was."

"Why not?" Rick asked. "Why can't we try?" Carol stared at him then, watched the way his eyes pleaded with her. And then she realized how blind she'd been.

"Oh. Oh, no. No, I have to go."

"What…what is it?"

"You lied to me," she sniffled. She started out the door, and Rick grabbed his boxers, quickly slipping them on before hurrying after her.

"Carol, damn it. Wait a minute."

"I have to go. Sophia's waiting for me." She stepped off the last stair step and started for the front door. He reached out and caught her hand before she could leave. "God, this is my fault. I didn't see it."

"What?"

"You _lied_. And I'm not even angry at you. Just at me. I should've known better." Her shoulders fell and shook as she let out a sob. "This is my fault."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You really want this. You lied when you said you didn't love me." He swallowed hard then, but he didn't deny it. He ran his hand over his jaw and then over the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry, Rick. I thought…for a minute I thought we were on the same page. That we were just coming back to each other, because it was familiar. I was just…I was _using_ you." She pulled her hand from his, and he took a step closer to her.

"I'm always gonna be here, Carol." She shook her head.

"I need you to not be," she sniffled. "Because I'll come back. Because the alternative scares the hell out of me. But I can't do it anymore." She turned and opened the front door. She paused in the door frame, and when Rick stepped up behind her, she turned. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. It's my fault as much as yours." She huffed out a shaking breath and pulled back from the door. "I'll drop Sophia off Friday night. Six o'clock as usual?"

"Six," he said with a little nod. "Be careful, Carol." She cast one glance back at him before turning and walking away. By the time she got back to her car, her hands were shaking, and she nearly dropped her keys trying to unlock the door. When she stepped inside, she looked back at the house to see Rick had closed the door and gone back inside, and she let out a sob she'd been holding in the whole time. It felt like a true ending of something, and it hit her harder in that moment than it had the day the divorce was finalized. Yet at the same time, she felt free. For the first time through all of this, she felt like she'd taken that very first step toward moving on, and as terrifying as it was, she knew it was the only choice she had if she wanted a chance at being happy in the long run.

...

When Daryl arrived home from work, the house was dark, and he was thankful. He'd gotten three voicemails at work from Lucy crying and apologizing, and he'd spent the remainder of his work day wondering just how much shit he was gonna get for ignoring those calls.

He didn't know where she was. He figured she'd gone out for a while to make him feel bad that she wasn't there when she got home. The truth was, he was glad she was gone. He hated the way he felt around her lately. He hated the person he was becoming with her. He hate not knowing what to say or do. He hated being afraid that something he said or did would set her off into a meltdown.

When he stepped into the kitchen, there was a sheet of paper spread out on the counter covered in her handwriting.

_Baby,_

_I'm so sorry for the way I acted. I was such a bitch to you, and you don't deserve that. I just love you so much, and I wish you'd put the kind of effort into our relationship that I do. So I went out for a little bit. When I get home tonight, we'll talk, and I hope we can work things out. I love you so much, baby. You're my everything, and I know we'll get through this. All I want to do is be with you. I'm so afraid of losing you, and that's why I act the way I do sometimes. I'll see you soon, baby. I love you._

_Lucy_

Daryl stared at the page for a long moment before he turned and walked out of the room. He stepped into the hall where Lucy had hung pictures of the two of them up. They were pictures from the last few years, of them both looking so happy. One picture in particular was taken out in the cold, in the snow somewhere up in Tennessee. He remembered it well, because the redness in his cheeks was from an argument they'd had just minutes before the picture was snapped. She'd slapped him hard and then begged him to forgive her. Her nose was red from crying. But they were both looking into the camera like nothing had happened, like everything was fine. They'd been broken for a long time. He knew it. The way she treated him wasn't right. He knew that, too. But the idea of leaving, of being alone in the world _again_ was terrifying. And things weren't always bad. And she was going through a lot with the loss of her dad. And she hadn't always been like this. So he'd stayed. She was hurting, and at first, he'd let himself believe that he was a safe place for her to get out all of her anger and frustration. But then he'd lay awake at night, barely able to breathe and just hoping he wouldn't stir and wake her.

It wasn't normal. But it was all he'd known.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He grabbed it and checked his messages. She was the only one that ever messaged him, so he knew it'd be her.

_Babe, are you home?_

_Yeah._

_You ok?_

_Where are you?_

_At a friend's. I think I'll stay the night and give us some time to cool off. Are you mad?_

He stared down at his phone. He looked around the new house, realizing he was alone there for the first time. And it felt nice. The last thing he wanted to do was have any drama. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt comfortable walking around his own home without fear of saying or doing the wrong thing.

_You coming home tomorrow?_

_Yeah. I'll be home when you get home tomorrow_

_Alright. See you._

_Good night, babe. I love you._

He stared down at her last message for a moment before turning his phone off and heading outside for some fresh air and a smoke.

...

Sophia came running off the front porch the second Carol pulled up in front of the house. She's dried her tears and was feeling pretty good by the time she pulled up, and when she saw Sophia's bright smile as she hurried down the steps, her heart just melted.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, Soph!" Carol got out of the car and knelt down to wrap her daughter in a hug. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Uh-huh! I drew you a picture! Rosita put it on the fridge."

"I can't wait to see it," Carol beamed. "Were you good for Rosita?"

"She was great," Rosita promised, stepping down off the porch. "I didn't think you'd be home for a couple hours."

"Yeah," Carol said softly. "I just wanted to come see my girl." Sophia grinned, and Carol gave her hand a squeeze. "You can head on home, Rosita. I'm sure you've got some homework or something."

"Actually, my boyfriend's taking me to the movies tonight. I have a little extra time to find something to wear that'll knock his socks off." She winked at Carol, and Carol shook her head.

"Have fun." She reached into her purse and pulled out some cash for Rosita. "Same time tomorrow?"

"You bet," Rosita smiled. "Good night."

"Night," Carol called, as Sophia tugged at her hand and held her back up the porch and into the house.

"See?" Sophia chirped excitedly, hurrying into the kitchen. Carol followed her little girl. Sophia's strawberry blonde pigtails bounced with each excited step, and Carol giggled when she stepped into the kitchen to see her pointing up at a picture on the fridge.

"Oh, I love it!" Carol studied the picture of a rainbow. "It's beautiful, sweetie. What else did you do at school today?"

"I won a piece of candy for counting back from 100 without a mistake."

"Good job, baby. I'm so proud of you." Carol leaned down and hugged her daughter again.

"Mommy, can we go to the park?"

"You want to go to the park? It'll be getting dark soon. We can take a walk around the block and come home and watch a movie. How about that?"

"Okay," Sophia grinned. Her little tongue poked through the gap caused by her missing two front teeth.

The two of them headed outside, and Sophia was the first down the steps. She tended to run everywhere, perhaps a way of burning off all that energy little kids seemed to have a surplus of.

"Slow down, Sophia. Wait for me!" Carol turned to lock the door, and Sophia paused on the sidewalk. As soon as Carol was heading toward her, she hurried off down the sidewalk. In her excitement, she tripped, falling down hard on the sidewalk right in front of the neighbor's steps.

"Oh!" Carol cried out, hurrying to catch up to her little girl. Sophia began to whimper, and just as Carol reached her, the new neighbor stooped down from the porch steps and picked Sophia up to help her stand.

"You okay, kid?" he asked, gently brushing the dirt off her hands. Her skinned knee was bleeding, and she nodded, sniffling through her tears. "Ouch. That hurts, don't it?" She nodded.

"Thank you," Carol said softly, kneeling down in front of Sophia. "Honey, are you ok?"

"I'm ok. Just hurts," she whimpered.

"Oh, baby, it's ok. We'll get you patched up at home, ok?" She took Sophia's hand, but Sophia cried out when she started to walk. "Does it hurt?" Sophia sniffled and let out a little cry. "Okay. Come on, I'll carry you."

"Hang on," Daryl said with a little shake of his head. "I got a first aid kit inside. I'll bring it out."

"Oh, thank you, but we're ok."

"Nah, no trouble. Hang on." He hurried up the steps and into the house, and Carol bent down and gently lifted Sophia up, sitting her down on Daryl's porch steps. Daryl re-emerged from the house and sat down next to Sophia and Carol on the porch step.

"Here," he said quietly, handing her the kit.

"Thank you. Daryl, right?"

"Yeah."

"Sophia, this is our new neighbor. His name's Daryl."

"Hi," Sophia sniffled.

"Hi, Sophia." Carol opened up the kit and grabbed an antiseptic wipe, gently dabbing it on Sophia's scrape. She whimpered, and Carol leaned down and blew over it, cooling the burn. It was something she'd done since Sophia was first toddling down. For some reason, blowing on the sting always seemed to make it go away.

"Alright," Carol said softly. "Now we're just going to put some ointment on it. It's not deep. No stitches, but we'll use this butterfly bandage, ok?" Sophia nodded.

"You look like ya know what you're doin'. You a doctor or somethin'?"

"A mom," Carol said with a smile. "I've been through this once or twice. But, no, I'm not a doctor. I'm a nurse."

"Oh," Daryl said with a nod. Carol finished patching Sophia up, and she shoved the wrappers from the ointment and bandage in her pocket.

"How's that?"

"Doesn't even hurt, Mommy," Sophia insisted, wiping at her eyes.

"That's my brave girl." She bent forward and kissed the top of Sophia's head. "Maybe we should go home and watch a movie. We'll take our walk tomorrow, hmm? Maybe go to the park?" Sophia nodded, and she and Carol stood up. She looked to Daryl and smiled. "Thank you for your help."

"Oh, hey, no problem." He turned to go back into the house, and Carol caught sight of the scratch on his neck.

"What happened there?" He flinched and turned toward her. She touched her own neck for clarification, and his hand flew to his.

"Oh. Uh, scratched myself at work. Wasn't payin' attention, and…" He looked to her, and she motioned for him to sit down.

"Looks like the start of an infection. Let me see."

"Oh, ya don't have to."

"It's the least I can do. Sit down."

"Mommy's a real good nurse," Sophia insisted. "Mine doesn't even hurt." Daryl's gaze darted toward the street and down the block before he looked to the little girl and then back to Carol. Casting one last apprehensive gaze down the street, he finally sat down on the porch steps. Carol sat down beside him, and she gently moved the neck of his shirt down to examine the extent to the scratches.

"You did this at work?" she asked.

"Yeah. Work in a garage. Um, came up from under the car too fast." He stumbled over his words, and she could tell he was lying. She'd worked in the ER long enough to know when somebody was lying to her, but he was a practical stranger, so she decided not to press it.

She started to dab the scratches with antiseptic, and Daryl winced. Sophia reached into the first aid kit and handed her mother a fresh packet of ointment.

"You lookin' to be a nurse like your mom?" Daryl asked.

"Uh-uh. I wanna be a animal doctor."

"Oh, you like animals, huh?"

"Uh-huh. Giraffes are my favorite."

"Oh, giraffes are pretty cool," Daryl agreed. Sophia giggled, and Carol smiled.

"These don't look too bad," Carol said quietly, "and you can probably leave them uncovered. Just make sure you keep ointment on them to stop them from getting infected."

"Thanks," he said quietly. Carol looked up to meet his gaze, and her fingertips gently brushed over the side of his neck. He flinched and broke eye contact with her, and Carol drew her hand away. "Appreciate the kindness."

"Hey, I'm a nurse. It's what I do." She stood then, and Sophia stood, hobbling on one foot and staying off of her sore leg. Carol reached down and picked her up so she wouldn't have to walk home on it. "We should get home and put an icepack on that knee, Soph."

"Okay, Mommy." Carol turned and looked to Daryl.

"Thanks again, Daryl."

"Kids are fast, but they're clumsy," Daryl offered with a shrug. Carol smiled at that.

"You have kids?"

"Nah. I was just a fast, clumsy kid myself, once." Sophia giggled at that.

"Well, I appreciate your help. Thanks." Daryl nodded, and Carol turned to walk away. As she walked away, Sophia peeked at Daryl over her mother's shoulder. Daryl waved at her, and she giggled, waving at him as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and settled back down on his porch steps. As Carol stepped into her house with Sophia in her arms, Daryl's night grew quiet again, and he realized that for the first time in a long time, he was smiling.


	6. Mustang

Chapter 6: Mustang

Carol made it to Friday, and on Friday, she wasn't feeling the greatest. She hadn't slept well, and she had a nervous stomach, and when she got up out of bed she felt dizzy and clammy and like she'd fallen down the stairs. Within a half hour of waking up, there came a tickle in her throat, and she knew she was going to be no help at work. She hated calling in, but she figured she just needed a little rest, and she'd be good as new by Monday.

When the school bus pulled up, she saw Sophia off with a wave from the front porch. Next door, Daryl was climbing onto his motorcycle, probably heading off to work. He offered a wave in her direction, and she pulled one arm around her middle to keep her bathrobe closed, while she waved back.

When Sophia's school bus pulled away, Daryl took off in the opposite direction, and Carol headed back into the house to take some cold meds. She retreated to bed with a little cough and some vapor rub on her chest, and the next thing she knew, she was waking up four hours later to pee.

She groaned and got out of bed and padded down the hall to the bathroom. Her throat was still scratchy, and after she finished her business, she went down to the kitchen to get some juice and take some more cold meds.

She stood at the sink in the kitchen, peering out toward the neighbor's house. She noticed a car parked out front she hadn't seen before, but they were still relatively new to the neighborhood, so it very likely might have been parked in their garage. It was a black mustang, and while it didn't look like something the motor-cycle riding Daryl Dixon would drive, she barely knew the guy, so she wouldn't rule it out.

She headed upstairs and took a shower, letting the warm water soothe her body and the steam soothe her scratchy throat and aching lungs. By the time she got out, dried off, put some more vapor rub on her chest and pulled on a fresh pair of pajamas, she was thirsty again and padded back down the stairs for some more juice.

She looked up from the sink to see Daryl Dixon's front door swing open, and she found herself watching as a tall man with dark hair and a leather jacket came walking out the door with a smile on his face. Right behind him came Lucy, waving him off with a smile before disappearing inside. The man got into the black mustang and sped off down the street.

Before Carol could have much time to think about it, her doorbell rang. She quickly gulped down the last of her orange juice before heading to the door. Much to her surprise, Rick was standing there when she opened the front door. She kept one hand on the screen door and the other clutching the front of her robe.

"What're you doing here?" she asked, sniffling as he took a step toward the door.

"You ok? You look like hell."

"Thanks," she coughed. "I probably look as good as I feel."

"You look beautiful, red nose and chapped lips and all."

"What are you doing here, Rick?" she asked, bypassing his compliment like her life depended on it.

"Well, I was thinking of taking Sophia out for ice cream after school. I was just gonna swing by and pick her up so you didn't have to drop her off."

"Oh," Carol said with a little nod. "Yeah, that's fine."

"I thought I'd just come by here and get her stuff."

"Okay," Carol said with a little cough. "Come on in." Rick followed her into the foyer, and Carol stepped into the living room to grab the bag she'd packed for Sophia's weekend with her dad. She grabbed a couple of Sophia's favorite movies off the shelf and stuffed them in the front. When she returned to the foyer, Rick winced when he heard her cough again.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Nothing some cold meds won't kick out." She handed him the bag.

"If you need me to keep Sophia a few extra days, I'd be fine with that. You know I've been wanting more time with her anyway."

"I really don't feel like arguing about our custody agreement again," Carol sighed. "We both agreed to your having the weekends. I barely see her with work as it is. And she needs consistency through the week with school."

"Alright. Alright," Rick conceded, holding his hands up. "We'll talk about it when you're feeling better." He hoisted Sophia's bag over his shoulder. "Can I…can I get anything for you? Some soup from that Chinese place down the street, or…"

"No. Thanks. I'm fine. Nothing a little rest won't help."

"Alright. I hope you feel better soon, Carol."

"Thanks." She offered him a little smile before sneezing again. Rick flinched, and Carol shook her head. "You better go before I get you sick."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Rick smirked.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that anymore, do we? Thanks for stopping by, Rick." She gave him a little wave as he stepped out the door.

"Call me if you need anything. Really. You're Sophia's mom, which means I still care what happens to you."

"I'll be ok, but I appreciate that." She gave him a little half smile, and he finally turned and headed down the porch steps. She watched him walk away, sighing as she leaned against the door frame. She really did appreciate his concern, but she needed space, and his dropping by wasn't helping that.

She knew that if this kept up, they'd go back to the same old patterns, and while it was more than tempting, she didn't want to spend the rest of her life in some unhealthy sexual back and forth with her ex-husband. She had to make choices for herself that was going to make her happy in the end and turn out to be painful for her family.

She locked the front door and padded back up the stairs to her room. She sighed and flopped back down on the bed, pulling her blankets up around her. And then she started shivering. With a groan, she pulled her pillow up over her head and silently prayed her cold meds would kick in and knock her back out again. She just wanted to sleep the weekend away without any thoughts or cares.

...

The past couple of days had been better. Lucy had come home and basically acted as if nothing had happened. She'd been very attentive to him since then, and while he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop, he was relieved that she seemed to be in a better mood. Still, he knew the anxiety that twisted in the pit of his stomach wasn't healthy. He remembered a time when he'd been willing to bend over backward to give her whatever it was she needed. Now, all he could think about when he thought of her was how he could avoid her as much as possible in their own home.

But they'd just bought this house together, and they'd been moving in and planning the rest of their lives. She was still grieving her father's loss, and he was trying to be there for her. But a part of him didn't want to be there. A part of him dreamt of getting on his bike and never going home. He was stuck. He was stuck in a house that _she_ insisted on buying with her trust fund money. He was stuck in those old habits from years ago, trying so hard not to fuck up that when he did fuck up, he hated himself just a little bit more.

"Dixon, you have time for one more?" Dwight asked, walking into the room with his clipboard in his hand. Daryl looked up at him from the sink where he was scrubbing the grease off of his hands.

"I get off work in five minutes," Daryl insisted.

"It's just an oil change. You're my fastest guy. You can get in and out of there in twenty minutes, tops."

"I don't have time for this shit," Daryl huffed out. "I have to get home."

"Just one more car, man. Come on, the other guys are already packed up and heading out." Daryl glanced up to see the others slipping out the door early, and he groaned.

"Fine. One more. But let me call home first so she don't worry."

"Thanks, Dixon." Dwight hurried off to check in the customer, and Daryl typed out a quick text.

_Gonna be late. Boss is making me do one more car._

_I have supper ready._

_Sorry, Luce. I'll be home as soon as I can. It's overtime, at least._

_Fine. Whatever._

Daryl cringed and slipped his phone into his back pocket before stepping out to find himself standing in front of a sleek, black Mustang. Dwight got out from behind the wheel and tossed the keys to Daryl.

"Thanks, man. I owe you one."

"Yeah, you better remember this next time you threaten to fire me."

"That a threat?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ain't a threat. Just a suggestion."

"You boys gonna work on my car sometime this week, or do I need to take my business down the street?" Daryl and Dwight turned to see the tall man with dark hair standing just inside the garage.

"No, man. He's starting on it now," Dwight promised.

"I don't have all day. Got things to do, people to see. You understand." He grinned a wide, white smile, and Daryl turned to pop the hood. "Take care of my baby. She's a classic." Dwight turned and hurried off to start closing up the rest of the shop. Daryl started working on the car, and the man stepped over. "This car has gotten me laid so many times, my friend. You have no idea."

"Good for you," Daryl grunted out, grabbing his supplies to start the oil change.

"Something about taking a ride in this car just makes them putty in your hands. And there's nothing like fucking a woman who's begging for it. God." Daryl tried to ignore the man's words and kept working, hoping he'd go away. But, he leaned against the car and folded his arms across his chest. "The girl I'm seeing right now? She's involved. Her boyfriend's some weak, pathetic asshole who's worth less than the dog shit on the bottom of my shoes. Do you know how good the sex is when she's begging for it, because she's not getting what she needs at home? God damn, she tastes like a juicy nectarine."

"You mind? I work faster without an audience."

"Oh, hey, no problem. You do your thing." He held his hands up and backed away, and Daryl bit the inside of his cheek to keep from cursing. He hated dealing with customers. Cars and bikes were this thing. People weren't. And this asshole came through reminding him oddly of his older brother Merle, who he hadn't seen since high school, crass and unfiltered.

Daryl finished up faster than expected, and when he was finished, he washed his hands and pulled the car up out front.

"God damn, that was fast," the man laughed, as Daryl stepped inside to look for Dwight. Dwight was in the back, and Daryl realized he was going to have to ring this asshole up. "I like that."

Daryl clicked a few things on the computer, and he looked up at the man. His mouth was set in a smirk, and he was looking at Daryl like he was a hawk staring down a ground squirrel.

"$47.38," Daryl bit out. The man pulled a hundred from his wallet and slid it across the counter. Daryl quickly tendered the transaction and gave the man his change. When he handed him his keys and receipt, the man slid something else across the counter. A business card.

"You finished that oil change in less than twenty minutes. I need guys like you on my team. I run a dealership across town, and I'm willing to match whatever they pay you hear and add three extra bucks an hour." Daryl looked over his shoulder to see Dwight distracted with a phone call, and he looked back to the man. "You ever get tired of them treating you like shit and making you work over your scheduled hours to help those asshole customers like me that come in at the end of your shift, you give me a call." Daryl looked down at the car. _Negan Automotive. Great cars, low prices. No credit? No problem. Your transportation savior. _ Underneath that was his name and phone number, and when he looked back up at the man, he scoffed.

"This some kind of a joke?"

"You do good work. I need guys like you on my team. Somebody's got to fix up the shit cars people trade in."

"You ain't even drove the car I just worked on."

"Think about it." He slapped his hand on the desk before turning and walking out the door whistling to himself.

"Douchebag," Daryl muttered under his breath before signing out of his register and heading to the back to clock out.


	7. Breaking Point

Chapter 7: Breaking Point

After spending forty-five minutes stuck in traffic after getting off of work late, Daryl finally came home to a dark, quiet house. The only light was coming from the living room, and it was the lamp by the chair Lucy was currently curled up in. She had a book in her lap, and as soon as Daryl stepped in the room and turned the overhead light on, she looked up at him with daggers in her eyes.

"Sorry. Dwight made me stay 'til I finished the last car."

"You don't have to lie to me. Wherever you were, it wasn't here." Daryl slipped his keys into his pocket and shook his head.

"Oh, Jesus, Luce. Can't you give me a goddamn break? I got home as fast as I could. Dwight's already threatened to fire me. If I didn't stay, I probably woulda been fired on the spot."

"I don't even know why you even bother coming home." Lucy got up, and she started across the room toward him. He took a step backward, and she glared at him. "I feel like you don't even want to be around me anymore."

"It ain't that, Lucy. Jesus, everything's been so damn messed up since we moved here."

"Oh, I suppose that's my fault."

"No. God, I didn't say that. You're puttin' words in my mouth. I'm gettin' sick and tired of you actin' like…"

"Like what?" she challenged. _Fuck_.

"Nothin'. Forget it."

"No. No, we're getting somewhere. Come on, Daryl. Tell me."

"Just forget it." He turned to walk away, and she advanced toward him.

"You're such a pussy." Daryl spun around then, glaring at her, and she raised her eyebrows at him. "Go ahead. Say what you want to say. All you do is walk around here like a dog that's been hit. Just fucking tell me what you were gonna say." Daryl clenched his fists at his side, and Lucy looked down. "Look at you. You wanna hit me, don't you? Huh? Like your dad used to hit your mom, right? Why don't you go ahead and fucking try. You're so fucking weak. You know that? You're pathetic." Daryl started for the door, and Lucy laughed. "Now you're gonna walk away? Yeah, alright. You do that. Just remember, this is _my_ house. You wanna leave? Leave. I'm sure you've got a nice warm bed to sleep in across town. Some slut'll keep you company." Daryl turned then, leveling a gaze on her that made her take a step back. He was shaking, and he was desperately trying to tether himself in place. It took everything in him not to get in her face and scream at her and tell her what a fucking psycho she was being. "What? You're not going to say anything? Typical."

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"I get it. Your dad died. It fucked you up. But it don't give you the right to treat everybody like fuckin' trash." Lucy's hands went to her hips, and Daryl took a step toward her. "You walk around here actin' like everything I do is wrong, and ya tell me I'm worthless, and ya know what? Maybe I am. Maybe I'm trash. But you're the one that keeps beggin' me to stay, who keeps beggin' me not to leave 'cause ya love me so fuckin' much. So what it is, Lucy?"

"Stop!" she yelled out, taking a step back.

"What? You think I'm gonna hurt you? You think I'd hurt you like you wanna hurt me? Your dad died, I get it. You're messed up. But I got news for ya, sweetheart. You were messed up before all that. I been keepin' my mouth shut, 'cause I didn't wanna hurt you. I didn't wanna see ya do somethin' to hurt yourself. But I'm fuckin' tired of bein' treated like a fuckin' punching bag. I'm done, Lucy. I ain't takin' this bullshit anymore."

"Get out," she choked out. "Leave me alone." Daryl turned toward the door, yanking it open. It banged loudly against the wall, and Lucy jumped. "Go find one of your whores. I don't care!" He turned toward her again.

"I ain't never cheated on you. And you never fuckin' believed me when I told you the goddamn truth. I think you get off on drivin' me out of my fuckin' mind. I let you treat me like shit, 'cause I was afraid of what would happen if I walked away. I was afraid of what you were gonna do, and I let you get in my head. I'm done, Luce. I'm done lettin' you fuck with my head."

"So that's it? You're gonna leave after everything we've been through?"

"Everything we've been through? You mean all the bullshit this past year? Everything you ever said about me bein' worthless, about me cheatin' on you, about me bein' pathetic? I wasted so much time. I'm done. I shoulda been done before we moved into this goddamn house."

"Then get out! Just fucking go!" Daryl turned then, heading toward the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Gettin' my shit."

"No you're not."

"You ain't stoppin' me." He started up the stairs, and Lucy threw herself at him, clawing at his back. She ripped his shirt, and he tore away from her.

"I'm calling the cops!"

"Fuckin' call 'em. I don't care. Just call 'em, Lucy." He stormed upstairs, and Lucy stood there on the last step, shaking with anger. She reached for her cell phone, starting to dial before she flung her phone across the room, shattering the screen when it hit the wall. She let out a loud shriek and knocked a vase off of the table in the foyer.

Daryl threw a few changes of clothes into his duffel bag and grabbed some things that would tide him through until he could come back and get the rest of his things. He could hear her smashing things downstairs, and he flinched when he heard her cry out in pain. With a heavy sigh, he slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and headed back down the stairs.

She was sitting in front of the door, her face buried in her hands, and blood was trickling down her arm.

"Jesus, what'd you do?" he asked, crouching down in front of her, glass crunching under his boots.

"Don't touch me," she sobbed.

"You cut yourself."

"Don't fucking touch me!" she screamed, shoving him back. He caught himself and stood, reaching down to help her to her feet despite her protests. She sobbed, and she held her hand out to show him the cut against her palm. It wasn't deep, but it was bleeding a lot, and Daryl moved to the kitchen to grab a towel. He ran it under the faucet to dampen it, and then he brought it back to her. She sniffled and took it, pressing the wet cloth to her hand. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I…"

"Don't." She pulled the towel back to show the bleeding was already beginning to stop. "You'll be alright."

"Are you really leaving?"

"I can't do this anymore," he said quietly. "I'm done." She began to sob then, and Daryl stepped around her and started out the door.

"Please don't," she choked out. "I don't know what I'll do if you go." Daryl flinched and turned to look at her.

"You're gonna have to figure that out. I can't worry about it anymore. I'll come back for my stuff on Sunday." He turned then, heading out the door. He decided to take his bike. He'd get his truck soon enough. He just needed to get away from there and fast.

His heart was thundering in his chest when he swung his leg over his bike and started the engine. Everything was spinning, and his chest felt tight, but when he took a deep breath of cool air and started off down the street, he felt the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. He'd really done it. He'd left, and while the anxiety in the pit of his stomach was still churning, wondering what she was going to do, he felt something inside of him break free. He blinked back the tears that stung his eyes as he hit the gas and started speeding off out of town. His heart was hammering against his ribs, everything was flying past him so fast it felt like he was soaring through the air.

His hands shook, and he felt hot all of a sudden. He groaned, bringing his bike to a halt about a mile out of town. He tossed his duffel bag to the ground and tore himself away from his bike, kneeling down in the ditch and throwing up the contents of his stomach. He coughed and sputtered before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Shit," he grunted, spitting once more into the dirt before getting to his feet. He took a few shaky breaths before going back to his bike. He sat down for a moment, running his fingers through his hair. He suddenly realized he didn't know where the hell he was going or what he was going to do, but somehow, even that felt like a blessing. He couldn't believe he'd done it. He couldn't believe he'd broken free of a life that was slowly strangling him. He had no idea what his next step was, but for the first time in a long time, he had something to look forward to in the morning.


	8. Family Photos

Chapter 8: Family Photos

_I miss you. Please call me._

_Baby, I wanna work this out. Please come home._

_I don't know what to do without you. _

_Daryl, please, just come back. I'll get therapy. Anything. Please._

_Daryl, I'm losing my mind. Please call me. I'm worried about you. I love you. Please._

Daryl had spent most of the weekend at a seedy little motel in town. His next payday was days away, and all he had to his name was a hundred dollars and some silver change. He'd paid for the room up through Tuesday, but he was going to have to figure something out before then. He'd considered asking Dwight for an advance on his paycheck, but he figured all he'd get out of that was a laugh in return.

On Sunday, he finally picked up his phone and texted Lucy back.

_I'm coming over to pick up some of my stuff. _

She didn't reply back, and he considered calling a cab to get over there, but he figured it'd be cheaper to take the city bus. So, he took a bus downtown to the station and then another bus back across town to Lucy's place. When he stood in front of the house, he felt that familiar anxiety creeping back through his veins.

_I'm here_.

She still didn't respond. So, he walked around to the garage to find Lucy's car was gone. He quickly backed his pickup down the drive and pulled up in front of the house. When he got out, he noticed his neighbor Carol standing on the porch. She waved in his direction, and he gave her a little nod.

"How are your scratches?" she asked, stepping off the porch and crossing the yard toward him. The genuine smile on her face made his stomach flip, and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, they're almost healed," he promised. "Itchin' like crazy."

"That's a good sign. You still keeping them clean?"

"Yeah," he murmured. "You, uh, seen Lucy around?"

"Your girlfriend? Um, I think I saw her leave a few hours ago. Why?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "You haven't been here, have you? I usually hear your motorcycle, and it's been quiet the past couple days."

"Uh, yeah. Been stayin' across town at a motel. Me and Lucy broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Daryl."

"Yeah," he said quietly. He noticed her flushed cheeks and her pale face. "You ok?"

"Me? Oh. Yeah. I've just been a little under the weather this weekend. Pretty much surviving on cold meds and juice."

"Shit. Hope you feel better."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I do. Sophia's coming home tonight, so I figured I should pick up a few things for supper. I was just heading out."

"Well, I wanted to say thanks for everything the other night. It was real nice of you to help like you did."

"Oh, I didn't mind. And you helped my little girl. Thank you." He nodded. "So you're moving out, huh?"

"Yeah."

"It sucks. I've been there. But sometimes it's for the best. I'm sorry things didn't work out. I know I don't know you very well, but you seem like a nice person."

"Ain't many people would admit they were the asshole, right?" Daryl asked, squinting into the sunlight. Carol laughed.

"Well, no, I guess not." She looked over her shoulder toward her car and then looked back at him. "I should get going."

"Yeah. Me too. Got a lot of stuff to move out. Probably gonna have to come back another day for the rest."

"What are you going to do?"

"Wait 'til payday and find a place of my own, I guess," he said with a shrug.

"Well, good luck. I know it sucks moving out on your own. I know there's a few apartment buildings renting near Grady Memorial. You might try there."

"Thanks," Daryl said with a nod. "See you around."

"See you," she smiled, turning to head back toward her car. Daryl watched her walk away for a moment, feeling a little unsettled. He was amazed that while one person could be so controlling and temperamental to someone they loved, another could be so kind and considerate to a perfect stranger. Of course, that's what she was. A stranger. But she'd shown him more kindness in their short interactions than Lucy had shown him in a long, long time.

When he stepped into the house, he almost felt like he was intruding. The house was quiet and still, but it definitely wasn't home anymore. And it was a mess. Moving boxes were open with their contents strewn everywhere. On the dining room table was a box labeled family pictures. Lucy had picked out all of Daryl's and stacked them neatly. When he approached the table, he saw the few baby pictures he had as well as a photo of him with his big brother Merle when they were three and thirteen respectively. He didn't have many pictures of the two of them. Merle was almost of age when they got put into foster care. Merle had been terrible at each home they'd been, and it wasn't until Daryl was older that he realized Merle was part of the reason they got bounced around from home to home so much. By the time Merle aged out of the system, Daryl rarely got to see him, and Merle was in and out of jail so much that over time, he felt like a stranger.

He had a few photos of his parents, and he knew he looked like his father, but he'd seen so much bad shit in his first few years of life that the only memories he had of them were the times his dad beat on his mother or when their bodies were hauled out of the trailer after they both overdosed. He could vaguely remember waking up in the middle of the night having wet the bed and being terrified his father would find out. He'd worked as fast as his little arms would go to pull his sheets off the bed and hide them, not knowing his parents lay dead in the next room with needles in their arms.

He grabbed one of the overturned moving boxes and started tossing his pictures in there. He moved around from room to room grabbing items he knew that were his. He filled four boxes and loaded them into the back of his truck. He had some larger items he wanted to come back for, like his recliner, his tools in the garage and some other things they'd stored in the basement until they figured out what to do with them. But he figured he was going to have to come back for those later. The day was getting late, and he knew the longer he stuck around, the more of a chance he'd have of running into Lucy.

When he stepped outside and locked up, he returned to his truck and loaded the rest of his stuff in the back. He pulled himself into the cab and sent a quick text.

_I'm leaving. I'll be back for the rest sometime next week. Maybe Wednesday after work. _

She still hadn't responded to any of his texts, though he wasn't too concerned. He knew she was either giving him the silent treatment to drive him crazy or make him feel bad, but he was done with her head games. He was done letting her make him feel like shit all the time. All he needed was a little time to get his shit together, and then he could start picking up the pieces of his life and maybe find a way to be happy in whatever time he had left. He was still young. He could still do something with his life. He could still have the family he wanted, if he ever got lucky enough to find a girl who really wanted to be with him and didn't treat him like dirt. He'd spent so much time just living through it that he hadn't even let himself think that things could be better. He was ready to find out for himself.

...

When the doorbell rang, Carol opened the front door to greet Sophia with a big hug before Rick handed over her things.

"You're early," Carol noted. "I wasn't expecting you for another hour."

"We stopped and got ice cream."

"Oh thanks for spoiling her dinner," Carol smirked. "Sophia, go take your stuff upstairs. Mommy'll be up to see you in a minute." Sophia took her things and started for the stairs, while Carol turned to Rick. "You want more time with her, but you're dropping her off early?" Carol eyed him. "You're not in uniform, so you aren't working." Rick shifted uncomfortably on the porch.

"I kind of have a date." Carol blinked in surprise.

"Oh." She had to admit it felt like a punch to the gut. It wasn't that she wanted to be with him, but after all the things he'd said to her just the other day, he was moving on surprisingly quickly. And while she was ready to put distance between them and their situation, she was still anxious about the idea of moving on to whatever was coming next. "Well, don't let me keep you."

"I'm meeting her in a couple hours. Just gonna go back home and shower." He winced, and Carol took a step back.

"Well, thanks for bringing her home. I'll drop her off again Friday night."

"Sounds like you're feeling better. I'm glad."

"Yeah. Nothing some heavy cold meds and a lot of sleep can't fix. I do feel better. Thank you." She chewed her bottom lip for a moment. "Just out of curiosity, how'd you get a date on your weekend with Sophia?"

"Oh," Rick chuckled, "one of the single moms at the playground."

"Oh. Right."

"Are you…are you ok with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just sound a little…perturbed."

"No, I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting you this early."

"You were right. We have to move on. And I mean, why not just jump right in, you know?"

"Right," Carol offered with a smile. "Have a nice time."

"Thank you," Rick offered with a nod. "You take care, Carol."

"You too," she got out, taking a shaking breath as her heart hammered in her chest. Rick turned then, heading back to his car, while Carol shut the front door and leaned back against it. She put her hand against her chest, feeling her pulse thrumming there so fast. Her head felt swimmy, and her face felt warm.

She hated this feeling, being stuck. She wasn't in love with him, but breaking free entirely was difficult. And now he really _was_ moving on, and it felt like somebody knocked the wind out of her. It was a good thing for him, and ultimately, for her, because it was just one more safeguard against her retreating into old habits and familiar comforts. It was a shock to the system, she decided, and one she very much needed. She was going to take it as a blessing and sit with it a few days, and maybe then, she thought, she'd be able to start making her own baby steps back out into the world as a truly single woman.


	9. Choices

Chapter 9: Choices

"You're so beautiful."

"Uh-huh."

"Your eyes are like two beautiful…sw-swimming pools."

"Thank you, Mr. Jones."

"Please, call me Tobin." He blinked up at her groggily from his bed in the ER.

"Tobin. Mouth open, tongue up." He did as she asked, and she stuck the thermometer under his tongue. "Close." He closed. Andrea stepped into the room to type a couple things into the computer by the wall.

"Alright, Mr. Jones. On a scale of one to ten, one being the least and ten being the most, how much pain are you in right now."

"About negative three," he chuckled.

"You can say one." Andrea glanced at Carol and leveled an eye roll in her direction. Carol bit back a smile and removed the thermometer from his mouth and unwrapped the blood pressure cuff from his arm.

"Your vitals look good."

"_Your_ vitals look good," he flirted. Andrea smirked at Carol, and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Mr. Jones. Just lay back. We'll have somebody in to take you to x-ray soon."

"Oh, I'm fine. I think I'll just go home." He started to get up, but Carol gently pushed back on his chest.

"Somebody ran over your foot with a backhoe. Your foot is swollen and purple. You're not going anywhere, sir."

"Sir? Why so formal? We're old pals."

"Yeah, we go way back," Carol laughed. "Thirty whole minutes."

"It's a beautiful story," Tobin sighed. "Maybe you can tell it to me when I get out of here. Maybe over coffee?"

"Sorry, but I don't get involved with patients. It's too messy."

"Angela," Tobin sighed, looking to Andrea.

"It's Andrea, actually."

"Right. Annabelle. Tell her. Tell her it'd be the best coffee date she ever had in her life."

"Okay," Andrea sighed. "Let's get a rush on those x-rays, hmm?" She nodded toward the hall, and Carol followed her out of the room.

"Thank you," Carol snorted. "If I had a dollar for every drugged patient that's asked me out on a date, I could pay for both of us to take a two-week cruise." Andrea laughed.

"Well, _somebody_ has to take you on your first post-divorce date."

"Oh, please," Carol snorted. "I don't need to go on a date. Contrary to _some_ people's beliefs, I don't _have_ to be involved with anyone. It's perfectly healthy to want to be single for a while."

"Like it was perfectly healthy to have hot sex with your ex-husband?"

"Andrea!"

"Well?" she shrugged. "It's okay to go out and have a nice time with someone, you know?" Andrea eyed her, and Carol glared at her.

"You're trying to set me up, aren't you?"

"No."

"Who?"

"I'm not."

"Who is it?" Carol folded her arms across her chest and waited.

"Okay, his name's Ed Peletier, and he works in the pharmacy." Carol groaned and shook her head. "What? He's nice. He just transferred from a pharmacy in Alpharetta."

"And he's single, you say? How might you have found this out?"

"I asked him," she laughed. "Well, he sort of asked me out, but I said no."

"Why?"

"He's not my type," Andrea shrugged. Carol snorted.

"Oh, so he must be mine?"

"No! God, he's nothing like Rick. But you don't need another Rick. Right? That's the whole point of getting out there and meeting new people."

"Andrea, I appreciate the thought, but I really don't think I'm ready to get back out there."

"You told me this morning that Rick had a date Sunday night."

"He did."

"And?"

"And he went," Carol shrugged.

"And you're ok with that?"

"I'm fine with it. He's my ex-husband."

"The ex-husband you, until very recently, where still having sex with." Carol sighed then, and she shook her head.

"I'm not in love with Rick anymore. Am I sad we fell out of love? Of course. But it's better this way. We have a better relationship now than we did when we were married."

"Well, it sounds to me like he's still hung up on you, and there's a part of you having a hell of a time letting go."

"He's dating again. It's fine. And I'm not 'hung up' on him." She stepped around behind the nurses' station and sat down at the desk. Andrea leaned against the wall beside her and just stared down at her. "What?"

"Are you sure you're not in love with him?"

"What? No." Carol's shoulders slumped and she leaned back in her seat. "He was my first real love. It was all heat and passion and fun when we got together. And we really fell hard. Then Sophia came along, and we were a family, and life just sort of happened. Things changed, but we loved our daughter. And when things fell apart, I knew we had to split up for Sophia's sake, but it was hard letting go of what was familiar. I thought it was supposed to be forever. I mean, I already had plans for what we were going to do when Sophia and Carl were grown. We were going to travel and just spend our later years just making memories together." She looked up at Andrea. "I know it sounds stupid and sappy."

"It doesn't," Andrea smiled. "I get it. I mean, I've never been married, but I can't imagine the loss. Your whole world changed, and that means your future changed, and Rick was comfortable and familiar."

"Right," Carol sighed. "And I feel like I was using him. Every time I left his place, I think I hated myself a little bit more."

"Well, for what it's worth, it sounds like there's no hard feelings. Sounds to me like he wanted you there."

"He did. It's why I had to stop. He was never going to move on if I kept coming back. And I have to move on." She winced.

"And that's the hardest part," Andrea concluded. Carol put her head down on the desk for a moment before sitting straight back up and looking up at her friend.

"Moving on can also be staying home in pajamas and binge watching TV, right?"

"Well, if that's what you want to do with the rest of your life, then sure." Carol sighed.

"You were supposed to be more supportive."

"If I wanted to be a bad friend, I'd tell you to go buy a bunch of ice cream, eat it all, cry into the empty container over what could have been. I'm telling you that you should take some time, and don't let anybody tell you when you should move on. Especially me."

"Oh, so you're the _confusing_ friend."

"I prefer _chaotic_." Carol rolled her eyes and huffed out a little breath. "Look, all I'm saying is the only one that's going to know when you're ready to move on is you. If you're not ready, that's ok. There's no timetable on these things. Some people move on faster than others." Andrea shrugged. "Don't worry yourself over it. It's ok to not be ready. It's ok to be afraid of what's next. It's scary getting back out there. I don't blame you for being a little…apprehensive. Can I give you a little piece of advice?"

"Yeah," Carol said with an encouraging nod.

"If you feel something for somebody, don't ignore it just because you think you're not ready. You're single. You're free. You don't owe anybody anything. If you like someone, if someone asks you to dinner and the idea doesn't have you running for the hills, go. It's just dinner. Right?" Carol's lower lip poked out, and her eyebrows shot up as if she'd just had an epiphany.

"You have a point," she said after a moment.

"I know I do," Andrea grinned. "I've been through this before. It sucks, but, trust me, it does get better."

...

When Daryl pulled up in his pickup outside of Lucy's place, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary at first. That was, until he got out and started walking up the sidewalk toward the porch. It was then he spotted the car parked in her driveway. It wasn't just any car. It was a shiny, black Mustang that caught his eye. It wasn't just any shiny, black Mustang that caught his eye. It was _the_ shiny black Mustang he'd worked on just last week, the night he ended things with Lucy. He recognized the decal on the back advertising the car dealership the guy owned.

He bit the inside of his cheek, uncertain of what feelings were raging in his veins. There was a mix of anger and resentment and relief. Though the more he thought about it, the more pissed off it made him. He remembered the entirely uncomfortable conversation with the owner at the garage and how he claimed he was sleeping with a woman who already had a guy.

He swallowed back a bitter taste in the back of his throat, and he started up the steps. It was a soft, sweet voice that stopped him.

"Hey. Did my mommy make you all better?" He turned to see the voice belonged to the little neighbor girl, Sophia. She was playing in the yard with one of her dolls, while a slender young woman he recognized to be the babysitter sat on the porch reading a book. She looked up from her reading and put her book face down in her lap. When Sophia took a step toward him, Rosita sat up in her chair a little.

"Sophia, stay in the yard."

"It's just Daryl, Rosita," Sophia insisted. "He's really nice. My mommy helped his scratches." Daryl raised a hand to wave toward Rosita, and she nodded in his direction but kept her eyes on Sophia and her hand against the spine of her book in her lap. Sophia turned back toward Daryl. "Are you all better?"

"Your mom did a real good job," he assured her. "How's your knee, kid?" Sophia raised the leg of her Capri leggings, and she showed him the healing, pink wound. "Hey, you might not even have a scar."

"'Cause my mommy's the best nurse ever," Sophia said with a giggle. "Are you coming home from work?"

"Actually, kiddo, I don't live here anymore."

"Well, why not?" Sophia asked, glancing up at the house.

"Well, sometimes things don't work out when people live together. So, I moved out. I'm just here to pick up some of my stuff."

"Oh," Sophia said with a sigh. "When my mommy and daddy got unmarried, me and mommy moved here. My daddy lives in our old house. But I like this house better. I miss my daddy, but I get to see him on weekends."

"When I was growin' up, I moved a lot. I moved six times one year."

"Six different houses?"

"Yeah. Six different houses." _Six different families_, he remembered.

"I don't ever want to move. This is my _favorite_ house."

"Well, I hope ya get to stay a long time," Daryl offered with a little smile, as Sophia put her pant leg down and grabbed her doll.

"You should come have supper with us," Sophia invited. "Mommy doesn't have lots of grown up friends over."

"Sophia," Rosita called from the front porch. "Come on inside. Your show's about to start."

"Maybe some other time," Daryl chuckled. "You go enjoy your show, kid."

"Are you moving into a new house?"

"Soon, I think," Daryl offered with a nod.

"Well, I hope it's a good one."

"Me too. Thanks, Sophia," he chuckled.

"Bye," Sophia chirped, waving at him before turning and hurrying back to her house. Daryl shook his head and chuckled to himself, momentarily forgetting what he was about to walk into when he went inside. But, just as he was about to head up the porch steps, he stopped. He looked back at his truck and then back up at the house. He knew what she was doing. He'd texted her and told her when he was coming. She _wanted_ him to know. She _wanted_ a reaction out of him. He realized, going inside was just going to play right into her hands.

He shook his head and turned back toward his truck. Once behind the wheel, he tapped out a text on his phone. He was going to text her to tell her he was there but saw she had company and would come back later. Instead, he decided not to address it at all. Instead, he put his phone away, started the truck and headed back off toward the motel.


	10. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Chapter 10: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

"Daryl? Can I have a word before you go home?" Dwight stepped out of the back office just as Daryl was washing the grease off of his hands in the garage sink. _Shit_.

"Uh, yeah. Gimme a minute." He wiped his hands on the grungy towel hanging from a nail on the wall, and he stepped into Dwight's office. "What's up?"

"Hey, look, I know I've given you a hard time the past few months, but I wanted to tell you I've noticed you haven't been late for weeks. I don't know what you're doing different, but it's working. You're coming in and giving us a hundred percent every day." Daryl nodded.

"Thanks. Had a lot of bad shit going on, but I'm almost through with it," Daryl explained.

"Well, whatever you're doing, keep it up. I wanted to let you know I'm giving you a dollar an hour raise. Look, I know that asshole from that car lot was trying to recruit you. The truth is, you're the best guy we've got. I wouldn't blame you if you were considering his offer."

"I wasn't," Daryl insisted. It was a lie, but the moment he saw Negan's car in Lucy's drive put the lid on that coffin. He still hadn't gone back for the rest of this things, and he hadn't responded to her messages asking where he was the day he told her he was coming to get it.

"Alright. Well, the truth is, we can't afford to lose you. I know I'm not the easiest asshole to work for, but you come in and get your shit done, and we don't get any complaints."

"Thanks, Dwight. Means a lot. The raise'll help too. Just got moved into my new place."

"Good. Well, I won't keep you. Just, thanks for hanging in there. I'm glad whatever shit you've got going on is getting sorted out. I really would've hated to lose you. I know I can be a prick, but I mean that. Thanks."

"Yeah. Uh, thanks," Daryl said quietly, uncertain of whether he should even believe the praise his boss was heaping on him. He'd become so numb and used to being told he was a worthless piece of shit that actually hearing he was doing a good job had thrown him for a loop.

He finished cleaning up and headed outside to his truck. When he pulled his phone out, he found that he had two voicemails from Lucy. With a heavy sigh, he cringed and prepared himself for whatever bullshit he was about to hear.

"_Hey. It's me. Look, I don't know why you aren't answering my texts. I still have your stuff. You can come get it whenever you want. I miss you, but I know you've checked out of our relationship. I have some things I need to talk to you about. It's not something I want to talk to you about on the phone. Just please, come—"_

The message cut off, and he played the next one.

"_Hey. Me again. Look, please come by whenever and get your stuff. I'm getting help. I'm seeing a therapist. We're trying to work some things out medication wise, but it's been tricky. I understand if you'd rather come by when I'm not home, but I'm changing the locks next week, so if you're going to come, do it before next Friday. But I really need to see you. I need to talk to you. I know it's over. I just—" _

The voicemail cut off, and there were no more messages. Daryl leaned his head back against the seat, and he groaned softly, running his palm over his face and feeling the beginnings of a stress headache coming on.

He sat there behind the wheel of his truck for a good five minutes, contemplating going home and trying to have a peaceful night or going to Lucy's and getting the rest of his shit. Finally, he decided he might as well bite the bullet and go over, just long enough to get the rest of what he needed. He was ready to be done with her and have her out of his life, and as long as he kept putting off facing her, that was not going to happen.

So, when he pulled up outside of Lucy's house, he took a deep breath and felt the old familiar tensions coiling in his gut. He felt sick, and he was suddenly feeling warm and dizzy, and he just wanted to get back behind the wheel and go home. But, he managed to pull himself together and get out of the truck. He found himself glancing over at the neighbor's house, remembering the beautiful, nice woman that had patched him up that night Lucy had given him a nasty scratch.

He sighed and looked back up at Lucy's, and when he stepped up onto the porch, he fumbled for his key. But instead of going right in, he rang the doorbell.

In a few moments, she opened the door, and he recognized the look in her eyes. She'd been sleeping.

"You came," she said softly.

"Yeah. Wanted to get the rest of my stuff before I head home."

"Oh. Yeah, um, I brought everything up that was in the basement. You can go check, but I promise it's all there."

"It's fine," he said quietly. "I ain't gonna be long." He stepped into the house, and Lucy shut the door behind him.

"Daryl, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you."

"Luce, if it's all the same to you, I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Okay," she said quietly. "But I am. You deserved better. I was going through a lot, and…and I know it's no excuse."

"Look, if you're really gettin' help, I think that's great. But it ain't gonna change things between us. I ain't comin' back. Got a new apartment, and I'm gettin' settled in."

"Okay," Lucy said with a nod. "I'll just stay out of your way." She turned then, retreating to the living room, while Daryl made his way around grabbing what was left of his stuff.

He noticed she still had pictures of the two of them up in the hallway.

The stuff she'd brought up from the basement was all gathered in the dining room, and he made a few separate trips back and forth from the house to the truck. Finally, he made it out to the garage and started clearing out some of his things.

Just as he was going back into the house to make one last sweep, Lucy came back out from the living room with an envelope in her hand.

"I have something for you."

"What's this?" Daryl asked, staring down at her hands.

"It's what I wanted to talk to you about." She cleared her throat. "I met someone. I met him before we split up. And before you ask, yeah, I slept with him before we broke up." Daryl folded his arms across his chest. "But it has nothing to do with…this." She handed him the envelope, and he reluctantly took it in his hands. He glanced up at her briefly before pulling the lip of the envelope from where it was tucked inside.

He looked down at the picture in his hands. He knew what it was. He wasn't stupid. He'd seen them on TV and in movies. The only question he had was why she was showing it to him.

"Okay," he said numbly.

"Well? What do you think?" She looked at the photo and then up at him. "You know what it is, right?"

"I know what it is. What does it have to do with me?"

"Daryl," she sighed. "It's our baby." Daryl looked back down at it. The date on the photo was from three days ago. It was done at Grady Memorial, and that was certainly Lucy's first and last name on the top of the picture.

"It's _your_ baby. Ain't no proof it's mine." He felt his stomach lurch at his own words. He instantly felt like the biggest asshole on the planet. But he wasn't about to play anymore of her little games.

"I'm almost eight weeks."

"Daryl."

"Nah. You said you was ovulatin'. That night after we moved in."

"The test was wrong. I was already pregnant. I didn't know."

"The hell you didn't," Daryl spat.

"Daryl!" she insisted. "This is _your_ baby whether you want it or not." Daryl felt the bitter heat rise in the back of his throat, and he wasn't sure if he was going to laugh, cry or throw up.

"Still, how the hell you know it's mine?" Daryl asked, glaring at her, feeling his chest rising and falling with each crushing breath.

"Because it was just you. When I got pregnant, it was just you." Her eyes filled with tears, and she reached out for him. He pulled back like he'd been burnt before she could even touch him. She sighed and held her hands up. "If you don't want to be involved, I get it."

"Involved? Christ, the last thing I was is a kid brought into _this_ shit." He motioned between them, and Lucy flinched. "No kid deserves that."

"You want me to get an abortion," she whispered.

"Fuck, I didn't…" He ran his fingers through his hair and turned around, taking a few steps back and breathing before he said something to make the situation exponentially worse. "I didn't say that."

"You don't want this baby." He turned then to look at her.

"I don't want a baby with _you_." His voice broke, and he began to tremble, and when he watched her shoulder slump and her hands ball up at her sides, he braced himself for her fury. But instead, she just nodded her head.

"I get it," she sniffled.

"Jesus," he choked out. "It's done." She looked up at him. "It's coming, and if I'm the dad, there ain't no goddamn way I ain't gonna be there." He rubbed the stubble on his jaw. "But I'm tellin' you now, Luce, this ain't some way to try to get me back."

"I told you, there's someone else."

"Yeah, 'til he gets sick of your shit, too."

"Stop," she choked out. "I get it. You hate me. I hate me, too! But I'm having your kid, and that's on both of us." Daryl shook his head then, trying to process it all. This was not the way he ever expected to react to finding out he might be becoming a father. But it was her, and he had been so close to severing that tie altogether, and then she lowered the fucking boom on him.

"I was a blood test."

"What?"

"I wanna know. I wanna know if it's mine."

"It's yours, Daryl," Lucy bit out.

"You know, it's really fucking funny." Daryl let out a huff of a laugh as he blinked back tears. "All those times you accused me of cheatin', you called me worthless and treated me like a fuckin' piece of trash, and I never did. I _never_ woulda cheated on you. And then you're the one that…" He shook his head. "God damn it."

"Fine. If that's what you want, we'll do a test. I have a doctor's appointment next week. We can set up a DNA test, and when you know the truth, we can move through this and accept it." She eyed him. "You really don't want this baby."

"If it's mine, I'll do anything I can to keep it safe." He looked at her, and she flinched before wiping at her eyes. "Don't do that. Don't."

"You really hate me, don't you?"

"There ain't a word for what I feel right now. The games you play, the shit you put into people's heads? It ain't right." He turned then, walking out the door and letting the screen door slam behind him.

He barely remembered walking to the car. Every bit of him was trembling. His hands tingled, and his head swam. His blood was practically boiling in his veins. When he got behind the wheel, his eyes were clouded with tears, and he slammed his hand down on the wheel. He choked out a sob and slammed his hand down again.

He wiped at his eyes and took a shaking breath before starting the truck. He started off down the road, unsure what to do next. He couldn't go home. Not yet. He knew he'd be pacing the floors and practically climbing the walls. So, he just took off toward the country, rolling the windows down so he could get some fresh air. He hit the gas as soon as he reached the city limits, hands shaking as he gripped the steering wheel.

His life flashed before his eyes as he whipped around the sharp curves going faster and faster. Court battles, seeing her every weekend when he picked up his kid, dealing with her for the next eighteen goddamn years. It was a cruel, sick joke, and he wished like hell he'd wake up from the nightmare he was living.

His breath caught in his throat again, and he thought about all of the shit she'd pulled with him in the past year or so. He couldn't count the number of times she'd called him worthless, made him feel like dirt, and humiliated him out in public. He could still remember the first time she screamed at him in the middle of the grocery store. He remembered her apologizing in the car, but it was always when they were alone. She always talked down to him, always belittled him, always made him feel like he was dirt. What was worse, he even started to believe it.

He hated her. And the idea of her raising that child terrified him. He knew what it was like to have abusive parents. He knew what it was like to go through the system and be made to feel unlovable and unimportant. The last thing he wanted was her to take out whatever shit was going on in her head out on an innocent child, his or not.

He felt like he was slowly losing control. Everything he'd slowly starting building for himself since he left was starting to unravel at an alarming pace in his mind. He gripped the steering wheel harder and pressed down on the gas. He was going faster and faster, and suddenly, there was that feeling again, that feeling that he could finally breathe and that all the anxiety and tension had eased away. He felt more in control as his truck barreled down those country roads than he felt with his own two feet on the ground.

But when he whipped around another curve, two bright, scared eyes flashed in his headlights, and when he slammed on the brakes, they squealed, scaring the deer off just in time to avoid being clipped by Daryl's truck. But he lost control of the wheel, and the truck when careening down into the ditch, slamming into the remains of a rotting old tree stump. Daryl's head slammed down against the steering wheel, and the last thing he remembered before everything went dark was the taste of blood in his mouth.


	11. Crash

Chapter 11: Crash

_Are you working?_

_No. What's up?_

_We're really short staffed, and there's a crash victim coming in. Can you pick up Sophia so my babysitter can go home?_

_Of course. Need me to keep her tonight?_

_If you don't mind. _

_You know I don't mind._

_Thanks, Rick. I appreciate it._

_You pulling a double?_

_No, but I offered to stay over since we're down so many. It's overtime anyway._

_Alright. Be safe going home._

_Thanks._

Carol quickly sent a text to Rosita to explain Rick was coming to get Sophia. Then she headed to the nurses' station to grab a cup of coffee. Dr. Avi came walking by, and Carol extended a cup to him.

"My favorite nurse," he sighed, placing his hand over his heart.

"Siddiq, you don't have to butter me up. I'm staying to help out."

"Oh, thank you," he sighed. "I'm on call all night. I know you have a kid to get home to."

"Her dad's picking her up. He's been wanting to get more time with her, anyway."

"You've been here all day. Are you sure you're good?"

"I'm good," she promised, taking a sip of her coffee. The warmth spread through her, and she yawned despite the caffeine.

"Alright. They're three minutes out. Truck vs. tree stump. Medics on the scene said judging by the marks on the road, he was going way too fast and lost control. Probably swerved to miss something."

"Vitals?" Carol asked.

"Unconscious but strong vitals. Likely concussion, but I'll order x-rays and a CT to be safe." Carol stepped into the first trauma bay, moving things out of the way to give paramedics room to bring the patient in when they arrived. When she heard the commotion at the door, she stepped out of the bay and watched them wheeling in the crash victim.

"Talk to me," Dr. Avi murmured, jogging alongside the paramedics.

"Thirty-year-old male. Caucasian. Was responsive at the scene, lost consciousness en route. Possible concussion or fracturing. Tenderness in the abdomen. O2 95%, BP 115/79."

"Alright, let's run a tox screen, CT, x-ray and call neuro." They wheeled the stretcher past Carol, and the second she saw his face, she gasped.

"Hey. Hey! I know this guy." She rushed into the room alongside Siddiq.

"You know him?"

"Yeah. He's my neighbor. Was. Uh, Daryl Dixon." The paramedics wheeled the stretcher into the trauma room, and the team of medics quickly transferred Daryl off of it and onto the table.

"You know anybody we can call for him?" the paramedic asked. The scene was a mess. His cell phone was busted."

"No, uh, I don't know. I don't know him well. We were neighbors, briefly."

"You gonna be ok to help?" Siddiq asked. Carol nodded.

"Alright. He's stable for now. Let's get him stitched up and down to CT."

...

Daryl had been lucky. Aside from a concussion and a need for about ten stitches above his eyebrow, he looked a lot worse than he was. He had some significant bruising along his chest and abdomen, but tests ruled out internal bleeding. He had a couple of bruised ribs and he looked like he had two black eyes, but other than that, he was in pretty good shape.

When he finally started to come around again, Carol was in the room updating his chart. She looked over to the bed when he groaned and winced in pain.

"Hey, it's ok. You're at the hospital. You're alright." She moved to stand by his bed.

"Shit. Feel like I hit a goddamn cement mixer."

"Tree stump, actually. You were lucky. How much pain are you in? Scale of one to ten?"

"Four," he muttered.

"Really? Four? You have a concussion and bruised ribs. Also, you've got some fancy stitch work on your forehead."

"Seven," he grunted.

"Alright," Carol said with a little nod. "I'll give you a little something for the pain." She pushed something into his IV line, and he groaned, leaning his head back against his pillow.

"When can I get outta here?"

"Dr. Avi wants to keep you overnight for observation."

"Nah. I don't do hospitals."

"Well, you do tonight."

"Can't you get me one of them against medical advice papers or something?"

"Daryl, you have twelve stitches above your eyebrow, you have a concussion, and you're pretty badly bruised."

"Can take care of myself," he muttered. "Been through worse."

"Maybe, but this time you get to rest in the comfort of a hospital where you have pain meds." He started to sit up, and Carol gently pushed back on his shoulder. "Hey. Hey. Look, I know these aren't the most comfortable beds in the world, but I'm trying to be nice here. I stayed over my shift to help you, my kid's at her dad's, and you came in looking like somebody beat the shit out of you. You still look like somebody beat the shit out of you, only less bloody, because I wiped the blood off your face." Daryl groaned, and Carol offered him a small smile. "Do me a favor and stay the night, please? Just rest, and tomorrow, you can go home and be in pain there. Deal?"

"I guess," he muttered. Carol sighed and pulled a stood up next to the bed.

"You're lucky to be alive, you know? I've seen people in a lot worse shape after an accident like that. What happened out there?"

"Saw a deer and hit the brakes," he said with a painful shrug.

"You must've been going fast. Lucky you weren't on your bike."

"Don't remember," he lied.

"Mmmhmm. You didn't bruise the part of your brain that affects memory. I do know a few things about this, you know."

"I was goin' a little fast," he admitted. He sat up a little, and Carol leaned forward to adjust a pillow behind his back. "Just left Lucy's."

"Oh." Carol nodded, and she chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment. Daryl caught the curious gaze she shot him, and he narrowed his eyes at her. He winced as the stitches in his skin pulled.

"What is it?"

"What?" Carol asked. She slid the stool a few inches back and stared at him.

"You wanna ask me something. Go ahead."

"Is that something you do a lot? Drive fast like that? When you leave Lucy's, I mean."

"You a shrink on top of bein' a nurse?"

"No," she said with an understanding smile. "Just someone who's seen a lot of things over the years working in the ER." She folded her arms across her chest and watched him squirm a little.

"It's over with me and her. She's got a lot of problems. Hell, maybe I do, too."

"I know it's none of my business," she said quietly, "but those scratches on your neck? I know fingernail scratches when I see them. Looks like somebody tried to take a piece of you."

"Wasn't anything," he muttered. He looked at her, and he could see it. She knew. His face and the back of his neck felt hot, and he cleared his throat. "We ain't together anymore, so it don't matter."

"Sure it does. She's clearly still in your head if she's getting you worked up enough to wreck your truck." Daryl huffed out a curse under his breath, and he glared at her.

"The hell kind of nurse are you anyway? Ain't you s'posed to let people rest at a hospital?"

"I'm sorry, Daryl," she said quietly. "I just…I've seen a lot of abused men and women come through this ER. 'Oh, I fell down the stairs. Oh, I hit my head on a shelf.'"

"Maybe they did fall down the stairs," Daryl reasoned.

"Maybe. But old bruises look different than new bruises. And I've seen enough to know what it looks like when somebody scratches the hell out of you." Daryl looked away then, and Carol stood up. "I'll let you rest. The night nurse will be checking on you every hour or so to make sure you're waking up alright. Don't give her a hard time."

"You going to be here tomorrow?"

"I'm off tomorrow," Carol said with a little shrug.

"Oh." He nodded. "Hey, m'sorry for what I said. You're a good nurse."

"I'm sorry I pushed you about Lucy. It's none of my business."

"It's alright." He cleared his throat, and Carol eyed him.

"Is there anybody I can call for you?" He shook his head.

"Nah. Unless you wanna call my boss and tell him why I ain't gonna be at work tomorrow or Monday."

"Dr. Avi will give you a note," Carol assured him. She turned to leave the room, but it dawned on her that he didn't have a ride home in the morning.

"Is there someone I can call for you to pick you up? A friend?" Daryl shook his head then, looking away. The last thing he wanted to say at that moment was how since meeting Lucy, she'd managed to alienate him from everyone, but he never really did have any good friends to begin with. "Why don't you call me when you get discharged. I can come pick you up."

"You ain't gotta do that. I can call a cab."

"I don't mind. Besides, somebody's going to have to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't pass out on the way home. Some taxi driver might just drive you around for two hours and charge you for it." She smiled at her own little tease, and Daryl couldn't help but grin back.

"If ya don't mind, I'd appreciate the help." Carol nodded then before scribbling her phone number down on a piece of paper. She placed it on the tray next to his bed and started to leave. "Carol?" She turned then, and he looked up at her. "Thanks for bein' here. I know you were just doin' your job, but I appreciate it, anyway."

"Get some rest," Carol smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	12. Helping Hand

Chapter 12: Helping Hand

"How's she doing?" Carol asked, sitting in the car outside the hospital.

"She's good. We camped out in the back yard last night. She had a blast," Rick laughed.

"Good. I'm glad," Carol sighed. "She got to school on time?"

"Yeah. Gonna pick her up after school. Thought about taking her to the movies. You wanna come?"

"Think I'll pass. Why don't you take your girlfriend?" Carol asked with a roll of her eyes, despite the fact that he couldn't see it.

"Ah, I don't think it's gonna work out. Jessie's great and all, but she's so busy with her art and her boys, and I'm working all the time. We barely see each other."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It wasn't going anywhere." They were both quiet for a minute. "Are you doing ok?"

"I'm good. I'm keeping myself busy with work and Sophia, and I'm doing a sort of favor for a friend today. I'm really good."

"Good," Rick said quietly. After a beat, he cleared his throat. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm still thinking about you. A lot. It's not something I'm proud of. I thought seeing Jessie might help me move on, but I'm having a lot of trouble."

"Rick…" Carol sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I know. It's not healthy. It's not right. I just…miss you. I don't miss the fighting. I just miss being with you. I miss…"

"The sex," Carol sighed, closing her eyes. "Yeah, I know."

"I know you always said each time was the last time. I just thought after the _last_ last time, we'd still have another…last time. It's a shame. If I knew it was the last time, I'd have given you some of my best stuff."

"Oh." Carol snorted out a laugh.

"Hey, my ego's very fragile here," Rick teased.

"I like you so much better now that we're not married," Carol laughed. "You know, we were lucky. We had a good marriage while it lasted. I mean, once the fighting started, that sucked, but before that? You were good to me. And I hope I was good to you."

"No complaints," Rick murmured.

"Good." She bit her bottom lip. "We _were_ lucky while it lasted. Some people get stuck in toxic relationships for one reason or another. I don't think we were toxic. At least not until we started having divorce sex."

"Divorce sex. It's got a name. I kinda like it."

"Shut up."

"My point is, I don't want to keep getting stuck where I know I don't need to be. I don't want that for you either. I know you don't want that."

"Yeah. You're right. Shame though. We have great sex."

"Had. We had great sex. And you're right. But sex isn't everything, and if I want to think about having great sex with someone new, I need to stop thinking about having it with you."

"Oh, so you're thinking about it, huh?"

"Shut up. When you're the only frame of reference for the past six years or so, it's kind of difficult to _not_." She chewed her lip for a moment. "Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it easy for you? Asking Jessie for her number?"

"I got a little sweaty and nervous, but once we started talking, yeah, it was easy. I was surprised. I mean, I was terrified about taking that step, but she actually smiled and said she'd like to get a coffee. It got easier after she accepted." He chuckled. "I guess you just have to take the leap and put yourself out there. It gets easier. And I think I'll be taking that leap again pretty soon."

"It's been a long time since I've leapt," Carol laughed.

"You'll be fine. You'll be a nervous wreck when the time comes, but once you do it, you'll feel better."

"Unless I crash and burn."

"There's always that. But I don't know a man with two working eyeballs that'd say no to you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, sexy. You're a catch, and I'm glad I had the privilege of catching you, even if it wasn't forever."

"Now I sound like a fish," Carol snorted.

"Oh, just take the compliment. You're a good person, Carol. You're gonna find somebody that'll make you smile to think about them. Somebody who'll remember to fix leaky ceilings and paint over god-awful ceiling stains."

"Oh, now you remember," she snorted.

"I'll get around to it eventually." She could hear the smile in his voice, and she smiled, too.

"Enjoy your long weekend with Sophia. I've got to get going."

"Alright. I'll see you Sunday."

"See you." She ended the call leaned her head back for a moment, closing her eyes and feeling the tension leave her. She had three day weekend ahead of her and no plans whatsoever past helping Daryl get home. For the first time in a while, she wasn't quite sure what she was going to do with herself, but she was looking forward to having a quiet weekend at home doing nothing but enjoying the quiet.

Daryl had called her about an hour ago and told her he was getting discharged, and she'd headed right over to the hospital. She wasn't sure what had come over her the night before, pressing Daryl about his relationship with Lucy, but Something had struck a chord in her. Working in the ER, she often saw people coming through that were the victims of physical or emotional abuse, and she was certain that the relationship Daryl had come out of was far from healthy. Whatever the situation was, she could see he really didn't want to talk about it, and why should he? She was practically a stranger to him. Still, she had a good sense about people, and she sensed Daryl was a good guy.

When she headed into the hospital, she made her way to the ER to find Daryl sitting in the waiting room with his bloody clothes in a bag. He was wearing scrubs, and the bruises around his eyes were darker. He had a little swelling around the stitches, and she made a mental note to help him clean it when she got him home.

"You ready?"

"Been ready," he grumbled. "Can't wait to sleep in my own bed again." He started to get up out of the wheel chair, but he felt a little woozy. Carol hurried over, and she let him lean on her for a moment to get his balance.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

"Oh, what a relief. For a minute I thought I was going to have to carry you to the car."

"Stop," he snorted. Carol looked up at him with a smirk, and he couldn't help but manage a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"About ten times worse than last night. Every muscle in my body hurts."

"I'd imagine." They headed out of the hospital and toward the parking lot. Daryl squinted into the harsh sunlight. "You know what they did with the truck?"

"They likely towed it. My ex-husband is a cop. I'll see if he can get me a number for you."

"Ain't so much worried about the truck. Bunch of shit in the back is probably ruined. Camping stuff and tools."

"Well, it's replaceable. You're not. Be glad you escaped with your life." She unlocked the car with the key fob on her keychain, and she walked with Daryl to the passenger's side. Once he was safely seated in the passenger's seat, she moved around to get behind the wheel. When she pulled out on the street, she glanced at him.

"You'll have to tell me where you go."

"Right," he grunted. "Uh, make a left at the light." Carol nodded and followed his direction. "I wanna thank you for doin' this. You really didn't have to."

"I don't mind."

"You don't know me. I could be some psycho."

"Well, if you were, you'd be a psycho with a head injury, so I'm pretty sure I could take you." Carol flashed a teasing smile in his direction, and he snorted.

"Turn right here." Carol turned right, and Daryl leaned his head back against the seat rest.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. My head's pounding."

"How far are we?"

"Five minutes," he grunted, pulling the visor down to block out the sun. "Make a left at the next light."

"Are you hungry? Did they give you breakfast?"

"Yeah, they fed me. Some kind of paste shit that was s'posed to be gravy. Tasted like somebody put paper in a blender with water and cotton balls."

"Oh, you had the chef's special." She glanced at him, and she saw him grin. "I swear they have some secret way of taking every bit of seasoning out of the patients' food and making it so bland it ruins everybody's appetite. When I had my daughter, I ordered a cheeseburger, and it tasted like I was chewing on an old piece of leather. You have to go to the cafeteria to get the good stuff."

"Next time I'm in the hospital, I'll remember that. I'll get somebody to smuggle the good shit in." Carol laughed, and Daryl motioned for her to turn, and in a matter of moments, they were pulling up outside of an apartment building.

"What floor?"

"Eight."

"Please tell me you have an elevator."

"Yeah, if it's working."

"Great," Carol chuckled. She got out of the car and went around to his side to help him steady himself before he got out. They headed into the lobby together, got in the elevator and rode up to the eighth floor in silence. Daryl fished his keys out of the bag with his bloody clothes and wallet, and when they arrived at his apartment, he unlocked it and opened the door.

The first thing Carol noticed when he flipped the light on was that he was still basically living out of boxes. There were a few pieces of furniture, but for the most part, it looked like the place was abandoned. Carol eyed him.

"I love what you've done with the place."

"I was gettin' around to fixin' it up. Just been busy with work."

"Hmm." She moved across the room to move a couple of motorcycle magazines off the couch and onto the coffee table. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yeah. Box in the kitchen, I think. Haven't got things sorted yet." Carol nodded then and headed into the kitchen. There was a box on the counter, and sitting right on top was a first aid kit. She grabbed it and pulled out a few supplies before heading to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. When she opened it, she was not surprised to find a half gallon of milk two days away from expiration, a bottle of beer and a few slices of individually wrapped cheese.

"Do you have any food in your apartment?" Carol called from the kitchen.

"Was plannin' on getting groceries today, but I think I'm gonna have to put it off for a few days." Carol sighed and shook her head, joining him in the living room.

"You can't survive on questionable milk and old cheese." She sat down on the couch beside him and turned toward him. "Alright. Ready?"

"Mmmhmm." Carol started working on cleaning the wound. He winced at the stink of the antiseptic, and when Carol gently slicked some antibiotic ointment over the stitches, Daryl relaxed a little. When Carol was finished, she gave him a little smile, and she put the first aid kit down on the coffee table. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Why are you doin' this?"

"You're a nice person. You needed some help. So, I helped."

"Ain't because you feel bad my ex-girlfriend's a psycho? 'Cause trust me, I've dealt with worse shit in my life."

"You shouldn't have to _deal_." Carol cocked her head and studied his face a moment. "You grew up fast. Let me guess, parents died when you were young." Daryl stared at her.

"How'd you know?" Carol shrugged. "Maybe I just recognized something in you. My parents died in a car accident when I was twelve."

"M'sorry."

"I was lucky I had a grandmother who was willing to take me in. I was her only grandchild, so she felt pretty protective of me. I didn't have to move schools or anything. I stayed on until I graduated. She died before I graduated nursing school. But I always different than the other kids. I think they looked at me different, like they weren't sure how to talk to me, because I was the kid whose parents were dead."

"Sucks," he said with a nod. "Try bein' the kid who's parents are dead and who changes schools three times a year." Carol's shoulders slumped, and he could see the sadness in her eyes. "I'm guessin' you had pretty good parents."

"I did," she said softly.

"My parents cared more about gettin' their next fix than takin' care of their kids. Spent a lot of time tryin' to stay quiet so they'd forget I was even home. My daddy, he was a mean drunk on top of everything else, and I can't count the number of times I saw him put my momma on the ground. Anyway, I was just a kid when they locked themselves up in their room on a binge, and next thing I know, they're bein' wheeled out in body bags."

"Daryl, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright. Ain't talked to many folks about it. Growin' up in foster care, movin' so much, it didn't leave a lot of room or time for friends. So, yeah, I know a little somethin' about that." He leaned his head back against the couch, and he groaned softly. "Don't think I ever told anybody all that before. I mean, Lucy, she knows some of the shit I went through, but she doesn't really know."

"Sometimes it's easier to open up to someone who doesn't really know you."

"Maybe you shoulda been a shrink. You're good at gettin' people to talk." Carol laughed at that, and she looked off toward the kitchen. "Help yourself to whatever's in there. Least I can do since you hauled my ass home."

"I think I'll pass," she grimaced. "But I can order a pizza or something. You're not going to feel like cooking for a few days. Leftovers are great."

"You don't gotta do that. I'm just gonna go lay down for a bit. I really ain't hungry." Carol eyed him for a minute.

"Is it ok if I call you in a couple of hours to make sure you're ok? You have a serious head injury. I'd feel better leaving you. It's the nurse in me. What can I say?"

"Yeah, you can call," he said with a little nod.

"Okay. You sure you're gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. Gonna feel like shit for a few days, I'm sure. But I ain't dead yet."

"Good," Carol chuckled. "Alright. Get some rest. And if you need anything, please call. I'd rather you not go out and get yourself hurt worse than you already are."

"Promise. Ain't goin' nowhere, and if I want food, I'll order takeout." Carol narrowed her eyes at him before sighing and standing up.

"Take care of yourself, Daryl." He nodded, and as Carol moved toward the front door, he sat up a little. "Hey." She turned to see him chewing the inside of his lip anxiously. He met her gaze. "Thanks." She nodded then, offering him a little smile, and then she turned and left him to rest in the quiet of his new apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Thank You

Carol had been halfway home when the nurse in her decided to stop by the grocery store and buy a few things for Daryl that weren't full of grease and empty calories. She could tell by their brief interactions that he was a stubborn man, but he was a stubborn man with a head injury, and she figured he wouldn't give her too much shit for doing something nice for him.

So, she'd picked up some fruits, some vegetables, a couple of steaks and a few healthy frozen meals. She wasn't quite sure why she felt so strongly about helping him. Maybe it was that they were once—briefly—neighbors. Maybe it was that they shared common tragic pasts. Maybe it was that for as tragic as her past had been, it was nowhere near as messed up as his. She'd managed to make a life for herself, find someone who really loved her, build a family and build a career. While the marriage hadn't worked out, she still had her beautiful little girl and a job she loved so much. That wasn't to say that Daryl hadn't made a life for himself, but he hadn't been so lucky in the love department, and it weighed heavily on Carol's heart and mind that he'd survived a horrific childhood only to end up with someone who was clearly emotionally and physically abusive.

She loaded the groceries into the back of her car, and she sat in the parking lot for a moment before grabbing her phone and making good on her promise to call Daryl and check on him. She hated that he was released so soon, but she also trusted Dr. Avi. She knew he wouldn't send Daryl home unless he felt certain it was safe to do so.

After a few rings, Carol chewed the inside of her bottom lip anxiously. The call went to voicemail a minute later. She put the car in drive and started off toward his apartment building again. About halfway there, she called again. No answer. Her mind filled with awful possibilities. Maybe he'd lost his balance and fallen. Maybe he'd passed out. Maybe…

She called again. Still no answer. By the time she pulled up outside of his apartment building, she left the groceries in the car and hurried in with her phone in her hand, poised to call 911 if he didn't answer his door. She'd heard of sound sleepers, but this was ridiculous. Unless, she realized with embarrassment, he'd put his phone on silent so he wasn't interrupted.

She only realized this after she'd gotten on the elevator and was halfway up to his floor. Still, he'd had a good couple of hours to nap, and with his head injury, she wanted to make sure he was ok.

As soon as she got to his door, she knocked loudly. She heard nothing.

"Daryl?" She knocked again. Nothing. _Shit_. She was just about to start searching for the building owner's phone number online when she heard footsteps, followed by the doorknob jiggling. She sighed heavily, and when Daryl opened the door, his hair was slicked back and dripping wet, and his damp T-shirt clung to him.

"Hey, what's goin' on? You ok?" He searched her face, watching as the worry left her face, only to be filled with something between relief and annoyance.

"You didn't answer your phone."

"Yeah, sorry, I was in the shower. Took a little longer. Had to wash off the hospital smell." He smiled sheepishly at her, and she tilted her head back.

"You're a terrible patient."

"I know," he snorted. "But you're a damn good nurse coming all the way back across town to check on me." She narrowed her eyes at him, but then she realized she had groceries in the car.

"I brought you something."

"What?"

"And don't tell me it's charity or something like that. It's not. I get that you can take care of yourself, but you're recovering from a serious head injury. So shut up and accept it as a kind gesture." Daryl stared at her for a moment.

"Okay," he said quietly. "What is it?"

"It's in the car. Wait here. I'll be right back." She turned quickly to head toward the elevator, and Daryl stared after her, biting back a grin when she looked over her shoulder to make sure he was still waiting. When she got on the elevator and disappeared behind the doors, Daryl leaned against the door frame, feeling a little dizzy. He figured it was from the concussion and the steam from the shower, but something else felt different. The hollow pit feeling he'd been carrying around in his stomach was gone. For a moment, seeing her again, had made him forget the massive pile of bullshit his life had turned into.

Since he'd moved into his own place, he'd started to forget what it felt like to not brace for an attack, either verbal or physical, every time somebody walked into the room. He'd forgotten what it felt like to talk to someone and actually enjoy the conversation rather than being made to feel like dirt despite doing nothing wrong.

He was beginning to realize the kinds of acrobatics he'd put his own head through just to justify staying with her as long as he had. _She had a bad day. I forgot to pick up milk at the store. She lost her dad. She wants something and I don't know what it is. It's that time of the month. She just insecure. She doesn't want to lose me and she's afraid I'll leave her. _

Looking back on it, he honestly didn't know how he survived it. Little by little, he'd started hating himself when he was with her. He'd started to believe it when she called him worthless. But now that he'd finally left, he knew he'd hated himself for not having the strength to leave her earlier.

The elevator opened again, distracting Daryl from his thoughts, and Carol came stepping off with a few bags of groceries hanging from her hands. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ya really didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't. But, like I said, you can't survive off of questionable milk and old cheese." Daryl stepped out of the way so she could bring the bags in, and he shut the door behind them. He followed her to the kitchen, where she started pulling food out of bags. "It's not much, but I didn't bring you something, you wouldn't eat at all." Daryl eyed her. "Empty calories really don't count."

"Hey, you're the one who offered to order pizza."

"And I almost ordered one, but then I figured you needed _real_ food." She opened up his freezer and tossed a few things in. Daryl moved to help her, and just as he did, his cell phone rang. Carol eyed him when he ignored it. She could see the anxiety on his face as he desperately tried to ignore it.

"Daryl?"

"What?"

"Your phone?" He grabbed it out of his pocket and looked down to see a number he recognized. He put his phone down on the counter and started putting groceries into the fridge. Carol turned to throw away the bags, and Daryl stared down at the phone again, realizing that Lucy calling might have something to do with the baby that very well could have been his. Finally, he answered, turning toward the window.

"Yeah."

"You answered. Are you ok? Oh, Daryl, I called your work, and they said you were in a bad car accident. It tried calling the hospital, but they didn't tell me anything. What happened?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine. I'm home now."

"What happened? Were you speeding again?"

"Does it matter?" Daryl asked.

"Well, do you need anything? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he repeated. "Don't need anything." The last thing he wanted to do was tell her where he lived. He knew, if the kid was his, at some point, he was going to have to tell her. But for now, he needed to keep her away.

"Well, are you going to make it to the appointment next week? It's Wednesday."

"Yeah, I'll be there." He cleared his throat. "He gonna be there, too?"

"What?"

"Negan." Lucy was quiet. "Yeah, I know who he is."

"He's not the father," Lucy insisted. "I get that you don't believe me, but it's the truth."

"What time?"

"Um, nine thirty."

"I'll be there."

"Okay, tha—" Daryl ended the call, and he turned to see Carol putting a couple of dry goods up in the cupboard. He put his phone on the counter and said nothing. Carol shifted next to him, folding her arms across her chest, and Daryl chewed the inside of his cheek.

"I thought moving out would give me a clean break. I was so close to being done." He shook his head. "Somebody up there's got a sick sense of humor." He looked skyward, and Carol cocked her head to the side. Daryl sighed. "Lucy's pregnant."

"Oh." She took a deep breath. "Do you…do you want to be a dad?" Daryl's eyes focused on something on the wall just past Carol's head before he finally looked her in the eye and shook his head.

"Not like this." He ran his hand over his scratchy chin and let out a heavy sigh. "It might not even be mine. She says it is, but I don't know. She was seeing somebody before I moved out. Truth is, I even met the guy. He came into my work, passing out his business card and shit. The second I saw it in Lucy's driveway, I knew." Carol frowned, but just as quickly, her eyes widened, and she let out a little gasp.

"Black mustang." Daryl's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"How'd you know?"

"Oh, God," she groaned, putting her hand on her forehead. "I saw it out there one day, and I saw a man leave. I didn't really think anything of it. I didn't know Lucy. For all I knew, he was a brother or something."

"You didn't know," he said with a little nod. "Hell, I didn't know. Maybe I shoulda, you know? She was always accusin' me of it, but I never woulda done that." He sighed heavily and felt a little dizzy. He stumbled backward, and Carol reached out to grip his arm.

"Hey. Come on. Come sit down." She walked with him into the living room, and when he plopped down on the couch, Carol sat down next to him, turning toward him. "You ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just a lot of shit going on. You don't wanna hear all of that."

"I've been told I'm a pretty good listener," he said with a little shrug. Daryl sighed and leaned back against the couch. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment.

"She wanted a kid. I thought having a kid would make her happy. I thought maybe someday I'd want to be a dad, but the truth is, I ain't ready. This is a bad idea. But it's happening. Maybe happening. If it's mine, I'm gonna be there. Somebody's gotta be there to make sure that kid is safe and loved. Truth is, though, I don't know what I want more. To not be the dad and not have to deal with her again, or to be the dad, so I can be there for it and know it's not gonna end up havin' the kind of life I grew up livin'."

"Either way, someone loses something," Carol said quietly. Daryl let out a breath and nodded.

"Would be too damn cruel for the loser to be the kid."

"You know what your priorities are," Carol said quietly. "You're worried about this kid, regardless of if it's yours or not. That right there? That's a good dad if I've ever seen one."

"Who the hell is even ever ready for this? I mean, it's one thing to think about it, but it's another thing when it might actually be happening." He looked at her. "I mean, it's a whole life."

"I was _terrified_ when I found out I was pregnant with Sophia. I had a little experience with my stepson Carl. He was just a toddler when my ex-husband and I got married. But all I could think was how much I loved my parents and how everything shattered when they died. I just thought back to how loving my mother was and how safe she always made me feel. If I had a bad day at school, it didn't matter when I got off the school bus, because she'd always be waiting with a hug at the front door." She smiled fondly at the memory, and Daryl nodded his head.

"Yeah, but I don't have any of that good stuff for reference. Not much, anyway." Carol felt her heart tighten in her chest, and she cocked her head to the side a little. She offered him a supportive smile.

"You know how you don't want to be. That's a pretty good start. For as bad as things were for you, you know you don't want history to repeat itself." She had him there. He definitely had a point. "And for what it's worth, I think you'd make a good dad, if that's how things turn out."

"Thanks," he said with a little nod.

"You feeling ok now?"

"Yeah. Just needed to sit for a minute. Thanks." Carol nodded then and got up. "You're leavin'?"

"Yeah, I think I should let you rest."

"Oh. Yeah, okay," he said quietly. "Hey, thanks again for coming back by. For the food and…and everything." Carol smiled warmly.

"You're welcome." She started toward the door but quickly paused and turned back to him. "Oh, hey, please call if you need anything."

"I think ya helped me enough," he offered. Carol nodded then and cast another glance at him before turning back toward the door. "Uh, hey, Carol?" Carol turned back to look at him. "Would it be alright if I called you sometime, even if I don't need somethin'? You know, just to talk?" Carol smiled a little, biting back a little chuckle, and she nodded her head.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

"And you can call me too, sometime, if you want."

"Okay," she grinned. "I'll talk to you later?" He nodded. "Okay. See you."

"See ya." He watched her leave, shutting the door behind herself, and he sighed, leaning his head back against the couch, a little grin spreading over his lips. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he couldn't miss the flutter in his chest or the way he let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He felt good, concussion be damned. He felt better than he had in a long time, and he was pretty sure she was exactly the reason why.

_Author's Note: I'm not sure who's reading this, to be honest. I'm a little disheartened that there hasn't been much feedback, and I get that people are busy and some have stopped watching the show. I just need to know if it's worth continuing. I've been feeling under the weather lately, and I actually felt like writing today. So if you're reading, please let me know. Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks!_


	14. Appointment

Chapter 14: Appointment

He waited until the last minute to drag himself out of his apartment and downtown to the doctor's office Lucy had texted him the address to. When he found himself parked outside of a small, brick building with the name Dr. Denise Cloyd painted on a pretty white sign. Daryl felt a wave of nausea hit him, and he had to bite back against the burn in the back of his throat. His muscles were tense, and his heart was racing, and the last thing he wanted to do was walk through those doors. But he had to get it over with.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping into a bright office decorated with flowers and smelling like a candle store. He coughed and cleared his throat, and the receptionist looked his way with a nervous smile.

"Can I help you, sir?" Daryl closed the door and stepped up to the window after he looked around to see no sign of Lucy.

"Yeah, my, uh…I'm here for Lucy Morgan."

"Oh, of course. You must be the daddy," she chirped cheerfully. Daryl said nothing. He cleared his throat, and the woman motioned a nurse over. "He's here for Lucy Morgan."

"Oh, sure," she said with a smile, stepping over to open the door that lead to the back of the doctor's office. "You can come with me." Daryl followed the woman down a hallway past three empty exam rooms. At the end of the hall, she knocked on the door. "Ms. Morgan? Someone's here for you." When Daryl stepped in, Lucy sat up a little on the table. She was dressed but reclining with her hands folded on her belly, and her eyes were wide when she saw the bruising on Daryl's face. The nurse closed the door, and Lucy started to get off the table. Daryl held his hand up.

"Daryl, are you ok?"

"It looks worse than it feels," he muttered.

"God, I'm so sorry, I…"

"Look, I don't wanna talk. I just wanna get this over with." Lucy swallowed back the next remark she was going to make, and she nodded.

"Okay. I understand." She cleared her throat. "You missed the heartbeat. It's good. Strong. 130 beats per minute. I read online that could mean it's a boy."

"I don't wanna do this, Lucy. M'sorry. I just…I don't wanna talk." Thankfully, a knock at the door interrupted whatever Lucy was going to say next, and Daryl looked up when the doctor came in. She nudged her glasses up her nose and offered a smile.

"You must be Daryl. I'm Dr. Cloyd." She reached out to shake his hand, and he accepted it numbly. "So, Lucy tells me you're interested in getting a paternity test." She looked to Lucy and then to Daryl.

"That's right."

"Okay, well, we have a couple of options. If you're wanting results as soon as possible, I'd recommend a non-invasive paternity test that's of absolutely no risk to the pregnancy. We can do it here in the office today, and you'll have results in a few days."

"Sure," Daryl said with a nod. "Let's do that." He didn't look at Lucy, but he could see her shift uncomfortably on the table.

"Well, before we start signing consent forms, I have to warn you that the test is pretty pricey."

"What's pricey?" Daryl asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"It runs somewhere in the ballpark of $1500 to $2000."

"You're joking."

"I'm afraid I'm not." Daryl glanced at Lucy, and she shook he head. A dry laugh escaped her lips, and Daryl looked at Dr. Cloyd.

"What's our other option?"

"Later in the pregnancy, we could perform an amniocentesis. They're generally done to check for genetic defects or other issues, but paternity can be determined from that. It's going to be costly, too, plus the cost of the test is pretty high. Insurance will cover most of it, but you're still going to be paying a chunk out of pocket. At least $600. Pricey, but not as bad."

"Jesus," he muttered.

"I don't want that," Lucy said sharply, sitting up on the table.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"I don't want an amnio, Daryl. Dr. Cloyd, you said yourself everything's fine."

"Well, so far, it is," the doctor said with a nod. "I know some parents with histories of illness in their families prefer to have…"

"I don't. I don't want it. I know the risks."

"The risks of miscarriage are very slim with amnios, and—"

"I don't care," Lucy snapped. "I don't want it." She looked at Daryl. "And if you think I'm paying two grand for a test that _you_ want, you're fucking stupid." The doctor's brow raised high, and she took a step back, feeling as if she was intruding on a moment. She cleared her throat.

"I'll leave you two to talk about your options. Just remember, you can always duke it out in court and have a court ordered test." She raised her hands up and turned to leave the room. Daryl moved toward the door, and Lucy got up off the table.

"What are you doing this?" she asked. Daryl turned toward her.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this? This is _your_ baby, Daryl. If you want to call me a whore, that's fine, but that doesn't change that this is your kid."

"I ain't callin' you a whore," Daryl spat. "You always gave me shit, accusin' me of cheatin'. You were the one going out and fucking some car salesman. You expect me to believe this kid's mine? Give me a good reason, Lucy." Lucy sighed in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Look, if you don't want this kid, that's fine. I can do this on my own. You'd probably turn out to be a shitty fucking dad just like your own did. You want out, you just say the fucking word. Negan can give this baby a better life than you ever could."

"You stringing him along? Huh? You tellin' him it's his kid, too?"

"He knows it's not."

"Does he?" Daryl narrowed his eyes at her. Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with you? You've changed." She folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm tryin'," he agreed. "Tryin' not to let your poison' fill my head anymore. That's what you are, Lucy. Fucking poison. Every minute with you felt like a fucking elephant was sittin' on my goddamn chest. Couldn't breathe, couldn't think, 'cause all I did was wait for you to go off the deep end. And you? You lived for it. You waited 'til I was at the end of my fuckin' rope, and then you tried to reel me back in. I'm done."

"Stop," she choked out, tears brimming in her eyes. "I get that you're mad. I was a shitty girlfriend, but I'm going to be a good mom, and…and _nothing_ changes the fact that you're the dad. So if you want a fucking paternity test, you're going to have to scrape the money up yourself, because I'm not going to help you throw your money away when we _both_ know what the results are gonna say." She grabbed her purse and started for the door.

"Lucy."

"What?" She turned and glared at him.

"Look, if the kid turns out to be mine, I'm gonna be the dad. But that's it. You and me? The last thing we need together is a kid. But we might have that. Look, I don't want this with you. I don't want you in my life. But if it's my kid? My kid's gonna know me. Ain't nothin' gonna stop me from bein' there. But I'm there for the baby. And that's it. I need to know you get that."

She turned away from him then and reached for the door knob. But before she stepped out, she looked over her shoulder at him and took a deep breath.

"You must really hate me," she said quietly. "I'm fucked up. I know it. I get jealous and out of control. I loved you more than anything, but you look at me like I'm a monster. Maybe this is what it takes for me to get my head back on straight. Maybe this is how we make things right between us."

"A baby ain't a bandage. It ain't a cure all. But it's coming, and whatever happens next, we ain't never gonna be the same. I don't know much, but I know any kid of mine is gonna know what a good dad is. I'll make sure of it." Lucy took a shaky breath and nodded her head. And then she turned and left the room, leaving Daryl reeling from his own outburst. He imagined the doctor already had him pegged as a prick. What kind of man yells at the woman who is presumably carrying his child? Hell, he even _felt_ like a prick. But he'd been holding it in for so long. He'd been holding so much back from Lucy out of fear of what she might do. And to actually say those things out loud and just let the tension slowly leave his muscles felt better than he ever thought it could.

Still, he was left with a big question mark looming over his head. He was no closer to knowing if the baby was really his, and for the time being, it looked like he was going to have to wait to save up enough money or wait for the kid to be born, whichever came first. The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach was back, and he was pretty sure it wasn't going to go away until he had answers. Even then, he wasn't sure he'd ever shake it. Either the kid was his, and he'd have to put up with Lucy in his life for the next eighteen years, or the kid wasn't his, and he had to move on with his life knowing some poor kid was going to need a lot of therapy to get through the scars of its childhood.

Then again, Daryl thought, maybe Lucy was right. Maybe she had it in her to be a good mom. Maybe she could turn her life around and get help for the sake of her child. He hoped like hell he was right, because if anybody knew what it was like to grow up with selfish, fucked up parents, he did. He didn't wish that fate on anybody, especially an unborn baby.

_Author's Note: Thanks everyone for your feedback on the last chapter! Please let me know what you think! Feedback is always appreciated!_


	15. Lunch

Chapter 15: Lunch

"Thought you took the day off," Dwight grunted, letting go of the heavy hood of an old pickup truck. It slammed down with a metallic bang that made Daryl cringe.

"I did. Look," Daryl started, chewing the side of his thumb for a moment, "I know you just gave me a raise and all, and I appreciate that, but I need to pick up some hours."

"You're already full time, Daryl," Dwight pointed out, scratching the side of his face with his grease-blacked fingers.

"Yeah, I know, but look, I got some bills I got to pay, and…"

"Daryl, I don't have anything to spare. I'm sorry, but…"

"Nothing? You ain't got any spare hours?"

"I can't afford to pay overtime, Daryl. Not unless somebody calls in. Somebody calls in or needs to give up a shift, go for it. I'll make it work. But I can't just let you work overtime when we don't need it. Sorry, man. My hands are tied." Daryl's shoulders slumped, and he held his head back for a moment, letting out a deep breath before finally nodding.

"I get it," he said with a shrug. "Thought it was worth a try."

"Look, have you tried applying for a loan? Something?"

"Already been. My credit sucks. Went through some shit when I was first startin' out on my own. Can't get a credit card. If by some miracle they'd give me a loan, the interest would be so damn high, I'd be payin' triple what I borrowed."

"Sorry, man. Whatever you need it for, I hope you get it." Dwight thought for a moment. "Hey, my girlfriend Sherry said they're hiring where she works. She's a cashier over at Marty's. They're _always_ looking for help. Why don't you put in an application? You could always do weekend work, stock shelves or some shit. Just until you get the money you need."

"Yeah," Daryl said with a nod. "Thanks."

"I know we ain't friends or anything like that, but I can have Sherry put in a good word for you. You're a good worker, Daryl, and if I can't give you the overtime, maybe I can at least help you get back on your feet."

"I appreciate the tip," Daryl said with a nod.

"Or you could always try borrowing from a friend," Dwight said with a shrug.

"Nah, I'm good. Don't wanna owe nobody anything."

"I respect that. You gonna be here tomorrow?"

"I'll be here," Daryl said with a nod before turning and leaving the garage.

He climbed back onto his bike and sat there for a moment, shaking his head as he wracked his brain for other ideas. He could go back to selling plasma like he did to keep himself off the streets when he aged out of foster care. He could sell his motorcycle, but then he wouldn't have a way to get to work, and if he was potentially going to have a kid, he was going to need that more than ever just to get back and forth to work.

He knew he could wait. He could wait until the kid was born. But the court costs alone would probably be more than the test. That was no good. Lucy wasn't going to make it easy for him, and if the kid turned out to be his? He knew he was going to have to fight Lucy just to see the kid. He knew she was going to use it as a pawn, and he hated that. He hated that he knew her so well that he knew that was going to be her game.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he reached for it. He glanced down to see a text from Carol. He hadn't heard from her in a couple of days, and it surprised him.

_Just checking in. You doing ok?_

_Yeah. I'm ok. You working?_

_Yeah. Going to lunch. What are you up to?_

_Out on the bike._

_Daryl! What are you doing?_

_I'm fine. Don't worry._

_Where are you?_

_Just out. Not far from Grady Memorial._

_Meet me for lunch?_

_Hospital food?_

_The good stuff, I promise. I want to take a look at your stitches._

_Oh, now I thought you just wanted to see me._

He found himself grinning down at the phone, and he realized he'd actually hit send. What was he doing? Was he…flirting? He barely knew her. He liked her. He thought she was beautiful and smart and funny, and she was a hell of a good nurse. But why the hell had he said that?

_Get over yourself_. _You coming?_

_Yeah. Give me five minutes_.

...

"Well, you look okay." Carol furrowed her brows and gently pushed Daryl's hair out of his eyes to examine the stitches on his forehead. "Why are you out on your bike?"

"Uh, Lucy had a doctor's appointment."

"Oh. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He cleared his throat and sat down at the table. They'd gone through the line and each gotten a burger and fries, and Daryl was pleasantly surprised when he took a bite that it wasn't bad at all. "You're right. This ain't too bad."

"Told you," Carol shrugged. She took a bite and sat her sandwich back down. They sat together quietly for a moment, before Carol cleared her throat. "So, how was the appointment?"

"Awful. We were talkin' about paternity tests. She don't understand that I don't wanna be there. I know how it makes me sound. This might be my kid. But I don't wanna be there until I have to be there."

"It's understandable given the situation, Daryl," Carol said quietly.

"Yeah, but I still come out lookin' like the asshole. What kinda man don't wanna be there for the doctor's appointments when the kid might be mine?"

"The kind that got treated like shit by the woman who's carrying his kid. Trust me, Daryl, I've worked here long enough to know that just because a woman has a baby doesn't mean she has what it takes to be a mother. I don't know Lucy, but I feel like I'm starting to get to know you. I believe you're a good man." She eyed him. "So, you're doing the paternity test soon?"

"Yeah. Just gotta pull the cash together." He avoided her eyes before finally finding the courage to look up at her. "I don't know what the hell I'm doin'. What if this _is_ my kid. What the hell am I gonna do? What court is gonna give over custody of a kid to a mechanic who barely makes enough money to put food on his own table?"

"What kind of court could side with a mother who's clearly emotionally unstable?" Carol asked quietly. She shook her head. "I know a good lawyer. She's fair, and she'll work with you on fees."

"She was your lawyer?"

"Not exactly," Carol said with a little smile. "She's my ex-husband's ex. Her name's Lori Walsh. She ended up marrying one of Rick's good friends." She shook her head. "Everybody gets alone. It's weird, but it works for everybody, I guess." Daryl narrowed his eyes at her. "I could give you her number and mention you to her."

"She ain't one of these lawyers that wants to see the moms get the kids and the dads pay through the nose?" Carol shook her head.

"She won't fight for someone unless she thinks they deserve to be fought for. She's very good at what she does, and she's reasonable." Carol bit her lip for a moment before grabbing her phone and sending Daryl a quick text with a phone number. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and Carol put her phone back down. "I just texted you her number. I'll let her know she might be hearing from you."

"I appreciate you doin' that. Means a lot."

"So you're not working today?"

"Nah. Took the day off for the appointment. Why?"

"Do you want to come over for supper tonight?" Daryl stared at her for a moment, almost as if he couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth. "Daryl?"

"You want me to come over?"

"Yeah, for supper. Sophia would love to see you." Daryl shifted in his chair. "You don't have to. I just thought maybe you'd appreciate having a five-year-old talk your ear off while you attempt to have an adult conversation over a home cooked meal." Daryl considered it for a moment. The idea of spending more time with her was probably the best thing he'd heard all day, but at the same time, she was neighbors with Lucy, and that would get awkward really fast.

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but I don't think it'd be a good idea. Lucy's right next door, and I don't wanna bring you or your little girl in the middle of that mess."

"I'm a grown woman, Daryl. I'm not afraid of having a friend over for dinner." She looked at him. "You shouldn't be afraid to move on with your life because of what you think _she_ might do."

"I know," he said quietly. "I just…if she was to do somethin' crazy and you or Sophia got caught up in it…" He shook his head. "Thanks, but I probably best stay away for now." Carol took a deep breath and nodded. He had a good point. Still, she hated that Lucy had that kind of an influence on his life. The fact that her presence was there in Daryl's decision of whether or not to accept an invitation to dinner just had Carol on edge. She couldn't imagine what the woman must have been like to live with.

"Okay. I get it." She grabbed a fry, dipped it in ketchup and popped it in her mouth.

"Maybe you could come have supper at my place this week. I've cleaned the place up a little. Started unpacking."

"Yeah, okay," Carol said with a little smile. "Sophia's at her dad's this weekend, so maybe Friday night?"

"Friday night. Yeah, that sounds good. You like movies?"

"I…I love movies. Why?"

"Thought maybe we could watch one or somethin'. If you wanted to. Or go grab a beer or somethin'."

"Okay," Carol said with a little smile. "I haven't gone out in ages. Maybe we can go get a drink, grab something for supper and head back for a movie?" She rubbed her hands anxiously on the sides of her legs. The more they talked about this, the more it was beginning to sound like a date. A step forward. A step in the right direction. But that wasn't what this was. This was two people who clearly didn't get out much, finding friendship in each other when their lives had gone belly up, leaving them both in a tailspin.

"So, do you—" Daryl was interrupted by a pretty blonde woman walking over and tapping Carol on the shoulder.

"Hey! You didn't tell me you were going to lunch." Carol looked up and offered the woman a smile.

"Andrea, hey. Uh, Daryl, this is my friend Andrea. She works in the ER with me. Andrea, this is the guy I was telling you about. Daryl? He used to live next door."

"The guy from the wreck," Andrea acknowledged. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, better. A lot better, thanks. You wanna sit?"

"Oh, I can't. Eating on the run. We've got a trauma coming in. Fifteen minutes out."

"Shit," Carol sighed. "I better get back, too." Daryl nodded, and Carol started to get up. "I'll see you Friday. We'll meet some place at, say, 7:00?"

"Yeah, sounds good," he stammered. "Uh, we'll figure out a place."

"Yeah, I'll text you later. Be careful getting home. I don't want to see your ass back in my ER again, you hear me?"

"I'll do my best," Daryl chuckled, offering a genuine smile as Andrea leveled a surprised look in Carol's direction. Carol grabbed her tray and took the sandwich off of it. She took the tray over to the conveyor belt that led back to the kitchen, and she started off with Andrea, taking a big bite out of her sandwich. It wasn't until she swallowed that she noticed Andrea was staring at her.

"I have something on my face?"

"Are you…are you going on a date with him?"

"What?" Carol asked, narrowing her eyes at her. "No. No, of course not."

"Because, if you are, you could do a _lot_ worse. He's a hottie."

"Andrea…"

"What? I mean, this is _good!_"

"We're not. We're just…getting to know each other. As friends. He's going through a rough time, and I don't have a lot of friends." Andrea put her hand on her chest in mock offense, and Carol rolled her eyes. "I said I don't have a _lot _of friends. Let's face it, my social group consists of _you_, my ex-husband, _his_ ex and _her _husband. I don't go out much. I work and go home to my kid."

"You have a point," Andrea shrugged. "I did see Ed Peletier today. He's a little bummed you haven't come by the pharmacy."

"I'm not interested, Andrea," Carol snorted.

"Maybe because your interest in currently directed elsewhere?"

"Stop," Carol sighed. "He's a nice guy. He's been through some bad stuff lately. He needs a friend, and I sure as hell could use one."

"So you're not offering a pity bone or something?"

"Oh my God, you're crazy," Carol groaned, covering her face with one hand. "Really not a pity bone. No boning."

"If you say so," Andrea shrugged. "But he's pretty easy on the eyes. I'm just saying. If you're ready to take that next step, you could do _much_ worse."

"Well, thank you for the seal of approval, but that's not what this is. He just got out of a terrible relationship, and I…"

"Just got out of a sexual relationship with your ex-husband and have yet to take that first big step toward moving on."

"Right, I guess. So, just…friends."

"Just friends," Andrea smirked. "If you say so."

_Author's Note: Thanks for your patience, guys! I know it's been a minute. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, feedback is very much appreciated!_


	16. Friday Night

Chapter 16: Friday Night

"You'll be good for daddy, right?" Carol asked, smoothing Sophia's hair back as they stood on Rick's front porch.

"I will, Mommy," Sophia promised. She looked up at Carol and smiled. Carol's short, dark locks were styled with gel, and she'd put on just the tiniest splash of makeup. She was wearing a dark blue top and her form-fitting dark jeans were tucked into a pair of black boots. "You look really pretty, Mommy."

"Well, thank you sweetheart," Carol grinned.

"Can I wear makeup?"

"Not until you're fifteen," Carol pointed out.

"Make that thirty." Carol looked up to see Rick standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hi, Daddy!" Sophia chirped.

"Hi, baby," he laughed, opening the screen door and kneeling down to hug his daughter.

"Is Carl here?"

"No, Carl's not coming until tomorrow. It's just you and me tonight, kiddo. Is that ok?"

"Uh-huh," Sophia nodded. She turned and waved to Carol.

"Bye, Mommy."

"Bye, sweetie. I love you." She leaned down and gave her little girl a big hug. "I'll see you after school Monday, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." Carol kissed her little girl on the cheek before Sophia grabbed her weekend bag and hurried into the house. Carol and Rick both stood facing each other then, and Rick gave Carol a once over.

"What?" Carol asked, one hand resting on her hip.

"Nothing. You look incredible. I mean, you always look incredible, but there's something…did you put eyeliner on?" Rick squinted into the dim light on the front porch, and Carol rolled her eyes. "Oh. Oh, you've got a date."

"I do not," Carol sighed. "It's not a date. It's drinks and dinner and a movie with a _friend_."

"So, a date?"

"No. He's a friend. Well, a new friend. We're just getting to know each other."

"So drinks, dinner and a movie with someone you're getting to know? Sounds like a date to me."

"It's really not," Carol sighed. "Besides, I don't think that's any of your business."

"Well, if it gets serious, it'll be my business. I wanna know the kind of man you'd be bringing around Sophia."

"Relax, Rick. He's a friend, and he's already met Sophia. He lived next door to me, briefly."

"Oh," Rick said with a slow nod.

"Well, if it turns into something a little more than 'friendly,' would you at least let me know? I let you know about my date, and…"

"Yes, Rick. Not that I owe you _any _explanation."

"Whoa. I know. I know you don't. I didn't mean that to sound…" He rubbed his hand over his face for a moment, sighing in exasperation. It was a lot easier for them to talk when it ended in them tearing each other's clothes off. "Look, can we start over? You look really nice. I hope you have a nice time out with your friend." Carol stared at him for a moment before finally cracking a smile and rolling her eyes.

"Thank you. And I will." She eyed him for a moment.

"What?"

"You and Jessie? Did that ever…I know you said it wasn't going to work out." Rick shook his head.

"Yeah, we decided to just be friends. It's probably a good thing. Turns out, Carl and her oldest boy Ron really don't like each other."

"Well, I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Yeah. It sucks, but that's life. It doesn't work out, you move on. Or you try, anyway."

"Yeah," Carol offered with a little smile. "I should get going."

"Yeah. I'll see you around."

"Okay." She gave a little wave and turned to walk down the steps, but before she was too far away, Rick called out for her again. "Hey." She turned then.

"For what it's worth, if this turns out to be something more than friendly, I'd be happy for you. So long as he's a good guy, that is." Carol bit her lower lip before ducking her head in a little nod.

"Yeah, I think he is a good guy. Thanks, Rick." She turned then, hugging her arms to herself as she hurried off to her car. When she got inside, she sat a moment, leaning her head back against the seat rest and pulling her phone out to check her messages. She had one from Daryl.

_I'll be there in fifteen. Traffic's a bitch._

She smiled then, tapping a quick message back.

_I'll be there in about fifteen, too. Just dropped Soph off with her dad. See u._

_..._

Axel's was a little bar halfway between Carol's house and Daryl's apartment building. It wasn't much to look at, but they had both been there before and agreed it was one of the better bars in the area.

When Daryl arrived first, he decided to wait for Carol outside so she didn't have to go in alone. While he waited, he lit up a cigarette and leaned against the side of the building, waiting for a glimpse of her car.

He wasn't sure what he was doing. Honestly, he didn't know if he needed to treat this night like a date. It wasn't what it was. He didn't know what she was expecting, but she'd given him no signals that she thought it was more than two people going out for a drink as friends and getting to know each other.

He hadn't been with anybody but Lucy in such a long time, he honestly didn't know if anything had changed, if there were expectations. Whatever the case was, he was just glad he wasn't stuck sitting at home alone thinking about the pile of shit his life had turned into.

Despite his anxiety about the unknown, he found himself looking forward to spending time with her. She was kind and funny and beautiful, and when she smiled, he smiled. Somehow, the idea of moving on with someone like her didn't terrify the living hell out of him, considering the shit he'd gone through with Lucy. He'd been certain he was going to live the rest of his life avoiding women at all costs, not wanting to put himself through the bullshit again. But he hadn't counted on Carol. She'd had the best timing coming into his life, and he was sure that had to be for a reason. He was grateful to have someone to talk to, even if that's all it ever was.

He was almost finished with his smoke when Carol pulled up outside the bar. He saw her smile in his direction, and he noticed he held his breath for a moment. When he pushed off of the wall and let out a stream of smoke, he tossed his cigarette butt and started over to meet her.

"How'd you beat me here? Speeding again?" Carol asked, eyeing him when she got out of the car.

"Just lucky, I guess. Hit a lot of green lights."

"That's funny. I hit all the red ones." Daryl grinned, and Carol noticed he'd put on a nice, button up shirt and a pair of jeans that didn't have grease stains from the garage on them. She was certain he'd shaved. The swelling and bruising over his eye was better, too. He looked like he was feeling better, and that made her happy. "You wanna go in?"

"Yeah." Daryl cleared his throat and moved around to open the door for Carol. She thanked him with a smile and went in first.

They found a little out-of-the-way corner table, and a pretty redheaded girl came over to ask them what they wanted. They gave their orders, and within a couple of minutes, they had their drinks and paid the waitress.

"So?" Carol finally started, taking a sip of her drink and eyeing Daryl.

"So?"

"Any news since Wednesday?"

"Since two days ago? Uh, not really. Oh, I got a part time job stocking shelves two days a week. _Martys_?"

"Oh. Yeah? I shop there. That was quick."

"Yeah, my boss put a good word in for me, actually. Guess he figured it was better than tryin' to find a way to get me more hours at the garage."

"Well, I'm glad you found something." She eyed him. "Is this to pay for the paternity test?"

"Yeah. I gotta get it done. I know it sounds shitty, but I don't wanna be involved in this any longer than I gotta be if it turns out the kid ain't mine."

"I understand," Carol nodded. "If you need a loan or…" Daryl held his hand up.

"Thanks, but I gotta do this on my own. Already tried the bank, and that fell through. It ain't gonna kill me to work a little extra to make the money. Before I met Lucy, I was doin' everything on my own. Time to start doin' that again."

"Good point," Carol nodded. Daryl chewed his lip for a moment before taking another sip of his drink.

"You know, I think she wanted me dependin' on her. I mean, she didn't work a whole lot. She was a daddy's girl. Her daddy had money, and he made sure she had an allowance. Even after we moved out together, you know? He always had this way of makin' sure I knew _he_ was still takin' care of his little girl." He shook his head, and Carol propped her chin in her hand. "Things were real good for a while. Thought I was gonna spend the rest of my life with her, you know?" Carol nodded.

"Starting over sucks."

"Really sucks," Daryl agreed with a little laugh. "Lucy wasn't always the way she is now, you know? I still remember some of the good stuff, but in the last year, the bad shit just got so bad. She was ok before her daddy died. I mean, she still had her moments, but for the most part, she was alright. She worked a little, and she had her daddy's money. I still paid the bills. Then her daddy died and left all that money to her, and she just started doin' little things at first. She was payin' the bills, and I told her I could, you know? She said she wanted to. Then the arguments started. She'd remind me how much she was doin'. Little things like that. Before long, the little fights turned into big fights. And the way she looked at me? Hell, I thought she hated me. Then she'd come cryin', askin' me to forgive her. It was always this back and forth, and even when she told me she was sorry, it made me feel like shit. Like I done somethin' wrong."

"That must've been terrible," Carol said quietly.

"See, she depended on her daddy for a lot. She did. And when he was gone, I tried bein' there for her. I tried, but it wasn't enough. After a while, you know, she just started gettin' so angry. And she'd take it out on me. And at first, I just let it happen. I knew she was hurtin' and needed to take it out on somebody. What I didn't see was that it wasn't even about her daddy after a while. She'd just fly off the handle. Run hot and cold. After a while, it just started to feel normal. I started to forget that things were better before. Hell, I started forgettin' who I was before all that. She started drillin' it into my head that if it wasn't for her or her daddy's money, I'd still be livin' paycheck to paycheck, that I wouldn't amount to nothin'. I started believin' it. People like that? They get into your head." He took another sip of his drink and gave a little shrug. "I keep lyin' in bed at night, wide awake, wonderin' if I can get back to who I was before her. I mean, that me was a fuckin' mess, but at least I knew what I wanted. Wanted a family. The fucked up thing is, I might be gettin' that with the last person in the world I want it with. Don't know. Maybe when I get the answers, I can stop holdin' my breath and waitin' for what happens next." He met Carol's gaze, and she cocked her head to the side a little.

"I hope you get what it is you want, Daryl," she said softly. "I hope you find the you that you're looking for."

"Did you?" Daryl asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"When you got divorced. Did you change? Did you find the you that you were before you met your husband?"

"God," Carol said quietly, placing her drink on the table and sitting back in her chair. "That's a hell of a question."

"You don't have to answer," he said with a little shrug. "I just felt like I was talking too much."

"Oh, no. No, I like talking about people that aren't me." She grinned. "Well, in some ways, like you and Lucy, our little fights became big fights. Life happened, I guess. The little fights—you know the ones—about hurt feelings and someone forgetting something important became big fights that just spiraled out of control. One day, I realized that we weren't fighting to save the relationship. We were just fighting, and it wasn't good. I loved my husband and my daughter, but the more I thought about leaving, the better I felt. When I thought about staying, fighting to get back to what we were before, it felt like a losing fight. Still, even after I left, I struggled. I still struggle. Moving on is hard. Divorce is hard. Letting go is harder."

"Would you ever go back?"

"To Rick?" Carol asked, wide-eyed. "No." She shook her head. "No. I, well, if I'm being honestly, I'll say this. If I could go back to where things were good and try to save the marriage before it started to fall apart, yeah, maybe. For my daughter. I mean, I still care about Rick. I do. I don't love him. I've been confused for a long time, but I know that, at least. Like I said, moving on is hard. And Rick's…well, Rick's familiar. Comfortable. But comfort isn't love. Familiar isn't love. It's a good thing, sometimes, but it's not what's going to make a life together work."

"So, you're happy things turned out like they did?" Daryl asked, running his finger around the rim of his glass. Carol huffed out a laugh and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm happy I'm sitting here talking to someone who isn't my ex or someone who knows my ex or someone I work with and see every single day. I'm happy I'm distancing myself from a life I chose to leave behind. I'm happy I don't have to stare up at that fucking stain on the ceiling every morning and wonder if he's really forgotten about it or if he's just ignoring it to piss me off." At Daryl's confused stare, she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Ah, sorry. I'm rambling."

"It's alright."

"No. No, I'm not going back anymore. Only forward. That's the only way, right?"

"I think so," he agreed. "Even if this kid turns out to be mine, even if Lucy gets the help she needs, I can't go back. I was suffocatin'. The woman I fell in love with disappeared a long time ago. I got a few good memories, but all I see when I look at her is how much I hated myself this whole last year."

"Scars," Carol said quietly. "Sometimes we're in it so deep we don't even see how bad we're hurting ourselves." Daryl stared at her for a moment, and in that moment, he held his breath, feeling those words etch themselves deep inside somewhere. He blew out a slow, deep breath, and he nodded his head.

"Yeah. I never thought of it that way before." Somewhere across the bar, a loud laugh rose up through the din of the bar, and Carol looked over just in time to see a tall man with slicked back, dark hair come walking in with his arm draped over some petite little blonde's shoulders. She looked away for only a second before her attention snapped back in realization. Her eyes widened, and she looked away, getting Daryl's attention. "What's goin' on?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." She swallowed hard, and she nodded her head in the direction of the new bar patron. Daryl's gazed followed the direction of Carol's head bob, and when his eyes settled on Negan, he tensed. "Is that…is that him? Mustang guy?"

"Yeah," Daryl bit out. "That's him. And that's _not_ Lucy." He shook his head and swigged down the last of his drink. "I ain't really surprised."

"You ok?" Daryl nodded his head.

"Yeah, actually. I think I am." Carol pursed her lips and nodded her head before squinting at him.

"You wanna get out of here, don't you?"

"Yeah, I kinda don't wanna deal with this shit tonight."

"I get it. Come on. Let's go grab some dinner."

"Pizza?" Daryl asked.

"You and your takeout," she sighed. "Fine. Pizza and a movie?"

"And maybe more drinking. I have beer."

"That sounds like a really bad idea," Carol snorted. "Let's do it."

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always, feedback is very much encouraged and appreciated!_


	17. Classic

Chapter 17: Classic

"Okay, that's probably the best pizza I've ever had." Carol stared down at the empty plate in front of her, and Daryl nodded.

"I told you. You mean to tell me you've been in Atlanta all this time, and you never ate there?"

"Well, no. I mean, I try to cook for Sophia. When I was married, sometimes Rick would bring home something from work, but most of the time, I cooked. And Sophia's the weird kid that likes broccoli and other healthy foods. She takes after me." Carol grinned. "No, I don't think I've _ever_ had this pizza before."

"You're missin' out," Daryl said with a shake of his head. "That's a damn shame. How's the beer?"

"I usually hate beer," Carol admitted. "This is actually not bad." She took another swig of hers. "It's decent."

"It's a local brewery. Only one I really like."

"Oh, so you're a beer snob. Okay. I didn't expect that," Carol laughed.

"Beer snob? Shit. I used to drink 'em flat as an old tire. Merle—that's my brother—he was ten years older'n I was. I ain't seen him in probably thirteen years. He aged outta the system a long time before I did, but he'd come around on my birthdays sometimes. I remember my fifteenth birthday. He bought me a six pack and some smokes. What kinda asshole does that? Anyway, I hated the stuff, but I guess I liked the way it made me feel before I was leanin' my head over the toilet bowl. My foster parents at the time found the empty cans under my bed, and they found the smokes too. A week later, I had all my shit in a garbage bag in somebody else's closet." Carol leaned back on the couch and watched Daryl as he thought back on his earlier years. "Shit, don't know why I just said all that. You don't wanna hear that shit."

"Do you know where your brother is now?" Carol asked quietly, picking at a loose string on the hem of her shirt.

"Prison? Who knows? M'guessin' if he was dead, I'd have heard about it by now. I was pissed at him for a long time about the cigarettes and the beer, but it didn't stop me from goin' out and stealin' 'em when I had the chance, you know? I think I was more pissed, 'cause the home I got kicked out of was one of my favorites. So, I told him not to come around again. He tried a couple times. Then he just…didn't."

"I'm sorry, Daryl."

"It's the past. Don't matter now."

"Sure it does." Daryl shrugged, and Carol sighed softly.

"We had a lot of fun when I was a kid, though. I thought he was the coolest when he was drivin' and I was just gettin' trainin' wheels off my bike. Wanted to be just like him." He looked at her. "You have a sister or a brother?"

"Me? No. It was just me. That's probably a good thing. My grandma probably couldn't have taken on more than me. Probably would've been split up, in foster care or something."

"You're lucky you had family," Daryl said with a nod.

"I'm so sorry you didn't."

"I survived somehow," he said with a little shrug, tipping his beer up for another swig. He watched the way Carol drank down the last of her beer, the way she leaned forward and placed the empty bottle on the coffee table. He watched the little smile play at her lips when she leaned back against the throw pillows on the couch, and he felt all of the anxiety and tension he'd carried around with him just melt away.

She noticed the change in him right away. Despite the heavy conversation, he looked at ease, and she figured pushing him too much on personal information might not be such a good idea. Right now, he seemed to be feeling pretty good, and she was just happy to be somewhere other than home alone on a Friday night. She liked spending time with Daryl, and she was pretty sure he liked spending time with her, too.

"So," Carol said slowly.

"So?"

"Are we gonna watch a movie?"

"It's gettin' late. You still wanna watch somethin'?"

"Well, if it's too late, I can…"

"No. No, it ain't. I appreciate the company," he said, leaping up from the couch like an excited kid at Christmas. He moved over to the bookshelf on the wall that currently housed his DVD collection. "What kinda movies do you like?"

"I like pretty much anything. I'm a big horror fan."

"You?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, me. Why does that surprise you?" Carol snorted. "Because I'm a mom?"

"No," he laughed. "I guess I just expected you to like the romantic comedies."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I love a good rom-com. I'm a complicated woman," Carol said with a whimsical sigh. She grinned, and Daryl felt like his heart might burst. "And just wait until you find out my taste in music."

"Oh, hell," Daryl snorted.

"Oh, yeah. I've been known to listen to follow up my favorite sappy country song with some hard rock." Daryl eyed her, almost as if he didn't quite believe her. "Oh, you should see my CD collection."

"CDs?"

"Yeah, I'm old school. I prefer a hard copy. Something I can hold in my hand." She shrugged.

"I respect that," Daryl grinned. "Okay, so you're a big horror fan, huh?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Moment of truth." He pulled a DVD quickly off the shelf, hid it behind his back and squinted at her. "What's your favorite scary movie?" Carol pursed her lips together for a moment before narrowing her eyes at him.

"You're expecting me to say _Friday the 13__th_ or _Nightmare on Elm Street,_ aren't you? Don't get me wrong, I love the camp of Freddy and Jason, but I'm more of a jump scare girl. So, final answer, _Halloween_." Daryl looked like he'd just hit the lottery in that moment. He smiled. It was an honest-to-goodness teeth-and-all smile. And then he pulled the DVD out from behind his back, revealing Carol's favorite scary movie. Carol giggled then, and clapped her hands once before standing up and heading toward the kitchen to grab another beer. "I think we just became best friends."

"Hey, grab me another while you're in there." Daryl popped the disc into the player, and Carol returned to the living room with two cold beers. She handed him one, and the two of them settled back down on the couch.

"Okay. Question."

"What's that?"

"Have you seen the new one? The one they just released a couple years ago? The 40th anniversary?"

"Nah, I didn't get around to that one. Was it good?"

"Um, I'm not going to tell you that. You have to see it for yourself. Next weekend, pizza's on me. I'll bring the movie." Daryl nodded in agreement, and when the iconic music began to play, they both went silent out of respect to the classic, but neither one of them could keep the grins off their faces for too long. Yeah, Daryl was pretty sure Carol was already the best friend he'd ever had, and he hoped like hell that this was just the beginning of something amazing.

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading, and thanks for the feedback! I know it's been a couple of days since I updated, but I've been feeling a little under the weather. Starting to feel better, though! Hope you enjoy the chapter, and as always, feedback is very much appreciated!_


	18. Patient

Chapter 18: Patient

Carol's phone buzzed in her pocket, and she quickly checked her messages to find a text from Daryl. She smiled, biting her lip as she sat at the desk at the nurses' station.

_You still coming over Friday night?_

_Yeah, unless you have other plans._

_No plans. Had fun Friday night. You at work?_

_Yeah. Pretty quiet today. You working?_

_Yeah. Heading to Marty's after work to pick up a few hours._

_Ok. Have fun._

_Yeah, stocking toilet paper. Every mechanic's dream._

_Hey, it's honest work. Don't sell yourself short. _

_Gotta get back. Break's almost over. See you Friday._

_See you. _

Carol put her phone away and turned her attention back to the computer screen. She was adding a few notes in the chart of a patient that had been in that morning, but she found it nearly impossible to concentrate.

She'd had the best time at Daryl's on Friday night. They'd watched a couple of movies, had a couple of beers, ate some pizza and just talked and got to know each other. She couldn't remember the last time her sides hurt from laughing so much.

The thing was, she didn't have a lot of friends. She had Andrea, who was just as busy working as she was. Andrea had a pretty active social life, so her weekends were usually filled up with dates. Occasionally, she and Carol would get together for lunch or to go shopping, but they saw each other so frequently at work that it didn't feel necessary to get together all the time.

Then there was Lori, who she'd been surprised to get along so well with. Carol thought that part of it was because Lori had moved on and found happiness with Shane. It was a weird situation all together, but it worked for everyone. Lori and Rick were never compatible. The best thing they ever did together as a couple was have Carl, and once they both moved on, everybody was happier. Lori and Carol had even swapped stories about Rick, something neither of them would ever tell Rick. They had laughed and cried together on multiple occasions about different things, and when Carol and Rick had first split up, Lori had been the one there to help Carol pack. It wasn't some show of solidarity about being an ex of Rick Grimes. It had been one mother helping another mother. And still, through it all, everyone remained civil. And with Carl and Sophia being siblings and close, it just made sense to keep a positive relationship with Lori for the kids' sakes. Plus, it was nice to have another woman around sometimes.

Honestly, all of her friendships revolved around her previous marriage and around work, and spending time with Daryl was something new and apart from everything else. She felt a little selfish thinking that this was something just for her, something apart from her life as a mom and her job as a nurse. But the thing was, when she was with Daryl, she felt happier than she had in a long time. Sometimes, he'd look at her, and she'd feel a rush of heat. Sometimes, she'd look at him when he wasn't looking at her, and she felt things she wasn't expecting. He was gorgeous and funny, and she was amazed at how much he'd opened up to her on Friday night. She'd learned a lot about him, and in turn, she'd opened up to him about her own life. She honestly enjoyed talking with him about the good and the bad. He was flawed and had a lot of baggage, but so did she. And for the first time, the idea of taking that step toward moving on didn't feel so scary. Maybe this was only supposed to be friendship. Maybe it was supposed to be more. It was new, and she didn't want to get mixed up about it. She just wanted to enjoy spending time with him and getting to know him, because for a guy that had been treated like shit by someone for so long, he still seemed eager to connect with someone. And she found it easy to talk to him, whatever that meant.

"Earth to Carol?" Carol flinched and looked up to see Andrea leaning over the desk, her eyes wide and questioning.

"What?"

"That must've been some daydream."

"What?" she asked again.

"You were sitting there with a big, dopey grin on your face, and I said your name three times. You feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Just a little tired," Carol said with a sheepish smile. "Did you need something?"

"I was just going to tell you that patient transport came to take the guy in 7A to radiology."

"Oh. Thanks," Carol sighed. Andrea leveled a look at Carol filled with amusement and suggestion. "Oh, what?"

"How'd it go Friday?"

"It went," Carol offered with a nod.

"That's it?"

"That's it," Carol replied, feeling her cheeks grow red for reasons she couldn't pinpoint.

"Oh, you're blushing."

"I'm not!" Carol insisted.

"Okay, you can lie all day long, but that blush doesn't lie. Something happened."

"Nothing happened," Carol insisted. "We had a really good time. Nothing happened at all."

"So, nothing? Not a thing. You just…did what?"

"We hung out. We got pizza, we watched a movie, we talked." Carol shrugged. "It was fun."

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, honestly. I had a good time. It was nice to get out of the house and just get to know somebody. To tell you the truth, every time Rick called me or I called him, I knew how the night was going to end. We were going to end up either arguing for screwing around or both. It was going nowhere, and Friday night, for the first time, I sat there, and I felt things I hadn't felt in a long time. And when it was time to go home, I didn't want to. I wanted to stay a little longer. I like spending time with him. He's a really good guy." She shrugged, and Andrea grinned.

"I'm happy for you," she said quietly. "This is good. This is healthy." A voice over the intercom interrupted the moment. Andrea was being paged to radiology. She sighed and shrugged. "I'm being summoned." Carol grinned. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun." Carol took a deep breath and turned her attention back to the computer. She finished making notes in the chart and saved her progress, and by the time she got up to take a break, she heard a commotion coming from just outside the waiting room. She and a couple other nurses looked at each other, before the doors opened and the nurse from the front desk walked back with a woman doubled over in pain. Carol immediately recognized Lucy, and she was clutching her abdomen and wincing in pain.

"What's going on?" Carol asked, stepping forward, as the young nurse, Enid, looked up at her with wide eyes. She shook her head and mouthed 'miscarriage,' and Carol felt her stomach twist into knots.

"I think I'm losing my baby," Lucy choked out. Carol took a deep breath and nodded to Enid to go back out front. Carol gently put her arm around Lucy's waist and helped her into an empty room. "I called my doctor, and she told me to come here. God, it hurts so much."

"Okay," Carol soothed. "Okay, we're going to take care of you." She quickly grabbed a gown from the closet and placed it on the exam table, and Lucy doubled over in pain again. Carol immediately grabbed the phone and paged for the on call doctor. She helped Lucy get changed into a gown and got her up on the table so she could start taking some vitals. "When did the pain start?"

"A couple hours ago," Lucy choked out. "I thought it was just a stomach ache. But it got worse."

"Are you having any spotting?"

"What?"

"Anything in your underwear or when you wipe? Blood?" Lucy shook her head.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Let's just wait for the doctor." She quickly checked Lucy's blood pressure and took her temperature, and by the time she was done, Lucy was staring at her like she knew her. Carol took a deep breath when Lucy pointed at her.

"You. You're my neighbor with the kid, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Carol. You're Lucy, right?"

"Right," Lucy bit out before groaning in pain again. "I'm losing my baby, aren't I?"

"Dr. Avi will be here soon, and…" Lucy reached out and grabbed Carol by the wrist. Carol flinched, but she didn't pull back. Lucy's grip softened on her, and the woman cried out in pain again.

"Will you stay?" she asked.

"I…"

"Please?"

"I'm here," Carol assured. "I'm not going anywhere." It was her job. As much as she didn't want to be here for this, it was her job, and she wasn't going to let personal feelings get in the way of treating a patient. "Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"My boyfriend doesn't want to be involved in baby things." She leaned back on the exam things. "He doesn't want to be a dad. And the dad doesn't think he's the dad. I don't even know if he's the dad. I _hope_ he is. I need it to be him." Lucy let out a little sob. "This is karma, right? This is the universe paying me back for being a horrible person."

"Just try to relax," Carol said softly. "How far along are you?"

"Um, almost ten weeks," she bit out. Carol nodded and turned toward the computer. Lucy reached out again and touched her arm. "Please. I'm alone here. Can you just…stay?" Carol took a deep breath and reached over to put her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere, Lucy. Just breathe, ok? The doctor will be here soon."

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading, guys! I hope everyone is safe and healthy and doing okay during this crazy time. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and as always, feedback is always appreciated!_


	19. Something Good

Chapter 19: Something Good

"You ok?" Andrea asked, passing Carol as she grabbed a bag of chips out of the vending machine at the end of the hall. Carol leveled a look at her that would make a tough guy take a step back. "What's up?"

"Just a bad day," Carol said with a shake of her head. She noticed Andrea had her purse draped over her shoulder and her cell phone in her hand. "You out of here already?"

"Yeah. Don't you leave soon?"

"Mmm. Another hour for me," Carol said with a shrug.

"You look worried. Is something wrong?"

"Mmm. No. I'm fine," Carol lied. She knew damned well she had a lot on her mind, but the fewer people who knew about it, the better. "Just tired." She smiled tiredly and gave a little shrug. "You have plans?"

"Mmm, yeah. A hot date."

"Ooh, why am I hearing about this now?"

"Oh, he isn't new. Whenever he's in town, we meet up for a little, uh, get together."

"Oh, _that_ one."

"Yeah. That one," Andrea laughed.

"Well, go have fun." Carol waved her friend off and quickly opened up her bag of chips. She leaned against the wall and ate the salty snacks as quickly as she could. She was used to taking her breaks standing up and eating on the go, and while she wasn't eager to get back to Lucy, she had promised her she'd be back.

She was torn. Looking at Lucy in such a pained state brought out the nurse in Carol. She wanted to help her and ease her pain. But every time she saw her, all she could think of was how badly she'd treated Daryl. He had opened up a little Friday night, but Carol was certain there was a lot more she'd find out over time. It sounded like Lucy needed help, and while Carol sympathized with that, she still couldn't understand how a person could treat someone as badly as Lucy had treated Daryl.

Carol tossed the empty chip bag into the trash, washed her hands and returned to Lucy's room. Lucy sat up a little when Carol came in but relaxed when she saw it wasn't the doctor.

"How's the pain?" Carol asked, sitting down on a stood next to Lucy's bed.

"Not so bad now. Whatever they gave me really helped."

"Good."

"Is Dr. Avi coming back?"

"Actually, he's having someone from OB come down."

"You've seen this before, right?" Lucy asked quietly. Carol nodded. "What do you think? Do you think I'm losing my baby?"

"I think we should…"

"Wait for the doctor. You keep saying that. Lucy ran her fingers through her hair. I messed up. I think you met my ex. He moved out. He, um, he doesn't want a baby with me. I think he's the father. I'm pretty sure he is. But I cheated on him. I was awful." She sniffled and shook her head. "I was mean, and I hurt him, and I accused him of doing the things I was doing. I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me. But he hates me now, and I know I deserve it, but he was the love of my life." Lucy shrugged. "I messed everything up. He hates me." She shook her head. "I even tried calling him, just now when you were out of the room. He wouldn't pick up."

"I'm sorry you're having a rough time," Carol offered with a sad smile.

"You have a little girl," Lucy sniffled. "Did you ever, uh, did you ever have…" Lucy looked down and put her hand on her stomach. Carol ducked her head a little.

"I did. I didn't even know I was pregnant, so I hadn't had time to get attached. It happened a few months after my little girl was born. I told my husband, and we were both shocked, but I don't think we ever really processed it. After a few days, it sank in, and I really grieved." Tears filled Carol's eyes, and she let out a slow, shaky breath. She hadn't talked about that in so long, and it felt strange talking about it now with Lucy.

"I don't think he ever wanted this," Lucy sniffled. "I was awful to him. I think he was afraid to say no, because I was so fucked up. I started going to counseling after he left. I started taking meds. I was trying, but he just looked at me like I was a nightmare."

"Just because two people don't stay together doesn't mean they can't be good parents."

"He doesn't want anything to do with me," Lucy admitted. "You know, at first, I thought maybe he'd come back. I thought he'd come back because of the baby, and I was ok with it being just that. Because I thought, after a while, he'd miss me. How messed up is that?" Carol wasn't sure how to respond to that, but thankfully, a knock at the door saved her from making that leap.

"Ms. Morgan?" the attending from OB, Dr. Hershel Green, came walking in. He was one of Carol's favorite doctors in the hospital, though she didn't get a chance to work with him often.

"Yeah," Lucy bit out, sitting up a little in the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Scared," Lucy admitted.

"That's normal," Dr. Green admitted. "I'd like to do an ultrasound and see how things are looking." Lucy nodded, and Carol got up and stepped out of the way so Hershel could sit down. Carol helped him wheel the ultrasound machine over. Carol helped Lucy pull her sheet down to cover her lap and pull her gown up to expose her stomach. Dr. Green put a little cool jelly on her stomach and began moving the probe along. Carol could read ultrasounds pretty clearly, and as soon as the fetus came into view, she looked to Dr. Green. He was focused on the screen, and Lucy took a few deep breaths. She stared up at the ceiling and not at the screen, and silence filled the room.

A moment later, a knock at the door interrupted the exam. Enid stepped in for a moment, and she looked at Lucy.

"Sorry, there's a guy out here who says you called him. Daryl Dixon?" Carol's eyes widened in that moment, and Lucy let out a quick breath. She nodded.

"Yeah, please let him in." Carol wanted to crawl under the table, but there was no time for that. Instead, she just stood quietly by Dr. Green, and when Daryl stepped into the room, their eyes met for a split second, and she saw him take a deep breath.

"You came," Lucy choked out. "Daryl…"

"What's goin' on?" Daryl asked, glancing at Carol first and then Lucy.

"I don't know. He's checking now," Lucy said quietly, glancing up at the screen for the first time. Dr. Green moved the probe a little lower, and suddenly, a whooshing sound filled the room. Dr. Green smiled and glanced up at Lucy.

"Is that…" Daryl's words caught in his throat.

"That's your baby's heartbeat. Strong and steady," Dr. Green assured Lucy. She let out a heavy breath, and she put her hands over her face. Daryl stared straight ahead at the screen, looking at the black and white swirls. He saw the blob in the center of the screen, and inside that blob, he could see a quick, pulsing heartbeat. Carol looked at him, studying his face as his mouth fell open for a moment.

"The baby's ok?" Lucy asked.

"Looks strong and healthy to me," Dr. Green assured her. "But you need to have a talk with your doctor about your meds. I want you to take it easy for a few days, and if you have any more pain or if you notice any spotting, you come back right away, alright?"

"I'm not losing it?" Lucy asked, as Dr. Green wiped the jelly from her stomach.

"I don't see any indication of that, but I have to stress to you how important it is to take care of yourself right now. Try to avoid stress, and get with your doctor as soon as possible. For now, I see no cause for alarm. The pains you were feeling may have been cramping, but they could also be the ligaments stretching in the uterus to accommodate the baby. You were right to come in, but everything looks and sounds good." Dr. Green got up then, pushing the ultrasound machine back into its place.

"We'll step out for a moment," Carol said quietly, eyeing Daryl to gauge his reaction. He gave her a little nod, and she nodded back before turning and following Hershel out into the hall. Daryl closed the door and he hesitated with his back to Lucy.

"Thanks for coming," she said quietly. "I didn't think you would."

"Wasn't far when you called," he muttered. He turned then to face her. "This might be my kid. You're sure, so…"

"Daryl," Lucy said quietly, shifting in the bed, "I'm not."

"What?" He felt a knot tighten in his gut.

"I know what I said. I know I said I was sure. But I'm not. I _think_ it's yours. But I'd be lying if I said I knew for sure." Daryl rubbed the back of his neck and turned for a moment. "The things I said and did to you were awful. I know that. I'm not asking you to forgive me. But this is happening. And there's a good chance this kid is yours. I really hope it is, because you're the only one willing to step up and be a dad, even if you have to deal with me."

"What about him? Negan?"

"He doesn't want to be a dad. I don't think it's gonna work out between us. And I know that's on me. I'm the one that cheated, so what should I expect, right?"

"Lucy." Daryl cleared his throat. "Whatever happened in the past, that's the past. I wanna leave it there. This kid deserves a chance, and I'll help however you need. But you gotta understand it ain't gonna change things between us. That's done. That's finished. You get that, right?" Lucy nodded. "Good. You drove yourself?"

"Yeah," she admitted.

"Alright. Get dressed, and I'm gonna follow you home."

"You don't have to."

"I know," Daryl said with a little nod. He turned toward the door.

"Daryl?" He looked over his shoulder at her. "What changed?"

"What?"

"There's something different. You seem…I don't know. Something changed." Daryl gave a little shrug.

"I don't know. All I know is no matter what went down between us, we might've made a baby together, and somebody's gotta step up and make sure it gets here alright. If nobody else is gonna do that, I'm gonna do that, 'cause I ain't about to let no kid of mine think I wasn't there." He reached for the door, and Lucy let out a shaking breath.

"Thank you," she whispered. He didn't turn, but he managed a little nod.

"I'll be in the hall." He left then, stepping out into the quiet hallway, where Carol was leaning against the wall a few doors down. When he closed the door to Lucy's room, he ran his fingers through his hair and took a few steps toward Carol.

"I couldn't call."

"I know," he said with a little nod. "Were you with her all this time?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod. "I, um, she knows I'm her neighbor, and she asked me to stay."

"Was she ok? I mean, she didn't give you any shit, did she?"

"No. No, we were fine. I think she's getting help."

"I hope so," Daryl said quietly.

"Are you ok?" Carol asked quietly, reaching out and touching his arm. He nodded then, raising his eyebrows before blowing out a quick breath.

"That might be my kid in there. I heard the heartbeat and everything."

"How do you feel about that?" Carol asked quietly, offering him a little smile.

"Don't know how to feel, but I know what I felt then, when I heard that heartbeat. I was relieved. I rushed all the way here, not knowin' what I was gonna come walkin' into, and then I walked in, and you were there, and then I heard that heartbeat, and somehow, I knew everything was gonna be alright. If this kid turns out to be mine, even if it means seein' Lucy, I can make it work. That might be my kid. And it's got a heartbeat. It's growin' and movin', and I might've helped make that. Craziest thing I've ever seen in my life." He shook his head then and looked away. "Then I see Lucy, and it all comes rushin' back."

"Daryl," Carol said gently, placing her hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze, "it's ok to want this. It's okay to be excited about being a dad. The rest will work out somehow. But it's ok to want this. It really is." Daryl let out a breath and nodded.

"I think I do. I saw it, and I heard the heart, and I just…I think I want this, even if it means…" Carol nodded then, and she offered him a sympathetic smile. "I wanna be a dad."

"I hope you get what you want, Daryl. I really do. If anybody deserves something good, it's you."

_Author's Note: What? Two chapters in one day? Can it be? Yes it can! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and as always, feedback is always appreciated! _


	20. Closure

Chapter 20: Closure

"Lori?" Carol asked into her phone, leaning back in the driver's seat with the phone to her ear. She'd just gotten off of a short shift at work and was looking forward to picking her daughter up from school and spending the whole day with her.

"Hey. You're probably at work, aren't you?"

"Actually, no. I'm just leaving work. You have great timing. What's up?"

"Oh, thank god. Look, I know it's a lot to ask, but I was wondering if you might watch Carl until about seven this evening."

"It's not a lot to ask. I love Carl. Of course I will. Is everything ok?" Carol's brow creased in concern, and she heard Lori let out a dry laugh.

"Oh, everything's fine. I have somewhere I have to be at 3:00, and I didn't want him to sit around wondering why I was running so late. You're still on the pickup list. You're the only person I trust besides Shane or Rick to pick him up."

"That means a lot," Carol said softly, putting her hand to her chest. She blinked and swallowed back the lump that was rising in her throat. "I'll just pick up Sophia and Carl, and we'll make a day of it."

"Carol, you really are the best," Lori sighed. "Thanks, sweetie."

"Anytime. I know you'd do the same for me if I needed somebody to watch Sophia."

"I would," Lori agreed. "Thanks again, Carol."

"You're welcome. See you later." Carol ended the call and started the car. She headed off toward home to get a quick shower and a change of clothes. And when she pulled up outside of her house, she noticed Rick's patrol car sitting there. She groaned softly to herself, and she pulled up right behind him.

He was sitting on the front porch in his uniform with his hand wrapped in a white cloth. She frowned and wondered what excuse he'd come up with to see her this time.

"Hey," she said, squinting into the sunlight as she walked up the porch steps. When the house finally blocked the sun from her eyes, she saw the blood on the rag he was holding. "What happened?"

"Ah, I cut my damn hand during a traffic stop. There was a jagged piece of metal on this rust bucket of a car I pulled over, and your place was closer."

"How did you…never mind," she sighed. "Let me see." Rick took the rag off of his hand, and fresh blood came seeping from the wound. "Ouch. That's bad, Rick."

"Stitches bad?"

"No, but almost. You should've just gone to the ER."

"Well, you're better than half the nurses in there, and I remember you told me you had a short day today when I dropped Sophia off Monday."

"Right," Carol said with a nod. "Alright, come inside. Don't bleed on my floor." Rick pouted for a moment, and Carol smirked. "I had to give you a hard time. Do you remember how many nights I lay there awake wondering if you were going to get shot or worse out there?" Rick nodded solemnly as Carol unlocked the door and let him inside. "Then you'd come home with some random injury, and I always wondered if you were the clumsiest cop on the force or if you just got yourself into the strangest predicaments."

"I'm not clumsy," Rick insisted. Carol smirked and led him to the kitchen.

"Lori asked me to pick up Carl today. She's got an appointment."

"Oh, you don't mind?"

"Why would you even ask that?" Carol sighed. "He's my son. I love him. I may not have given birth to him, but he's mine all the same."

"You really are amazing. You know that?" Rick asked. Carol smiled and shook her head, grabbing for the first aid kit on top of the fridge.

"Sit," she instructed. Rick sat down at the table, and Carol pulled a chair up across from him. She began gently dabbing the cloth over his hand, and she peeked up to catch him staring at her. He grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes and continued disinfecting the wound. Once the blood was cleared away, the cut was relatively small, and Carol quickly dabbed some ointment on it before patching it up with a piece of gauze and some tape. She stuck a large bandage in his front pocket to dress it with later, and she let go of his hand. "There. All set."

"You're so good at that."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm a nurse, then." Rick grinned, and Carol sighed when he leaned forward a little. "Rick?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you here?"

"I told you," he pointed out. "My hand."

"That's not why you're here, and we both know it. You could've patched his up yourself." Rick nodded then, shrugging his shoulders.

"Just wanted to see you."

"Rick…"

"I know. I'm sorry. We're not supposed to do this." He looked down, and he sighed. "I just missed you." He looked up then, and Carol caught his gaze. And he started to lean forward, and for a moment, she could feel herself giving in. She could feel her body responding to those needs again. But she knew it was five steps back and it would do nothing but hurt them both. She also realized, in that moment as he was coming toward her, that if she let this happen, that step forward was even farther than she imagined. And it was that realization that sparked another. She _wanted_ to move on. She felt ready. She needed to find that spark with someone new. She needed it. Craved it. And he wasn't the one she wanted this with. Not anymore. For as easy as it would be to fall back into old patterns, she knew in that moment that a few minutes of pleasure would only lead to a world of hurt in the long run. And just as Rick brushed his lips against hers, she pulled back as if she'd been burned. She shook her head.

"No?"

"No," she whispered. "We can't. I don't…" She took a deep breath and sat back in her chair to put a little space between them. "I don't want this."

"You don't want this?"

"I want…sex. Don't get me wrong," she huffed out, brushing her fingers over her lips. "I just…"

"You don't want it with me." Carol chanced a gaze into his eyes, and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Rick. I don't."

"It's the new guy, right?" Rick asked. Carol felt herself blushing and couldn't manage to even attempt to shake her head. Rick nodded shortly and let out a low chuckle. "This is what we needed, right? We needed to move on. Looks like you already are, even if you don't know it yet." He sat back in his seat, and he rubbed his uninjured hand over the back of his neck. "Wow. This really is over, isn't it?"

"It is," she said quietly. "I'm sorry if it's not for you. I know we can say it until we're blue in the face, but nobody's really ever over someone…until they are." It made perfect sense in that moment, just between the two of them, and Rick leaned forward then and pressed a soft kiss to Carol's cheek.

"Whatever happens with you and this guy," Rick said quietly, pulling back and reaching out to give her hand a squeeze, "I hope you'll be happy." He stood then, and he shook his head. "I'm sorry for…"

"Don't apologize," Carol said quietly. "Now we _both_ know."

"We do," he agreed. "I still miss you."

"I know. It'll pass. You'll find somebody who makes you laugh. Before you know it, you'll be thinking about them instead of me. I hope you find that soon. I really do, Rick."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience," Rick said with a little smile. "That's good. I'm happy for you."

"No you're not," Carol chuckled.

"Nah," Rick shrugged. "But I will be." He nodded toward the front of the house. "I should go."

"I'll walk you out." Carol followed him to the front door, and when Rick finally left and headed out to his car, she closed the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes as a weight lifted. It had happened without her even realizing. She had moved on, and while she had no way of knowing what was going to happen next, she knew that going back was not an option. Finally, she was ready. She was a little scared, but more than that, she was hopeful. She was excited. She couldn't wait to live her life with no thoughts of going back to what was familiar. The safety nets were gone, and she was about to take the plunge. Her heart was racing, her palms her sweating, but more importantly, she was smiling.

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!_


	21. Quiet

Chapter 21: Quiet

"Can Carl stay the night, Mommy?" Sophia begged, as Carol popped a movie into the DVD player for the kids.

"School's tomorrow, kiddo," Carol pointed out. "If Carl stays over, you two will stay up all night."

"No we won't," Carl insisted.

"I'll tell you what," Carol said with a little laugh. "Let's plan this, ok? Your mom's gonna be here in about an hour to pick you up. Why don't we plan on next Thursday night? You two are both going to your dad's Friday night, so it'll work out."

"Yeah!" Sophia giggled.

"Cool! Can we go to the zoo?"

"Whoa," Carol laughed. "Let's talk to your mom _first_ and make sure she's ok with it, alright?" The kids settled down, and Carol headed into the kitchen to start popping some popcorn. A couple of minutes later, Carl came into the kitchen and hopped up on the stool at the counter. He put his hands on the marble countertop and stared at Carol. "Something I can help you with, Carl?"

"My mom's having a baby." Carol nearly dropped the bag of popcorn kernels.

"What?"

"She thinks I don't know. I heard her and Shane talking about it the other day. They're trying to figure out how to tell me. That's where she had to go today. The baby doctor."

"Oh." Carol sat down at the counter across from him. "How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know," Carl said with a shrug. "I mean, Sophia's a pretty cool little sister. But I don't get to see her much except on the weekends. It'll be weird having another kid in the house most of the week."

"Yeah. That might be an adjustment," Carol said with a little shrug.

"Well," Carl said slowly, "I thought maybe I could come stay with you. You know, when the baby comes."

"Carl, why do you want to come stay with me?"

"I don't know."

"Is everything ok at home?" Carol asked.

"Yeah. I mean, Shane's really cool. I just wonder what's gonna happen when the baby comes."

"What do you mean?"

Carol stared at the boy for a minute. She grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar and pushed it across the counter at him. Carl looked at it, sighed and then brought it to his mouth for a bite. Finally, he swallowed and took a deep breath.

"When dad and mom had me, they split up. Then you and dad had Sophia. You stayed together a while, but then…" Carol nodded then, and Carl took another bite of his cookie.

"You're afraid your mom and Shane will split up after the baby's born."

"Well, yeah."

"Carl, you can't think like that. Your mom and Shane seem pretty happy."

"So did you and dad," Carl pointed out. "Then you guys got divorced, and I don't get to see you. If mom and Shane have a baby, they could start arguing and decide not to be married anymore. I don't wanna be there if that happens."

"Hey," Carol said softly. "Look, you are welcome here _anytime_, Carl. But give your mom and Shane a chance. Just because your mom and dad didn't work out, just because your dad and I didn't work out, that doesn't mean your mom and Shane won't. Give them a chance to show you that, okay?" Carl nodded then, but he still didn't seem convinced. "Maybe you should talk to your mom about this."

"No! I don't want her to know."

"She should know that you're worried, kiddo."

"I don't want her to tell Shane."

"Can I tell you something?" Carol asked. Carl nodded. "Talking about what worries you usually makes you feel a lot better. And talking to me is okay. I'm glad you want to talk to me. But you really should at least talk to your mom if you aren't comfortable with talking to Shane just yet. She loves you so much, Carl. I bet if you talk to her, you'll feel a lot better."

"Okay. But promise you won't tell her what I told you?"

"Only if you promise to talk to your mom. Maybe _after_ she tells you about the baby. It sounds like something she'd want to tell you first, you know?" Carl sighed but finally nodded.

"Ok."

"Good. Now get over here." Carl grinned, and he slid off the chair and made his way around to give Carol a big hug. She kissed the top of his head and squeezed him tight. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Carol let him go, and she nodded toward the living room.

"Go on and watch your movie. I'll bring the popcorn in when it's done, ok?" Carl nodded and turned to leave, while Carol turned her attention back to making the popcorn.

...

Lori had picked Carl up a couple of hours ago. Sophia was finally in bed. Carol had soaked in a hot bubble bath with a glass of wine before finally getting out and pulling on her pajamas. Now, she was laying in bed with her cell phone in her hand, scrolling through random pages on the internet. When her phone buzzed in her hand, she was pleasantly surprised to see Daryl had texted her.

_You still awake?_

She felt her heart begin to pump a little faster. She sighed softly and bit her bottom lip, unable to suppress the smile on her face.

_Yeah. What's up?_

_Just got home from work._

_It's late._

_Yeah. I know._

_Are you working at the garage tomorrow?_

_Yeah. Gonna get home and get some rest. Just wanted to see if you were up._

_I'm up. Call me?_

Moments later, the phone began to ring, and Carol quickly answered to call.

"Hey. You doing okay?"

"Yeah. Had to work over a little. Don't mind though. It's extra money."

"How's that going, anyway?"

"It's retail. I might just be stocking shelves, but it don't stop asshole customers from getting on my nerves."

"Try working the ER. You'd be amazed how many times I've had somebody ask to speak to my manager." She let out a little laugh and absently toyed with the edge of her sleep shirt.

"We still on for Friday?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. Of course. Wouldn't miss it. How's Lucy?"

"She's ok. She texted me and said she saw her doctor today. Guess everything's ok."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Yeah. Me too." He let out a heavy breath. "Strange what hearin' that heartbeat did. Shit, I didn't wanna get attached, 'cause there's still a good chance it ain't mine. But I walked in that room, and I heard that heartbeat, and I saw it on the screen, and all I could think is this might be mine. I might be this kid's dad. And I don't know how to explain that feeling."

"Awe," Carol said softly. "I think it's awe. I remember seeing Sophia for the first time on that screen. Up until that moment, I had a hard time believing it was really happening. I mean, I knew it was. I knew it was real and I was going to have a baby, but when I finally saw her on that screen, it really felt real." She laughed a little. "You know, I always thought it would be different. That it would feel real the second I knew. I always thought it took longer for the dads to adjust. You know, Rick was just…the second those two lines showed up, he started buying baby stuff. He was ready. I mean, he already had a kid, but he was so excited, and it didn't take him any time to let it sink in. I sort of walked around in a daze until that first appointment."

"Yeah," Daryl murmured. "That's kinda what it felt like. A daze. 'Course I spent a while tryin' to decide if I even wanted to be a dad. Think the kid's gonna know that?"

"No," Carol said gently. "You know, the second you hold that baby in your arms, the second you know that you made that little person, all those worries are just gonna go away."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and then they'll be replaced by other worries like how to keep them alive, how to pay for college and how the hell you're supposed to keep them from suffocating in their crib at night. It's a whole new anxiety ballgame."

"Great. Can't wait," Daryl huffed out. Carol smiled and stared up at the ceiling. "What'd you do today?"

"Hmm. Short day at work," she mused. "I picked up Carl and Sophia, and we had an early supper and watched a movie. Sophia got a bath and went to bed. Then I got a bath and went to bed. Now I'm just laying here staring up at the ceiling wishing I didn't have to get up early for work tomorrow." She sighed and stretched out in the bed a little.

"Funny. That's what I'm doin'," Daryl chuckled. "This apartment's too damn quiet."

"Yeah. It's quiet here, too." She closed her eyes when she heard him groan on the other line. She realized he must've been stretching, but the sound of it sent a tingle down her spine. "Daryl?"

"Yeah."

"I can't wait until Friday. I like hanging out with you."

"Yeah? Me too," he murmured. "You wanna do what we did last time? Stop for a drink and grab a pizza first?"

"Um, I'm up for anything, really."

"Alright," Daryl said quietly. "I'll let you go. Let you get some sleep."

"Oh. Okay," Carol murmured, trying to mask the disappointment in her voice. "Yeah, it's gonna be a short night, I think."

"Get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay," she smiled. "Good night, Daryl."

"Night." Carol put her phone down and turned her light out. She sighed and lay staring up toward the ceiling in the dark, feeling her heart still fluttering in her chest. Her head was swimmy, and she wondered if her blood pressure was up a little.

She found herself getting excited every time he called or texted. She'd told herself this was a friendship, but the more time she spent with him, the more she thought about him, the more it felt like she wanted more. But then again, she was feeling sexually frustrated and in need of relief, and hearing his deep voice in her ear had gotten the blood pumping.

She tried to deny she was starting to have feelings for this guy that was a new friend, but the more she thought about him, the more her body started to turn those thoughts into an entirely different direction. She tossed and turned and thought of hands skimming over her bare skin, of teeth and tongue teasing her neck and mouth, of hips flush against hers.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and found herself clenching her thighs together.

The fact that she'd had the opportunity to have mind blowing sex that afternoon and had refused was mind boggling to her at this moment. She was getting wet, and her core was starting to throb, and she was just laying there thinking about…him.

_Fuck._

She knew she needed to distract herself. She knew she needed to think about something else. It was all so messy and confusing, and they were both getting out of relationships that were wrong for them. They both had so much baggage, but the more she thought about him, the more she wondered if there could be something more. And her body was certainly responding to those thoughts in a way that was making her squirm.

She knew she needed to stop thinking about it. She was yearning for sex, and she was lonely, and Daryl was becoming a great friend. Yes, she was attracted to him, but did that have to mean something right now?

_Damn it._

She sighed and rolled onto her back again, running her hand down her chest and her stomach. She bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together again. She tried to ignore it, but as her nipples pebbled against the fabric of her sleep shirt, she groaned and reached into her night stand, pulling out her trusted purple vibrator. If she expected to get any sleep at all, she was going to have to scratch this itch and fast. She turned it on, and a soft buzz filled the room.

_Hello, old friend_.

_Author's Note: Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated!_


	22. Ride

Chapter 22: Ride

"What are you plotting?" Carol asked, narrowing her eyes at Daryl when he met her outside of his apartment building. He was wearing dark jeans and a leather jacket, and he had a motorcycle helmet under his arm.

"You hungry yet?" he asked.

"A little, yeah. Pizza?"

"Nah. Thought maybe we'd try something else. You ready?"

"Well, yeah. Sure. I'll drive."

"Nah. We'll take the bike." Carol stared at Daryl for a moment.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"C'mon," he urged. "You'll be safe."

"You want me to…to get on the back of the bike with…with you?" Carol watched him for a moment, saw the little smile twitch at his lips. She couldn't help but notice the way his shirt clung to his chest and stomach. The leather was a good look, too. In fact, it surprised her how much she liked the look on him.

"Yeah, why not? You'll love it." He chewed his lip for a moment. "You ever rode before?"

"No."

"It's ok to be nervous, but you don't gotta be. Not with me."

"Says the guy who wrecked his truck."

"That's different," Daryl murmured, leveling a gaze at her that made her shiver. "I wouldn't take no chances. Not with you here." Carol let out a shaky breath, and despite her better judgment, she nodded her head. Daryl extended his arm out to hand her the helmet.

"What about you?"

"Mine's on the bike." Carol smiled then, and she quickly put secured her phone in her purse before slinging her purse cross ways across her body so she wouldn't lose it. She put the helmet on, and Daryl helped her with the strap, and then she followed him over to where he'd parked the motorcycle. He got on first, and she slid on behind him, and once the engine roared to life, sending vibrations all through her that made her feel a little tingly, Daryl tossed his helmet on and eased out onto the street. Carol pulled her arms around his waist, and Daryl put his hand over hers for just a moment. "You hold on," he called over his shoulder, before he hit the gas and started off down the street.

The momentum of the bike zooming down the street launched Carol forward in her seat, pressing up tightly against him from behind. She squeezed her knees against his thighs, and Daryl turned a corner and headed off out of town.

She realized he'd chosen a path he knew well, and when he reached the outskirts of town, the road smoothed and widened, and he picked up the speed a little. Carol's hands were tight against his stomach, but she relaxed a little when they were out of heavy traffic and speeding off toward farms and fields.

As they turned off onto a quiet country road, Carol relaxed and took a deep breath, smiling as she hugged Daryl a little tighter around the middle. He took it slow around a curve, and Carol felt a rush of exhilaration bubbling through her veins.

"Faster." He could feel the vibration of her words through his back, but he couldn't hear her over the rumble of his bike.

"What?" he asked.

"Faster!" she urged, squeezing him a little tighter.

"You sure?" he asked. When she hugged him a little tighter, he grinned. "You hold on." He sped up just a little, riding just above the speed limit, because he didn't want to risk an accident. He knew how fast he was comfortable handling the bike on his own, but no way was he chancing anything with her. He took a tight curve, and he felt her tense behind him, and when he slowed a little, her knees pressed against his thighs. He sped up again, and she started to laugh. She was loving this, and he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he heard her laughter pierce through the rumble of the motorcycle. Riding with her had to be his new favorite thing.

But when something else pierced through the rumble of his motorcycle, he tensed and glanced in his mirror to see red and blue lights.

_Oh, fuck me._

He slowed to a stop, and he could still feel Carol's shoulders shaking behind him as she stifled a laugh.

"Shit. M'sorry," he muttered, taking his helmet off. When he saw the cop getting out of his car, he groaned. "Shit. This asshole has it out for me. Gave me a ticket a few weeks back."

Rick Grimes came waltzing up to the bike with his hand on his holster, and Daryl cringed.

"Something wrong, officer?" he asked. He felt Carol shift behind him and gasp, but he didn't have time to question her reaction.

"You were goin' awful fast back there."

"I was goin' four miles over the speed limit. Ain't you got anything better to do than follow my ass around?"

"You fishing for a ticket?" Rick asked, squinting at him. Daryl took a deep breath and grabbed his wallet out of his jacket pocket. He pulled his license out and handed it over. "I gotta hand it to you. You weren't going nearly as fast as the last time I stopped you. I saw you had a passenger, so I was concerned."

"That's gotta be illegal. You just lookin' for reasons to pull people over?"

"You were going over the speed limit, so I had the right to stop you."

"Slow day, huh?" He felt Carol nudge his shoulder, and then she started to get off the bike.

"Don't be an asshole," she huffed, putting her hands on her hips and staring at Rick. Rick narrowed his eyes at her, unable to see her face through the tinted helmet. She removed the helmet, and Rick took a step back at the sight of his ex wife.

"Aw, shit. Carol?" Daryl did a double take, turning to look at Carol over his shoulder and then back at the officer.

"You know him?" Daryl asked.

"Daryl, this is my ex-husband, _Officer_ Rick Grimes. Rick, this is Daryl."

"Oh hell," Rick snorted, letting out a little laugh. "_This_ is the guy?" Carol glared at him.

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" Daryl asked. Rick shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing. Look, I'm not gonna lie. I was gonna pull you over and give you hell, because you _just_ got a ticket, but I'll let it slide this time." Daryl eyed him for a moment, and he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or pissed that the cop was laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" Carol asked. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just never pegged you for a biker chick," Rick teased. Carol rolled her eyes, and she got back on the bike behind Daryl. "When you called me and asked me to pick Sophia from the house to let Rosita go home, I just figured you were working over. I didn't realize you were on a—"

"I _told_ you Rosita was staying longer because I had plans. And why aren't you off work yet?"

"I was just heading to your place to get our daughter," Rick insisted.

"Yeah, couldn't resist one last stop before calling it a night, huh?" Carol asked with a smirk.

"Well, I gotta say I'm glad I did. This has been…interesting," Rick smirked. Daryl sighed and tensed on the front of the bike, and he was surprised when he felt Carol's hand on his side. He didn't move. He didn't flinch. He just wanted to get the hell out of there. "Daryl, I know we've met before, but it's good to _officially_ meet you."

"Yeah, likewise," Daryl bit out. Carol snorted behind him.

"Can we wrap this up? We have places to be," Carol insisted. Rick nodded then, and he grinned.

"Yeah, you two have a good time. Daryl, good to see you're taking things slow these days." He quirked an eyebrow at that last line, and Daryl felt the back of his neck grow hot. He was pretty sure there was probably some double meaning in that, but at this point, he was ready to pull up the asphalt and bury himself under the road.

"Bye, Officer," Carol hollered, as Rick sauntered back to his patrol car and got inside. When he pulled away, she broke down laughing.

"Jesus, _that's_ your ex husband?"

"Small world, huh?"

"That guy's a dick."

"I promise, he's really not. He thinks…"

"Thinks what?"

"He thinks we're, uh, you know." Daryl looked over his shoulder at her, and he noticed she was blushing.

"He does?"

"He thinks what he thinks, and I was married to him long enough to know he always thinks he's right." She rolled her eyes, and Daryl smirked, shaking his head.

"You wanna go back?"

"What? Are you crazy? I'm starving. I wanna eat."

"You still wanna go?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked, nudging his shoulder. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. C'mon." She popped her helmet back on and wrapped her arms around his waist. "And you don't have to take it slow for my sake."

"Think I created a monster," he chuckled before starting the engine and revving it to get a laugh out of her. In moments, they pulled back out on the road and headed off toward their next destination.

_Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the feedback! I am so excited to share this story with you all. I hope you continue to enjoy, and as always, feedback is already appreciated!_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Hanging Out

"Holy shit, that was…"

"I know."

"And they're gonna make another?"

"Two more."

"I can't believe they remembered to give him a scar on his eye. Shit, talk about continuity. Most horror movies don't worry about that shit."

"I know. What'd you think?"

"Top four of the franchise."

"Yeah? Yeah, for me too," Carol agreed with a laugh. "I'm glad you liked it." Daryl grabbed his beer off the coffee table and took the last sip before putting it down. He watched as Carol relaxed back against the couch, folding her arms behind her head and crossing her feet on the foot stool. She had a sleepy smile on her face, and he knew their night was coming to an end. He had had the best time with her, even though her ex-husband had pulled him over. His favorite part of the whole day was riding around with her on the bike. He loved how much _she_ seemed to love it, but even more, he loved the feeling of her being pressed up against him.

He knew he was falling for her. He hadn't expected to feel things like this for anyone for a long time, if ever. Being with Lucy had made him forget what a happy relationship was supposed to feel like, not that he had much experience that area. But he remembered, once upon a time, being happy with Lucy before everything turned to shit. But he hadn't met anybody he enjoyed spending time with as much as he liked spending time with her. Even when things were good with Lucy, he wasn't waiting for her texts when he was at work. He wasn't excited and anxious and stupidly daydreaming about hanging out with her.

He realized he'd been staring at her longer than a moment, and he cleared his throat and stood up.

"You hungry? You want somethin' from the kitchen?"

"Are you kidding? I'm stuffed. Where'd you find that burger place out in the middle of nowhere, anyway?"

"Uh, that's where I had my first job, actually. Worked there when I was seventeen, 'cause my last foster parents were gonna toss me out on my ass. The guy that used to run the place was pretty good to me. Let me pick up extra shifts if I could 'cause I didn't wanna go home. He also let me take leftovers home at the end of the night."

"Well, it was really good. Thanks for taking me there," Carol smiled. "Sounds like the place has good memories for you."

"Yeah. Kinda the first time anybody ever treated me like I was worth somethin', ya know? I mean, I had good foster parents now and then, but somethin' always screwed it up. I started workin' there 'cause I knew the day I turned 18, I was gonna be out on the street, so I had to do somethin'." Carol nodded then, and she sat up a little.

"When I was sixteen, I was convinced I wanted to be a teacher."

"Teacher?" Daryl laughed. "How'd you go from teacher to nurse?"

"Uh, well, when I was sixteen, I started babysitting. I basically got paid peanuts. What did I know? I just wanted gas money so my grandma would let me drive her car." Carol grinned and rolled her eyes. "I swear the three kids I watched were so bad, sometimes I wonder why I ever decided to have a kid. I mean, they were awful. I swore I was never going to deal with kids, work with kids, have kids. It wasn't until I met Rick and spent time with Carl that I realized I wanted one of my own. But, I knew I didn't have the patience to deal with twenty kids for eight hours a day. So, I went into nursing."

"Pretty big leap," Daryl said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I love it. It's hectic and scary sometimes, but it pays the bills, and it's never boring. I mean, even on boring days, _something_ happens to turn it around." Daryl nodded then, and then he started toward the kitchen.

"You want another beer?" he called.

"No," she called back, but she got up just as well and followed him into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter while he fished for a beer in the fridge. When he stood up, he saw her standing there with her arms folded across her chest, and he felt a shiver go up his spine. "So, Rick's the asshole cop that gave you a ticket, huh?"

"Yeah," he snorted. "I kinda deserved the first one." He eyed her. "So, he's got ideas about you and me?"

"Yeah," Carol laughed, rolling her eyes. "He's convinced I'm hiding something."

"I mean, you're his ex. What's it to him?"

"He's still a little hung up on me," she said quietly, shrugging. "But if I'm being honest, I was still a little hung up on him until recently. At least…in some ways." She chewed her bottom lip for a moment before raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh," Daryl smirked. "Say no more."

"Mmm, well, saying no more was getting us nowhere," Carol pointed out. "I was terrified of moving on for a long time. I guess I'm still a little nervous, but I know it's the only thing to do."

"What changed your mind? About movin' on?" Carol just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, but Daryl swore he saw a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Somehow, there's this moment. It's the moment the shit hits the fan, or the moment you reach your limit. You gotta just get out, you gotta stop, because you know if ya don't, you're gonna end up hurtin' worse than you already are." He looked at her. "That's what it was for me when I left."

"Yeah," Carol said with a little smile. "Having sex with my ex husband definitely wasn't healthy, but it wasn't ruining my life or anything. It was a crutch. A comfort. It was what was keeping me from taking that next step. I was afraid of getting close to anybody like that again. My first marriage failed, so what did that say about me?" She rolled her eyes. "I know, cliché right? I know it took two of us to break us apart. We're better off as exes." She eyed Daryl when he popped the top off of his beer and took a swig. "Spending time with you."

"What?" he asked.

"It's what changed my mind. I knew if I could feel comfortable enough with someone and enjoy just hanging out with somebody, I could move on with my life and look forward to what comes next." Daryl narrowed his eyes at her.

"Huh."

"Huh?"

"Kinda makes me sound like a stepping stone."

"What? No. No, that's not what I meant," Carol said quickly. "I like spending time with you. You're fun, and you're such a good guy, and I feel like we have a lot in common." She felt her face getting hotter, and she cleared her throat. And the more flustered she got, the bigger the grin on Daryl's face became. "Besides, I'm not stepping on you. I mean, we're not…we aren't…_fuck_, what was I saying?"

"Wow, so that's what you look like when you freak out." Carol made a face at him, and Daryl took another swig of his beer. "You're usually so calm."

"Shut up," she pouted. Daryl grinned wider, and Carol huffed out a breath before moving back toward the living room.

"I get it," he explained, following behind her. "Just havin' somebody around that ain't expectin' anything from ya."

"Expecting?" Carol asked, quirking an eyebrow as she settled back onto the couch. Now it was Daryl's turn to blush. "What are you expecting from me?"

"Uh…I mean, nothing. I just expected to come here and watch a movie tonight. I swear. I wouldn't…I mean, I wasn't plannin'…not that you ain't beautiful. You are. I mean, hell, you're…" His tongue suddenly felt like it weighed three hundred pounds, and it was getting awfully fucking warm. Daryl suddenly wondered if he'd turned the heat on.

"And that's what _you_ look like when you freak out," she grinned.

"Shit," Daryl bit out. He held his breath for a moment before letting out a laugh.

"Relax," Carol grinned. "Would you sit back down?" Daryl slowly sat down on the couch, and he wiped his sweating palms on the side of his pants.

"You wanna watch another movie?"

"Mmm, we can if you want to," Carol shrugged. She chewed her lip for a moment before she scooted a little closer to him. "Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" She watched his eyes widen, and she cocked her head to the side.

"Well, you're…I mean—and you have these eyes that—I just, I mean, you…" Carol grinned then as Daryl's words started getting away from him. "Shit, m'sorry. I…I ain't good at this. I ain't never been good at this."

"I don't know who told you that, but they lied," she said with a smile. Daryl felt the back of his neck and the tops of his ears burning, and he swallowed hard. She scooted closer, and he could smell the scent of her shampoo, and his heart began to race. "And just so you know, you're not a stepping stone. But, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it."

"About…about what?" he asked, suddenly wondering if he wasn't in a coma in a hospital somewhere and dreaming all of this, because surely this wasn't real life.

"You know."

"Yeah…yeah, I know." He let out something between a laugh and a sigh, and he suddenly found himself staring at her lips and wondering what they might taste like. Christ, her eyes were so blue, and the freckles on her collarbones were mesmerizing. And those lips. His gaze kept going back to those lips.

"Do you…do you want to?" She scooted a little closer, and her hand grazed over his.

"Want to," he choked out. "Want to what?" He was gonna need her to say it, otherwise, he was never going to believe it. She let out a little laugh, and she brought her hand up to brush his hair out of his eyes.

"You wanna fool around?"

_Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback, guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think!_


	24. Good

Chapter 24: Good

After a few moments of Daryl opening and closing his mouth without words or air or anything, Carol felt a wave of anxiety hit her. What was she thinking? They were just hanging out as friends. It wasn't supposed to go like this. But, God, her body was thrumming. She wasn't sure if it was from the bike ride earlier in the day or from the fact that he'd called her beautiful, but whatever it was that had her horned up like a college frat boy was making her head swim and her core throb.

She got up and started to look for her keys, and Daryl's eyes followed her.

"You're leavin'?"

"I'm sorry. I made this weird," Carol stammered. "I should go." She couldn't look him in the eyes, and she was certain her face was as red as the shirt she was wearing. Daryl scrambled up from the couch.

"Why? It's not…it's not weird. I just didn't think…" She was still gathering her things, and Daryl didn't know what to say or do or think. All he knew was that up until this moment, this had been one of the best days of his life, and he didn't want it to end. And he didn't want her to leave. "Please. Don't leave." He reached out and curled his fingers around her wrist gently, giving her hand a little tug. Carol stopped then, and she turned and managed to look up at him.

"It was stupid. I don't know why I said it."

"It wasn't," Daryl insisted. He let out a shaking breath, and his hammering heart was distracting, beating out a stuttering symphony against his breast. "I like you." Carol's breath caught in her throat, and Daryl felt every insecurity slithering up his spine, curling around his throat and whispering into his ear. He thought back on the last several months with Lucy and how he'd started to wonder who the hell he was as a person, who the hell would ever want someone like him when he was so clearly nothing to her. But when Carol took a step toward him and entwined her fingers with his, he felt all of that insecurity melting away. There was something about her that made him forget the past for a while and just focus on her, on her beautiful smile, on the way her eyes sparkled and seemed to stare right into the center of who he was.

"I like you, too." Her voice was soft and sweet, and he squeezed her hand.

"Not sure I know how to do this anymore," he admitted.

"I can walk you through it," she teased, getting a little laugh out of him.

"You know what I mean."

"I know," she murmured. She looked down at their entwined hands, and she nodded a little. "You give years to someone you think you're gonna spend your life with, and you can't imagine starting over and doing this with someone else. It's scary. I can't imagine what it's like when you've been hurt by the person who's supposed to love you." Daryl looked down then, and Carol brought her free hand up to his cheek, gently strumming her thumb down his jaw. "Hey." He looked up to find her looking right at him. "You make me laugh. When I'm with you, I don't want to be anywhere else. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I like that we're friends, and if that's all this is, that's okay." She felt his thumb brush over the pulse point on her wrist, and she shivered.

"Spent a lot of time thinkin' I done somethin' to deserve bein' treated like I was nothin'. Think it comes from growin' up the way I did. Sometimes, I look in the mirror, and I see all them awful things she used to say I was. But when I'm with you, it ain't like that. To be honest, I ain't sure how any of this is supposed to go anymore. I thought I knew what good was, and then it all went to hell. But when _you're_ here, everything feels good again. Feels like what good is supposed to feel like." Carol's face lit up, and she let out a little laugh, and she nodded toward the couch.

"C'mere." She squeezed his hand and led him back to the couch, and this time, when he sat down, she sat down right beside him, turning a little and placing her hand on his thigh. She watched his chest jump as he sucked in a sharp breath, and then he dragged his gaze up to her face. "We don't have to."

"I want to." His words came out in a stuttered chuckle, and Carol grinned, biting her bottom lip. "Thing is, I like bein' with you. I don't wanna _just_ fool around. I wanna know you. I wanna _be_ with you. Scares me a little."

"Me too," Carol admitted. "But I guess that first step is always a little scary, right?" Daryl nodded then, and he leaned back against the couch, relaxing a little. "Maybe we could take that step together and see what happens." She looked down at his hand placed between them on the couch, and she ran her fingers along his knuckles.

"Yeah," Daryl murmured, curling his fingers around Carol's again. Her lip trembled in a nervous smile.

"Yeah?" she asked, voice barely a whisper. Daryl's gaze flickered down to her lips again, and he knew it was now or never. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, and then his fingertips gently caressed the back of her neck, encouraging her to come closer. She let out a slow, shaking breath before she leaned into him, pressing her lips softly against his.

Her mouth was soft and warm, and her free hand curled into the neck of his shirt, and he could feel his heartbeat pulsing in his ears. He let her take the lead, and he sunk back against the couch a little. She was leaning back with him, but the hand that was entwined with his against the couch moved up to stroke down his neck, and just the touch of her fingertips made his skin tingle. A little moan escaped the back of his throat, and he could feel her smile against his mouth. She let out a soft laugh and pulled back just a little.

His blood felt like fire, and he shifted on the couch when he dick twitched with interest. Carol leaned in again, kissing him again, this time tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth, encouraging him to kiss her back. And he did. He brought his hand up against her neck, softly stroking the hollow of her throat and the freckles on her collarbone as her warm breath mingled with his. He felt her tongue against his lip for just a moment, and it was enough to elicit a gruff little growl out of him. Carol giggled in surprise, and she let him take the lead.

He reached for her. His hands guided her hands to his shoulders, and before either of them knew it, she was crawling over him, straddling his lap and looking down at him from behind heavy eye lids. Her lips parted, and her breaths deepened as she leaned down to kiss him again, curling her fingers in his hair. He met her mouth with a more insistent kiss, teasing her bottom lip with his tongue until she opened up and moaned against his mouth.

Her hands moved down his shoulders and bunched into his shirt, and he leaned up a little, sliding his hands over her hips and her back, feeling the warm skin where her shirt and jeans gapped. She shivered when he touched her, and her knees squeezed against his thighs. He could feel the heat of her core through his jeans and hers, and when her hips gently bucked against him, she gasped. They both froze for a moment. They both knew it, they both felt it. He _really_ felt it. And she pulled back, her lips pink and a little swollen from the kiss. She looked right into his eyes, and he knew this was going somewhere fast. He wanted it. She wanted it. And _God_, he hadn't wanted anything as much as this. Ever.

She smiled then, and she kept her eyes on him as she grinded against him again. He groaned, and his head fell back against the couch. His eyes fluttered close at the warmth and the friction, and he was pretty sure if he wasn't careful, he was going to have a mess in his jeans.

He needed her. He craved her. And when he opened his eyes again, she was looking at him with such desire. He'd never felt so needed before, and the idea that the rising color in her cheeks and the ragged breaths coming from her lips were because of _him_ absolutely boggled his mind. She wanted him. She _really_ wanted him.

"Hey," she whispered, getting his attention as her hands stroked down his chest. He met her gaze again, and her smile widened, bringing one to his own lips.

"Hey," he murmured.

"You ok down there?"

"You gotta ask?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at the innuendo.

"Oh yeah. You're ok down there," she whispered, placing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth before she slipped her hands between them and pressed her hand against his erection. His hips bucked off the couch, and his hands gripped her hips. Then her hand moved away, and he groaned.

"Fuck, Carol," he panted.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Kind of the idea." Daryl snorted, and she laughed, pressing her forehead against his. Daryl took the opportunity to grip her hips in his hands and flip her off of him and down onto the couch. She gasped, and he crawled over her as she lay back against the couch cushions. He stared down at her as he settled between her legs, and she grinned up at him. "Hi."

"Hi," he chuckled.

"Daryl?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me." He stared down at her for a moment, and her hands moved up his back and over his shoulders, and even through the fabric of his clothes, every place their bodies touched felt like fire. It was excruciating and exhilarating at the same time. He needed more of her. He needed to taste her, touch her, hear her moan his name. He needed it all.

He kissed her slowly, hungrily, teasing her lips with his own, trailing his fingertips down her sides until she was giggling beneath him. The sound of her laughter was quickly muted by a moan of pleasure when his hand slipped between her legs and stroked her over her jeans. She kissed him harder then, her lips and teeth almost bruising as hunger took over.

"Hey," he whispered. "We ain't in no hurry."

"Mmm," she whined, "Daryl. Please." She took his hand and guided it to her breast. He gave it an experimental squeeze, and she pushed herself into his hand. Her hands were now tugging at his belt, and he let out a little laugh against her lips at her eagerness. But he didn't want this to happen like this. Not on the dusty couch covered in potato chip crumbs. He stopped, and the little whine that escaped her lips made him smile. He started to get up, and she reached for him.

"Daryl?"

"C'mon," he murmured, taking her hand and helping her up. He pulled her flush against him, tracing his hand down her back before tipping her face toward his with his thumb. He kissed her softly and took her hand in his.

"Where are we going?" she asked with a nervous laugh. He took her hand in his and stared for the back of the apartment.

"I'm takin' you to bed."

_Author's Note: Thank you all for reading! Your feedback means so much to me, and I hope you continue to let me know what you think. I always look forward to the comments and hope this chapter didn't disappoint! Thanks again, guys!_


	25. Better

Chapter 25: Better

Kissing him gave her that exhilarating, gut-tugging feeling like going down a steep hill in a fast car. Her nerves were a jangled mess, and her fingers trembled as she ran them through his hair when he kissed her.

Her foot caught on the rug on his bedroom floor. She stumbled backward but didn't fall. His arms tightened around her, and she gasped against his lips. She pulled back a little, and Daryl's hands paused at her hips.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm good," she promised with a smile. "Are you?"

"Yeah," he murmured, gently touching her cheek. She turned her face, pressing a kiss to his palm, and then she reached down to grab the hem of her shirt. She lifted it over her head, shivering when his gaze passed down her throat and over her chest.

He pulled her close again, kissing her softly before trailing tender kisses down her throat and her chest. She arched back a little, gripping his strong shoulders as his tongue teased the tops of her breasts. She shivered, and she bit her lip, closing her eyes and letting him walk her back toward the bed.

This was the part that always frustrated her. The discarding of clothes, the initial kisses right before the big event. That wasn't to say she didn't love it. She did. She absolutely loved every moment, but the fire that was building deep down was already white hot, and she knew she was already wet. Her heart was thrumming a mile a minute, and her hands trembled as she tugged at his shirt.

His mouth was hot and persistent against hers, his teeth gently nipping at her bottom lip, his tongue slipping against hers, and his fingers flexed against her hips until she made him lift them so she could slide his shirt off.

She tossed it to the ground, and she immediately pressed a kiss to the center of his chest. The heat of his skin was a comfort, and when his hands moved up her back, she shivered. This was so new, and while she'd been hesitant about moving on for a long time, when she looked up into his eyes, she knew all that anxiety had been for nothing. The way he looked at her made her feel beautiful, made her feel like they were the only two people and the world. This night was for them.

Her hands were on his shoulders then, stroking down his back and chest, and she nipped gently at his shoulder and felt the rumble of a groan against his throat. Her hands slipped over his stomach then, and the muscles jumped there, and she giggled when he sucked in a sharp breath.

"You ok?" she asked, pressing kisses to his neck and his jaw.

"Good," he panted, gently tugging at the clasp on her bra. The little fucker just wouldn't give way. "Fuck, I can't…" Carol stopped touching him.

"You want to stop?"

"No," he chuckled. "No. I can't get the damn...thing to open." His fingers flipped idly at the back clasp on her bra. Carol's face went red.

"Oh." She bit her bottom lip before turning around so he could work the clasp open. He trailed his hands down her shoulders first, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, and she dropped her head forward, trembling as his fingers worked the clasp open. The straps of her bra fell down her arms, and she let the garment fall from her. Daryl pressed kisses between her shoulder blades, and when he straightened, Carol leaned back against his chest, as his hands moved up her sides and over her breasts. His slightly calloused fingers fluttered over her pebbled nipples, and she gasped softly when his lips and tongue trailed down the side of her neck and over her shoulder. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, relishing the warmth of his hands and his mouth and the way her skin turned to gooseflesh in the wake of his tender touches.

Carol's hands moved down her own stomach, and she popped open the button on her jeans before sliding the zipper down. To her surprise and delight, Daryl's hand moved down her belly, and his fingers gently dipped into the front of her panties. She whimpered then, grinding back against his obvious erection, and Daryl's trembling fingers stopped just short of where she needed him to touch her the most.

"Hey," she whispered, bringing her arm back to curl around his neck. "I want you to. Please." He was still trembling, and he let out a shaky breath that showed by his relief and his anxiety. He didn't have to tell her. He'd been through emotional hell with his last relationship, and getting intimate with someone new was bound to bring back memories that were best left in the past. "Daryl…" She turned in his arms then, and his gaze washed over her bare breasts. He blew out a slow, shaky breath again, and Carol smiled, pressing another kiss to his chest. "I want you to touch me." Daryl's gaze flickered back up to meet hers, and she could see the blush fill his cheeks again.

So, she took the initiative, sliding her jeans down her hips, bringing her underwear down, too, and she kicked everything aside and stood there before him, hungry for more but needing him to know how very much she wanted this to happen. The way he'd touched her, the way his lips felt against her skin, it was everything. And when she reached out and tugged at the button on his jeans, his fingers curled around her wrist. She looked up at him then, and he chewed his lip before leaning in to kiss her softly.

"I want this," he murmured. "More'n you know."

"We don't have to," she whispered. "If you're not ready. It's new. It's fast." Daryl nodded then, and he kissed her again, this time with a little more confidence. His hands slid down her back and over her ass, and she moaned softly when he gave her a little squeeze. "Oh, yes. Daryl…" She stood onto her tiptoes to kiss him again, and he held her close, the warmth of her naked body seeping through his clothes, the scent of her arousal thick in the air. His head was swimming, and he was certain his senses had never been so keen. Every taste, every touch, every scent, ever sound of their bodies brushing together, of her lips slipping against his had him hungry for more, and when her hand brushed down over his thigh, she gasped and dared to press her hand against his erection. Daryl groaned then, leaning his head back, and she took a step back.

She bit her lip then, and she took his hand, leading him to his bed. She sat down then, and Daryl stood before her, letting his gaze wander over her body from her freckled collarbones to the pale flesh of her breasts and her creamy thighs. She spread her legs for him a little, and his dick surged in his pants. It was painful how tight his jeans were now, and he could see she was wet and dripping for him, and when he managed to tear his gaze away and look back into her eyes, he saw the blush in her face and the way her lips were parted just so. Her shoulders trembled as her breathing quickened, and Daryl reached to undo his pants.

She was watching him, watching the way his fingers still trembled with nervousness, but when she looked at his face, she saw determination and desire, and she reached out for him, helping him. Daryl stepped toward her, and she pressed wet, open mouthed kisses to his stomach, and he groaned, fighting for the strength to hold on, because he wanted to make it good for her. He wanted this to last, because the way things were going, this was definitely going to be a night to remember.

She pulled back when she heard the teeth of his zipper, and she helped him tug his jeans down his legs. He stepped out of them and she grinned at him before pressing another kiss to his stomach. She could see him straining against his boxers, and when she pulled back the band of his shorts, his knees nearly buckled. But he reached down and slid the last garment off, and when he stood, Carol's eyes widened at the sight of him. But she quickly looked up at him and smiled.

"C'mere," she said sweetly, patting the bed beside her. He sat down then, scooting back, and Carol got up off the bed. She stood there for a moment, looking down at him looking up at her, and she watched as he gripped his dick at the base and gave it a couple of strokes. Her mouth watered, but her throat went dry, and she was starting to wonder how this was going to work. She flinched, and she took a deep breath, and it was enough to get his attention. His hand fell back to the bed, and he reached out for her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"Nothing," she chuckled. "No…nothing."

"Tell me." He pulled her into his arms, and she crawled over him on the bed, straddling his hips with her knees. His dick slid between her thighs, and she moaned and kissed him hungrily. But then he pulled back and leaned his head back against the mattress. He ran his hand up her back and softly caressed her neck. "What's goin' on?"

"I'm good," she promised. "Just…" She let out a little chuckle and rested her forehead against his.

"What?"

"I might need a little help?"

"With what?" He leaned his head back, and she stared down at him with a nervous smile. He really had no idea.

"I…um…you're uh, a little bigger than I'm used to." She watched his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Do you have any lube?"

"Uh…yeah." He nodded toward the drawer. "Next to the condoms." He chewed his lip for a moment when she quirked her eyebrow. "I wasn't expectin' anything. Just…in case, ya know. Be prepared and all that." Carol reached between them then, curling her fingers around his dick and stroking him. His head fell back again, and his chest shuddered with a gasp. "Fuck…that's...don't stop." She watched his mouth fall open and his eyes squeeze shut, and she ran the tip of her thumb over the head before she reached into the drawer and fished out a condom and a little tube of lubricant.

He stared up at her, wordlessly and watched as she rolled the latex over his dick. And then she stared down at him, almost as if she was deciding if she should chance it. And then he saw her resolve fade. She unscrewed the cap and squeezed out a sizeable dollop into her pal and put the tube away. She stroked him again, lubing him up from base to tip over the condom, and Daryl's stomach jumped as the friction brought him close to the edge.

"I might not last," he bit out, as if warning her. He winced, and Carol smiled, leaning forward and kissing him again.

"It's ok. Kiss me." He arched up then, kissing her softly at first, running his hands up and down her back as she stroked him. When she smiled against his kiss, giggling as his fingertips grazed her ribcage, accidentally tickling her, he pulled back to see a pout on her lips. She smiled then, and he wrapped his arms around her, rolling with her until he was crawling over her, kissing the side of her neck. She let go of him for a moment before bringing her arms up around his broad shoulders, and when Daryl reached between them to stroke between her thighs, a cry fell from her lips, and her nails dragged against his scalp. "Daryl…oh, _fuck_." He chuckled against her neck, and his sudden boost in confidence sent a wave of heat flooding right to her core. She was soaking wet, and his fingers moved between her folds, teasing her opening before coming back up, barely grazing her clit. Her hips jumped off the bed, and she reached between them, taking his wrist in her hand and guiding him right where she needed him to touch her. The second he started stroking her, her hands flew down to the mattress and gripped the blanket beneath them. "Holy shit. Daryl…right there. Don't stop!"

The orgasm ripped through her almost violently, and her head fell back against the mattress while her walls throbbed, aching for him. She knew this could only benefit her in the long run, because she was starting to get those anxious butterflies in her stomach again. When he pulled his hand away and began to trail kisses along her collarbones, his hips shifted, and he nudged against her core. She gasped then, and he began to slowly push inside. Carol cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders. He stopped, pulling back to look at her.

"I'm hurtin' you…"

"It's ok," she bit out. "Just go slow." She curled her leg around his hip, and he pushed in a little further, and for a moment, she felt a little pain as he stretched her, and she squeezed her eyes shut hard. She took a few deep breaths and let them out slowly, concentrating on the way his lips felt when he kissed down her neck and latched onto a nipple. And her core was thrumming again, and the discomfort began to fade, though she felt so full in a way she'd never felt before. Her fingers flexed against his shoulders, and she gave him a little nod. He looked up at her and kissed his way back up her neck before finding her lips again.

"You good?" he murmured, as she slid her tongue out to brush against his lips.

"Mmm. You feel…oh _God_, you're so big." She moaned when he started to move, and he pushed up a little on his arms, holding himself off of her as her hips rocked with his. "Yeah. Like that. Fuck, that's…" Her head fell back again as he moved, filling her and stretching her as she pulsed and squeezed around him.

His hand moved between them again, gently brushing over her clit in a soft rhythm until she was whining against his mouth and digging her nails into his lower back. She realized he was holding back, and she was a little thankful for it, because while she wanted to feel every bit of him, she knew that next time, they were going to need a little more foreplay.

It still hurt a little, but the pleasure was overwhelming when he picked up the pace just enough to get her moaning.

"So tight," he bit out against her ear as she gently bit down on his shoulder, crying out as his thumb teased her clit until her hips were rocking faster against his.

"Ah," she gasped, when she felt him push in a little deeper, hitting something deep inside that she realized was probably her cervix. Her eyes flew open wide, and she'd always expected pain as the sensation, but instead, a bolt of pleasure crawled through her and settled deep in her belly. She cried out, clenching around him as another orgasm caught her by surprise. And then it happened again, and the breath left her lungs. "Oh!" Daryl stopped then, and he looked down at her, and she covered her face with her hands

"Did I…what…are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"Don't you dare stop," she panted, bringing her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a hungry kiss. She heard a little laugh escape his throat, and she would have laughed too, but he pulled out suddenly, shifted his weight and pushed back into her, filling her again and making her cry out for more. "Faster. Fuck, Daryl. I need…" Daryl took a deep breath and tugged at her hips and spread her legs to change the angle. She cried out when he started to move again, and her fingers gently scratched at his neck when she started pulling him down to kiss her again. He sucked in a sharp breath, and her eyes flew open in realization. She eyed him, checking for blood, and she saw none.

"Sorry," she pouted, before he grinned and captured her lower lip between his teeth. She let him lay her back and touch her and taste her and bring her close to the brink again, and when she felt him starting to tremble, and her walls squeezed around him again, she knew he close.

"I ain't gonna…" He bit back his words and tensed, and Carol tightened her arms around his shoulders.

"It's ok," she panted against his ear. She knew he was fighting it, maybe a little too hard, because the look on his face before she kissed him again was one of almost panic. But when she kissed him again, he relaxed, but only for a moment, because she felt his cock pulsate, and when he let out a deep groan, she knew.

He buried his face against her neck, and he pulled out of her, shifting his weight so he wasn't crushing her. She started to stroke the back of his hair, but he rolled off of her, face flushed as he stared up at the ceiling.

"M'sorry," he murmured. Carol, breathless herself, narrowed her eyes and rolled onto her side.

"Sorry? What are you apologizing for?" she asked softly, placing her hand on his chest.

"You were close, and…"

"And what?" Carol grinned. "That was intense." She curled up next to him and kissed his shoulder. "It was…" She shook her head. "Wow." Daryl dared to turn his face to look at her. "You don't have to apologize. It was amazing."

"But you didn't…"

"I did," she chuckled. "You got the job done. Believe me. But if you're up for it…" She bit her lip and took his hand. She guided it down between her legs, and she closed her eyes, panting as he started stroking her, his fingers slipping against her pulsing, sodden core.

"Christ," he panted, as Carol clamped her thighs around his wrist, rocking her hips against his hand until she was trembling and gushing around his fingers. When she finally opened her eyes again, he watched a smile twitch at her lips as he pulled his hand away. "You're incredible."

"Mmm." She pressed sleepy, soft kisses to his jaw, and he pulled her close, relishing the feel of her warm body against his.

"You sure you're ok?"

"More than ok," she promised. "A little sore."

"M'sorry."

"Don't apologize," she grinned. "This was…I can't even describe it. Just…_god_…where have you been all my life?" Daryl's face turned red again, and Carol grinned, kissing him once more. Daryl gently ran his hand up and down her arm, and when she pulled back, he leaned his head back against the pillow.

"Will you stay tonight?" He watched her weigh the options. In the morning, in the harsh light of day, would she regret this? When the smile spread over her face and she nodded, he knew the truth. _This_ was what good was supposed to feel like, and he hoped that feeling would never end.

_Author's Note: Well….that happened. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, feedback is very much appreciated. _


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Insomnia

Carol fell asleep fast. It hadn't taken much time at all. She'd rolled onto her side, and he'd spooned up behind her and pressed kisses along the back of her neck, absently running his hand up and down her side until her breathing slowed and she was fast asleep. He held her long after that, feeling the rise and fall of her back against his chest, and he still couldn't believe what had just happened.

It had been a long time since he felt anything close to what he was feeling now, but he wasn't sure, even in the early days with Lucy, he had ever felt like this. And he wondered if maybe part of that reason was because he had spent so much time longing to feel needed and wanted. Was he feeling this way because Carol hadn't been disgusted when he'd finished faster than he'd wanted? Was he feeling like this because they were friends and had a good time and decided to take it further. He didn't even know what it meant. He'd told her he didn't want it to just be sex, and she seemed on board with that, but what if she woke up in the morning and looked at him differently?

He knew it was the past talking. He knew Carol was different. Still, Lucy had pounded it into his head for so long that he was worthless, and while he knew the only person who could determine his worth was him, it still sunk in from time to time just how bad things were. And when he felt Carol in his arms sleeping so comfortably and soundly, everything just seemed better. He liked who he was with her, and she seemed to like him just the same. And being with her had been incredible. He hadn't felt anything so intense in his entire life, and he only hoped that was just the beginning.

He was still wide awake when his bladder started talking back to him, so he quietly crept out of bed and made his way down the hall to the bathroom. When he was finished, he looked at himself in the mirror, rubbing his hand over the stubble on his chin. He noticed little bruises along his shoulders from her fingernails and probably her teeth. He couldn't help the little grin that spread over his face.

With a heavy sigh, he decided if he was going to try to get any bit of sleep, he needed a hot shower to settle himself down. He was still worked up, his dick semi-hard, and the thought of Carol sleeping naked just down the hall wasn't helping matters at all.

He turned the shower on hot and let the water warm up before stepping in under the stream. He closed the shower door behind him and leaned into the water, groaning softly as he passed the wash cloth down his stomach and over his groin. He was almost painfully hard, and after he finished washing, he wrapped his hand around his dick, giving it a few strokes. He tilted his head back, letting the hot water run down his neck and chest, and as he stroked his cock, he tried to mimic with his hand the way her pussy had clenched around him so tight when he was thrusting into her.

He pressed one hand against the shower wall and groaned softly, thinking of the little pants and mewls she'd made against his ear. He was close to the edge when he heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to pee," she called, opening the door and slipping inside. Daryl paused under the hot water with his hand still on his dick, and he could barely make out the shape of her through the fogged up glass. A few moments later, he heard her put the toilet lid down. She was courteous and didn't flush to save him from a torrent of freezing water. But, she didn't quite leave.

"You ok?" she called softly.

"Uh, yeah. Couldn't sleep."

"Really? I was sleeping like a rock," she laughed.

"I noticed," he snorted. He saw her fingertips trail over the glass shower door.

"You want some company?" His mouth fell open and a dry, choked cough came out, and he opened the door for her. She stepped in then, and her gaze was immediately drawn down to his erection. "I see I'm interrupting."

"Rather have you than my hand," he replied with a smirk. He saw her shiver, and he closed the shower door. She stood on her tip toes to kiss him, and he pulled her under the hot spray of water. She sighed against his mouth and reached down to curl her hand around his dick. Daryl groaned, breaking the kiss only to see her looking up at him with fire in her sleepy eyes. "Shit, Carol." His head dropped forward when she began pressing open-mouthed kisses to his chest. Before he knew what she was doing, she was going to her knees, and he opened his eyes to see her staring at his dick, considering her next move.

She gave his dick a couple of strokes before she flicked her tongue over the head. He reached out to grip the soap ledge for purchase.

He felt exposed and vulnerable, and when he looked down at her, she was looking right up at him, and he let out a slow breath, letting himself enjoy the moment with her mouth wrapped around him and her hand gripping him at the base. She was amazing, and she took her time, and when she felt him start to tense, she pulled back and stood up, finishing him off with her hand while pressing hot kisses to his neck and shoulder.

He spilled over her hand, and the cooling water washed everything away down the drain. Daryl pulled her in close then, and she started to shiver, this time from the cooling water.

"Best get outta here before we catch a cold," Daryl murmured.

"I don't mind a cool shower," she said with a little shrug. "I'll finish washing up." She kissed him again, and Daryl grinned, reaching for the wash cloth.

"Let me wash your back?"

"Mmm," she smiled, turning and raising her face to the water as Daryl began washing her back. He helped her clean up quickly, and by the time the water was completely cold, they were shutting it off and stepping out to towel off. A few playful touches later, they were heading back down the hall to Daryl's room, both naked, both keenly aware of each other's nakedness.

Daryl noticed the way Carol carried herself was a little different than usual. She walked a little slower, and when she got back into bed, she winced. He stood there at the side of the bed for a moment before he got in beside her.

"I hurt you, didn't I?"

"No," she offered with a tired laugh. "I promise you didn't."

"Why do ya look like you're in pain then?" Carol narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"You _do_ know you're above average, right?" She looked down at his dick which twitched in interest. Daryl snorted, and Carol raised her eyebrows. "I'm not even kidding a little bit. It wasn't some put on to stroke your ego. You're _big_, Daryl. I mean, not impossibly big. I can work with it. But lube and foreplay aren't just fun. They're necessary." She watched the redness return to Daryl's face. "It's nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about. Trust me." She bit her bottom lip to suppress a grin. "Didn't anybody ever say anything to you before?"

"I mean, yeah, but I just thought…"

"Ego stroking," Carol said with a little nod. "Got it." She shook her head.

"It ain't…_too _big, right? Like I ain't a freak or anything?"

"No," she insisted. "I've just never, uh, climbed a mountain like that before. Before tonight, anyway." She cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm fine. Just a little sore, but it's not the end of the world. Besides, I hope we're gonna do this again."

"Yeah. I mean, I wanna keep seein' you. I like bein' with you, and not just like this. Even if it's just watchin' a movie and eatin' pizza. I want ya in my life." Carol smiled then, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Daryl's lips.

Within moments, he was rolling her onto her back, kissing her hungrily, and when he pulled back to look into her eyes, he chuckled.

"What?" she grinned.

"Nothin'. You're beautiful."

"Stop."

"You are." He kissed her again. "Wanna make this good for you."

"It's good," she promised. "It's _really_ good." She ran a finger down his jaw and smiled up at him.

"Wanna make it better than good." He kissed her neck and then down her chest, and in a moment, he was trailing his tongue around the outside of her belly button. She gasped at the sensation, and he nudged her thighs apart, settling down between her legs.

"Daryl?"

"Want ya to come for me."

"Oh, God," she panted, gripping the sheets and arching up as he pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. "Daryl? What are you…_ohhhh…_" She fell back against the mattress the moment his tongue teased her clit.

He'd done this more than a few times, and he'd never gotten any complaints. But, he was nervous about doing it for her, though it was already his favorite thing next to being buried inside of her. Her hands reached for him, curling through his hair when he slipped his tongue into her. He was gentle with her, teasing her to the brink until her thighs were trembling on either side of his head. And when she arched back and came with a loud cry, he relished every bit of her taste.

When he crawled back up to rest beside her, he placed his hand just beneath her breast, and he watched as her breathing finally returned to normal. When she opened her eyes to look at him, she let out a little laugh.

"You're full of surprises," she whispered.

"Just gettin' warmed up," he murmured, claiming her lips in a hungry kiss. She moaned against his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue, and when he finally pulled back to catch a breath, she chased his lips again. "You ain't too tired?"

"Catching my second wind," Carol grinned. "Now, let's focus on wearing you out."

"Think I like that idea," Daryl laughed as Carol reached into the drawer by his bed. This was a night he wouldn't forget, alright, but he certainly didn't want it to end.

_Author's Note: Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback, guys! Keep it coming! I really appreciate it._


	27. Sooner or Later

Chapter 27: Sooner or Later

Carol was pretty sure she had a smile on her face the whole ride back to her place. She hated leaving, but she knew Daryl had a short shift at the store that afternoon, and she could go home and get a few things done, change her clothes and get ready to come spend the night again.

Her body was still buzzing, and she could still taste Daryl's kiss on her lips. She knew she was getting in deep fast, and that was one of the things she'd been terrified of before. But now, she couldn't figure out why she'd been so scared. Being with Daryl only made more certain that moving on was the best thing she could have done. And she was thankful Daryl was equally enthusiastic about this new development in their relationship.

When she pulled up in her driveway, the first thing she noticed was Lucy on the front porch with the guy from the Mustang. Negan. She knew none of it was her business, but at the same time, there was a good possibility that it would be soon. If things worked out between her and Daryl and he really was the father of Lucy's baby, she was going to get mixed up in all of this sooner or later.

It wasn't the time yet. She knew that. Given Lucy's abusive history toward Daryl and the newness of her own new relationship with him, she figured Lucy finding out about them at this point was not the best idea. Considering Lucy was already having emotional issues and trying to get her medication under control, the last thing anybody needed was to shed light on the new development. Lucy was going to have to find out eventually, but not yet.

When Carol got out of the car, she quickly glanced back at Lucy's porch to see the two had gone back inside. Carol let out a sigh of relief and hurried inside to the quiet of her home.

Some of Sophia's toys were strewn through the living room, and Carol quickly picked them up and carried them up the stairs to her room. As she put them away, she considered how all of this might affect Sophia.

She knew Daryl was already apprehensive about coming around for dinner when she'd invited him before. He hadn't wanted to put Sophia in the middle of everything, and Carol was thankful for that. Lucy did seem to be unbalanced, but she seemed to be getting help. But, Sophia's safety was paramount, and if Carol keeping her new relationship with Daryl under wraps for now was what had to be done to keep the peace, that was what was going to have to happen.

She left Sophia's room and headed to her own to grab a change of clothes for staying over at Daryl's. But, just as she was packing an overnight bag, the doorbell rang downstairs. Carol frowned and moved to look out the window that faced the front of the house. She found Negan's car gone, and she didn't see any cars in her drive. Her stomach felt like one giant knot when she took the stairs to find Lucy standing at her front door.

Carol took a deep breath and opened the door, greeting Lucy with a reserved smile through the screen door.

"Lucy, hi."

"Oh, hey Carol." Lucy smiled and placed her hand over her stomach. Carol shifted uncomfortably in the doorway.

"Is everything ok? Did you need something?"

"Um, I just wanted to say thank you for the other day. I'm glad somebody was there."

"Just doing my job," Carol offered. "I'm glad you're feeling better. You are feeling better, right?"

"Oh yeah. A lot better. I, um, saw you pull in, and I wanted to come say something."

"You didn't have to do that. But it's good to see you up and around. Did you see your doctor?"

"Yeah. She says everything looks good." She took a deep breath. "Look, I know we don't know each other. I know Daryl moved out shortly after we moved in, but I wanted to ask you something." Carol felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. "Do you think a person can change?"

"I think everyone can change," Carol said with a little nod.

"I hurt him. I messed things up. It wasn't something that happened once. It happened a lot. I was awful to him. And the thing is, I've never loved anyone like I loved Daryl. The thing is, I'm pretty sure he hates me now. I just…I'm having this baby, and things aren't working out with my boyfriend. He doesn't want to be a dad. He wouldn't be a very good dad. But Daryl? Daryl would be a great dad. And I want him to be there. I want him in my life."

Carol flinched, and she swallowed hard.

"This really isn't my business, Lucy."

"What I'm getting at is…do you think, even if the relationship is broken, if someone gets help, there's a chance?"

"I…I don't…"

"God, I'm sorry. I don't even know you. You just seemed so nice, and I appreciate you being there for me the other day." She took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes. "I made a mess of things." Carol took a deep breath, and she stepped out onto the porch with Lucy. She kept a bit of distance between them.

"I'm sorry you're having a rough time, Lucy. It's really not my business. I…I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you. But judging from someone who had a failed relationship, moving on is probably the best thing you can do." Lucy nodded then and leaned against the porch rails.

"You're a single mom. Is it hard?"

"It would be a lot harder if I didn't get along with her dad. We've argued over custody, but when it comes down to it, the situation we have now really does work out for us." She took a deep breath before treading out into muddy waters. "I can tell you one thing. Your kid is gonna suffer if you don't figure out how to move on." Lucy nodded slowly then, narrowing her eyes at Carol for a moment.

"That makes sense," she finally decided. "Like you said at the hospital, even if we can't be together like we were, we can still be good parents."

"Yeah, I believe that. Trust me, staying in a relationship for the sake of a kid is never going to turn out right. You have to want it. He has to want it. And if you're not on the same page…"

"It won't work, and we'll all get hurt," Lucy concluded. "You should be a therapist." Carol let out a little laugh and shook her head.

"No. No, I shouldn't." She winced and stepped back toward the door.

"Well, I'll count myself lucky to have you as my neighbor. If I'm gonna do this on my own, it'll be nice to have a nurse right next door." Carol offered a thin smile, and Lucy turned to leave. "Thanks for listening." Carol waved as Lucy headed back toward her house, and then she turned and stepped back into her own house, leaning back against the front door after closing it. She let out a groan and covered her face with her hands.

The first thing she did was pull her cell phone out and dial Daryl's number.

"Hey. Everything ok?"

"Yeah. I'm home. Are you still home?"

"Just gettin' ready to leave. Why?"

"Oh, I just had a visit from my next door neighbor."

"Christ. Everything ok?"

"Yeah. She's still really hung up on you, Daryl."

"That's over. You know that's over," Daryl insisted.

"I know it is for you," Carol said softly. "But she's…I don't know." She took a deep breath. "She's going to find out sooner or later."

"We'll tell her when it's time. If it comes down to it, if this is my kid, she's gonna have to accept that you're in my life." Carol bit her lip as she listened to his words, and she put her hand to her chest. "You're in my life, right?"

"I am," she said softly, running her fingers through her hair. "I just feel weird talking to her after…after everything."

"Look, I just need ya to promise me you'll be careful. I know she might seem alright right now, but that might change. I've seen it. I just need ya to promise you'll keep an eye on Sophia."

"You don't think she'd do anything to Sophia, do you?"

"I don't think so, but just keep her close. If anything ever happened to your little girl or to you on account of me…"

"Rosita—the baby sitter—is really good with her. She keeps an eye on her. And nothing's going to happen. We just have to figure out how to tell her. Eventually, I want you to come over and spend time with me _here. _And I want Sophia to get used to you being around. If it's going to be too weird with Lucy next door…"

"It won't. Lucy knows we're over. She's gonna have to move on. We'll give her some time, and then we'll tell her together."

"Right," Carol sighed. "Together."

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah."

"You still comin' over tonight?"

"Of course," she smiled, shifting the phone to her other ear. "Call me when you get off work, and I'll meet you there, ok?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe take me on another ride on your bike?"

"You liked that, huh?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a turn on," Carol laughed. Daryl chuckled, and Carol chewed her bottom lip again. "I had a lot of fun."

"Me too. Can't wait to see you again."

"Okay," Carol blushed. "I'll see you soon. Be careful."

"You too. Bye."

_Author's Note: Hey, guys! Thanks for all the wonderful feedback! Please keep it coming. I always enjoy reading your comments after each chapter. They are always appreciated!_


	28. The Test

Chapter 28: The Test

"You're gonna be late," Carol murmured between kisses, as Daryl kissed her hungrily.

"Mmm, got plenty of time," he muttered, running his hands up her thighs. She scooted back on the bathroom counter, and she squealed when the cold faucet poked her in the ass cheek.

"Not really. Traffic." She ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, and finally, she pushed him away.

"Shit," he muttered. "Who the hell makes a doctor's appointment on a Friday night, anyway?"

"You have to go. You've been waiting for this," Carol insisted, staring up into his eyes. "Besides, I'll be right here, naked, warming your bed sheets when you get back."

"Why ya gotta say that? Now that's all I'm gonna be able to think about," Daryl groaned. He kissed her again, and she laughed before sliding off the counter and putting some distance between them.

It had been a month since they first slept together, and Carol had begun spending all of her weekends at Daryl's place from Friday night until she had to leave Sunday to pick up Sophia. While she had yet to discuss her new relationship with anyone, including Andrea at work, she was enjoying every moment of it. She liked having something just for her, but the thing was, having just those few days a week together wasn't enough anymore. She found herself extremely sexually frustrated throughout the week, and her vibrator could only do so much. She'd ordered a slightly larger, more life-like model online and hadn't been disappointed. Still, nothing replaced the real thing. They were starting to know each other's bodies, what worked for them, how the other responded to certain touches. It was exciting, and Carol found herself pining for Friday every time she left him on Sunday.

Still, Carol enjoyed each weekday with her little girl and couldn't wait until she and Daryl took things to the next level and started going public with their relationship. Right now, the secrecy and the sneaking around was ok. It was hot, even. But soon they were going to need more.

"Daryl," she chuckled, when he bridged the gap between them, and his hand slipped inside of his shirt she was wearing. He palmed a breast with his calloused hand and ran his thumb over the nipple. She sucked in a sharp breath and started to lean into the touch before she remembered she was trying to get him on his way. "Daryl, you have to…you have to go." She kissed him again and took a couple of steps back.

"I know. I know." He sighed and tugged his shirt on over his head.

"You've been saving up for this."

"I know. Just feels a little strange that I actually got the money put together to do it." He'd gotten exactly two paychecks from his second job, and those combined with a little from his two checks at the garage had been enough to pay for the paternity test, which they were having done at the appointment that night.

"Well, I know you hate your job at the store. So, maybe now you can quit."

"I'm gonna wait for the results. If this kid's mine, I'm gonna keep workin' 'til I got a good savings built up."

"I think that's smart," Carol agreed with a smile.

"I wanna tell her soon," he said quietly. Carol's eyebrows shot up, and she nodded slowly.

"Okay."

"Soon as we know, I wanna tell her." Carol nodded then and looked down.

"She's not over you. I think she hopes you're gonna go back to her when the baby's born."

"That ain't gonna happen. I told her that ain't gonna happen."

"I know," Carol murmured softly. "I know. But I'm not so sure _she_ knows."

"Hey. Look, no matter what kinda help Lucy gets, no matter if she gets better, it ain't gonna change anything. I couldn't ever go back. Not even if the baby's mine."

"I know. I know how she treated you. Every time she stops me in the yard or comes over to ask me something, I feel like…I don't know. I feel like I should tell her something."

"We ain't doin' anything wrong," Daryl insisted. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her close. "Since we been seein' each other, when I go to bed at night, I don't think about the games she used to play. I don't think about the things she said or how she'd fly off the handle and start throwin' shit at me. I mean, sometimes, I do think about it, but not like before. Now? Now I go to sleep thinkin' about you, 'cause I ain't never been this happy in my life." Carol sighed and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. "You make me happy."

"You make me happy," Carol echoed. Daryl leaned his forehead against hers, and he took a shaky breath.

"When we first started messin' around, I was nervous. I wanted to make you feel good, but I had some hang ups."

"I know," she murmured, stroking the back of his neck.

"Sometimes, I still get anxious, thinkin' I'm gonna fuck everything up."

"You won't."

"You know where it comes from though, right?"

"I know," she murmured, kissing him again. "I mean, I _don't_ know. But I know how bad you were hurt. I know that you don't heal overnight. But I'm not going anywhere."

"You're amazing. Don't know what I'd do without ya." Carol smiled then, and she stood on her tiptoes one more time to give him a sweet kiss.

"You better finish getting ready. I'm gonna go take a little nap. Wake me up when you get back?"

"I will," he promised.

"Good," she smiled, tugging Daryl's shirt over her head and tossing it into the hamper. Daryl's mouth watered and he groaned when she turned, completely naked, and started back to his bedroom. He momentarily wondered if he had enough time to join her, but he knew if he didn't leave, he was going to be there late, and the test might not get done. This was something he'd been waiting for, and he was fortunate enough to have been able to earn the money pretty quickly. He wasn't going to wait another minute to get it done. Besides, he knew when it was all over, he had her waiting for him when he got home. That was all he could ask for, and he counted himself a lucky man.

...

The test was over almost as quickly as it started, and when the doctor stepped out of the room with the samples, Daryl shifted uncomfortably in the chair across from Lucy's bed.

"The heartbeat sounded good, don't you think?" Lucy asked, chewing on her nails as Daryl glanced at her.

"Yeah. Sounded good."

"I felt him kick this morning. I think. It was kind of a flutter. They say that's what it feels like. A flutter. Or..or bubbles." Daryl nodded.

"Good. That's good." Lucy sighed then, and she took a shaking breath, and he knew she was going to cry. She'd been on the verge of tears through the entire ultrasound and test, and despite indifference toward Lucy in that moment, he still hated to see her cry. He knew she was having a rough time, and as much as he'd loved her what seemed like a lifetime ago, he couldn't bring himself to offer her any comforting words. He felt like an asshole for it, but the more he felt like an asshole, the angrier he was that she'd fucked with his head so bad that he didn't know _what_ he was supposed to feel. So, he cleared his throat and stood to lean against the counter.

"You still takin' your meds?" She nodded. "Goin' to the therapist?" She nodded again. Then she wiped at her eyes.

"I broke up with Negan."

"Okay."

"He doesn't want anything to do with the baby."

"Even though it might be his?" Lucy sighed and rolled her tear-filled eyes before finally nodding. It was a step forward for her, he realized. He was used to her insisting it _had_ to be his kid, when they both knew damned well there was a chance it wasn't. Maybe they were getting somewhere.

"He doesn't think it is." She covered her face with her hands for a moment. When she ran her hands through her hair and looked back at him, her lower lip quivered. "I made a mess."

"Yeah. You did."

"Daryl," she choked out, "I'm so sorry for everything I put you through." Daryl chewed the inside of his cheek for a minute before nodding.

"Okay," he said with a nod. "I appreciate you sayin' it, but it don't change what happened." He eyed her. "You know that, right? I meant what I said. I'll take care of my kid, but you and me ain't never gonna be what we was." Lucy nodded, but she didn't look at him. "Lucy. I need you to know what I'm sayin'."

"I know what you're saying," she bit out.

"You gotta move on. Okay?" Lucy nodded again, but Daryl wasn't convinced she really understood. "You gotta move on, or you ain't never gonna get better." Lucy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sounds like you speak from experience. Did you? Move on?" Daryl uncrossed and crossed his arms again, and Lucy sat up a little on the exam table. "You did." She let out a dry laugh and wiped at her eyes again. "Wow." Daryl inwardly cringed, and his anxiety started to skyrocket like it always did before one of their arguments. "Who is she?"

"Lucy, don't do this."

"How long have you been with her?"

"Lucy, stop." Lucy sat up then and started to get off of the table when a knock came to the door, and Dr. Cloyd came back in.

"Okay, everything's all set," she chirped. "I'll let you know when the results are in." She glanced from Lucy to Daryl and sensed the tension in the room. "Look, I know this can be a stressful time. But what's important to remember here is that you're _both_ here for this little guy or girl that's coming in a little over five months. I've dealt with a lot of co-parents who aren't together anymore. I may not be a therapist or anything, but I've seen enough to know that you both need to learn how to get along for the sake of the baby. In about a week, you'll have answers, and then it'll be up to you both where you go from there." She cleared her throat and ducked her head a little. "Like I said, I'm not a therapist. But whatever happened between you brought you here today. You're both still here, waiting, because you both care about that little life you're waiting on."

"Can we go?" Lucy asked, hopping up off the table and wiping the ultrasound gel off of her stomach.

"Yeah…yeah, of course."

"Thanks, doc," Daryl said with a nod, before turning to leave the room first. He could hear Lucy huff in frustration on his way out, and he quickly made his way out of the building and out to his motorcycle in hopes of getting away before Lucy came outside.

"Hey!" No such luck. Daryl sighed and turned to look over his shoulder at Lucy, who was holding a hand over her belly as she hurried over to his bike.

"Lucy, I ain't got time for this."

"Don't want to keep her waiting, right?"

"Stop it."

"Who is she?" Daryl gripped the bars of his bike, and he let out a slow, steady breath. "Who is she, Daryl?" Finally, he turned the key on his bike and let it rumble to life. "Daryl!" She grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled, and he tugged his arm away.

"Stop. Don't do this."

"I wanna know who she is," Lucy cried out. "I wanna know."

"I ain't doin' this now. Not like this."

"Does she know you're having a baby? Does she know that? What's she think about that? Does she care? Does she care that she's breaking up a family?" Daryl cut the engine, and he got off the bike. She could see the anger building up in him and the tension in his face as he stared at her.

"You ain't got any goddamn room to talk. You ain't got the right to sit here and ask me questions, when you're the one that fuckin' cheated. You treated me like shit, and you fucked around, and now you're pregnant, and you ain't got a goddamn clue who the daddy is. And you wanna call somebody _else_ a home wrecker? Huh? I'll tell you somethin', Lucy. I'm happy. I'm the happiest I ever been, and that's 'cause of her. And if you can't see that, and you can't accept that, then you ain't changed. You say you're sorry for how you treated me, but you still wanna control me. You still wanna get in my head and fuck with me. You're tryin' to do it right now. I'm _done_, Lucy. I'm fuckin' done." Lucy covered her face with her hands, and she let out a choked sob. "You're the one that burnt down everything around you. M'sorry you're alone, and m'sorry everything's fucked up, but that ain't on me, Lucy. That ain't on me."

She took a few shaking breaths before wiping her tears away. Daryl turned and got back on the bike. A moment later, the engine roared to life, and Lucy turned to walk away to her car. But, as Daryl backed his bike out of the parking spot, she turned again.

"You told me you'd love me forever!" she yelled out. "Do you remember? After our second date?"

"I was a kid," Daryl told her, shaking his head. "I didn't know what love was." Lucy broke down again. "M'sorry if that hurts you. But love ain't supposed to hurt, Lucy. I hope you find somebody that helps you see that. I know I did." Lucy's lower lip trembled, but she turned before he could see her cry again. She got into her car. Daryl didn't look back as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed off down the street. All he wanted to do was get home to Carol and show her how much she meant to him. She was his future, and he knew that with a certainty that nothing could sway.

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I hope everybody's doing ok with all this craziness in the world. Everybody stay safe and healthy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you let me know what you think. Feedback is always appreciated. _


	29. Happy With You

Chapter 29: Happy With You

Carol yawned and stretched when she felt Daryl's bed shift. She cracked one eye open to see it was only about eight o'clock, and she realized she'd been asleep for well over an hour.

When she felt his warm hand on her arm and his bare pelvis pressing flush against her behind, she bit her lip and smiled before rolling over to face him.

"Hey, you," she whispered, stroking his cheek with her fingertips.

"Hey, yourself," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

"How'd it go?" she asked. Daryl shook her head, and Carol kissed him softly. "She knows."

"What?"

"She knows I'm seeing someone. She figured it out. She don't know it's you, but she knows. She's kind of messed up about it."

"Oh." Carol nodded and dragged in a shaky breath. "You ok?" He nodded, but she could still see the concern in his face. "Hey. Look at me." He dragged his gaze up to hers. "You ok?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Just glad you stayed."

"I told you I would," Carol smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I like comin' home and findin' you in my bed." Carol smiled and kissed him, and she draped one leg over his waist, but he gently pushed her back. "Hey. I gotta tell you somethin'."

"Okay," she said softly, smiling as he traced his fingertips down her jaw. She pressed a kiss to his thumb when he traced the outline of her lips.

"You're beautiful." Carol grinned, but Daryl kept going. "I'm happy with you. I'm happy when we're together. Thinkin' about you gets me through the days when we ain't together."

"Daryl," she whispered. "Me too." She leaned in to kiss him, and he rolled her onto her back, getting a giggle out of her as he settled between her legs. .

"All I ever wanted was what we got here. I wanted somebody who looks at me the way you do. I wanted to look at somebody and see a whole life. I know it's a lot to think about, but I do. I think about things like that. A year from now. Five years. When I look at you, I see all of that."

"Daryl," Carol whispered, blinking back tears as he kissed her again. His hand gently rested against her neck, and he rubbed his thumb along her collarbone. When he pulled back, he watched a tear slip down her face, and he brushed it away with his thumb.

"A week from now, I'm gonna know for sure if I'm gonna be a dad."

"I know." She brushed her fingers through his hair.

"And I don't know what the hell happens after that. Either way."

"Well," Carol said softly, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "I'll be here with you. Whatever happens."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I want to be there."

"Even if things get bad with Lucy?" Carol studied his face for a moment, before she kissed him again.

"Whatever happens, we have each other." Daryl nodded then, and he took a deep breath.

"I love you." Carol's eyes widened for a split second, and she took a deep breath. "I know it's only been a month, but I'm crazy about you. I never felt like this about anybody, and rushin' into somethin' ain't always the bes—" Carol cut him off with a kiss, pulling her arms around his shoulders tightly. She kissed him until they both had to take a breath, and when he pulled back, she smiled and bit her lip.

"I love you, too, Daryl." She looked up into his eyes then, watching as the corners of his mouth turned up in a grin. Then she arched up to capture his lips in a hungry kiss.

He rolled her onto her side then, pulling her close as they both sank into the kiss. Her hands wandered down his back, and he slipped a hand between them, teasing her curls before sliding his fingers between her folds. She gasped against his mouth, shuddering as his thumb worked its magic against her clit.

"Daryl," she panted. "Fuck…" She whimpered as he pushed two fingers inside of her. She bucked against his hand, and he chuckled. "Unh, yes. Right there. Don't…oh, _fuck_, don't stop."

"Tell me what you want, sweetheart," he whispered against her lips, sending shivers down her spine. She squeezed her thighs around his wrist, and he stroked her faster until she was writhing against him. He felt her shudder, and he wriggled his hand away, bringing her back from the edge. Her eyes flew open, and a grunt of protest escaped her lips.

"Daryl, please!"

"Tell me what you want." He slid his tongue against hers, and she curled her fingers around his cock. His dick surged, and he grabbed her hips, pulling her leg over his hip. "You want this?"

"Mmm, yeah," she panted, shifting closer and letting him slide between her folds. She was throbbing, and Daryl bent down to suck a nipple into his mouth, teasing the other with his hand as he gave the little pebble a tug with his teeth. "Ohh…please."

"Wanna hear it," he panted.

"Want…your mouth on me," she bit out, screwing her eyes shut as the friction between them became too much. A devilish grin spread across Daryl's face, and he rolled onto his back.

"C'mere," he murmured, urging Carol to crawl on top of him. She happily obliged, kissing her way up his chest and his neck before dipping her tongue into his mouth. Then he grabbed her hips and tugged her toward him. She scooted up placing her knees on either side of his head, and she gripped the headboard and held on when his tongue slid against her folds. She whimpered, rocking against his face as he teased her and tasted her.

She arched back and gasped when he slid two fingers inside of her, and it didn't take much to send her over the bring. He gripped her hips to keep her in place as she rode out her orgasm. Her thighs were trembling, and her core was throbbing and aching for him. When he finally let go of her, and slid back down his body, peppering kisses to his face and his lips, tasting herself there as she reached into his bedside drawer. She grabbed for a condom and made quick work of rolling it over his dick. And then she grabbed her new best friend, the lube, and she squeezed a large dollop into her hand.

"Sure you got enough?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Probably not," she snorted, giving his thigh a playful slap. She then proceeded to curl her hand around his dick and properly lube him up before generously spreading more between her own legs. She gasped at the sensation, savoring the cool that quickly turned warm as she slid against his dick, back and forth, teasing him until she gripped him at the base, lined up and slid down slowly.

She threw her head back, crying out as she stretched around him, and Daryl gripped her hips firmly, keeping her steady as her knees trembled and threatened to give out. It a moment, she placed her hands on his chest and began to ride him, slowly at first but growing more confidence as pleasure and the sensation of being filled by him overpowered the bit of discomfort she always felt at first because of his size.

She looked down at him, watching his face contort as her walls squeezed and pulsed around him. She felt powerful, and the way his mouth fell open with his moans turned her on more than she expected. It was always something different, something new to discover about him. Every time they were together, she found herself testing her thresholds. She felt safe with him, and she knew that in the morning light, she was still going to be able to look him in the eye and know that this was right. This was real. This was everything she never knew she was missing.

Daryl tensed beneath her when he thrust up into her, and her own orgasm hit her hard. She let out a satisfied sigh when she slid up off of him and collapsed on top of him.

"You ok?" he asked, trailing his hand down her back.

"You always ask me that," she grinned, kissing the hollow of his throat.

"'Cause I worry about ya."

"You don't have to worry. You won't break me." She kissed him then, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth. "You can try. I like a challenge."

"Stop," he snorted. Then he grinned.

"What?"

"Nothin'. I love you. Just wanted to say it again."

"I love you," she whispered back. She grinned and buried her face against his neck. "Mmm…let's do something tomorrow."

"Do what?" Daryl asked, stretching out as Carol curled up at his side.

"Take me on the bike again," she whispered. "Take me somewhere quiet. Anywhere. Just surprise me." Daryl nodded slowly before grinning at her.

"Alright. I can do that. Think I got an idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're gonna love it."

"Mmm. I can't wait."

_Author's Note: Thanks again for all of your support, guys! Your feedback means so much to me! _


	30. Rush

Chapter 30: Rush

"Oh wow, this is beautiful," Carol gasped. She slid off the back of Daryl's bike and stepped up close to the edge to look down at the serene blue-green water below. They were up on a cliff with a stunning view of the Atlanta skyscraper tops, but the best view of all was how the rock walls seemed to channel the sunlight down directly onto the water, making it sparkle like something magical.

"Yeah, when I was in high school, I was livin' at this really shitty foster home, and sometimes I'd just disappear with some of the other rejects from school. I remember we all came out here one time and spent the whole day just drinkin' and jumpin' off the cliff."

"Off of this cliff?" Carol asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Water's a lot deeper than it looks," he shrugged. "We had a lot of fun. 'Course, wasn't long after that I got booted off to another home and I didn't see those idiots again." Carol sighed and pulled her arms around Daryl's neck, standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

"I'm glad you had fun here," she whispered between kisses.

"Wanna have some more fun?" he asked. She pulled back, crinkling her nose at him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"What'd you have in mind?" she asked, glancing around. The place was quiet. Even the sounds of the city seemed to be muted by the breeze and the sounds of birds in the trees all around. Daryl looked down at the water below, and Carol laughed. "I didn't bring my swim suit."

"Who says you need one?" he asked.

"Someone could see!"

"You kidding? Nobody comes up here."

"You come here often enough to know that?"

"Well, no. But look at this place? There's no litter, there's no tire marks. Nobody comes up here." Carol bit her bottom lip for a moment, before she nodded her head.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really. How do we get down there?" She looked around.

"There's a path right over there." He nodded in that direction and chuckled. "'Course, we just jumped when we was kids." Carol looked down below, and Daryl started stripping out of his clothes until he was in nothing but his boxers. He draped his clothes over the bike, and Carol looked around apprehensively before lifting her shirt over her head. She slipped out of her jeans and revealed a matching red, lace bra and panty set. Daryl's jaw dropped.

"That…that looks new."

"It is. And expensive."

"Maybe you oughta just…take it off. Ya know, you don't wanna get it all…wet." Carol raised an eyebrow before she wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him hungrily, slipping her tongue against his lips. He pulled his arms around her, bringing her pelvis flush against his. When she pulled back, her cheeks were pink, and her eyes were dark with desire.

"Too late," she was her saucy response. Daryl groaned then, and before he knew what was happening, she was taking a running leap off the edge. Daryl's eyes went wide, and he reached out for her.

"Carol!" He watched her make a splash and disappear under the water. It felt like slow motion, and all he could think about was what if. His heart nearly flew into his throat, and without thinking, he flung himself off the cliff after her, hoping she was ok and that he'd be able to help her if she was hurt. Halfway down, his mind raced back to that night in the truck after leaving Lucy's. He'd felt like he had no control over his life until he picked up speed and felt that rush hit him like a tidal wave.

The cool water stung his skin and surrounded him in a hazy swirl of sparkling blue, and when he reached the surface, splashing and kicking, he was surprised to find Carol just a few feet away, her bright blue eyes wide with shock and a bright smile spreading over her face.

"Jesus Christ," he sputtered, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "You 'bout gave me a heart attack."

"Oh my God," she laughed. "I can't believe I just did that! I've never done anything like that in my life." She reached out for him, and Daryl pulled her close, gasping for breath as she giggled and buried her face against his shoulder.

"You scared the shit outta me. I didn't think you'd actually jump." His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his ears.

"Neither did I," she laughed. "That was…exhilarating." She ran her fingers through her hair before draping her arms over Daryl's shoulders and clasping her hands behind his neck. "What a rush." Daryl shook his head and he hugged her close, burying his face against her neck. He held her for a long few moments, and when he pulled back, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Carol's eyes searched his, and her smile faded. "Daryl? Hey. Are you ok?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Just…_Christ_ I didn't expect that." His hand slid up and down her back soothingly, and Carol cocked her head to the side. She gently placed her hand against his chest, feeling his heart racing beneath her fingertips.

"Talk to me."

"It's nothin'."

"You're a bad liar. Tell me." She kissed him again, and when she pulled back, Daryl looked down for a moment. When he finally looked her in the eye, he offered her a weak smile.

"The night I wrecked my truck, I was goin' so fast, 'cause the faster I drove, the more I felt like I was losin' control. In some fucked up way, it felt like that _did_ give me some control. I could push myself to feel that rush. I thought I had it handled that night. It's fucked up, I know, but that rush is what almost killed me. Wasn't 'til I watched you dive off that cliff I realized how fuckin' close I came to killin' myself that day." Carol let out a shaky breath and shook her head.

"Daryl, I didn't mean to scare you," she said softly, her eyes welling with tears. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"Hey, no. It's ok. I'm the one that told ya the water was deep. Just seein' ya do that, all I could think is what if I was rememberin' it wrong? Don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Hey," she whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." She leaned in and kissed him softly, and when she pulled back, Daryl leaned his forehead against hers.

"Also realize how out of it I was when I wrecked. Coulda died that day. Instead, I ended up in the ER with the best damn nurse I coulda asked for." Carol smiled, and she brushed her thumb over his lower lip before kissing him again.

"Some people might call that fate." Daryl smiled and hugged her close.

"I love you so fucking much," he murmured.

"Me too," she whispered. "I still can't believe I was afraid of this. Afraid of moving on. I was so worried about things falling apart that I didn't think about what might happen if they _didn't_." She took a shaky breath, and she pressed a kiss to his neck. "I'm so glad I met you." She smiled and looked up at him. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Thanks for lettin' me freak out for a minute," he offered with a little laugh.

"I jumped off a cliff. You were right to freak out," she pointed out. "Besides, I'd be a little worried if the man I loved _didn't_ freak out about me jumping off a cliff." She kissed his forehead, and Daryl blushed. He cleared his throat and pulled her closer.

"Think I said somethin' about fun."

"I think I remember that," she grinned, slipping her hand down his chest and over his stomach. Her fingers toyed at the top of his boxers before slipping inside. "Is _this _the kind of fun you had in mind?"

"Keep goin' and I'll let you know," he bit out, before Carol reduced him to muffled moans against her hungry mouth.

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks again for all your wonderful feedback! I know it's been a couple of days, but life and work has been kicking my behind during this pandemic. I hope you are all safe and well, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait! As always, feedback means so much! I hope to hear from you soon!_


	31. Answers

Chapter 31: Answers

"What's going on with you today?" Andrea asked, nudging Carol's arm as they walked past radiology, each with a cup of coffee in their hands.

"What are you talking about?" Carol asked, blowing over the top of her cup lid before taking a small sip.

"You've been smiley today."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's not you."

"What? I smile."

"Well, yeah, you do, but I swear every time I've walked up to you today, it feels like I'm interrupting a pretty good day dream." Carol's face turned pink, and Andrea pointed her finger at her. "See! I knew it."

"Stop," Carol laughed. "You're reading too much into a smile."

"Maybe, but I've worked with you long enough to know when you're getting some. And you're _definitely_ getting some. And it's definitely not with your ex husband, because you don't look confused or conflicted at all. You look happy, and I am _so_ glad." When Carol didn't deny it, Andrea's eyes went wide. "Oh God! When I'm right, I'm right, huh?" Carol's face reddened, and she ducked her head a little.

"So, it's Daryl, right? The guy you were just _hanging out_ with?"

"Yeah, it's Daryl," Carol admitted with a smile. "And it's good. It's really good."

"I bet. He looks like he'd be good. Damn, I'm a little jealous."

"I wasn't talking about the sex, but that's good too," Carol laughed. "I'm really happy, Andrea."

"Good," Andrea sighed. "I'm so happy for you. I was worried about you for a while. I honestly was starting to think you were going to end up going back to Rick."

"No. I never would have gone back." Carol shrugged a little. "I was a little scared about moving on, but it was the best thing I could have done."

"So it's getting serious, huh?" Andrea asked. Carol smiled, and Andrea shook her head. "Well, good for you. I'm glad. Does Sophia know?"

"Um, no. You remember me telling you about his ex?"

"Yeah," Andrea said slowly. "The crazy, abusive one who's pregnant?"

"Yeah," Carol said quietly. "She's not handling Daryl moving on so well. And I'm her neighbor, so…"

"So, that makes everything complicated."

"When the paternity test comes back, we'll decide what to tell her. She's already had a scare when she was here in the ER over a month ago. I don't know what she'll do or how she'll react when he tells her he's seeing me."

"God, what are you gonna do?"

"I really don't know. I've thought about it a lot. I've talked to Rosita about making sure she doesn't let Sophia out of her sight, but I still worry, you know?"

"You don't think she'd hurt Sophia, do you?"

"I don't know. I don't know her. Not really. I mean, I spent a few hours in the ER with her, and I've seen her a handful of times outside at home. I know what Daryl tells me about her, so I know to be cautious."

"Well, I'd be happy to help out with Sophia on my days off."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Andrea," Carol said with a shake of her head.

"Are you kidding? I want to have a kid one of these days, and your kid's a pretty good one. She's potty trained, right?"

"She's five, Andrea," Carol deadpanned. Andrea raised her eyebrows, and Carol laughed. "Yes, she's potty trained. For a nurse, you don't know much about kids."

"I know enough. My kid sister Amy has twins. They're two, and they get into _everything_. They're awful. I love them, but they're terrible little monsters. They'll grow out of it, right?"

"Most do," Carol laughed. They turned a corner toward the ER waiting room, and Carol was surprised to see Daryl standing there. Carol nudged Andrea's arm, and before Daryl looked up to see them, they shared a look. Carol couldn't help but blush as she tried to bite back a smile, and Andrea wiggled her eyebrows at her. Daryl glanced up just in time to see Carol and Andrea walking over.

"Hey," he called, giving a little wave in Carol's direction. Carol's smile widened, and she hurried over to greet him with a hug.

"Hey, yourself," she sighed, hugging him close and breathing in the intoxicating scent of his cologne. She could smell the cigarette smoke on him and pulled back a little bit. Something was on his mind. She knew it, because he smoked more when he was anxious about something. "What's going on? Is it Lucy? Is it the baby?" She looked around, but Daryl shook his head, taking her hand in his to give it a squeeze.

"Nothin' like that. I just wanted to let you know Dr. Cloyd called. Lucy's got an appointment today, and the doctor's go the test results."

"Oh," Carol said with a nod. "You didn't have to come all the way over here. You could have texted me." Daryl's face flushed, and he ducked his head a little.

"Just wanted to see you." Carol's lower lip poked out for a minute, and she watched him shift anxiously.

"I'm glad you did."

"Appointment's in an hour." Carol nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Um, you'll let me know?"

"'Course I will. Just wanted to tell you I was on my way."

"Okay," Carol said with an encouraging smile. Andrea cleared her throat, and Carol's eyes went wide. "Um, Daryl, you remember Andrea."

"Yeah. Hey."

"Hey," Andrea said with a smile. She nodded at him, and then she put her hand on Carol's shoulder. "I'm gonna get back to work, ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be there soon," Carol promised. Andrea turned to go, and Carol turned her attention back to Daryl. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just nervous," he said with a little nod.

"Whatever happens, I'm here. You know that, right?" Carol asked softly. Daryl nodded.

"Thank you for bein' here." He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Carol's lips. "I'll call you when it's over."

"Okay," she whispered. She smiled when he kissed her again, and when he pulled back, she sighed. "I love you."

"Love you too," he murmured, squeezing her hand again. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah. Be careful." She smiled then, waving him off, and then she turned to head back to work. Her stomach twisted into knots with each step. She knew he was torn. He wanted to be a dad, but he also had such a strained past with Lucy that there was a good chance she wasn't going to make this easy on anybody.

She hoped things turned out for the best. She knew that there was a good chance Daryl was the father and Lucy was going to be a part of her life for the foreseeable future. She also knew that having Lucy as a neighbor was going to make things awkward, especially when Daryl started coming around and spending time with Carol and Sophia together. That time was coming soon, and all Carol wanted was to make sure her family was safe and to work out some kind of way they could co-exist with Lucy. The idea gave her anxiety, but the future she wanted was with him.

She knew it could work. A blended family was nothing new for her. She had taken care of and loved Rick's son as her own, and when Sophia came along, it made things even more wonderful. Having Carl still in her life and having a friendly relationship with Rick felt like a blessing, but she knew Daryl was never going to have that same rapport with Lucy. But things would work out the way they were supposed to. That was something her grandmother had told her from the time she was a little girl. Even after her parents died, her grandmother always said it. And sometimes those words made her so angry. Other times, they were as comforting as a warm blanket. All she could do was have hope.

...

Daryl sat on his motorcycle, staring at the hospital as he waited on Carol to get off work. He took a last, long drag on his cigarette before letting out a slow breath and watching the smoke curl up into the air and fade away.

His hands shook, and he leaned forward a little, feeling his chest tighten and his head swim. He tossed his cigarette to the ground and took a few deep breaths, trying to steady his nerves.

"Daryl?" He looked up to see Carol crossing the parking lot with her purse draped over her arms.

"Hey." She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him and burying her face against his neck.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just glad things are cleared up." He ran his fingers through his hair when she took a step back. "I'm gonna be a dad."

"You're gonna be a dad." She offered him a smile, and he closed his eyes.

"I don't even know if I know what that's supposed to mean," he admitted.

"I think that's normal," Carol offered with a little laugh. "Having a kid is scary and stressful, but it's also beautiful and rewarding. You're going to be amazing at this. I know you will."

"I'm gonna need some help," he admitted.

"I can't help you be a dad, Daryl," Carol murmured. Daryl nodded and looked down, but Carol caught his chin with her hand and tilted his face up to look at her from where he sat on the bike. "But, I will be there to help you with whatever I can. When you need somebody to talk—and you will—to reassure you that you're not doing a terrible job, I'll be there. Trust me, you're going to feel like a failure a lot, but when your kid looks up at you and smiles and calls you daddy for the first time, none of that's going to matter at all, because you love that kid more than anything." Daryl nodded then, and Carol gently rested her hand on his chest. He put his hand over hers.

"Can't wait to start makin' plans. Makin' plans for the baby. Makin' plans with you." Carol smiled, and then she gasped.

"I almost forgot."

"What?"

"I got something." She pulled a small paper bag out of her purse. "For the baby." She handed it to him, and he reached inside to pull out a tiny yellow onesie. It looked impossibly small, and the idea that he was going to have an actual human being small enough to fit in that in a few months was mind boggling. Daryl let out a slow breath, and he looked up at her with a little smile on his lips.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. It's your baby, Daryl. It's important." She leaned in and kissed him, and he reached up to gently brush his hand against her cheek. When she pulled back, she smiled, and he chewed the side of his thumb for a moment before standing up.

"C'mon."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm gonna take you home."

"Daryl, I can't tonight. Sophia's at home, remember?"

"I'm gonna take you _home_. To your place." Carol's mouth fell open in a silent question before she found her words.

"You want…you want to do this tonight?"

"I'm tired of hidin'. We love each other. We gotta stop hidin'. I want you in my life. In my kid's life. There ain't never gonna be a _right_ time to tell her about us. But I don't wanna wait anymore." Carol took a shaky breath before taking Daryl's hand in hers.

"I don't want to wait either," she said softly. "Okay. Let's do this."

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading, guys! Hope you're all well. Please keep the feedback coming! It's so very appreciated!_


	32. Forward

Chapter 32: Forward

"_Lucy, look, I don't know what you expected. We've been over for a while now, and I told you we're done. I meant that." He sat in a chair beside her in Dr. Cloyd's office. They were waiting for her to finish up with another patient, and so far, the silence had been filled with palpable tension._

"_I'm getting help, Daryl," she insisted._

"_I'm glad you are, but I can't go back."_

"_What about the baby?"_

"_Sometimes stayin' together ain't what's best for the kid. Sometimes I wonder if my folks hadn't stayed together, my life woulda turned out different. Better. Hell, maybe they both woulda got clean. Maybe they'd still be here."_

"_We're not your parents," Lucy sniffled. "I know I wasn't the best girlfriend. I know I hurt you. I really am sorry."_

"_I know," he said with a little nod. "But sorry ain't gonna change what happened. It ain't gonna change my mind about us either." Lucy picked at a snag on her jeans, and she looked away shaking her head. _

"_So where does that leave me?"_

"_What?"_

"_You moved on. You met somebody. I'm having your baby. So what happens next?"_

"_What happens next is we wait for Dr. Cloyd. And if it turns out I'm the dad, we'll have some time to figure out a way to share custody or…"_

"_Share custody? You didn't even want this baby," Lucy scoffed._

"_I didn't want a baby this way," Daryl agreed. "But shit happens. Life happens. And I want to be a dad. If it's mine, I want to be there."_

"_And your little girlfriend? Where does she factor in?" Daryl sighed and ran the palm of his hand over his face for a moment. _

"_She's part of my life. I'm hopin' she's gonna be part of my life for the _rest_ of my life." Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, and he took a deep breath. "I love her, Lucy. I know that ain't what you want to hear, but you gotta learn to live with that. What me and you had fucked with my head." Lucy flinched, and Daryl kept going. "I know. It hurts to hear it, but it's gotta be said. I ain't sayin' this to hurt you. I'm sayin' this 'cause it's the truth. What I've got with her don't make me dread wakin' up every mornin'."_

"_You really hate me, don't you?" Daryl sighed and shook his head._

"_I did for a while. I don't now. I can't hate you, 'cause hatin' ain't good for me. I'm happy now, and makin' time to hate anybody takes away from that." Lucy nodded then and blinked her tears away. _

_They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Lucy finally took a deep breath and turned to look at him again. But before she could say a word, Dr. Cloyd stepped into the office with some papers in her hands. _

"_Hey, sorry about the wait, guys. My last appointment went a little over. Twins. Nervous parents." She cleared her throat and sat down. "So, let's just get down to what we're all here for. Sound good?" Lucy and Daryl glanced at each other for a moment before turning their attention back to the doctor. "The DNA test came back a match. Daryl, the probability that you're the father came back at 99.3%." Daryl let out a slow breath and looked at Lucy staring right at him. _

"_I told you."_

"_You told me," he said with a nod. "You also cheated, so you gotta understand why I wanted a test."_

"_Look, I know it's not my place to say anything…again," Denise began, "but now you know. It's time to make plans and move forward for everybody's sake. Pointing fingers and saying 'I told you so' never helped anybody." She cleared her throat and stood up. "I have another patient to get to. You both take all the time you need. If you have any questions…"_

"_We're fine. Thanks," Daryl said with a nod. Denise offered a tense smile before leaving her office. Daryl looked back at Lucy. "Hey, I told you I was gonna be there for my kid. I meant that. I'm gonna take care of my kid." Lucy nodded, and she let out a shaky breath. _

"_So that's it? We're really done?"_

"_We been done for a long time, Lucy."_

"_I want to meet her."_

"_What?"_

"_Your girlfriend. I want to know who she is. If she's going to be around my kid, I want to know who she is." Daryl nodded then and rubbed the back of his neck._

"_Alright." Lucy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. _

"_Alright?"_

"_Yeah. She's gonna be a part of my life and our kid's life. I want you to know her. Just like I'd wanna know when you bring a guy around our kid. If I'm gonna be honest with you, you gotta be honest with me."_

"_Okay," Lucy said with a somber nod. "So, are you gonna tell me who she is?"_

"_I'm gonna talk to her first, let her know the results. Then we'll go from there."_

"_What, are you afraid she'll back out now that it's real you're having a kid?"_

"_No. Not her. She wouldn't do that." Lucy scoffed, and Daryl got up from the chair. "I gotta go, Lucy."_

"_Yeah, you don't wanna keep her waiting," Lucy sighed. _

"_Don't be like that. That's just gonna make things worse for everybody." He turned the leave, but then he stopped at the door. "I hope you find somebody that makes you happy, Lucy. I know ya probably don't believe that, but I do." He chewed his lip for a moment before ducking his head. "Moving on is the best thing I coulda done. You should try it." He turned and left then, feeling like a weight had lifted. Now he knew. Now he could plan. And best of all, he knew Carol was going to be a part of those plans, and he couldn't wait to get started._

_..._

Carol pulled into her driveway about thirty seconds before Daryl pulled up on his motorcycle outside of Lucy's house. Carol noticed another car behind Rosita's in the wide drive, and she sighed. She managed a glance back at the motorcycle and waved to Daryl before motioning toward the house.

"I've got to check on Sophia."

"Yeah, no problem. Come out when you're ready," he said with a nod. Carol flashed him a nervous smile before heading up onto her front porch and stepping into the house. Sophia was in the living room watching cartoons, while Rosita flipped through a text book.

"Mommy!" Sophia shouted, getting up from the couch and hurrying over to hug her.

"Hi, baby," Carol laughed, bending down to hug her little girl. "How was school?"

"Good! I got a gold star on my spelling test."

"That's great, honey! I'm so proud of you. Can I see it?"

"Uh-huh! It's on the fridge."

"Will you get it for me?"

"Yep!" Sophia hurried off toward the kitchen, and Carol turned toward Rosita with her hands on her hips. Rosita looked up at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I know who's car that is behind yours."

"It's really not what you think," Rosita insisted, putting her book down.

"I told you, no guys at the house while you're here. I know you two are adults, but Sophia…"

"We wouldn't do anything around Sophia," Rosita said with a sigh. "We aren't stupid. I called him over because Sophia downloaded some new game on your computer, and now you have a brand new virus. He's great with computers, so I figured I'd have him come over and fix it. That's it. I swear."

"A virus?" Carol groaned.

"Yeah. Great, huh? I know it's not my place to ground your kid, but I told Sophia no more computer time for a week."

"I think that's fair," Carol offered with a tired chuckle. Just then, Glenn Rhee came walking down the hallway and into the living room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Carol standing there with Rosita.

"Oh. Hey," he said awkwardly, looking to Rosita for a little help. "I was just…uh…" Rosita rolled her eyes.

"Relax, babe. I told her you were fixing the computer."

"Oh. Yeah. Uh, it's all done."

"Thanks, Glenn. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing. It was an easy fix. No worries," he shrugged. "Rosita, you ready to go?"

"Actually," Carol interjected, "if you don't have plans, would the two of you mind hanging out here with Sophia for a few more minutes?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Rosita asked.

"I just have something to do. I'll be next door."

"Next door? Isn't that where the crazy pregnant chick lives?" Glenn asked. Carol glanced at him for a moment before turning her attention back to Rosita, who smiled sheepishly at her.

"I won't be long," Carol insisted. Sophia came running back into the living room with her spelling test in her hand.

"See? I didn't even miss one." She handed the paper to her mother. Carol took the paper and beamed down at her daughter.

"Sophia, this is great! You're doing such a good job."

"And _Carl_ taught me how to spell a word. Want to hear it?"

"Sure," Carol offered.

"Okay! Ready? B-U-T-T-H-O—"

"—kay!" Carol interrupted. "Remind me to have a little chat with your brother!" Glenn laughed, and Rosita elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! What? It's funny."

"Mommy, did I spell a bad word?"

"We'll talk about it before bed, ok, baby?"

"Okay," Sophia sighed. "Are you leaving?"

"Mommy's just going next door," Carol promised. "But I've got a surprise guest for supper."

"Who?!" Sophia asked, jumping up and down.

"It's a surprise, silly," Carol insisted. "I'll be back in a few minutes, alright?" Sophia nodded and hurried to put her spelling test back up in the kitchen. Carol mouthed a silent thank you to Rosita and Glenn before heading outside.

Daryl was still standing on the sidewalk, finishing the last of his cigarette, and Lucy was just walking out of her house. Carol felt the knots tighten in her gut, and she took a deep breath. It was now or never, and when it came to Daryl, never wasn't an option. So, she straightened up and started down her porch steps, heading down into the yard and toward Lucy's porch.

"What are you doing here, Daryl?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms over her blossoming middle.

"You said you wanted to know who she is," Daryl said quietly.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't tell me," Lucy pointed out, rolling her eyes. "What changed your mind between the doctor's office and here?" She glanced over to see Carol stepping over. "Oh. Hey, Carol. Uh, can you give me a minute?"

"Hi, Lucy," Carol said quietly.

"Look, we're kinda having a private conversation here," Lucy said a little shortly. "Can you give me a minute?"

"She can stay," Daryl said quietly. Carol stepped out of the yard and onto the sidewalk beside Daryl.

"Fine," Lucy snorted. She eyed Carol and then Daryl, and Carol cleared her throat.

"Lucy, I know things haven't worked out exactly how you wanted them to, but life rarely does," Carol said quietly. "I just want you to know that whatever happens, I'm not trying to overstep my bounds."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucy asked, narrowing her eyes at Carol. She looked at Daryl then, and she watched the way he glanced at Carol and how his gaze softened and his fingers twitched anxiously like he wanted to reach out and touch her. When Carol looked to Daryl with the same softness and care, Lucy felt the breath leave her lungs. "Oh God."

"Lucy," Daryl said quietly. "Me and Carol…"

"You…" She let out a dry laugh and covered her mouth with her hand. Carol and Daryl looked to each other before turning their attention back to Lucy. "You're…okay, this is a joke, right?"

"It's not a joke," Carol said quietly.

"You two? Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" Lucy asked. "Since when?"

"What does it matter?" Daryl asked.

"It matters. How long? Were you fucking him the day I came into the ER? When you sat with me all day?" She pointed at Carol, and her eyes welled with tears. Carol sighed softly and took a step toward her, but Daryl reached out and touched her hand. Lucy's anger turned toward Daryl. "Really? You're going to protect her but not the mother of your kid?"

"Oh Jesus," Daryl cringed. "Lucy, stop it."

"Lucy," Carol insisted, "I know…"

"Don't," Lucy sniffled. "I really don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"Okay," Carol said quietly. She looked at Daryl. "It's ok. I should go."

"Carol," Daryl murmured softly. "Hey…"

"It's ok," Carol offered with a little smile. "Really." She nodded at him and looked back to Lucy, who had gone rigid and refused to even look her in the eye. "We can do this some other time. It's…it's fine." She gave his hand a squeeze, and then she turned to leave Lucy's steps. Daryl let out a heavy breath and looked up at Lucy.

"You gotta stop this. Ain't nothin' gonna change what happened." He glanced over at Carol as she took the steps up to her own porch. "I'm in love with Carol. She's gonna be in my life. She's gonna be in our kid's life. You really wanna do this? You're gonna make our kid's life hell. Just stop it, Lucy. I can't do this. If you're gonna be like this, if you're gonna shut down every time somethin' doesn't go your way, I'm gonna have to…"

"To what? Huh? You wanna take the baby away from me? Is that it?"

"I didn't say that. Fuck, you gotta stop actin' like this. You acted like you hated me when we were together. And you're mad I moved on? You gotta grow up, Luce. I know you were used to your daddy givin' you everything, and you were used to bein' the center of attention, but it ain't like that anymore. You gotta learn to deal with shit without bringin' everybody else down with you. I don't want that life for my kid. And I don't think you do either." He shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Don't know what else to say, Lucy. I'm done fightin'."

He turned and walked away, heading down the sidewalk toward his bike. He heard Lucy turn and disappear into her house, and when he reached the bike and started to grab for his helmet, he looked up in time to see Carol's babysitter leaving with her boyfriend. The younger man waved in Daryl's direction, and Daryl nodded, and when he looked back at his bike, he realized the last thing he wanted to do was go home and spend the evening missing Carol. He was done walking around eggshells to avoid a dramatic mess with Lucy. Life was messy with the good and the bad and the in between. And he didn't want to waste one more minute living his life with the what ifs weighing on his shoulders.

So, he turned and walked the short distance to Carol's porch steps, and when he rang her doorbell and saw the teary surprise in her eyes when she opened the door, he knew he'd made the right choice.

"Hey," she sniffled.

"Hey," he offered with a little smile. "You feelin' up for some company?" She nodded then and let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Um, and I know Sophia would. I already sort of told her we were having company for dinner. Thanks for keeping me honest." Daryl nodded then and reached out to take her hand.

"Hell, m'sorry it went down like that. It was better than I thought, but…"

"You don't have to apologize. She's hurt and angry. She's not over you, Daryl."

"I know. Don't know what to say except everything I want is right here." He squeezed her hand. Carol let out something between a laugh and a cry, and she tugged on his hand.

"Good, because I plan on sticking around," she chuckled. Daryl grinned and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you."

"Love you," he whispered back. She sniffled and gently rubbed her thumb over his lower lip before pulling back giving his hand a tug.

"Come in. Come in. I know a certain little girl who's eager to see our dinner guest." She led him into the house and turned to shut the door, pausing for a moment to close her eyes and breathe a sigh of relief that they didn't have to hide anymore. As difficult and emotional as letting Lucy know the truth had been, Carol was simply glad they didn't have to hide anymore. Now they could look forward, and the worry and anxiety that had once settled in her gut had been replaced by the excitement of that next step and the hope of holding onto something that meant everything.

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!_


	33. Motivation

Chapter 33: Motivation

"And this is a picture of my big brother. His name's Carl. He lives with _his_ mommy, but we always stay with our daddy on the weekends." Sophia was almost breathless after taking Daryl on a tour of the house including the downstairs bathroom, the upstairs bathroom, her room, the attic, down to the basement, back up to the living room and then into the hall where all the family photos were in frames along the walls.

Daryl had followed Sophia around patiently as she dragged him all over the place, and Carol had tagged along, stifling giggles along the way.

"Do you know my daddy?" Sophia asked, looking up at Daryl with bright, inquisitive eyes. Daryl laughed softly and glanced at Carol.

"Uh, yeah, I've met him a couple times."

"Do you like tea parties?"

"Can't say I ever had one before," Daryl said slowly.

"Do you…"

"Sophia, what's with all the questions?" Carol laughed. "It's getting late, honey."

"Can't I stay up a little longer?" Sophia begged.

"You have school tomorrow," Carol said softly. "You need to go brush your teeth and put on your pajamas, ok?" Sophia sighed, and she looked up at Daryl.

"Sorry, kiddo. Can't help you outta this one. Your mom's right. You gotta go get your sleep so you'll do a good job at school tomorrow." Sophia frowned, but she finally nodded.

"Ok, but are you coming to supper tomorrow?" Sophia asked.

"I have to work late tomorrow, kiddo. But soon, ok?"

"Since you and Mommy are friends now, does that mean you'll come over and play more?" Sophia looked to Daryl and then to Carol. Daryl was the first one to go red-faced, and Carol stepped forward and took her daughter's hand.

"Okay, that's another question," Carol pointed out. "Come on, sweetie. Let's get you ready for bed." She glanced at Daryl over her shoulder and flashed him a smile. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Take your time," he said with a little smile, waving at Sophia as she grinned up at him and giggled.

"Mommy, I like Daryl." Carol led Sophia into the bathroom, and the little girl hopped up onto her little step stool. She grabbed her mermaid toothbrush from her cup. Carol helped her put a little toothpaste on it, and she started brushing.

"I'm glad you like Daryl." Carol stood behind her little girl and started brushing her light brown hair out.

"Mommy?" Sophia asked, slurring around her toothbrush.

"Yeah?"

"Is Daryl your friend like Glenn is Rosita's friend?" Sophia asked. "'Cause I saw Rosita kiss Glenn on the lips. I wasn't supposed to see, but I did."

"Oh, you did, huh?" Carol asked. Sophia nodded and kept brushing.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, kissing is something grown-ups do when they care about each other a lot."

"Well, Rosita and Glenn must _really_ like each other, 'cause they were _really_ kissing." Carol bit back a laugh and finished combing out Sophia's hair. Sophia spat her toothpaste out into the sink and rinsed her mouth out, and Carol handed her a towel.

When Sophia hopped down from her step stood, Carol knelt down in front of her.

"What would you think if mommy and Daryl cared about each other like that?" Carol asked. Sophia furrowed her brows for a moment in concentration.

"Well, I think that'd be ok. I like him."

"Good," Carol chuckled. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Uh-huh. Mommy?"

"Yes, Sophia?"

"Is he?"

"Is he what?" Carol asked. Sophia sighed in exasperation.

"Is he your friend like Glenn is Rosita's friend?"

"Oh," Carol laughed. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Do you kiss him?" Sophia giggled.

"That's enough questions for tonight, young lady," Carol laughed. "Come on. Bedtime."

...

When Carol finally came downstairs, she found Daryl sitting on the couch watching some silly cartoon on whatever channel Sophia had left the TV on last.

"You know you don't have to watch that," Carol laughed. Daryl looked up just as she flopped down on the couch beside him.

"Oh, hey," he murmured. "She asleep?"

"After two stories and a hundred questions," Carol laughed. "She's got a lot of energy. Sorry if she ran you ragged tonight."

"Are you kidding?" Daryl asked, reaching for the remote to switch off the TV. "She's awesome. I hope my kid's even half that awesome."

"She is pretty awesome, isn't she? And she's so smart. God, she picks up on everything." Daryl grinned and pulled his arms around Carol's waist, bringing her into his lap. She straddled his hips with her knees and clasped her hands behind his neck.

"You doin' ok?"

"I'm good," she said with a little smile. "I feel good. I'm glad we told Lucy, even if she didn't take it well."

"She was gonna find out sooner or later. I'd rather her know now. Give her time to adjust."

"Mmm," Carol agreed. "I'm glad you're here." "

"Me too," he grinned. "C'mere." He brought his hand behind her neck and urged her down gently for a kiss. She smiled against his lips before opening up to him, slipping her tongue against his as his hands roamed over her back and her ass. She sighed, melting into his kiss. "Taste so good." Carol giggled against his mouth, and when she pulled back, Daryl glanced toward the stairs.

"She won't wake up," Carol whispered. "She's out like a light." Daryl considered his options, and Carol snaked her hand down his chest and over the bulge in his jeans. He groaned when she gave him a squeeze.

"Fuck, you're killin' me," he groaned.

"You can stay," she whispered.

"Ain't that gonna confuse her?"

"She's going to have to get used to you being around. We're gonna live together someday," Carol smiled. Daryl's heart skipped a beat, and his smile widened.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. What else would we do? Hmm?" She kissed him and pulled back. "We're not playing games here, are we?"

"No," he murmured, slipping his hand under her shirt. "No games." And then Carol paused.

"God, I'm freaking you out, aren't I?"

"What?" Daryl laughed. "No. Not at all. Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I feel like we can finally make plans, and now you're going to think I'm some clingy…"

"Stop," Daryl interrupted. He leaned in and kissed her. "I like you makin' plans. I wanna make more plans with you."

"You do?"

"I love you. 'Course I do."

"I love you," she whispered, smiling as she kissed him again. "You're not gonna stay, are you?"

"I gotta work early. So do you, if I remember right," he said quietly. "As much as I wanna stay, we ain't gonna be worth nothin' tomorrow if I do. You know that." Carol grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "But can you do one thing for me before you go?"

"Anything?"

"Ooh, I like that," Carol teased, tugging on Daryl's belt. He groaned when she kissed him again, dipping her tongue into his mouth. And then she pulled back again, and Daryl's head fell back against the couch.

"What do you want?" he asked, tracing the outline of her lips with the pad of his thumb.

"I want you to take me upstairs," she whispered, nibbling at his earlobe, "and I want you to fuck me." Daryl nearly choked on his own tongue, and Carol raised an eyebrow. "I need it, Daryl. Please."

"Christ, you're gonna give me a goddamn heart attack with that mouth," he huffed out. She grinned, and Daryl squeezed her ass before lifting her up off of him and getting up off the couch. He looked back toward the stairs and then to Carol again. "Your door got a lock?"

"Yeah," she panted, staring up at him and licking her lips.

"Guess it's my lucky night," he smirked, before pulling Carol up. She yelped when he grabbed her hands and started leading her toward the stairs. He paused just before they got to the steps, and he pulled her in for a hungry kiss. "You gonna be quiet?"

"I can be _very_ quiet with the right motivation." That was all he needed to know before he led her up the stairs and locked them both in her room.

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading, guys! Feedback is always appreciated!_


	34. Baby Steps

Chapter 34: Baby Steps

The first week after telling Lucy about their relationship had been awkward at best. Carol had run into her a couple of times outside, and Lucy had been cool but not completely dismissive. Carol made certain to ask her how she was feeling, and Lucy would simply say 'no complaints' and be on her way. Still, she knew the woman was angry, and while part of Carol wanted to feel guilty for that, she also knew that Lucy had treated Daryl terribly, and she couldn't feel too bad for someone who'd dug their own grave in that relationship.

Carol had given Rosita strict instructions to stay with Sophia at all times if she was outside. She hated thinking that Lucy might do something, but Sophia was her little girl, and there was no such thing as _too careful_ when it came to protecting her.

So when Rick pulled up on Sunday night to drop Sophia off from their weekend visit, Carol stepped out on the front porch to greet them. Rick, however, got out of the car alone and moved around to the back. Carol watched as he struggled to pull Sophia's sleeping self out of the backseat, and she giggled when he awkwardly carried the girl up the steps. Carol knew first-hand that Sophia felt like a pillowcase full of bricks when she was sleeping.

"Hey," Rick grimaced, making his way up the steps with Sophia in his arms.

"Hey," Carol giggled. "Long day?"

"We went to the zoo," he grunted. "Now, I consider myself to be pretty physically fit, but our daughter could win a damn marathon with the energy and stamina she's got. 'Daddy, look! Flamingos! Daddy, let's go see the elephants? Daddy, can we run halfway across the park in five minutes before the Dolphin show sells out?' I might have to call in tomorrow and visit the chiropractor." Carol covered her mouth with her hand and stifled a laugh. "Want me to take her up?"

"Just lay her on the couch. I'm sure she'll be awake by the time I get supper ready." Rick nodded, and Carol held the screen door open for him. He went in and deposited Sophia on the couch, while Carol headed down to his car and grabbed Sophia's weekend bag. She met him back up on the porch, and he wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. "So, you guys had a good weekend, huh?"

"Yeah," he said slowly, glancing at Carol. "What?"

"Nothin'."

"No, Rick. Come on. Talk to me." Rick sighed and stuffed his hands in his pocket before leaning against the porch rail.

"She had a lot to say about Daryl," he said quietly. Carol knew the look on his face. He was jealous.

"She likes Daryl," Carol said slowly.

"She _really_ likes Daryl. That's all she talked about all weekend. How much time has he been spending here?" Carol cocked her head to the side and quirked an eyebrow.

"I really don't think that's your business, Rick."

"I didn't mean…" He sighed and threw up his hands. "I didn't mean it like that. I just…"

"How did you mean it?"

"She's getting really attached to him. Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Why not? Carl got attached to me."

"Well, that's different. We got married, and…"

"And?" Carol put her hands on her hips and stared at him. Rick sighed and ran his hand over the back of his neck.

"Well, if Sophia gets too attached, and something happens and you break up, she'd be devastated."

"You and I broke up. Carl's doing ok, isn't he?"

"That's different."

"How's it different?" Carol asked. She crossed her arms and took a step toward him. "I wouldn't have brought him around if I didn't see a future with him."

"You…you see a future with him?" Rick stammered.

"He's a good man, Rick. He makes me happy." She shrugged. "Maybe that's not what you want to hear."

"Don't say that," Rick said quietly, his tone softer now. "I want you to be happy. I do. I guess part of me is still having trouble letting go."

"What part of 'our marriage is over' didn't you understand?"

"The part where we were still sleeping together," Rick pointed out. Carol opened her mouth for a moment before closing it.

"Okay. You have a point," she sighed. "But we're not doing that anymore." Rick nodded, and then he peeked out toward Carol's drive way. "He's not here, if that's what you're wondering. But he's been here while Sophia's here. We're taking baby steps with Sophia. Right now, she knows Daryl is my friend. We're not having…"

"Sleepovers?"

"Right. We're not having sleepovers while she's here." Rick let out a breath of relief, and Carol couldn't help the little laugh that bubbled up in her chest. "He doesn't stay the _whole_ night."

"Christ, why'd you have to say that?"

"We're adults, Rick. What goes on behind my closed bedroom door is not your concern. Just like it's not my concern who you see or who you sleep with. Right?"

"Yeah. I know you're right. I know." He sighed. "I just don't know what you see in the guy." Carol rolled her eyes. "I mean…he's an asshole."

"What?" Carol laughed.

"The guy's a dick."

"Oh my God," she snorted. "Maybe you think that because _both_ times you met him, you were pulling him over. Not everybody is gonna kiss your ass when you give them a ticket." She smirked, and Rick grunted. "You don't even know him."

"I know he speeds. He's reckless. I don't ever wanna hear about him driving like that with Sophia." Carol sighed then and she shook her head.

"He's been through a lot, but I can _guarantee_ you he would never hurt Sophia." She sighed softly. "The first time I really ever met him, Sophia fell in front of his house." She nodded toward the house next door. "He picked her up and put her on the steps and brought out a first aid kit. He's so good with her. That's why Sophia likes him. And he let her drag him around by the hand showing him all of her toys and everything in the house." She grinned. "Sound familiar?" Rick put his hand on his aching back, memories of holding Sophia on his shoulders so she could get a better look at the lions coming screaming back with a painful twinge.

"Not really," he muttered. Carol snorted and shook her head. "He's good to her. And he's good to me. I love him, Rick, and I'm happy."

"Yeah." Rick let out a slow breath. "I can tell. If Sophia's crazy about him and he makes you as happy as you say he does, maybe I ought to give him a chance. I'm not saying we're gonna be going out for a beer or hanging out or anything, but I'll try to get along with him. I trust your judgment, and if you say he's a good guy, I'll believe you."

"Thank you," Carol sighed. "I know the past few months have been crazy, but I finally did the one thing I was afraid of. I moved on. I'm really happy, Rick."

"Sounds like it's getting serious."

"Yeah. It's serious."

"Alright," Rick said with a little nod. "Well, all I can say is I wish you the best."

"Do you really?" Carol teased.

"Hey," he said quietly, his tone softening again. "You're the mother of my daughter. I was crazy in love with you once upon a time. I still love you. Believe it or not, I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me. I'll be alright. It's just good to see you smiling again."

"Thank you, Rick. That means a lot. And I want you to be happy, too."

"Yeah," Rick nodded. "I know. I should go so you can get your supper started."

"Hey, do you want to come by sometime next week? Have supper?"

"With him?"

"With your daughter," Carol laughed. "And I'd be there. Daryl, too. I might even invite Lori and Shane. They can bring Carl."

"One big, happy family, right?" Rick muttered.

"Yeah. I think Sophia would love that. Carl, too."

"Yeah, alright. I'll think about it."

"Okay. Let me know. I'm thinking Wednesday night. I have a short shift, and Daryl's free that night." Rick nodded then.

"Alright, Carol. I'll, uh…I'll see you later."

"Good night."

"Night." Carol waved Rick off and headed back into the house.

_Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it's been a couple of days since my last update. Lots of life stuff going on, plus I've been busy with work. Hope you're all well and that you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback is always appreciated!_


	35. Awkward

Chapter 35: Awkward

"Are you…are you pouting?" Carol teased, stepping up behind Daryl in the kitchen and tucking her hand into his pack pocket. She gave his ass a squeeze, and he just about jumped out of his shoes.

"What? No," he snorted.

"C'mon, it's not that bad."

"It's dinner with your ex. And his ex. And her husband," he pointed out.

"I know," Carol said quietly. "But you're a part of my life, and I need Sophia's dad to know as more than just the guy he pulled over twice." Daryl turned then, and Carol pulled her hand out of his pocket. He placed his hands on her hips and leaned down to kiss her. "Besides, just think, starting Friday night, we're both off work and completely free to stay in bed and never leave the house." Daryl thought for a moment before he shrugged.

"So what's a couple hours?"

"Thought so," Carol laughed. The front door alarm beeped, signaling someone coming in, and Daryl looked up in surprise.

"Carol?" called a voice. Carol's eyes brightened and she took Daryl's hand.

"Come on, I want you to meet my boy," she beamed. Daryl squeezed her hand before letting go and stepping out into the hallway to see a boy of maybe eight coming down the hall. He practically barreled into Carol, and she stumbled back with a laugh. "Well, hi! I missed you, too!"

"Mom and Shane are coming. They're getting wine out of the car. Mom says even though she can't drink it, some people might need it to get through the night." Daryl let out a laugh, and Carl looked up at him, letting go of Carol. "Who are you?"

"Carl, this is my very good friend Daryl," Carol said softly. "Daryl, this is my son."

"Nice to meet you, Carl," Daryl said, extending his hand, because frankly, he didn't know how the hell to greet a kid that was looking at him like he was under a microscope. Carl considered the gesture for a moment before slapping his palm against Daryl's in a sort of high five.

"Are you guys good friends like Mom and Shane were good friends? 'Cause I know how that turned out." Carol blushed and bit back a laugh, and she shook her head.

"What's gotten into you?" she sighed. "Did you grow another inch? I swear you keep getting taller every time I see you."

"Probably. Mom made me eat all my broccoli last night before I could have dessert."

"Your mom's a smart lady," Carol pointed out.

"Why thank you," Lori laughed, stepping through the front door with a bottle of wine in her hands. Carol smiled and headed over to greet her. She gave her a quick hug as Shane stepped in behind him, and Daryl couldn't help but notice the guy looked like the poster model for the 24-hour gym across from the garage. He greeted Carol with a quick hug and handed her another bottle of wine.

"Wow, you two were dreading this night almost as much as Daryl, huh?" Carol laughed, waving Daryl over. She glanced at Carl. "Sophia's upstairs if you want to go say hi."

"Okay," Carl shrugged, hurrying up the steps two at a time to see his sister.

"Hey, I'm not dreading anything, and I for one am happy I get to enjoy this night completely sober. Is Rick here yet?"

"Nope. You know him. He's always fashionably late to any affair he doesn't want to be at."

"Daryl, good to meet you," Shane said with a nod.

"Yeah, you too." Daryl glanced at him and then at Lori, who was eyeing him with a curious grin.

"Wow," Lori chuckled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Wow, huh?" Shane snorted. "My wife, ladies and gentleman."

"Oh, shut up," Lori grinned, playfully slapping his arm. "The ring's on my finger, I'm pregnant with your kid, you're stuck with me."

"She's quite the romantic, ain't she?" Shane asked with a smirk. He ran his hand through his dark hair and looked at Daryl. "What is it you do, Daryl?"

"I, uh, work at a garage downtown. Do everything from oil changes to body work."

"That your bike out in the drive? It's sweet, man."

"Thanks." Daryl perked up a little. "Put a lot of work in that one."

"Been thinking of getting one of those for myself." Daryl glanced at Lori who rolled her eyes and shook her head. "She's not so fond of the idea."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you live to see the birth of our child, babe."

"They're safe. Right, Daryl? Tell her," Shane insisted. Daryl held his hands up and took a step back.

"I ain't gettin' in the middle."

"Smart. I can see why Carol likes you," Lori grinned.

"So, just so we don't make asses outta ourselves," Shane said slowly, "the kids don't know you two are, uh, seein' each other?"

"Sophia's getting used to Daryl coming over more often. We haven't told her we're dating yet."

"I don't think a five-year-old really cares about that though, do they?" Lori asked, cocking her head to the side. "I mean, I think at that age, they just see that mom's happy or dad's happy, and that's good, right?"

"Right," Carol said with a little nod, "but we're still giving it a little time. We want her to be completely comfortable with the idea when we tell her."

"Smart," Lori said. "Careful. I don't think that's a terrible idea. We were going to do that with Carl, until…"

"Until he forgot how to knock," Shane snorted. Lori nudged him in the ribs. Carol grinned, and she slipped her hand into Daryl's. He glanced over at her, and a little smile tugged at his lips. His cheeks turned pink, and Carol blushed too.

"I miss the party?" Everyone turned to see Rick step into the foyer with a bottle of wine of his own in hand. Daryl leaned in close to Carol.

"Think we're getting drunk tonight," he whispered. Carol snickered, and she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Nope, you're just in time," Carol announced to her ex-husband. "Hey, Rick."

"Hey, man," Shane greeted him with a pat on the shoulder. "Gotta say, Carol upgraded."

"Fuck off," Rick snorted, shoving his friend in the shoulder. Shane laughed and shoved him back, and Lori shook her head and looked to Carol and Daryl.

"See what I have to put up with?" she asked. Carol laughed and gave Daryl's shoulder a nudge. He wasn't much of a talker, and she knew this was probably not his first choice of how to spend an evening, but he was doing it for her. She made a mental note to make it up to him tonight. Maybe twice.

"Where are the kids?" Rick asked, as Carol took the bottle of wine from him.

"Um, upstairs. Sophia was watching a movie in her room, and Carl went up to see her. I'll call them down when it's time to eat."

"Carol, can I help you finish up dinner?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, sure," Carol smiled. Lori took the bottle of wine from Shane and followed Carol to the kitchen, leaving Daryl, Rick and Shane standing together in the hall. Carol cast a sympathetic glance over her shoulder at Daryl who looked like he wanted to crawl under the potted plant in the corner and hide. "Daryl, you want to—" But Shane jumped in to chat Daryl up before Daryl could make a break for it. Carol gave him one last guilty smile before disappearing into the kitchen with Lori.

"So, how long you two been seeing each other?" Shane asked. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at Daryl sternly like a protective big brother. Daryl glanced at Rick who was eyeing him curiously.

"Uh, a little over a month," Daryl said quietly.

"She's a good woman. Hell, even Rick ain't got anything bad to say about her, and they're divorced. Matter of fact, I'm startin' to think he's the problem in relationships. I mean…"

"Oh, shut up, Shane," Rick groaned. "You're an idiot." Shane grinned.

"Nah, I'm kidding. But Rick doesn't take too kindly to the new guys. He nearly beat the shit out of me when he found out me and Lori were a thing. I mean, we waited six months after they split, but still."

"He's a damn liar," Rick snorted.

"I still have the scar," Shane laughed. Daryl wasn't sure if he should laugh or sneak away, but when Shane clapped him on the shoulder, he realized there was no escape. "Hell, I'm gonna go get some air before dinner. Mind if I go take a look at your bike, Daryl?"

"Yeah, just don't touch it," Daryl offered with a smirk.

"Good man. Protect what's yours. Am I right?" He clicked his tongue at Daryl, and Rick groaned, covering his face with his hand. Shane headed outside, and Daryl was half-tempted to follow along, but Rick opened his mouth.

"He's an idiot. Don't listen to him." Daryl glanced at him. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"That a crime, too?"

"Hell," Rick muttered. "I know you don't like me, and I can't say you're my favorite person, but we don't know each other. And I know Carol wants us to get along. She's crazy about you, and I think she thinks you're gonna be around for a long time."

"I plan to be," Daryl said with a nod. "And the feeling's mutual. I'm crazy about her." Rick nodded for a moment. "I ain't goin' nowhere."

"Good, 'cause my little girl is crazy about you, and if you break her heart, you're gonna have me to answer to. Same goes with Carol. She deserves the best."

"She ain't your wife anymore," Daryl pointed out, a little harshly. Rick blinked in surprise, and Daryl toned it down a little. The last thing Daryl wanted was some cop ex-husband extending some macho warning to him, when his last intention was to ever hurt the woman he loved. But, he was mature enough to recognize that Rick did want what was best for Carol and their daughter. "Look, I ain't gonna get mad about somebody havin' their backs, but you don't have to worry. I'd never hurt her. And I'd never hurt Sophia. She's a great kid." Rick rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before a little chuckle escaped his lips.

"Went a little too hardass cop with that last bit, didn't I?"

"When you're a hardass cop, it probably comes natural," Daryl shot back. Rick grinned.

"I might deserve that."

"Yeah, you definitely deserve that." Daryl took a deep breath and relaxed a little more. It was clear that Rick was still having trouble adjusting to Carol moving on, but hell, could he blame him? Carol was amazing, and Daryl counted himself lucky to be loved by her.

"You hating every minute of this?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, but it's important to her," Daryl said with a little shrug. "I know it's important for Sophia, too." Rick nodded then, and he glanced over Daryl's shoulder to see Carol and Lori stepping out of the kitchen.

"Hey, guys. Supper's about ready," Carol offered with a smile.

"Where'd Shane go off to?" Lori wondered, looking around.

"Ah, he's outside drooling over Daryl's motorcycle," Rick snorted. "I'll go get him." He turned to leave, and Lori headed back to the kitchen. Carol raised an eyebrow at Daryl, and he stepped over to her, taking her hands in his.

"You ok?" she asked. "Sorry to leave you alone with them. Looks like Shane went and made things more awkward. Rick wasn't a complete asshole was he?"

"No, he ain't half as bad as I thought," Daryl shrugged. "Don't think we're gonna be best friends or anything, but I can think of worse things than havin' him lurkin' around at family functions for the rest of our lives." Carol's eyes widened, and a little smile peaked at her lips.

"The rest of our lives, huh? You're thinking about that?" Daryl blushed and ducked his head a little before leaning in to kiss her. When he pulled back, she bit her lip through a wide grin.

"Yeah. That ok?"

"Mmmhmm." She smiled. "That's more than ok." She sighed softly and kissed him once again. "I'll go get Sophia and Carl. Save me a seat at the table, ok?"

"Promise," he murmured. He watched her walk away, and he couldn't suppress the smile on his face. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and he couldn't wait to do just that.

_Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it's been a few days, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Thanks so much for reading, and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated! _


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Test Drive

"What do you think?" Carol asked, folding her arms across her chest and staring at the black SUV they'd just taken on a test drive. Daryl frowned for a moment, considering his options. It was either the black SUV with 50,000 miles on it already or the small sports car that looked like it had made a cross country trip three times and hit every hail storm along the way.

Carol had offered to help him buy something new, but he insisted on buying it himself. He was having a kid in a little less than four months, and he was going to have to have something to drive it around in. His motorcycle certainly wasn't going to do the trick. So, he decided to put down his entire savings from what he'd made at the grocery store on a used vehicle.

"I'm leanin' toward this one," he said with a nod to the SUV. "More room. Got a family to think about. That little sports car ain't gonna leave much room when the four of us are in it." Carol smiled then. The fact that Daryl considered her and Sophia a part of that family unit with him and his unborn child made her heart swell with joy.

"And, Mr. Dixon," the salesman spoke up, stepping around the vehicle with a wide smile on his face. "This is the best deal on the lot. And we'll throw in the first five oil changes free." Daryl narrowed his eyes at him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, Mr. Dixon. Our cars are fully inspected by top of the line mechanics."

"Would ya pop the hood?" Daryl asked, stepping around to the front. The salesman glanced at Carol, and she just shrugged.

"He's a mechanic. You can't fault him for wanting to take a look for himself before he commits, right?"

"Of course," the salesman agreed, stepping over toward the driver's side to pop the hood. Daryl lifted it and examined it for a few minutes, checking connections and conditions of things. He grunted once or twice, and Carol couldn't stop herself from staring at his ass as he bent over the engine.

After a few minutes, Daryl finally nodded his head.

"I'll take it." The salesman's eyes lit up.

"Wonderful! Let's head inside and see what we can do for you as far as a payment plan."

"Yeah, go on in and start crunchin' your numbers. I'll be in in a minute." The salesman nodded and hurried inside, practically skipping at his good luck for the day. Daryl reached for his pocket and grabbed the crumpled cigarette pack, pulling one free and bringing it to his lips. Carol cocked an eyebrow, and Daryl shook his head. "Fuckin' hate this shit. Now we're gonna go in there, and he's gonna try and sell me a bunch of extra shit I don't need." He lit the cigarette and tucked his lighter into his shirt pocket.

"Just tell him you have a specific budget, and if he keeps pressing it, you'll take your business somewhere else," Carol suggested. Daryl cringed. "Yeah, I know. Easier said than done. They try to get you with flashy, shiny upgrades. Don't worry, I'll go in with you."

"Thanks," he muttered, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"So," Carol said slowly, "I think Sophia figured out you're more than just my friend."

"What makes ya think that?" Daryl asked.

"Well, this morning at breakfast, she looked at me and told me that when you and I get married, she wants a baby sister." Daryl, mid-drag, nearly choked on the smoke he was sucking into his lungs.

"Shit. She don't waste no time, does she?" he asked with a cough and a laugh. Carol scrunched her nose up and shook her head. "What'd you say to her?"

"Well, I didn't know what to say. I told her to finish her pancakes, and then I drove her to school."

"Must've been a long ride to school."

"Not really. She started asking me about Thanksgiving and if we're going to have a turkey, because she saw a movie about turkeys in school last week, and now she really doesn't want to eat one."

"Oh hell," Daryl snorted. "Least that got her mind off of that…other thing." He eyed her. "That somethin' you want though? I mean, not now, but…someday?"

"I don't know," Carol said quietly. "I've done the marriage thing and the pregnancy thing. And both had their ups and downs. You've already got your hands full with Lucy having the baby, and I feel like it's not the right time to think about any of that."

"Why?" he asked, tossing his cigarette down and dragging the bottom of his shoe over it.

"Why?" Carol asked with a little laugh. "You aren't…serious?"

"I mean, I think about things. Didn't like thinkin' too far into the future 'til I started seein' you. It's like somethin' turned on in my head, made me start seein' things different." Carol smiled a little and nodded.

"So, you're thinking about it. You're thinking about a _lot _of things."

"Yeah," Daryl said quietly. "I mean, we talked about that a little, back when Rick and Lori and Shane came over for supper. You know I'm in this for good, right?"

"I am, too," she assured him, stepping toward him and placing her arms around his neck. "I've been thinking about things, too." She chewed her bottom lip anxiously and took a breath. "So we have some things to talk about."

"Yeah, I think we do," he replied, watching her mouth curl up in a smile.

"Why don't we start by sitting Sophia down tonight and telling her you're more than just my friend?" Carol suggested. Daryl suddenly looked nervous, and Carol giggled. "C'mon. You've already passed the Sophia test. She told me about the little tea party you two had with Rosita before I got home the other night."

"Shit, she told you that? I thought I swore her to secrecy."

"She's almost six. What do you expect?" Carol laughed. "Sophia loves you. She asks about you all the time."

"Why don't we do somethin' tomorrow?"

"She's going to her dad's after school tomorrow, remember?"

"Well, then next week. Just the three of us," Daryl offered. Carol watched his face light up as he started making plans. She was thankful to see him so happy. She knew that the awful things he'd gone through with Lucy were still very much in his thoughts every day, but it made her feel good to know that thinking about the future and making plans with her made him so happy. It made her happy, too, if not a little nervous that there was a good chance she was going to have another chance at the whole marriage thing. The thing she feared most about that was having it go the way that her and Rick's marriage had. One day they were completely in love, and the next they were beginning to slowly unravel. That wasn't going to be an option the second time around.

"That sounds good," Carol said softly. "What do you have in mind?"

"Don't know yet. The zoo, maybe? She goes there a lot, doesn't she? Maybe the circus. Oh, wait. She's goin' through that scared of clowns phase."

"You'll think of something," Carol laughed. "You're so sweet. I love you so much." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, and just as their lips met, Daryl's cell phone rang. He grunted, recognizing the ring tone. He ignored the call, however, and kept kissing her. Carol giggled against his lips and gently pushed back on his chest.

"Is that Lucy calling? It could be about the baby." Daryl sighed and reluctantly reached for his phone, while Carol took a step back to give him some space. He stared down at the phone for a moment before bringing it to his ear.

"Lucy? Hey." His eyes narrowed. "What? I thought that appointment was next week. Re-scheduled? Why didn't you tell me? I told ya I wanted to be there for that." Carol started to walk away, but Daryl reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze. She curled her fingers around his, and when he let go of her and ran his hand down his face, she studied his face to try and figure out what was going on on the other side of that call. "You're sure? Yeah. Yeah. And the baby's ok, right? Good. Okay. Alright. Okay. Yeah, I'll stop by when me and Carol get back to her place. Okay. Yeah. Bye." He sighed heavily and put his phone back into his pocket, and Carol watched him take a step backward.

"Daryl? What's going on? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," he stammered, running his hand through his hair. "I guess Dr. Cloyd had a cancellation, and she got Lucy in early for her ultrasound."

"Oh," Carol said quietly, realizing why Daryl had been upset about it. "I know you wanted to be there. I'm sorry, Daryl. The baby's ok?"

"Yeah. He's fine."

"He?" Carol asked, her eyes going wide. "Did you say he?"

"Yeah." Daryl let out a shaking breath, as a little smile twitched at his lips. "I'm havin' a son."

_Author's Note: Thanks for your patience! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! As always, feedback is always appreciated!_


	37. One Eighty

Chapter 37: One Eighty

Daryl followed Carol all the way back to her house, and when he put the SUV in park in her drive way, he realized he couldn't even remember half of the drive home. His mind had been somewhere else entirely. He was having a boy. A son. He had already started making plans to paint the nursery and where he was going to put the crib.

"You in there?" Carol asked, waving at Daryl as she walked up to him. He snapped out of his daydream.

"Yeah, sorry," he chuckled. "Just thinking."

"About your little boy," Carol smiled. "I'm so excited for you, Daryl."

"Another Dixon male. That's a scary thought," he chuckled.

"He's going to be amazing, just like his daddy. I know it." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, and when she pulled back, Daryl sighed and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Thank you for bein' here. Ain't a lot of women who'd stand where you're standin' right now. But that's alright, 'cause you're the only one I want."

"Good," Carol smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You coming in?"

"Yeah. Gotta stop by Lucy's first. She had the doctor record the ultrasound for me."

"Oh, okay," Carol smiled. "Just come on in when you're ready."

"I will." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, and Carol turned to start for her porch. Daryl watched her for a moment, considering how his life had done a complete one-eighty in the past few months. He'd gone from being miserable and hating himself for staying with Lucy to actually going to sleep excited for the next day or thinking of the woman he loved. He still had moments where he thought back to the man he was with Lucy, and sometimes when he looked in the mirror, he almost didn't recognize himself. He felt so alive with Carol, so hopeful for whatever happened next. He had an amazing girlfriend, and he was about to be a father, and those two realities kept him going. He was happier than he'd ever been.

Still, when he walked up the steps to Lucy's porch, he felt that heavy, sinking feeling in his gut, and while he knew he was going to have to figure out a way to get along with Lucy for the sake of his son, it was easier said than done. She'd put him through so much, and he counted himself lucky that he'd been able to move on.

He rang the door bell, and it took a few moments for Lucy to answer it. When she came to the door, her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and she looked tired. She stared at Daryl for a moment before offering him a half smile.

"You want to come in?"

"I can't. I ain't got much time."

"Oh," Lucy huffed. "Don't want to keep your sweetie pie waiting, right?"

"Don't."

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Don't act like this is on me," he insisted. "I didn't come here to fight. I came here for the ultrasound." He glanced behind her to see several boxes in the hallway. "You still ain't unpacked everything?"

"I'm packing everything back up," he said quietly. "I sold the house."

"What?" Daryl asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "When? I didn't know you were…"

"Yeah, I didn't exactly want to raise my kid here while you're playing happy family with the nurse next door."

"Oh, Jesus, Lucy," Daryl muttered. "You gotta stop this shit. Carol's part of my life now, and she's gonna be in my son's life."

"_Our_ son's life," Lucy corrected him.

"Right," Daryl agreed. "So you know how this is gonna have to work, right?" Lucy sighed and shrugged her shoulders, and Daryl took a deep breath. "You're gonna move on. I moved on. Carol's in my life, and someday, you're gonna have somebody, too. I ain't gonna stand there and say he can't be around my kid."

"I didn't say she can't be around him. I just don't want to raise him here knowing your real family is right next door."

"I ain't doin' this," Daryl finally said, holding his hands up and taking a step back.

"Wait!"

"Nah, I'll come get it some other time."

"Jesus, Daryl, don't be so fucking dramatic," Lucy muttered with an eye roll. "Just take it." She leaned over to grab something off of the table by the door, and she held it out to him. It was a DVD in a black case. "Here's your copy." Daryl stared at it warily for a moment before taking it from her. "Look, I'm sorry." Daryl scoffed and shook his head.

"Yeah, you say that now." He shook his head. "I gotta go."

"Daryl?"

"What?" he asked, shoulders slumping as he forced himself to stay on her porch a little longer. He looked at her, watched the way her lower lip quivered like it always did when she'd been horrible to him and wanted to make him feel guilty for her being so upset when he hadn't done a damn thing to her. "What, Lucy?"

"Nothing. Forget it." She turned to go back into the house, and Daryl sighed, resisting the urge to call her back. But the unsettling feeling he got when she started to close the door had him re-thinking things.

"Lucy?" She stopped and turned back to face him. She looked anywhere but at him.

"Have you been to the doctor?" he asked, studying her face, squinting a little as he watched her gaze shift toward the porch steps.

"I went today. I told you," she pointed out, gesturing toward the DVD in Daryl's hand.

"That's not what I meant. You been to your therapist?"

"Sure. I went last week."

"You taking your meds?"

"Do you care?"

"You're havin' my kid. I care. Just tell me the fucking truth for once." Lucy took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm taking my meds. You happy?" Daryl stared at her. "What? You don't believe me? Color me surprised. Look, I've got the moving guys coming a week from tomorrow. I'm going to be staying at Negan's."

"Negan's?" Daryl asked. "You're back with him?"

"No, he's just letting me crash at his place until I find a new place. Some place big enough for just us, you know? Me and the baby, I mean."

"So you're just gonna crash on some asshole's couch until you find a new place to live?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go," she said quietly. "I just can't stay here." She looked at him. "And he might be some asshole to you, but he was good to me."

"Oh, yeah. Real winner, that one."

"Are you jealous?" Lucy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't pull that shit. This is about the baby, so don't try to make it into somethin' it ain't." He shook his head. "I gotta go. When's the next appointment?"

"Three weeks from tomorrow. Two thirty."

"I'll be there. Call me if it changes." Lucy nodded then, and Daryl turned to leave.

He was pissed off. Mostly, he was pissed off at himself for going to Lucy's first. Seeing her always ended up in an argument with her trying to fuck with him and make him feel bad for something he didn't even do. She was leaving, and while he hated the idea that his unborn child had to go along with her to sleep at that asshole Negan's place, he was relieved that she was at least moving on from the house they'd moved into together. They hadn't been there long, and she'd bought the place, but he knew it was only going to be uncomfortable for everyone all the way around with her living next door to Carol.

What pissed him off more was the fact that after he had gotten out of that relationship, moved on and finally made a little peace with the fact that he was going to have to share a child with the woman who'd made him feel like less than a human being, she was still using some of her emotionally abusive tactics, trying to make him feel bad for her, trying to make him the bad guy when he hadn't even done a fucking thing to her. And now there was a new life coming into the world in four months that was going to have to endure her emotional manipulations. It wasn't fair at all.

When Daryl found himself in front of Carol's door, he knew the second she opened the door that he was in no state to have a sit down with her and her five year old about the status of their relationship. Her face said it all. Her blue eyes were filled with worry, and she stepped out onto the porch, shutting the door behind her.

"What happened?"

"She sold her house."

"Oh," Carol said quietly. "Okay." She furrowed her brows a moment, trying to figure out what that would mean. "Is she…staying in the area? Is she leaving?"

"Don't know," he offered with a little shrug. "She's gonna go stay with her ex, I guess. Somethin' ain't right, Carol."

"How did she look? Is she taking care of herself?"

"I don't know. I mean, she looked like she usually does. Just…I think she's off her meds again."

"Oh," Carol whispered. "Daryl, I'm so sorry you're going through this. This is supposed to be a happy day. I mean, you just found out you're having a boy, and…"

"And now his mom's trying to start shit again. Look, I know we were gonna sit down with Sophia tonight and talk to her, but she's a smart kid, and she's gonna know somethin's up. I think I better head home tonight and cool off."

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just…I'm tired. I'm sick of the bullshit. And I'm thinkin' about things I don't wanna think about. Things I just wanna forget." Carol nodded then, and she pulled her arms around him, hugging him close.

"It's ok. We can do this some other time."

"You sure?"

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised. She pulled back and smiled up at him. His lips turned into a little smile, and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Don't know how I got so lucky. I love you."

"Me too," she murmured, kissing him again. "Be safe, ok?" He nodded then, reaching to give her hand a squeeze.

"I'll see you tomorrow night."

_Author's Note: Please let me know what you think! Feedback is so very much appreciated and encouraged! Thanks for reading!_


	38. Knocking

Chapter 38: Knocking

"Dude? Hey, dude?" Daryl looked up from where he'd been crouched in front of the display of baby diapers for the last several minutes only to see a young man who couldn't have been older than twenty standing there with a lost and weary look on his face. One shoulder slumped as he held an infant carrier in one hand. He swayed it gently back and forth as the baby inside slept peacefully.

"You say somethin'?" Daryl asked, standing up and grabbing hold of his stock cart.

"Uh, yeah. I'm looking for Nutri-Plus formula."

"Next aisle over."

"You're out. You have any in the back?"

"They got some on the truck, but I don't know what kind," Daryl pointed out. "Purple can or orange?"

"Uh, Orange."

"Yeah, that shit goes fast," Daryl muttered.

"What?"

"Uh, I said that's a good seller," he said quietly.

"Well, could you check? Look, my girlfriend's trying to sleep back home, and I promised I'd watch the baby, but I have to tell you I don't know what the hell I'm doing." Daryl felt for the kid, and he gave him a nod.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go check."

"Thanks, man." Daryl nodded and left his cart to head to the back. On the way, he took a peek at his phone to see his shift ended in twenty minutes. He'd come in for a four hour shift after working at the garage, and since business was pretty slow for a Friday evening, his supervisor had pretty much left him alone to do his job. Unfortunately, he'd been in a weird funk for most of the day, and he'd worked clear through his break time. So, he decided to take it before clocking out.

He stepped into the back and into the storage area for the infants section. He looked around for the particular kind of formula the customer needed, only to discover they were completely out. He scanned the tag on the storage bin to find they expected to get another shipment in the following day.

He returned to the sales floor to find the customer waiting where he'd left him.

"Sorry, man. We're out, but we should have some in tomorrow."

"Great," the man scoffed. "Well, what the hell am I supposed to feed my kid, huh?"

"Look, m'sorry, but we don't have any. I checked the back and everything."

"Yeah, well, sorry won't keep my kid fed," the younger man snorted. He turned to walk away, and Daryl swallowed back the urge to tell the kid to fuck off.

"Maybe don't wait 'til the last second to buy your kid's food next time," he muttered under his breath, grabbing his stock cart and heading toward the back.

"What'd you say?" the customer asked, turning around to look at him.

"Said m'sorry we didn't have what you needed. Maybe we will next time."

"Yeah, whatever. Asshole." Daryl sighed and shook his head, turning to head into the back of the store again to take his stock cart back.

He really hated working retail. Sure, there were some nice customers, but a lot of them were rude and treated him like he was subhuman, acting as if not having something in stock was his fault. He didn't own the store. He wasn't even in charge of ordering anything. He was just there to put shit on the shelves and help customers as needed. And the only reason he was staying on was to replace the savings he'd spent on the car and hold it back for when the baby came.

He put the rest of his things away and headed back to the break room, where a couple of other employees were sitting, completely engrossed in whatever they were doing on their cell phones. He pulled his phone out just in time to see a text pop up from Carol.

_Hey, I just got a call from Rick. He's going to be late picking Sophia up. I know that changes our plans a little._

Daryl stared down at the phone for a moment, and a little smile tugged at his lips.

_Maybe we can have that talk with her before she goes._

_Are you sure? I know it's been a tough couple of days._

_Yeah. I'm sorry if I worried you. I just didn't want Sophia to see me mad like that after talking to Lucy. But I still want to do this._

_Me too. Okay, well, you're off soon, right?_

_Yeah. In a few minutes. Did you two eat?_

_Yeah, we did. I saved something for you._

_Alright. I'll head that way after work. I'll see you soon, ok?_

_Ok. I love you._

_I love you too._

_..._

"Sophia? Honey? Come downstairs, please!" Carol called from the living room after greeting Daryl with a hug and a kiss. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"You think she's gonna be ok with this?"

"I told you I think she already has an idea. She's crazy about you, Daryl. Just be prepared for lots of questions."

"Lots of questions. Got it," he chuckled.

The sound of little footsteps thundering down the stairs broke up their conversation, and Daryl looked down when Carol took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Is Daddy here?" Sophia asked. She gasped when she stepped into the room and saw Daryl. "Daryl!" She hurried over and hugged him around the middle. Daryl chuckled and gave her a little hug back. "I can't play. I'm waiting on Daddy to pick me up."

"Hey, that's ok," Daryl said with a little nod, gently prying Sophia away. She grinned up at him, and Daryl looked down at her, suddenly feeling a little nervous about talking to a five year old. But, he figured this was just one of many awkward conversations he was going to have over the next lifetime, so why not start now? "Hey, kiddo. Your mom and me wanted to talk to you about something."

"Am I in trouble?" Sophia asked, looking up at Carol.

"No, sweetheart. You're not in trouble. Will you sit down for a minute?" Sophia nodded and sat down on the couch, while Carol took Daryl's hand again. Sophia didn't seem to notice, but Daryl glanced at her nervously. She gave him an encouraging smile. "Sophia, do you remember what we talked about in the car the other morning?"

"Uh-huh," Sophia said slowly. "About getting a turkey."

"Well, before that," Carol said quietly. Sophia scrunched her nose up for a moment, and Carol glanced at Daryl.

"Umm, oh yeah! I told you I wanted a baby sister when you and Daryl get married." Her eyes went wide. "Am I getting a baby sister?!"

"Uh, no, sweetie," Carol chuckled. "But, we want to talk to you about the other…thing."

"Are you marrying my mommy?" Sophia asked, bouncing on her seat on the couch.

"Um, no," Daryl said slowly. "I mean, we ain't talked about that yet." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and Carol sat down on the couch next to Sophia.

"Oh. Well, what then?" Sophia wondered.

"Well, remember when Daddy and I lived together, and we always asked you to knock before coming into our room?"

"Yeah," Sophia said slowly. "'Cause you and daddy were sleeping, and if I knocked and you didn't answer, it meant you wanted to keep sleeping."

"Right," Carol said with a nervous laugh. "Well, Daryl's going to be spending more time here, and sometimes my door will be closed like it used to be at daddy's."

"Oh," Sophia said with a nod. "So you're going to have a sleepover?"

"Right," Daryl said with a nervous chuckle, sitting down on the chair across from the couch.

"And if I knock and you don't answer, I don't come in," Sophia said with a nod. She looked at Daryl. "Mommy and Daddy slept _a lot_." Carol knew her face was turning every shade of red imaginable, and Daryl's own face matched well.

"So, do you understand, Sophia?" Carol asked slowly. Sophia nodded.

"I think so. It means you love Daryl, right? And Daryl loves you?" Carol nodded.

"Yeah. And we want to spend more time together. And I know maybe it might seem different at first, but I love you so much, and nothing will change that. I know you had a lot of questions when daddy and I got divorced, so I want you to know that if you have _any_ questions, I'll try to answer them, ok? I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mommy," Sophia smiled. "I have a question."

"Okay."

"If you don't get married, can I still get a baby sister? Carl said when his mommy and Shane kept their door closed, it wasn't long until his mommy said she was having another baby." Carol's eyes went wide, and she looked up at Daryl who looked like he wanted to crawl under the couch cushions.

"We, uh, we're not, um, planning on that just now. Okay?"

"Okay," Sophia said with a shrug.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"Can I go play 'til daddy gets here?"

"Absolutely." Carol let out a sigh of relief, and she stood up when Sophia hopped up and hurried back over to hug Daryl.

"Will you be here when Daddy brings me home Sunday?" He glanced at Carol and she offered a little nod.

"Yeah, I'll be here."

"Will you watch a Princess movie with me?"

"I'll watch _two_ princess movies with you. Deal?"

"Deal!" Sophia grinned. She hugged him again and hurried upstairs to play, while Carol shook her head and covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"That went a lot better than I thought," she admitted. She pulled her arms around Daryl's shoulders, and he buried his face against her neck, breathing her in. When he pulled back, Carol detected a little smirk on his lips. "What?"

"So you and Rick slept a lot, huh?"

"Stop," she laughed. Daryl grinned, and he leaned in to kiss her once again.

_Author's Note: Please let me know what you think. Feedback is always appreciated._


	39. Thankful

Chapter 39: Thankful

Carol's fingers twisted and tugged the cotton bed sheets. She was rounding third toward her fourth orgasm, and he hadn't even fucked her yet. When his tongue flicked over her clit again, she bucked against his chin, and he chuckled. The vibration alone was enough to send her closer to the edge.

"Daryl, please," she panted. "Please. Oh _God_." She bit her lip and arched her back, and moments later, she shuddered with a powerful orgasm, and he came up for air, licking his lips in a way that always drove her crazy.

He crawled up to press kisses along her neck and jaw line, and when he kissed her, she tasted herself against his lips and tongue. A moan fell from her lips, and her fingers lazily trailed patterns down his back and over his ass as he reached to grab the condom off of the bedside table. Carol teased him by nipping and sucking at his neck, and he nearly dropped the slippery condom before he rolled it onto his dick. Carol giggled at his fumble, and Daryl growled, burying his face against her neck when he finally rolled it over his dick. He spread her legs and lined up before pushing in nice and slow. She cried out, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her thighs around his hips. No matter how wet and aroused she was, his size always made her wince a little when he pushed in. But he was still for a moment, waiting for her to give him a little nod to go ahead, and when she finally did, he began to move, and he kissed her again.

Every nerve in Carol's body felt like it was on fire, and as his hands and mouth caressed her and loved her, she whispered soft words against his lips. He took his time with her, rocking his hips against hers in a gentle rhythm, relishing the way she felt so tight around him, the way her walls fluttered and pulsed around him with each stroke.

Each breath was quick and raspy against his ear, and he nuzzled his nose against her cheek before pressing a tender kiss to her lips. She muted her cries against his lips until he broke away to press kisses down her throat and over her chest. She sighed, biting her bottom lip and throwing her head back when he tugged a nipple between his teeth.

He took his time, a desperate attempt to make it last as long as possible. As much as they both liked it hard and fast, slow and steady was just as thrilling and often left them both weak in the knees.

When her nails bit into his shoulders, and she let out a shuddering gasp, he buried his face against her neck and braced his arms against the mattress. Her walls clenched and fluttered around him, and she cried out against his chest until he finally couldn't hold on any longer.

Carol let out a slow breath when Daryl pulled out of her and collapsed with a bounce on the bed beside her. She grinned and brought her hand over to caress his shoulder, and he turned his head against the pillow to look at her. His skin was warm and damp with sweat, and he grinned sleepily at her through his shaggy hair. Carol reached up and pushed the hair from his face, and she leaned in to press her lips against his forehead.

"Morning," she grinned. Daryl snorted, and Carol let out a little laugh. "Gotta say that's the best wakeup call I've ever had."

"Really?" Daryl asked, raising an eyebrow and rolling onto his side to face her. "Best not tell me that or else I'm gonna have to try to best myself next time."

"Oh, by all means," Carol giggled, leaning into kiss him. Daryl groaned softly, rolling onto his back and tugging Carol on top of him. She straddled his hips and fell into the kiss, letting her hands tease and caress his chest and stomach.

A creak from the hallway stopped Daryl in his tracks. He went rigid beneath her, and not in a good way. Carol paused and pulled back from the kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"You hear that?"

"What?"

"I think Sophia's awake." Carol glanced at the clock.

"It's five in the morning. She'll be asleep at least for another two hours," Carol insisted.

"I heard somethin'."

"Houses make noise. Probably the heat kicking on. It's getting colder, you know." Daryl sighed and leaned his head back on the pillow, and Carol knew the moment was over. She grinned at him and kissed the tip of his nose. "You're adorable."

"Stop," he blushed. Carol grinned and pulled herself off of him, grabbing her bathrobe from where it was draped over the foot of the bed. She pulled it over herself and stepped out of the room. Daryl tugged the covers up over himself lest little eyes were waiting to peer into the room. Carol, however, shut the door, and he heard her feet retreating down the hall. Minutes later, she returned and flashed Daryl a little grin.

"She's still out cold."

"Shit," Daryl muttered. "I blew it."

"That's okay." She shut the door and shrugged her bathrobe back off. Daryl watched the way her hips moved as she stepped across the room, the way her breasts bounced and swayed with each step. His gaze traveled down to the apex of her thighs. He was already starting to get hard again just thinking about how fucking good she tasted.

He'd been orally fixated for a long time. Smoking, biting his nails, all that kind of shit. He'd done oral on women before, but he'd never experienced anything like he did when he was with Carol. He loved the way she rocked her hips against his face, the way her back curved and the way her chest heaved with labored breaths when she got close to her orgasm. Hearing her moans and feeling her body respond to his touches was his favorite thing in the world. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Where you going?" he asked, as she started pulling her socks and underwear out of her dresser drawer. Carol peeked over her shoulder and flashed him a smile.

"I need a shower. I have to start cooking."

"Thought we weren't eatin' 'til four."

"We're not, but Thanksgiving's kind of an all-day cooking thing." She watched him pick at a loose string on the quilt. She stopped what she was doing and came around to sit on the bed. She reached out to him, sliding her hand up his bare chest. "You haven't done this before."

"When I was real little, maybe two or three, I remember standin' in front of the oven watchin' the turkey bake. Pressed my nose up against the glass, and my mama came and scooped me up and told me I'd bake my nose if I wasn't careful." A little smile quirked at the corner of his mouth.

"None of your foster families ever did Thanksgiving?" Carol asked gently.

"Nah. Not really. I mean, one year we ordered pizza, 'cause my foster dad burnt the turkey. Another year, another family, we had Thanksgiving at a hospital cafeteria, 'cause my foster mom worked there and got a discount." Carol's shoulders slumped, and her lower lip poked out. "Me and Lucy would go to her dad's sometimes, but her dad was always three sheets to the wind 'fore we even showed up, and we'd just sit around watching him stumble over shit all night."

"I'm sorry, Daryl." He shrugged.

"So, what do you do on Thanksgiving?" he asked.

"Well," Carol said with a little smile, "I guess it started when I lived with my grandmother. We always got up really early and got the turkey in the oven and started baking the desserts. When the pies were cooling, we'd start peeling potatoes and watch the parade on TV."

"Sounds like a good time."

"It was," Carol said with a little smile. "And when I got married and Sophia came along, it was usually just me and Rick, the kids, and sometimes even Lori would join us if she wasn't at her parents' house. I think this is the first year I've ever cooked for a bunch of people. I hope I do it right."

"I'll help," Daryl offered.

"Yeah?"

"Sure. Don't know how to cook, but you can point me in the right direction. I'll help ya get it done."

"You're sweet," Carol smiled. She leaned in to kiss him, and he reached up to stroke the back of her neck gently with his fingertips. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Feels like this is the first year I got a family of my own, and I'm thankful for that." Carol smiled and kissed him again.

"You _do_ have a family of your own," Carol murmured, gently pushing back on his shoulders and crawling over him to straddle him.

"Yeah?" he asked, gripping her hips as she smiled down at him sweetly.

"Yeah," she grinned. "I'm yours and you're mine. This is our family's first Thanksgiving. The first of many." Daryl smiled up at her, and his fingers flexed against her hips.

"You're mine?"

"Mmmhmm."

"This mine?" he asked, leaning up to kiss her collarbone.

"Yeah," she chuckled, letting him pull her down. He flipped her on her back, and she giggled when he buried his face against her neck.

"This mine?" he asked, licking a trail down her throat and sucking at the hollow.

"Oh, yeah," she whispered.

"These?" he murmured, bringing one hand up to caress her breast as he pressed and open-mouthed kiss to the other, teasing her nipple with his teeth and tongue.

"Fuck," she panted. "Daryl…"

"And this?" He flatted his hand between her legs, gently stroking her soaking folds until she was squirming on the bed under him. She nodded her head, and Daryl pressed a soft kiss to her mouth again.

"I'm yours," he whispered between kisses. "And you're mine?" He pulled back and watched her eyelids flutter open. She brought her hand to his chest and managed a coy smile before she nodded.

"I'm yours. Every little bit of me," she whispered. "Now come here." A chuckle fell from Daryl's lips, and he nodded his head. Without words, he kissed her breathless and made sure he showed her just how thankful he was to have her.

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know your thoughts!_


	40. Family

Chapter 40: Family

"Damn, Carol. That's gotta be the best damn turkey I ever ate," Shane chuckled, sliding his chair back on the hardwood floor.

"I would act offended," Lori pointed out, "but he's right. Where'd you learn to cook like that?"

"My grandmother," Carol admitted with a smile. "Did everybody get enough?" She looked around the table at everyone who looked either sleepy or halfway sick from eating too much.

"Can I have another piece of pie?" Carl asked, holding his plate out.

"Didn't you have three?" Rick asked.

"Yeah," Carl said with a shrug.

"Growth spurt," Lori snorted. "Last month, his jeans all fit him great. This week? High waters."

"Mom," Carl groaned.

"What?" Lori laughed. "You're growing up. You're not my little baby anymore." She stuck her lower lip out sadly, and Carl rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of baby," Shane grinned, reaching over to place his hand on Lori's belly. "You wanna tell 'em?"

"Uh, Shane, you're a little late. We already know Lori's pregnant," Rick teased. Carol and Shane laughed, and Lori shook her head.

"Let's let Carl tell them. We know he's stoked," Lori grinned. Carl made a face, and he looked at his dad.

"I'm getting _another_ sister."

"A girl?!" Carol asked. "Oh, that's great! I have some of Sophia's old baby things in the attic. You can go through them and get what you want."

"Really?" Lori asked. "I don't want to take all your stuff. You might need them yourself sometime." Carol looked at Daryl and blushed, and she shook her head.

"Take whatever you need. Really. I want you to have it."

"Thanks, Carol. That's nice of you." Lori placed her hand gently on her belly and sighed. "At least I won't be outnumbered at the house anymore. I'm excited about princess tea parties and buying baby dolls."

"I'm getting a baby _brother_," Sophia announced, leaving everyone to turn and look at Carol and Daryl. Carol's gaze darted to Daryl and then to Sophia.

"Uh, Sophia, sweetie," Carol said quickly, "remember what we talked about?"

"Well, he's _really _my brother," Sophia explained. "But, if you marry Daryl, _then _the baby would be my brother, right, Mommy?" She blinked up at her mother with those big, innocent eyes that got her out of more trouble than Carol would admit to.

"Uh," Carol stammered, glancing at Daryl. Shane's fork clattered on the table, and he looked at Rick and then to Daryl and then to Carol.

"Daryl's having a baby?" he asked. Lori elbowed him. "What? I didn't know."

"I told you," Lori hissed under her breath. "You were busy stuffing an entire dinner roll in your mouth."

"You knew?!" Rick asked. He glanced from Carol to Lori and then to Carol again.

"Carol said something to me about it earlier in the kitchen." She winced apologetically in Carol's direction before glancing at Rick. "Did you know?"

"Does it sound like I knew?" Rick asked, his voice going up about half an octave. He looked to Lori and then to Daryl and then back to Carol.

"Did I tell a secret?" Sophia asked, wide-eyed.

"It's ok, sweetie. You didn't know." Carol smiled sheepishly at Daryl. Sophia had walked in on them talking about the baby about a week ago, and Sophia had gotten excited. Carol had sat her down and explained that Daryl was going to be a daddy but that _she_ wasn't carrying the baby in her tummy. Sophia had had a lot of questions that Daryl helped Carol answer as best he could for an almost six-year-old to understand.

"Talk about letting the cat out of the bag," Shane chuckled, grinning ear to ear as Lori shot him a warning glare.

"Uh," Daryl chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sophia," Carol said quickly, "why don't you and Carl go see if you can find the wishbone in the turkey?" Sophia's eyes lit up, as if the idea of digging through a turkey carcass was the best thing she'd heard all day. Carl shook his head and huffed out a sigh.

"Come on, Sophia. That means the grown ups don't want us _kids_ to hear what they're talking about next."

"Oh," Sophia frowned. "I wanna hear."

"Go find the wishbone, sweetheart," Rick urged, nodding toward the kitchen. Sophia sighed and got up, following Carl to the kitchen. Everybody's attention turned toward Daryl. Carol leaned over and took his hand under the table.

"Uh," Daryl stammered. "So, yeah. I'm havin' a kid. My ex-girlfriend found out she was pregnant after we broke up. Um, it was a bad situation, and it's over." He glanced at Carol who looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock.

"I'm sorry. I only said something to Lori, because she's a lawyer, and I thought maybe she might have some advice."

"It's ok," he said with a nod. "I mean, it ain't really a secret. A year from now, hopefully he'll be sittin' here between us in a high chair. Folks are gonna wanna know where he came from."

"Damn," Shane huffed out. "Don't know how you're not goin' crazy right now."

"Didn't say I wasn't," Daryl said with a little half-shrug. "Definitely not the way I woulda wanted all this to go down, but life's messy."

"That's the damn truth," Rick said with a nod. "I think we all know that first hand."

"Yeah," Carol sighed. "But it wouldn't be an adventure if it wasn't messy, right?"

"That's the truth," Lori agreed. "If life worked out like we all planned, none of us would probably be sitting here like this right now, would we? I mean, we did this for the kids, right? If it wasn't for Carl and Sophia, would any of us have made the effort to be in each other's lives? Probably not, and I don't know about the rest of you, but I couldn't be happier for how things turned out."

"Yeah, yeah. Says you with the new husband and the baby on the way," Rick snorted. Lori made a face at him, but the grin that spread over Rick's face had her smiling right back. "No, I'm happy for you." He looked to Carol. "And I'm happy for you and Daryl. Daryl, I thought you were a smart-mouthed asshole when I first met you. And now…well, I still think you're a smart-mouthed asshole, but my kid loves the hell out of you, and so does my ex-wife. So, in the spirit of this holiday, I'm thankful you've made them both happy."

"That was real nice, Rick," Shane said with a teasing grin. "Did we have a breakthrough in therapy this week?"

"Fuck off," Rick laughed, getting a laugh out of Lori and even Daryl. "No, I'm serious. I call it growth."

"I call it two glasses of wine," Carol teased.

"No, no, I'm happy for you. Honest. Scout's honor." Carol shook her head but couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face when Daryl squeezed her hand under the table.

"Think we need a drinking game," Shane announced. "Every time Rick says he's happy for Carol, somebody has to take a shot." Lori threw her napkin at him.

"Can we come out now? We already broke the wishbone!" Carl called. Carol laughed and pushed back in her chair. "Come on, guys!" Carl and Sophia hurried back into the room, and Carol stood up. "Who wants seconds?" A collective groan filled the room. While everything had been delicious, too much of a good thing could also make everyone feel miserable. "Alright. I'm going to clean up the kitchen. Anybody want to help? Don't everybody get up all at once." Daryl was the first to rise, and Carol beamed at him. "See? I knew I loved this guy for a reason." Daryl blushed, and he followed her into the kitchen while the other adults began gathering up the dishes.

When Carol and Daryl were alone, she turned and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're not mad, are you?"

"About what?" Daryl asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"About me telling Lori. I know it wasn't my place, but with her being a lawyer and with things a little up in the air with Lucy right now, I thought maybe she might have some advice."

"Nah, I ain't mad. Didn't think I was gonna be explainin' all that to everybody tonight, but I'm glad it's done. And you really think Lori might be able to help?"

"If it comes to it, it wouldn't hurt to have her in your corner. She's a damn good lawyer, Daryl." Daryl nodded then, and he took Carol's hands in his.

"Thank you for thinkin' of me. Truth is, I can sit around and worry about the future all day and wonder what's gonna happen when my son gets here, but at the end of the day, I know I'm probably gonna be in the court room fightin' for him. Somebody has to think about him, and you talkin' to Lori tells me you already are. That's just another reason I love you so damn much."

"I love you, too." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, giggling when he pulled his arms around her and chased her lips for another kiss. Moments later, they were interrupted by Carl and Sophia running into the kitchen, stopping in their tracks when they saw the grown ups kissing. Daryl pulled back like he'd been shot, and Carol wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Hey, kids," Daryl choked out. "You need somethin'?"

"Can I ride on your motorcycle?" Carl asked. Daryl snorted and shook his head.

"Hell, no. Are you crazy? Every one of your parents is under this roof right now. They'd kill me. You gotta work on your timing, kid." Carol laughed and shook her head. "You gotta wait 'til you're at least thirteen."

"Twenty-one," Carol corrected.

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

"How old were you when you first rode on one?" Carl asked, narrowing his eyes at Daryl and crossing his arms. Daryl looked at Carol who shrugged one shoulder.

"Uh, twenty-five."

"Yeah right."

"Why'd you ask if you weren't gonna believe me?" Daryl asked. Carl rolled his eyes.

"Can I sit on it?"

"That might be alright," Daryl agreed, nodding toward the door.

"With the helmet on?"

"Safety first."

"Can I start the engine?"

"Don't push your luck," Daryl muttered. He leaned over to give Carol a quick peck on the lips. "Gonna go out for a smoke. I'll come back and help finish up in here."

"Alright," she smiled. "See you soon." Daryl nodded and headed out the back door with Carl right behind him. Sophia hurried after the two of them.

"I wanna sit on the motorcycle, too!" she insisted. Carol shook her head and looked skyward, saying a silent prayer that the kids would take it easy on poor Daryl. She knew he secretly loved it though. She imagined that bonding with Carl gave him hope for his own future with his own son. And, Sophia? Well, she already had him wrapped around her little finger.

"This place cleared out fast." Carol turned at the sound of Rick's voice.

"Oh. Yeah, Daryl went out for a cigarette. Carl and Sophia are out looking at the motorcycle. Where's Shane and Lori?"

"Shane wanted to look at the motorcycle again," Rick snorted. "He's just as bad as the kids."

"Oh, you don't want to go look at the bike, too?"

"Nah, I seen enough of it when I was pullin' him over on it." Carol turned and started pulling dishes out of the soapy water and into the rinse water. Rick grabbed a towel and silently took a dish from Carol's hands.

"Thanks." Rick nodded but said nothing. They stood together at the sink, washing, rinsing, drying in silence until Rick finally cleared his throat.

"You ok?"

"Hmm?"

"With this whole thing? Daryl's kid, that kind of stuff."

"Oh," Carol said with a little nod. "Yeah, I'm ok with it. I mean, the baby was on the way before Daryl and I even met. It's been rough for him."

"Can't imagine it's been a walk in the park for you."

"We get through it together. It's what you do when you love someone." She looked him in the eyes, and he stared at her for a moment before nodding and looking back at the dry dish in his hand.

"He's a lucky man," Rick said quietly. "I hope he knows that." Carol smiled and shook her head.

"I think we were both lucky to find each other when we did. It's like our lives were spiraling out of control at the same time, and we both kind of crashed into each other. And it was one of the best things that ever happened to me."

"Good," Rick said with a genuine smile. "That's good."

"Are you ok, Rick?" Carol asked quietly.

"Yeah. I think I am. You know, it wasn't all that long ago I thought I could put everything back together; convince you to come home and things would just go back to the way they were before. But that was the last thing we needed. I see that now. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy. Not even when

"I am happy," Carol smiled. "I know things will change and things might get rough from time to time, but I found the person I know I can survive all of that with. And I'm thankful I can look back on _our_ marriage with a lot of happy memories. It wasn't meant to be, but it was good while it lasted."

"That's true," Rick agreed with a nod. "And we don't fight anymore. Sophia's happy. You are."

"And you. You may not admit it, but I haven't seen you smile as much as you have today. Even with the chaos and the awkwardness, you had a good time today, Rick. We might be divorced, but I still know you." Rick blushed and awkwardly nodded his head before clearing his throat.

"Well, I gotta get going. I'm gonna go fill in on desk duty at the station so some of the guys can spend Thanksgiving with their families."

"Okay. Well, thanks for coming, Rick. It meant a lot to me to have everybody here. I'm just glad we're all adult enough to come together for the kids." Rick nodded then, and he leaned in to give Carol a kiss on her cheek." Carol offered him a smile and a quick hug, and then Rick turned and left the kitchen. Carol dried her hands on the dish towel and stepped out onto the back porch. She stepped over the side and peered out toward the driveway, watching Sophia and Carl sitting together on the motorcycle while Daryl knelt down by the front tire. He was pointing something out, clearly in his element talking about motorcycles with Carl, while the boy sat there white-knuckling the handlebars and leaning forward like he was really riding the bike.

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading, guys! I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! As always, feedback is highly appreciated! _


	41. Panic

Chapter 41: Panic (23 weeks)

Daryl stood at the kitchen sink with a cup of coffee in his hand. The cold December morning had covered the edges of each window with a white frost. Christmases were rarely ever white in Atlanta, but there was a bit of a bite in the air that brought the promise of at least a few flurries. While Christmas—another holiday Daryl had often dreaded—was still weeks away, he was actually starting to get into the Christmas spirit. He'd gotten a Christmas bonus at Marty's, and even Dwight had given him an advance on his next paycheck to get a little shopping done.

He was still trying to decide the perfect gift for Carol, but he'd bought a few things for the baby and had already secretly put together Sophia's present. It was locked away securely in the attic. He found the trick to finding the perfect gift for a little kid was to watch the cartoon channels with them and see how excited they got over what particular toy commercial. After carefully studying Sophia's reactions and making mental notes of which toys she lit up about the most, he'd picked out the perfect thing for her. Only, it wasn't something every other little girl was going to get under the Christmas tree this year.

When he'd presented the heavy box to Carol, her jaw had dropped. It was a doll house kit. Not just any doll house, but one that looked like a real, honest to goodness house. This one in particular looked like an old Victorian house, and it even had a kit to install working lights. She and Daryl had toiled until the late hours over the course of a week putting it together, and it was sturdy, heavy and absolutely beautiful. Carol had even remarked that she was a little jealous, because it was something she'd always wanted, even as a teenager. She'd always loved dollhouses, and Sophia had been begging her for one every time the famous, plastic doll dreamhouse commercial came on the television. Carol knew her little girl, and she knew this breathtaking doll house would probably be the most cherished Christmas present of Sophia's entire childhood.

"Good morning." Carol smiled brightly at Daryl as she stepped into the kitchen and sidled up next to him at the sink. She leaned in and pressed a good morning kiss to his cheek, and he turned his face to brush his lips against hers. He tasted like coffee, and Carol smiled. "Mmm, my favorite flavor." Daryl slid a freshly poured mug of coffee toward her, and she picked it up, warming her hands against the ceramic before bringing it to her lips. She blew over the top of the steaming mug before taking a first sip.

"Mornin'," he murmured, watching her eyes sparkle as she grinned over her cup of caffeine.

"Sleep ok?" she asked, innocently batting her eyelashes at him.

"Like the dead," he snorted. "You wore me out."

"Mission accomplished," she grinned. "You working late today?"

"Yeah. Staying 'til six at the garage, 'cause I gotta take a long lunch. Lucy's got an appointment at noon."

"Oh, that's right," Carol said with a nod. "You coming over tonight or staying at your place?"

"You gonna wear me out again?" Daryl asked with a smirk.

"I was planning on it."

"Then I'll be here," he agreed. Carol laughed, and she leaned in to kiss him once more. "Oh, it's getting late. I need to get Sophia's breakfast…"

"Already done," Daryl insisted. "She had a bowl of cereal ten minutes ago, while you were in the shower, and then she went to brush her teeth."

"Really?" Carol asked, eyebrows shooting up. "I'm impressed."

"What can I say? The kid loves how I pour cereal." Carol chuckled and took another sip of the coffee. She happened to glance over at the clock on the microwave, and she frowned.

"We're gonna be late if we don't leave."

"Alright. I'll follow you out."

"You don't have to be there for another hour, do you?" Carol asked.

"No, I still got some time," Daryl shrugged.

"Well, why don't you stay?" Carol asked with a little smile. "You can let yourself out, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I could," he said slowly. "I mean, I never thought about it."

"You're spending a lot of time here. And trust me, I'm not complaining. I think maybe it's past time you got your own key."

"What? Really? You…you want me to have a key?"

"Daryl, I love you. I want you to feel like this is your home, too. I mean, I don't know why we didn't get around to this sooner." She slipped her hand into her back pocket and presented him with a shiny, silver key.

"You were plannin' this, huh?"

"Maybe," she grinned. "It's the next step." She smiled a little.

"What's the next step after that?" Daryl asked with a teasing smile.

"I don't know. I _do_ know I really like waking up with you in my bed."

"Yeah? I like that, too." He leaned in and kissed her again. A moment later, Sophia came into the room with her backpack slung over one shoulder. She giggled when she saw Carol kissing Daryl, and the two broke apart quickly.

"Are you ready?" Carol asked, blushing and giving Daryl's hand a squeeze.

"Yeah. We're writing letters to Santa at school today!"

"Oh yeah?" Daryl asked. "What are you asking Santa for?"

"I can't tell you! It's a secret!"

"Well, why can't you tell me?" Daryl asked.

"'Cause if I tell you, it might not come true."

"Letters to Santa ain't like wishes. See, if you tell Santa's helpers what you want, they might be able to put a bug in Santa's ear about it." Sophia's eyes went wide.

"_You're_ one of Santa's helpers?!" Daryl looked at Carol who was positively beaming.

"Sure. Thought you knew that," Daryl said with a casual shrug. "So, what is it?" Sophia thought for a moment, and decided she would tell Daryl. After all, if Santa's helper couldn't put a good word in with the big guy, who could?

She crooked her finger out, motioning for him to come closer. Daryl knelt down, and Sophia leaned in to whisper in her ear. Daryl let out a little chuckle when Sophia cupped her hands around his ear and whispered exactly what she wanted. When she pulled back and giggled, Daryl grinned and nodded his head. He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously and glanced up at Carol. She eyed him curiously, and Daryl turned his attention back to the little girl.

"That's a tall order for such a short kid." Sophia grinned at him, and Daryl felt his heart melt a little. "Look, I'll see what I can do. No promises though, ok? Santa's awful busy, and sometimes he gets _lots _of requests like this." Sophia looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah," Sophia grinned. She turned then and looked up at Carol. "We better go, Mommy. We'll be late!" She hurried out of the kitchen, and Carol laughed. She shook her head and watched Daryl stand back up.

"What on earth was that about?" Carol asked with a bewildered smile.

"That kid of yours is somethin' else," he murmured.

"What did she ask?"

"Well, I can't tell you. _You_ ain't Santa's helper."

"_Excuse _me? I've been Santa's Helper since before Carl was out of diapers!"

"Well, m'sorry, but you're just gonna have to wait 'til Christmas."

"You're no fun, Daryl Dixon."

"Yeah? That ain't what you said last night," he grinned. Carol swatted his arm, and Daryl let out a laugh. "You really wanna know what she wants?"

"Is it something expensive?" Carol asked.

"Depends on how big and what kind," he pointed out, furrowing his brows. "And they can get expensive. 'Specially when they get bigger."

"What on earth did she ask you for?" Carol laughed. Daryl groaned.

"She wants a puppy."

"Oh no," Carol groaned. "Not the puppy."

"Yeah, m'guessin' this ain't the first time she's asked for this?"

"You would be correct. She's asked me for every birthday and Christmas since she was old enough to talk. "And now she thinks she's got it in the bag because she asked _you_. "

"Shit," Daryl muttered.

"Yeah. Shit."

"So, you're a solid no on the dog then?"

"I…really need to think about it. I mean, I work so much, and Sophia's at school, and I'd feel so guilty leaving a puppy all day long, you know?"

"Yeah," Daryl murmured. "But there's doggy day care and shit like that, right?"

"There's where the expensive part comes in," Carol laughed. "We'll talk about this tonight?"

"Yeah. And if she doesn't get that puppy Christmas morning, we'll just tell her Santa's couldn't find the perfect one, so he's waiting 'til the right one comes along."

"Oh, listen to you," Carol teased. "You're already getting the hang of this parenting thing. You're gonna be a pro before your little boy gets here." Daryl felt his heart swell with pride. The closer the reality became, the more excited he felt about the idea of having this whole new, little life to take care of and love. Being around Sophia so much lately had him nervous but excited. Sophia was a great kid and pretty well-behaved. He knew not all kids were like that. Still, he knew that kids were unpredictable, too, and he still didn't know what to expect starting parenting off fresh with a brand-new infant. It was a daunting idea, but he was more than willing to accept the challenge.

"You best go before Sophia tries drivin' herself to school."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight? We'll talk about the whole puppy thing?" Daryl grinned and nodded.

"Yep."

"Don't forget to lock up." She leaned in to kiss him, and he pulled her in close. She grinned against his lips, and when she finally pried herself away, she grabbed her keys and hurried toward the door. "Love you!" Daryl just smiled from ear to ear until Sophia's request echoed in his head. He let out a slow breath and ran his hand over his face. Christmas was just around the corner, and all he knew was that the dollhouse was going to pale in comparison to what Sophia _really_ wanted for Christmas.

….

Daryl's leg shook as he sat in the waiting room at Dr. Cloyd's office. He turned to peer out the window again. No sign of Lucy's car. He frowned and checked his phone again.

_Where are you? You're a half hour late._

_Lucy, is something wrong? Is it the baby?_

"Any luck?" the secretary asked, peering at Daryl from across the room.

"You sure she didn't reschedule?" The woman offered him a sympathetic look, and Daryl ran his hand through his hair. "Christ." He tried dialing Lucy's number, only for it to go directly to voicemail.

"We're going to have to see the next patient now," the secretary explained.

"She'll be here. She's just…probably runnin' late." Still, a few moments later, a nurse came out and called the next patient back. Daryl huffed out an agitated breath and tried Lucy's phone again. No answer.

Daryl got up then, throwing open the front door and stepping out into the cool afternoon air. He paced for a moment, texting Lucy's phone again. Still no answer. He called again. This time, he left a voicemail.

"Lucy, I don't know what the hell's going on, but you need to answer your damn phone. I'm about ten minutes from callin' everybody I know that knows you. Just answer the damn phone, Lucy." His throat felt hot. His stomach clenched, and he knew there were only two possibilities. Lucy was either playing games again, or something awful had happened. The idea of anything happening to his son brought a pain through his chest he couldn't help but wince at.

He thought hard, trying to think about who he could contact. Lucy didn't have much in the way of family that she even spoke to since her dad died. She didn't even really have any friends she was close to. The only person she'd really even been close with in the past few months was Negan.

Daryl froze. Negan. Lucy had said she was going to crash at his place until she found a place of her own. He took a shaking breath and jumped in the car. He was out of the parking lot and halfway down the street thirty seconds later, weaving in between cars like a bat out of hell, racing towards Negan's car lot.

The whole way there, he kept trying her phone again, and when the colored flag garland that was strewn between the light poles came into view, he tossed his phone into the passenger seat and made a hard left turn into the parking lot.

Negan was out in the lot talking to a young couple, a smarmy, snake-oil smile on his face. He was showing them a shiny car that probably had at least a hundred thousand miles on it. Daryl pulled up right alongside the car, threw his vehicle into park and jumped out of the driver's side.

"Where is she?" Daryl asked, stalking over to Negan. The younger couple stepped back as Negan tried to figure out what the hell was happening. Before he had a chance, Daryl grabbed him by the shirt a pulled him toward him. "Where is she?!"

"What the hell are you talking about, man?" Negan asked, narrowing his eyes at Daryl.

"Lucy. I'm talking about Lucy. Where is she?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Look man, I'm working here."

"She at work? Why the hell did she miss her appointment?"

"Why the fuck are you asking me?" Negan asked, struggling out of Daryl's grip. He pulled back successfully and smoothed his hands over the front of his now-wrinkled shirt. "What's your goddamn problem?"

"Lucy's pregnant."

"Yeah, I know."

"With my kid."

"Thank God for that. Dodged a goddamn bullet on that one," Negan laughed. "Sorry for you, though." He shrugged. "I guess when two bullets are aiming for the same target, one has to hit first, right?"

"Shut up," Daryl bit out. "Where is she?"

"Like I asked you before, why the _fuck_ are you asking me?"

"She didn't say anything to you?"

"Why? We broke up months ago. Jesus. I don't make a habit of dipping my pen in the ink twice. Soon as they're dried up, I toss 'em in the trash and move on." Daryl lunged at him again, and Negan took two long steps back. "You want me to call the police, because I've got witnesses here who are looking at a _hell_ of a discount right now."

"She's pregnant with my son. I wanna know where my son is. She said she was crashing at your place until she found a place of her own." Negan's gaze darted to his potential customers and then back to Daryl. He looked lost, and Daryl suddenly realized Negan had no fucking clue what he was talking about. Lucy had lied, again, and he had no idea of knowing where she was or how long ago she'd left. She was just gone, and she'd taken his son with her.

"You haven't talked to her?" Daryl tried again.

"No. Not at all," Negan insisted. "Look, the woman's a fucking nightmare. She's certifiable. If you ask me, she did you a goddamn favor. You really wanna be a part of that mess for the next eighteen years? Why don't you turn around, get back in your car and go get yourself a drink to celebrate? She's gone, you're off the hook. Good riddance, am I right?" He grinned, and Daryl thought good and hard about hauling off and punching him. But he knew that would get him nothing but an assault charge.

Instead, Daryl got back into his car and sat there for a moment, hearing the murmurings of Negan's potential customers followed by Negan shrugging off Daryl's outburst and moving them on to look at another car. Daryl sat there for a moment, feeling the anger and fear bubbling deep inside. His mind was racing. He was wracking his brain, trying to think of a place she might have gone. She couldn't have just disappeared. And was Negan even telling the truth? Where the hell was Lucy? Where the hell was his unborn son?

Suddenly, Daryl felt like his life had spun out of control, and for a moment, he was right back where he was at the end of their relationship, questioning everything and wondering what the hell he'd done to deserve this.

Tears stung his eyes, and he picked up his phone in his shaking hand. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut tight, fighting back the tears that burned behind his eyelids.

He put his phone to his ear, and his pulse pounded in his ears with each ring until he heard her voice.

"Daryl? Are you ok?" she asked. He took a shaking breath, feeling the tightness in his chest relax at the sound of Carol's voice. He bit back a sob, and he heard Carol fumble with her phone on the other side of the call. "Daryl? Please talk to me. What happened?"

"I think, uh, I think Lucy took off," he choked out. "She's just gone."

"Oh God," Carol murmured. "Daryl, what can I do?"

"I need you. Can you meet me?"

"I'll meet you at the house. Please be careful. I love you."

"Love you too," he murmured. He put his phone down and took a deep breath, opening his eyes and feeling the hot tears flood his eyes. He sat a moment longer, staring out the window, wondering why the hell this was happening. Things were just starting to go right for him. He was crazy in love. He was happy. He was adjusting to the idea of being a dad. And then Lucy went and hit him where it hurt. Again. He hated her. He couldn't begin to describe how much he hated her in that moment. But his son was what mattered, and what hurt more than anything else was that he had no idea how or where to find them. He knew Lucy. If she didn't want to be found, she wasn't going to be found. That terrified him to his core.


	42. The Call

Chapter 42: The Call

Daryl had called Dwight and explained the situation and how he wouldn't be back in for the rest of the day. Dwight had been surprisingly understanding despite being short staffed at the garage, and he'd told Daryl to keep him posted. Daryl knew Dwight wasn't really expecting that. It was just something people said when something serious happened. Still, he was thankful Dwight wasn't giving him hell for missing work again, and by the time he pulled up in front of Carol's house, he felt a little better. That was, until he saw her step out on the porch in her scrubs, and he realized she was missing work because of this.

"Shit," he murmured, rubbing the palm of his hand over his stubbled chin. Carol came out to the car, and Daryl got out, taking a shaking breath before she wrapped her arms around him.

"You ok?" she asked. He sighed and shook his head a little before pulling back.

"I don't know. I, uh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pulled you outta work."

"Yes, you should have," Carol insisted. "Our family comes first." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Let's go inside."

"Maybe…maybe she left something at the old house. I know the movers took her stuff away already, but I don't think the new owner's moved in yet." Carol nodded, and she laced her fingers with his.

"Come on. Let's go look." Daryl cleared his throat and squeezed Carol's hand, and they walked down the sidewalk toward the old house. Carol checked the mailbox before they took the steps up to the porch. Daryl opened the screen door, searching for an envelope or a piece of paper or anything that might have been a note from Lucy. Nothing. His shoulders slumped.

"Don't know what I expected."

"Hey, it's ok." Daryl reached for the doorknob and was unsurprised to find it locked. "Daryl, let's talk this through. Where did—"

"Excuse me?" Carol and Daryl both turned at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. A tall, slender black woman stood at the bottom of the steps with her car keys in one hand and her sunglasses in the other. "Is there something I can help you two with?"

"Um, I live next door. He used to live here."

"Really, I'm the new owner, and the house was sold by a woman."

"It was," Daryl said quietly. "She's my ex. My pregnant ex. Have you seen her?" The woman narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, I'm sorry. I never met her. I dealt with the realtor. Honestly, I was surprised how fast she took the offer considering the house wasn't on the market long at all. She must've been in a hurry."

"Yeah," Daryl said quietly. "Right." He glanced at Carol, and she gave his hand a squeeze. "Sorry. We didn't realize anybody was stayin' here yet."

"Oh, I'm not. I'm coming over to take some measurements before I order new furniture. Look, I don't usually take kindly to strangers trying to get into my house, but you look really upset."

"Yeah. Look, I know you don't know me at all, but if she reaches out about anything, could you let me know? It was a bad breakup, but she's got a lot of problems, and I just wanna make sure my son's safe." She stared at him for a moment before looking to Carol.

"Is this something I need to be concerned about? I mean, I had the locks changed, but is she…is she crazy or something?" Carol glanced at Daryl and then he looked back at the other woman.

"Honestly, the only person she gets off on hurting more than herself is me. I don't see her comin' back here."

"Okay," she said slowly. "Look, I used to be a lawyer. I might have some connections if you need references. I don't normally offer strangers unsolicited advice or connections, but it looks like we're going to be neighbors, and you both look pretty upset."

"Thank you," Carol said softly. "Again, we didn't realize anybody would be here. Not that that makes it any better."

"I get it. Trust me, I know what stress and grief can do. She offered a sad smile. I'm Michonne Hawthorne, by the way."

"Carol Mason. This is Daryl Dixon."

"It's nice to meet you both. And I hope your troubles get sorted out fast."

"Thanks," Daryl murmured. "We better go." He took Carol's hand again and nodded in Michonne's direction.

"It was nice meeting you," Carol said softly. "Thanks for being so understanding." Michonne offered a nod and watched Carol and Daryl take the steps down the porch and out to the sidewalk. With a heavy sigh, she unlocked the front door of her new home and stepped inside.

...

Daryl and Carol had spent the better part of the afternoon calling hospitals just to check and see if Lucy might have been a patient. Of course, they were met with mostly unhelpful people who were understandably unable to give much information.

Between calls, Daryl continued trying to call Lucy's phone number. They drove around town, trying any and all places they thought Lucy might possibly be. Carol was at a loss. She didn't know what to say or do for him, but she knew that she could try to help him. Her heart hurt at the idea of anybody trying to keep her from Sophia. She could only imagine what Daryl was going through knowing his defenseless, unborn baby boy had been taken away from him.

They stopped by Lucy's work, and Daryl was met with confused looks followed by explanations that Lucy had quit more than a month ago and nobody had seen her since.

The last place they stopped was at Daryl's place. He'd reluctantly given Lucy the address about a month ago. Considering she was pregnant with his child, he figured she was eventually going to have to know where he lived. He hoped that maybe she'd left something at his door. Maybe a note explaining what was going on. Instead, they were greeted by a silent apartment, and Carol swallowed a lump in her throat when Daryl shut the door behind them with a soft click.

"I think it's time to call the police," she said quietly. "Nobody's heard from her. Maybe something happened." Daryl flinched. It was the last thing he wanted to think about. But he knew it was time to start thinking of that possibility. Whatever was going on with Lucy, she clearly wasn't in her right mind. Maybe she was just upset and needed some time to cool off, but if that was the case, she should have told him. He had the right to know where she was considering she was carrying his son.

"Who knows how long she's been gone?" Daryl said quietly. "Christ, she won't even answer her phone."

"The good thing is, the calls are still going to voicemail. That means her phone still has service, and she still has room in her messages." Carol reached out and placed her hand on Daryl's arm. But just as Daryl was considering the possibility of calling the police, his phone buzzed in his hand. He looked down to see a phone number he didn't recognize, and he glanced at Carol. She nodded to him, and he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Daryl." It was Lucy. He let out a heavy sigh, and he ran his hand over his face, pushing his hair back out of his eyes.

"Jesus, Lucy. I've been lookin' all over for you. Where are you?"

"I left town," she said quietly.

"Well, where are you?"

"Look," she huffed out, "I can't do this. We're never going to get along. I don't want to put him through that. And I can't the idea of him coming second to your new family."

"What the hell are you talking about, Lucy? He's my _son_. He would never come second, and you know that."

"You say that now," she sniffled, "but…"

"No buts!" Daryl snapped. "I love my son. I'd do anything for him. You can play games with me all you want, but leave him _out_ of it. Don't do this, Lucy."

"I'm not playing games," she insisted.

"You quit your job. You sold your house. What about your therapist?"

"I can find a new one."

"Your meds?"

"You don't have to worry about me," she insisted. "I'm fine. My son's fine. I'm going to raise him alone."

"You're doin' this to get back at me for leavin'? You're the reason I left!" The words were out of his mouth before he could think about them. "You think I'm just gonna sit back and let you take my kid?"

"You don't have a choice!" Lucy bit out. "And no way in hell am I gonna sit back and watch some other woman play mommy to my boy." Daryl sat down on the arm of the couch and looked up at Carol. She stepped closer to him, and he reached out and took her hand.

"Did you really expect me to stay single the rest of my life? Huh?" Lucy took a deep breath on the other side of the line, and Daryl squeezed Carol's hand.

"I don't care what you do anymore, Daryl. You won't be involved in my son's life. I can do this without you."

"Lucy!"

"Don't try to find me. Just leave me alone." The line went dead, and Daryl pulled his phone back to see the call had ended.

"God damn it," he choked out.

"Daryl…what happened?"

"She left. She's not hurt. Nobody took her. She fucking left, and she doesn't want to be found."

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading, guys! Please let me know what you think! Feedback is always appreciated._


	43. Christmas Eve

Chapter 43: Christmas Eve

Daryl's head throbbed from all of the technical jargon he'd heard all day. _Legitimation. Paternal rights. Proof of paternity. Best interest of the child._ He and Lori had gone before a judge that morning, with nothing but a phone number and a plea and a little paperwork and begged for something to be done in finding Lucy.

Lori had told him going in that it was going to be a rough road ahead. Unmarried fathers had little to no rights, and while having established paternity, legitimation still needed to be done, and not having a damn clue where Lucy was made things even more complicated.

On top of that, it was Christmas Eve, and Daryl was pretty sure the judge had been irritated to be pulled into court right before Christmas on such a matter. An hour in court might have been an inconvenience to the judge, but to Daryl, it meant getting his voice heard and fighting for his son.

What Daryl _had_ learned in the last two weeks was that family pulled together in a crisis. Carol's family had become his family, and even _Rick_ had stepped in to help. Carol had given him the phone number Lucy had called him from, and he had called in a favor at the station and had it traced back to a phone at a supermarket in Valdosta. Lori had explained to the judge that Lucy was on medications for her mental health and had completely stopped going to therapy when she packed up and left. She explained that this was just one example of Lucy's mental state and how she believed Lucy's life and the life of her unborn child could be in danger if Lucy were to continue without medication.

For the first time, Daryl wished he'd kept all of the emotionally abusive voice mails and texts Lucy had sent him during their relationship, and telling the judge about her behavior was nothing more than hearsay. However, there was documentation of Lucy's therapy and prescriptions, and while Daryl had no idea how Lori had come up with that, he was thankful to have a lawyer who was willing to stick by him for the sake of his child.

By the time they walked out of the court room, they had the judge's word that Lucy's whereabouts would be looked into, and a wellness check would be done if needed. Daryl felt like he'd been punched in the gut. The judge had looked at him and told him that if he wanted to pursue the matter further, he was likely looking at a years-long court battle and hundreds of thousands of dollars in legal fees. Daryl had looked right in that judge's eyes and told him that if that was what it took to make sure his son was ok, that was what he was going to do.

When they walked out of the court room, Carol stood up from where she'd been waiting on a bench close by. She looked to Lori and then to Daryl who looked like somebody had sucked the life out of him. She knew she didn't need to ask how it went. Instead, she went over and wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him close and gently stroked the back of his neck.

"Don't know where to go from here," he said quietly.

"I'm not letting this one sit," Lori promised Daryl. "The court wants what's best for the child, and Lucy isn't that."

"She don't wanna be found."

"Look," Lori assured him, "she disappeared, and she probably stopped taking her meds. She's not in therapy. She has credit cards; she has a social security number. She reached out to you to let you know she's ok, so that's a start. She's not trying to disappear off the grid completely. They'll find her."

"If they don't?" He looked at Lori, and Carol pulled away. Lori sighed and she nodded her head.

"I can't promise you they will. It sounds like Lucy does what Lucy wants to do. My hope as a mother is that she'll realize the needs of her child come before her own needs. I told you it would be tough."

"You did. Thank you for what you did in there today."

"That's what I'm here for. Not just as your lawyer, but as your friend," Lori insisted. "We're family, right? That means if I have to bring in somebody bigger than me to help you, I will. But for now, I've got this, and I'm going to do everything I can to help you."

"Lori, thank you so much," Carol murmured, reaching out and pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, what else was I gonna do on Christmas Eve? Carl's at Rick's, all the gifts are wrapped, and right about now, Shane's on his second beer cussing at the directions as he tries to put the crib together." Carol grinned and hugged her again.

"Are you picking Carl up from Rick's in the morning?"

"Yeah."

"We're picking Sophia up, too. Around ten. I have some things I wanted to give you for the baby."

"Thanks," Lori said quietly. She glanced at Daryl. "God, we shouldn't be talking about this."

"It's ok," Daryl insisted. "We'll see you in the morning." Lori nodded then, and she turned to leave. Carol pulled her arms around Daryl again.

"You ok?"

"I'm tryin'," he admitted.

"You didn't sleep last night." She took his hand. "I'm worried about you."

"Was just worried about today. I'll be ok." Carol nodded then, but she wasn't convinced.

"I wish there was something I could do. I was hoping Lucy would come to her senses by now."

"Nah. We'll be lucky if she does at all. Shit, I keep thinkin' maybe this is my fault."

"Don't. That's what she wants," Carol insisted. "She's always tried to turn the things she's done around and make them your fault. Don't let her do that this time, too." Daryl nodded and looked down, taking both of Carol's hands in his. "My grandmother used to tell me that everything works out the way it's supposed to. I believe that." Daryl looked at her again. "I do. Less than six months ago, we were both pretty lost, weren't we? But we made it, and we found each other. Right?" Daryl nodded.

"Yeah, we did," he murmured. "I just can't help but think that maybe my son's supposed to grow up without me. Maybe that's why this is happening."

"You don't believe that."

"No. But maybe if I tell myself that, I'll feel better than I feel right now." Carol's lower lip trembled, and she blinked back tears. Seeing him so hurt and worried was breaking her heart. She was so angry at Lucy. She couldn't stop thinking about how far Daryl had come since they'd met. Four months ago, he'd been trying to move on from an abusive relationship only to find out he was going to be a father and end up tethered to Lucy for the rest of his life. He'd picked himself up from rock bottom and worked hard to get his life back on track. And he had been getting so excited about being a dad until Lucy decided to take it all away from him.

"Let's go home," Carol urged. Daryl sighed, and Carol leaned in and stood on her tip toes to press a kiss to his forehead. "Hey. It's gonna be ok."

"Don't say that," he murmured. "We don't know what's gonna happen."

"I know," she said softly. "But tonight? Tonight, we're going to go pick up the last part of Sophia's Christmas. We're going to go home and have a few drinks. And tomorrow? We're going to go pick up Sophia and give her the best Christmas she's ever had. And then we're going to start making our plans."

"Plans?" Daryl asked, as Carol looped her arm through his and lead him toward the courthouse doors.

"Your son's going to need a room to sleep in when he's home safe and sound."

"Carol," Daryl started, "I don't…"

"You keep making plans for him, Daryl. Your son's coming home. You have to believe that." She looked up at him, her bright eyes sparkling in the sunlight as they stepped outside. "I'm not saying that to make you feel better. I'm saying it because if you give up, she wins. You know Lucy better than anybody. Do you really think she's going to cut you off forever? She's eventually going to reach out. She will. And then we'll find her."

Daryl took a deep breath and blinked back tears. When they stopped at the car, he pulled Carol into his arms and hugged her close. He rested his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I hope you know that. Don't know what I'd do without you."

"You don't have to find out." She pulled back and brought her hand to his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you, too" he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think! _


	44. Gift Giving

Chapter 44: Gift Giving

Carol had been awake since three-thirty. Her mind had been too busy to sleep, and Daryl had been snoring softly next to her in the bed since after midnight. He didn't typically snore unless he'd been drinking, and they'd both had a little too much. Still, Carol sobered in the wee hours of the morning, and all she could think about was how guilty she felt about the things she'd said to Daryl. She knew there was a possibility Lucy would never show her face again. There was a possibility that the judge would come up empty handed. Even if they were able to track Lucy down, there could still be a years-long battle in court that could affect the baby just as bad as Lucy raising him alone.

Carol gasped and shot upright in bed when something cold and wet pressed against her nose. A blur of brown and black fur and big, black eyes shot back, nails clicking on the hardwood floor, and she put her hand on her chest.

"Oh God, I almost forgot about you," she muttered, rubbing her face with her hands. "I thought puppies were supposed to bark all night." The pup hopped back up on the bed.

"What happened?" Daryl yawned, sitting up beside her in bed and rubbing his eyes, fresh out of a dead sleep.

"Thing 1 has to potty, I think. Or is that Thing 2? I can't tell them apart." She pulled back the covers to find the second puppy snuggled up next to Daryl's bare feet.

"Thing 1's got more black on his face. Thing 2's got more brown."

"Ah, yes. Thing 2 has to potty. I stand corrected."

"I can't believe you got two," Daryl smirked.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to make Sophia's Christmas the best ever with a puppy."

"And you're the one that didn't want to adopt one without adopting the brother," Daryl pointed out. Carol poked out her lower lip for a moment before shrugging.

"I wasn't going to leave one of them. He was looking at me with those big puppy dog eyes."

"He's a puppy dog. What else did you expect?" Daryl snorted. Carol grinned, and she leaned over to kiss him.

"You have a good point," she murmured. She kissed him again, smiling against his lips. When she pulled back, she cocked her head to the side and searched his weary face. "Merry Christmas." A little grin pulled at his lips.

"Merry Christmas." She threw her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed for her robe. "Where you going?"

"Letting the boys out to potty. Come on, guys." She whistled, and both German Shepherd pups cocked their heads at her but stayed right there near Daryl's feet. "Come on, boys."

"You better listen," Daryl insisted. "She means business." The pups snuggled up to Daryl's feet, and Carol sighed. She pulled her robe on and reached down, picking a puppy up under each arm.

"Alright, we'll do this the hard way." She carried them down the stairs and to the kitchen. She hooked their leashes to their collars before opening up the back door and letting them out into the yard. There was a chill in the air, and the pups did their business quickly and came hurrying back up the steps and into the house. Carol let them back off the leashes and put down a scoop of food for each of them.

When she returned upstairs, Daryl was coming down from the attic, slowly and gently carrying Sophia's doll house.

"Oh, here!" Carol urged, hurrying over to help him as he turned the corner into Sophia's room. Carol had cleared off the table Sophia often used for tea parties, and she helped him ease the heavy, wooden toy onto the table. "She's gonna go crazy when she sees this."

"Not as crazy as she'll go for them pups." Carol smiled, and she leaned over to kiss him.

"I can't wait to see her face." She watched Daryl furrow his brows and nod before swallowing down words she knew he was trying to figure out how to say. "Daryl? You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm good." Carol nodded then, and she took his hand in hers.

"Talk to me."

"Nah, it's Christmas."

"Yeah, it's Christmas, but you don't have to pretend for me. All that stuff I said last night about coming home and having Christmas, I meant that. But that doesn't mean you have to pretend like everything's ok. I know you're worried." Daryl nodded then, and he let out a slow breath.

"All I wanted to do today was spend the day with you and Sophia, you know? Just wanted to have our first Christmas together knowin' it's the first of a lot more to come."

"But," she said quietly. Daryl looked down, and Carol swallowed a lump in her throat. "You can't sit and wait for someone to _maybe_ find Lucy and your son."

"I gotta try. I gotta know I tried to find him, Carol."

"I know," she said softly, pressing her hand against his cheek. "You're a good man, and you're going to be a wonderful dad. This is your baby. Somebody has to fight for him." She squeezed his hands. "Hey, what's going on?" He shook his head. "Daryl."

"Just didn't wanna disappoint ya. It's our first Christmas and everything."

"Daryl Dixon, disappointment is the _last_ thing I feel right now. You have to put your son first. Don't ever feel guilty for that. I'm gonna still be here when you get back home. And if you don't find them, that doesn't mean you won't. We'll keep looking. We'll find him, right?" Daryl nodded. "Hey. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he murmured. Carol stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. "Want me to fix you something to eat on the road?"

"I can't leave without tellin' Sophia 'Merry Christmas.' I'll go after."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Well, can I give you your present now?"

"You didn't have to get me anything," Daryl said quietly, watching Carol's face light up at the prospect of gift giving.

"I know that. I wanted to. It's not much. I just thought you might like to have it. And Sophia helped me pick it out."

"She did?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her with a little smile on his lips.

"Uh-huh. She had some very specific input. She picked out what we'd put it in." Carol took his hand and led him out into the hall and back into her room. He watched her go into the closet and come back out with something wrapped in her hands. It was thick like a book, and it was kind of heavy when Carol placed it in his hands.

"What is it?" He shook it, only to hear the crinkle of the wrapping paper.

"Well, open it," she urged, biting her bottom lip. Her blue eyes sparkled, and he felt his heart leap. Even though he'd just told her he was leaving to look for Lucy, she was still smiling. She still loved him. She still wanted him to come home to her. "Hurry! The suspense is killing me!"

"You already know what it is," he chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I wanna see it again!" She bounced on the balls of her feet, and Daryl gently tugged at the folded sides of the paper, opening it without completely demolishing the wrap-job. He pulled the item out of the wrapper, and the corners of his eyes crinkled when he saw it was a photo album. The album was a nice, leather one, and when he opened it to the first page, it was a picture of them shortly after they'd started dating. He looked up at her, and she smiled. "Go on, flip through it." He thumbed through the pages, seeing lots of photos they'd taken together. A lot of them were silly, and Daryl couldn't help but laugh as he relived the memories. And as he looked through it, photos of him with Sophia and the three of them together showed up. And then photos from Thanksgiving. He laughed at a photo of himself, Shane and Carl out by the motorcycle. Carl was sitting on it with the helmet on his head. The pages were filled with so many memories from the last several months, and the very last photo with many blank pages following it was a copy of the ultrasound. Daryl's son's first photo. Daryl swallowed back the tightness in his throat, and he blinked back tears.

"This is the best thing anybody's ever got me," he murmured. "What made you think of it?"

"Sophia did, actually. We were looking through her old baby book, and she said you should make a book for your son. Then she said we needed an album for _us_. Our family."

"Sophia thought of that?"

"Well, she planted the seed, and it kinda grew from there," she grinned. "You really like it?"

"I love it. Thank you." He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers in a tender kiss. When he pulled back, she brushed back her own tears, and they both laughed. He cleared his throat and shook his head..

"I was gonna wait 'til I got back home to give you your gift, but I think this kinda sets the tone for it."

"You didn't have to…"

"I know. I wanted to." His words echoed hers, and she smiled when he held up a finger and moved across the room to find his coat. Carol watched as he bent over the chair and dug through his pockets, and her breath hitched in her chest. "I grew up thinkin' I was never gonna have the kinda family like they show in the movies or on TV. I thought, that ain't real. The whole idea of love and havin' big family dinners and wantin' to spend all your time with somebody just felt like the farthest thing from reality." He turned then, holding his hands behind his back. "And I still don't think family's like what they show on the TV. It ain't all bad and it ain't all good, and it's real and messy and sometimes gettin' through the things we don't count on is pretty damn hard. I never counted on you." Carol sniffled and blinked back tears. "This family's the best thing that ever happened to me. _You're_ the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Daryl," she sniffled. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Daryl took another step closer, and he pulled his hand out from behind his back, revealing a little black box, and Carol's hand came up to her chest as if to keep her heart from beating out of her chest.

"I know it's soon, and I know things are crazy right now, but I know what I want. I never wanted nothin' as bad as I wanna have this family with you." He opened the box to reveal a dainty band with a light blue stone in it. He remembered seeing it and thinking of her eyes. He also remembered her saying once that she wasn't a diamond kind of girl. But he'd wanted something special to show her how much he loved her, and when her hand came up to cover her mouth and tears flooded from her eyes, he knew he'd made the right choice.

"Oh my God," she choked out. "Daryl, I don't know what to…I…are you sure?" The words spilled from her mouth before he could even ask the question.

"I ain't never been sure of anything more in my life. I wanna marry you. I wanna bring my son to a home where he's safe and loved. I wanna have a dozen kids with you as awesome as Sophia is."

"A dozen?" Carol laughed, wiping at her eyes.

"Well, maybe two more. We can talk about it, right?" he grinned. Carol laughed and nodded her head. "But let's face it, Sophia would make a pretty great big sister."

"She would," Carol sniffled. "Oh, God. Daryl, this is…" She shook her head. "I don't know what to…to say."

"I'm was hopin' for somethin' along the lines of 'yes.'" Carol nodded then, throwing her arms around Daryl's neck and peppering his lips and cheeks with kisses. Between those kisses, he was sure he heard her murmur out a 'yes.' He hugged her close, and when he finally pulled back, he looked into her eyes to see them shimmering with tears. She was smiling, and his heart swelled. "That was a 'yes.'"

"Yes," she laughed. "That was a yes."

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! As always, feedback is very much appreciated!_


	45. A Merry Little Christmas

Chapter 45: A Merry Little Christmas

The chill in the air made the perfect opportunity for Carol to wear her gloves. She wore her engagement ring with pride, but she wasn't ready to share the good news with everyone yet. Carol would tell Sophia and Carl first, and then she'd let the others know. But it was going to wait until after Daryl came home, and while Carol hated the idea of spending Christmas apart, especially since they just got engaged, she knew that it was for a good reason. Daryl was fighting for his son, and she couldn't fault him for that. He was a good man, and she wouldn't have expected anything less of him.

Carol had brought a bunch of baby clothes and toys to Lori and Shane for the baby, and she'd made sure to give Carl his gift as well. They spent about an hour at Rick's before heading home. The back seat was overloaded with Sophia's Christmas presents from her dad.

"Mommy, did you see the tablet?" Sophia asked with a wide grin.

"Yeah, a three-hundred-dollar tablet for a five-year-old," Carol said with a forced smile and high eyebrows. "It's really nice!"

"Daddy put lots of games on it, but he says I can use it to video call him and I can see him when we talk!"

"I'll help you set that up," Carol promised. "And you can use it to talk to me when you're at your daddy's."

"I guess so," Sophia shrugged. "But I see you all the time, Mommy." Carol playfully scoffed, and Sophia giggled, and Daryl reached over to hold Carol's hand as he slowed to a stop at a red light. "Mommy, can we wear pajamas and drink hot chocolate and watch Christmas movies all day?"

"Of course! Just remember, you have a whole other round of Christmas presents waiting for you at home." Sophia's eyes went wide.

"Oh yeah! I forgot. Two Christmases now!" She grinned wide and bounced in her seat. Carol looked at Daryl and shrugged.

"Just look at her. She's clearly traumatized. What should I do?" Sophia laughed in the backseat, and Daryl smirked, shaking his head.

"Can we make popcorn, too?"

"Sure," Carol laughed. "We can do that."

"Daryl, will you read me a Christmas story at bedtime?" Sophia begged. Carol squeezed Daryl's hand, and he sighed softly.

"M'sorry, Soph. I can't stay tonight."

"But why not?" Sophia asked. He glanced at her in the rear-view mirror and saw her lower lip poke out. Her brows furrowed in concern. "It's Christmas."

"Well, I'm gonna be here for a little bit, today. I want to see you get your presents."

"But you're leaving?" Sophia asked. "Please don't go."

"I'm real sorry, Sophia," Daryl said quietly. "It'll just be for a few days. Maybe a week. Then we'll watch all kinds of movies and you can show me all your new stuff."

"It won't be the same then," she sighed. "It won't be Christmas."

"Sophia," Carol said softly, turning in her seat and putting her hand on her daughter's leg. "He has something really important to do."

"More important than Christmas?" Sophia balked, eyes going wide.

"Yeah, honey. It's really important," Carol insisted. "And he doesn't want to leave on Christmas anymore than you want him to, but…"

"Then don't leave!" Sophia insisted, turning her attention back to Daryl.

"Soph, I gotta go."

"But we're family!" Sophia insisted. "Family's supposed to be together on Christmas!" Daryl tried to swallow back the lump in his throat, but he couldn't. He glanced at Sophia's face in the mirror again. Her eyes were reflective pools, and she quickly batted the backs of her hands against them to hide her tears.

"Sophia," Carol urged, giving Sophia's leg a little squeeze, "it's ok, honey." Sophia said nothing. She only looked out the window, her little chest jerking as she sniffled and tried not to cry. Carol's heart hurt just seeing the ache in Sophia's eyes. She looked to Daryl who was blinking back tears of his own, and she gave his hand a squeeze.

The rest of the ride back to the house was in silence, and when they finally pulled into the drive, Daryl glanced at Carol.

"You wanna go inside and get the, uh, you know, the _Things_ ready?"

"Yeah. You coming in?" Carol asked.

"Yeah. Just want to talk to Sophia for a minute. That ok?" Carol looked into the backseat where Sophia wasn't attempting to scramble out of her seat. She honestly looked like she didn't want to get out of the car.

"Yeah," Carol said softly. "Sophia? Will you listen to Daryl for a minute?" Sophia nodded, and Carol swallowed the lump in her throat. "Ok, don't be too long. It's getting cold."

"We'll be right in." Carol nodded and leaned over to press a kiss to Daryl's cheek. She got out of the car, and Daryl unbuckled his seat belt and turned in his seat. "Hey, Soph. I know you're sad. I'm sad too." Sophia looked at him. "I don't wanna leave on Christmas, either. I had this big idea in my head about you and me and your mama watchin' movies all day and just spendin' time together. And I still wanna do that."

"Then why are you leaving us?" Sophia asked, her lower lip trembling.

"I'm not leavin' you. It's just for a few days. See, remember how I told you I was gonna have a baby boy?" Sophia nodded and wiped at her eyes. "Well, the thing is, there's a few things I gotta do to make sure everything's ok when he gets here. See, he's not ready to be born yet, but he still needs me. And as much as I wanna be here with you and your mama, I gotta go try and be there for him."

"I don't understand," Sophia sniffled.

"I know you don't. And that's ok. I don't understand it much either. I just know I'm his daddy, and I want to make sure he's ok." Sophia looked down at her hands and linked her fingers together as she blinked back tears. "But I got somethin' for you that I wanted to give you before I left. And even your mama don't know about this." He nodded to the passenger's seat. "Here. Climb on up here."

Sophia unbuckled herself from her seat and climbed up into to the front of the car. She sat next to Daryl and turned toward him while he fished something out of his coat pocket.

"See, I had this great idea for a Christmas present, and your mama helped me put it together. And then when I was buyin' your mama's present, and I wanted to get somethin' special for you, too."

"What is it?" Sophia asked, her teary eyes going wide.

"Well, you're gonna have to open it." He handed her a flat, pink velvet box. He'd saved up his last two weeks' pay from both jobs to get Carol her ring. He'd wanted to get her something better, something more expensive, but when he'd seen that blue stone in that little ring, he knew it was the one. And her reaction to it had told him it'd been the right choice. And he'd had a little something extra left over, and he'd seen this little trinket and knew Sophia would love it.

She pried the box open with dainty little fingers, and she gasped softly when she saw the little necklace with a tiara pendant. It was silver with tiny pink gems. It hadn't cost much at all, but he'd thought of her as soon as he'd seen it. He knew how much she loved her princess movies, and the second he'd seen it, he'd wanted to get it for her. Now, it certainly wasn't going to beat the two fluffy puppies waiting for her inside, and it might not even beat the dollhouse, but it was something she cold hold onto for a long, long time and remember how special she was to her future stepdad.

"I hope you like it, Soph. I wanted you to know how special you are. I told your mama this one time, but I don't think I ever told you: I'm about to be a dad, and I hope my little boy is even half as fun and cool as you are. You're a pretty awesome kid." Sophia giggled, and she looked up at Daryl.

"This is for me?"

"Yeah. Didn't I just say that, kiddo?" He reached into the box and pulled the delicate chain out. "You wanna wear it?"

"Yeah!" Sophia nodded eagerly, and she turned in the seat, lifting her hair up like the princesses in the movies when presented with a lovely necklace. Daryl quickly clasped the chain around her neck and situated it so the clasp was hidden behind her hair. Sophia turned then, touching the little tiara against her chest. "It's so pretty. Thank you, Daryl!"

"You're welcome," he grinned. "Now I know it doesn't make up for me leavin' today, but I hope it helps ya remember I'm comin' back. I'll always come back. We're family, right. That's what you said."

"Family," Sophia agreed with a firm nod. Then she wrapped her arms around Daryl's neck and gave him a bear hug. He hugged her back, and when she finally let go of him, she kissed his cheek.

"You ready to go back inside?" he asked. Sophia nodded. "Alright, because there's a couple presents in there that're gonna be pretty excited to meet you." Sophia gave him a funny look but laughed anyway, shaking her head at his silly words. "You don't believe me? Oh, just wait. Christmas isn't over yet, Sophia Grimes. It's just getting started."

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, feedback is very much appreciated and encouraged!_


	46. The Letter

Chapter 46: The Letter

The living room was strewn with torn wrapping paper, and Sophia was curled up asleep on the couch with her new best friends. One puppy, the one with more black on his face, was snuggled up on Sophia's chest with his wet nose pressed against her chin. The other one was curled up beside Sophia's head. Sophia had one hand over her new necklace, and Carol was certain she'd never seen Sophia look so happy in her sleep.

"I don't know what you said to her, but she's so happy, Daryl," Carol whispered, sitting on Daryl's lap in the chair across the room. "That necklace was so sweet. You mean so much to her."

"She means a lot to me, too. And you. I love you so much." Carol smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you, too." She sighed softly and leaned her forehead against his. "I'm gonna miss you." She ran her fingers through his hair, a question in her eyes that he was asking himself. He answered her before she could ask.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone. I know they ain't gonna find her. Lucy ain't gonna want to be found." He shook his head. "I figure if I get started lookin', start in Valdosta, maybe I'll have better luck." He knew he was kidding himself. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. He'd have better luck finding Sasquatch than he would a woman determined to keep herself and her son hidden at all costs.

"Will you call me?" she asked softly.

"Every day," he promised. "If it takes more than a week…"

"It takes as long as it takes," Carol said softly. "I know you're coming home. It won't stop me from worrying. Just promise you'll be safe."

"I promise. Ain't used up all nine lives yet."

"Good," Carol laughed. "Because we have a lot of years ahead of us, Daryl Dixon." She kissed him again before reluctantly unwrapping her arms from his neck. She got up off of his lap, and she looked down at him with so much love. He looked up at her, his smile making her happy and sad at the same time. She hated him leaving like this, but she understood it. If the roles were reversed, there was no way anything would keep her from getting to Sophia.

"I better head out so I can get packed up at home."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "Promise me you won't do this all alone. Promise me you'll call Lori if you find anything."

"I will," he promised. "But I'm callin' you first." Carol chuckled and wiped at her eyes.

"You better." She leaned in and kissed him again. "You should go before it gets too late."

"You're going already?" Sophia yawned from the couch. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. The two puppies bounced down from the couch and hurried to the kitchen to search for their food bowls.

"Yeah, I gotta go, sweetheart," Daryl said quietly, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Sophia. "I wasn't gonna leave without tellin' you goodbye." He looked at all the wrapping paper on the floor. "Did you have a good Christmas? I think ya made out like a bandit." Sophia giggled and nodded. "What're you gonna name the pups?"

"I don't know yet," Sophia sighed. "Mommy? What should I name them?"

"That's your job, remember? I had a puppy named Max when I was little." Sophia thought for a moment and shook her head. "No? Well, you'll think of something."

"You had a good Christmas?" Daryl asked Sophia. Sophia nodded her head vigorously.

"When you get home, will you help me put the furniture in the dollhouse?" Sophia asked. Daryl grinned and nodded his head.

"'Course I will. Ya know, that thing's got lights in it, right? It can double as a night light." Sophia's eyes went wide, and she looked at Carol. Carol nodded.

"It's true. It took us an hour just to figure out how to get the lights to work."

"Wow, can I go play with it_ now?_" Sophia bubbled, jumping up from the couch. Carol laughed and nodded her head.

"Of course you can, but you might want to help me feed the boys first so they don't decide to eat your Christmas presents."

"Oh! Christmas presents!" Sophia squealed. She jumped up excitedly.

"Soph, you already opened them," Daryl laughed.

"No, not _mine_. You have one. I forgot!"

"What are you talking about, Sophia? We opened everything." Carol's brows furrowed in confusion, and Sophia shook her head.

"No! No, it came in the mail the day school let out for break. Rosita was here, and I wanted to hide it for Daryl to open on Christmas! It was in an envelope."

"Well, how do you know it was a Christmas present?" Carol asked.

"It had a Santa sticker! You'll see!" Sophia chirped. She hurried over to the coat closet, and Carol and Daryl followed her curiously.

"What in the world?" Carol asked, watching her little girl pull out the umbrella bin. She leaned in, reaching down deep into it and coming back up with a white envelope with a Santa stamp. There was no return address, but sure enough, it was addressed to Daryl Dixon himself. Sophia handed the envelope to Daryl, and he glanced up at Carol curiously. She shook her head slightly to tell him it wasn't from her, and he looked down at Sophia before clearing his throat.

"Thanks, Soph. I'll open this in a little bit. I gotta get ready to go. You take care of those pups, ok? And I'll call you and your mama tomorrow."

"Okay. Merry Christmas, Daryl." Sophia reached up for a hug, and Daryl bent down to wrap her in his arms. When he let her go, Sophia hurried off to the kitchen to look after the puppies, and Daryl straightened up and looked down at the envelope.

"First piece of mail here, and I ain't even moved in yet," he murmured.

"Daryl, do you think it's from…"

"Yeah, that's her handwriting," he said quietly. "Shit." He closed his eyes for a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Post-marked in Valdosta."

"Well, that's a start," Carol said with a little nod. "Are you going to open it?"

"Yeah. Just tryin' to wrap my head around it," he muttered.

"Sophia thought it was a Christmas gift. I wish she'd told me or I would've…"

"Nah, it ain't her fault. She wanted it to be a surprise. Well, it definitely is." He took a deep breath, and Carol took his hand.

"Want me to give you a minute?"

"Nah. I need you here," he murmured. Carol nodded then, and she let go of his hand. Daryl's fingers trembled as he opened the envelope. He pulled the piece of paper out and unfolded it. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before silently reading to himself.

_Daryl,_

_I'm sorry for leaving the way I did, but I didn't see any choice. You're a good man, and you always try to do what you think is the right thing. That's why I had to get out of town before you had the chance to stop me. _

_I haven't changed my mind. But I thought before you start calling the law into it, which you probably already have by the time you're reading this letter, I'd let you have the chance to see for yourself that everything's working out the way it's supposed to._

_There's a little diner outside of Valdosta. It's called _Irma's_. Meet me there at noon on the day after Christmas. I hope you'll be there. I hope you'll come. I just need you to see. This is how it's supposed to be. Please come alone. If you tell anyone, if you get the law involved, I'll know, and you'll never hear from me again. _

_I hope you know I'm only doing this because I love you so much, and because I don't want my son to grow up knowing he's only second best to your new family. I know you say it isn't that way, but I know how this goes. I won't have him growing up knowing how much you hate me. So maybe I'll see you the day after Christmas. Maybe you'll see that I'm right, and our boy and I are better off this way._

_Love always,_

_Lucy_

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Two chapters in a day! Crazy, right? Well, I hope you enjoyed them. Please let me know what you think! Thanks so much for reading!_


	47. Valdosta

Chapter 47: Valdosta

"Hey, Sophia! Did you have a good Christmas?" Rosita asked, stepping into the house and shrugging off her jacket.

"Yeah! I got puppies! You wanna see?"

"Puppies?" Rosita laughed. "Real puppies?"

"Uh-huh," Sophia grinned. "Mommy and Daryl got them for me."

"Good morning, Rosita." Carol came rushing down the stairs running a brush through her hair. "I'm so sorry to pull you in on a Saturday, but work called, and Daryl's not here, and today is my day with her since Rick got her on Christmas Eve."

"It's no problem. You don't have to explain," Rosita assured her. "There's only one kid I'd drag myself out of bed for on a Saturday morning, and that's Sophia Grimes."

"God, thank you," Carol sighed. "I know you have other things to do. It'll just be a few hours. I don't plan on working past lunch."

"No problem. We'll hang out and play with Sophia's new toys, right?" Rosita suggested. She winked at Sophia before looking back at Carol. "I need the practice." Carol nodded then before her eyes went wide.

"You…you need the _practice_?" Rosita nodded with a big grin on her face. "We were planning on waiting until after I got my degree, but life happens, right?"

"Oh! No. No, I'm not…" She laughed and shook her head. "Glenn proposed yesterday. We want a big family, but we want to get married first." She held her hand out, and Carol beamed at the lovely ring. Carol was bursting to tell about her own engagement, especially since it had happened just yesterday, but she wanted to wait and let Sophia and Carl know first. She sort of liked having a little secret all to herself, even if she was about to come out of her skin with excitement about the whole thing.

"Rosita, it's beautiful," she gushed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Can I see?" Sophia asked. Rosita held her hand down at eye level for Sophia, and Sophia smiled. "Ooh, it's so pretty! Mommy, it's as pretty as yours! Daryl got mommy a pretty ring, too." Rosita's eyes went wide, and she looked at Carol who tried her hardest not to blush.

"Sophia, why don't you go wrangle those puppies and bring them in for Rosita to meet?" Carol suggested.

"Okay," Sophia shrugged. She turned and hurried off toward the kitchen, and Carol moved to the hallway mirror to check her hair.

"As pretty as yours?" Rosita asked, grinning as she stepped behind Carol in the mirror. Carol sighed and shook her head. "Did he pop the question?"

"What?" Carol balked. She let out a little laugh, and Rosita narrowed her eyes at her.

"You're engaged, aren't you?" She looked up at Carol's hand when she ran it through her hair, and she spied the pretty blue stone. "And you think you can pass it off as just a ring. I know an engagement ring when I see one." Carol sighed and turned.

"We haven't told Sophia yet. We wanted to tell the kids together but not until Daryl gets back. He had to go out of town last night."

"So, you're getting married, too?" Carol couldn't hide the grin that spread over her face. She nodded. "That's so cool! You've been through this once before. Maybe you can give me some tips."

"Wedding tips or a how-to guide for _not_ getting divorced the first time around?"

"Funny," Rosita smirked. "I'm happy for you, Carol. Daryl's a great guy."

"He is. And he's so good with Sophia."

"Tell me about it. She loves him so much. I mean, of course, she loves you, too, but she is crazy about him."

"I think the feeling's mutual," Carol smiled. She grabbed her purse off the table by the door. "Okay, I should just be a few hours. The pups will let you know when they need to go out, but I put down some training pads on the floor just in case. Sophia's pretty much got that covered, but she might need a little help."

"Okay. I've got it under control."

"Thanks, Rosita. You're the best."

…

On a good day, the drive to Valdosta was over three hours. But with Atlanta traffic and a couple of pit stops figured into the mix, Daryl added another hour and a half on for good measure. After leaving Carol's the night before, he'd gone home, packed and headed out around ten at night to try to get out of the city limits at least.

He had left another voice mail for Lucy, explaining to her that he got her letter and that he was coming. He'd tried his best not to sound desperate or terrified, when, in fact, he was both of those things, but he knew Lucy enough that he knew better than to give away his emotions, as her next move would be swayed by his reactions.

He drove until he was bleary-eyed and yawning every couple of minutes, and when he finally pulled in at a hotel for the night, it was just after midnight. He texted Carol to tell her he was safe, and he wasn't at all surprised to find that she was still awake. He'd called her then, and they'd talked for a few minutes, and when he could hear the exhaustion in her voice, he told her to go get some sleep and he'd do the same.

But, he hadn't been able to sleep at all. Anxiety was coiling through him in that old, familiar way. He hated that feeling. Lucy had always had a way to make him feel like the world was falling apart, and here he was, happily engaged to the love of his life, and Lucy was still playing games with him, still trying to make his life hell, and the only reason he was playing along was for the sake of his son.

He knew she had problems. She'd been spiraling for a long time, and while he didn't want her to hurt herself, he couldn't help but feel blinded by his protectiveness of his son. Lucy had messed with him so much during their time together, and whatever she did to him he could handle. But the idea of her using the baby and taking him away from a loving father because she couldn't deal with the changes was unacceptable. He wanted her to get help, but above all that, he knew when the baby came, he was going to have to fight like hell to keep his son safe. If that meant taking him away from Lucy and getting full custody, he sure as hell would try.

He had finally fallen into a restless sleep somewhere around five in the morning, and by the time eight rolled around, he was up again, showering and brushing his teeth before checking out and heading off on down the road. He called Carol when he stopped for some coffee and breakfast, and he'd barely eaten a bite. He'd felt better just sitting there talking to her, but the second the call was over, he felt those anxious, coiling nerves again. He couldn't shake the feeling. A cold sweat broke out on his brow, and he white-knuckled the steering wheel. He slowed down a little and let other cars pass him as he tried to tether himself down to the reality that he was doing this for his son who was completely helpless in the situation.

It was nearly eleven when he reached the outskirts of Valdosta. He did some quick searching on his phone for the address of the diner Lucy wanted him to meet her at, and the GPS got him there quickly and easily. He pulled into the lot and backed into his parking space so he was facing the building. He had some time, so he pulled his phone out and called Carol. After three rings, she answered.

"Hey, did you make it?" He relaxed a little when he heard her voice. A little smile pulled at his lips.

"Yeah, I'm here. Just pulled in."

"Is she there?"

"Don't see her car."

"You still have a little time."

"Yeah. How are you? How's Sophia and the pups?"

"We're all good. Sophia's with Rosita. I've got about another hour to go, and then I'm heading home so Rosita can get home to her fiancé."

"No shit? Glenn proposed?"

"Yeah. And Rosita figured us out, too, but she won't say anything."

"That's alright," he said quietly.

"Are you ok? You sound nervous."

"Just not sure what to expect. It's always somethin' different with Lucy. I'm tired of the games, and I just wanna come back home to you and Soph."

"You will," Carol assured him. "Have you talked to Lori?"

"Not yet," he said quietly. "Did you call her?"

"I told her to keep her phone close. She's probably crawling up the walls wondering what the hell is going on." Daryl looked up to see another car pull into the parking lot. However, it turned out to be a man and a little boy. He chewed the side of his thumbnail. "Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"When you get home, we need to talk about a couple of things."

"Like what?" he asked, leaning his head back against the headrest.

"Well, for starters, you moving in with me. I mean, I think it'd get awfully cramped in that little apartment of yours." Daryl snorted. "I mean, if you want to."

"I asked you to marry me. Wasn't plannin' on havin' separate places to live."

"Good," Carol laughed. "I have a lot of plans. I thought about turning the spare room into…well, we'll talk about it when you're home."

"Yeah. We got a lot to talk about. I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Daryl. Please be safe."

"You too. I'll call you when it's over."

"Okay. I should get back. A patient's calling."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye," he murmured. He put the phone down, and he took a deep breath, glancing back up at the diner. A couple other cars had arrived since he'd started talking to Carol, but none of them looked like Lucy's car. It then dawned on him that she would probably be driving something else altogether, and he took a deep breath. He tapped out a quick text message to Lucy that he knew he wouldn't get a reply to.

_I'm here_.

He stuffed his phone and wallet into his pocket and grabbed his keys. As he walked up to the diner, he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. When he stepped inside, the smell of burgers and hotdogs filled the air. A kind, older lady behind the counter greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, hon. What can I get for ya?"

"Um, nothing thanks. I'm meeting someone." He looked around, seeing no sign of Lucy. The older woman looked up at the clock. It was ten 'til noon, and she looked back to Daryl.

"You wouldn't be Daryl, would you?" Daryl flinched at the question.

"What'd you say?"

"You must be him. Handsome. And the hair fits the description."

"I'm Daryl," he said with a slow nod, blinking a couple of times before he took a step toward the counter. "You know…"

"Lucy." she said with a nod. "Well, not real well, hon. I'm Irma Horvath. I run this diner. Lucy was coming in this place every other day or so. She's been in a real bad place, you know? She's always nervous. Almost paranoid. Real out of sorts, you know?" Daryl nodded and swallowed hard. "Well, she was running low on money, so I let her wash dishes for me for a few days. I was short on help. You know how it goes, right?" She started wiping down the countertop, barely glancing up at Daryl as she talked. "I live right behind the place. Little white house with the picket fence? Used to be real nice. My late husband Dale always kept the place up. It's gone kind of downhill since he passed. Anyway, what was I saying?"

"Lucy," Daryl said quietly, taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Oh, right." She tapped her forehead and rolled her eyes skyward at her forgetfulness. "She came beating on my door like someone was chasing her. Well, I let her in, and she was really upset. She was shaking all over. I offered her some water and something to eat, but she was in a hurry. She gave me an envelope and asked me to give it to Daryl. To you?" Daryl nodded, and he ran his hand over the back of his neck.

"She was supposed to meet me here at noon," he murmured.

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen, son. She got back in her car and tore outta here like her life depended on it."

"Jesus," Daryl bit out. "The envelope?"

"Hmm?"

"She gave you an envelope?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll be right back." Daryl nodded and bowed his head, pinching the bridge of his nose and biting back the hot, sick feeling that clung to the back of his throat. "Here you go, darlin'." Daryl looked up to see Irma coming back out of the kitchen with a white envelope in her hand. She placed it down on the countertop, and Daryl looked down at his name scrawled across the front in Lucy's handwriting. He took a shaking breath and looked back up at Irma.

"What's it say?

"Honey, I find it rude to go through other people's mail, even if it didn't come from the post office," she said with a wink. "I hope you get the answers you're looking for." The woman turned and headed back into the kitchen, and Daryl looked back down at the envelope for a few moments. His hands shook when he flipped it over and broke open the seal. He took another shaking breath and pulled the folded paper out. His eyes began to scan over her words, and each time he read through it, he had to take a breath and start again, as if his mind couldn't process what she was telling him. His hands shook a little more when he finally began to realize what was happening, and his head felt swimmy like he'd just gotten off of a roller coaster. His stomach felt like it had twisted around his spine, and the hot, sick feeling in the back of his throat spread through his chest.

He grabbed for his phone, desperately tapping at the screen until he saw Carol's name and heard the line ringing. When the call went to voice mail, his mind blanked, and he desperately tried to think of the name of the hospital she worked at, her home phone number, the babysitter's name. These were things he knew, things he could remember in his sleep, but he felt like he was being swallowed into a black hole, and as he stared down at his phone, trying desperately to remember how he didn't have Carol's home phone number saved, because he always called her on his phone, his eyes scanned a name he did recognize.

He tapped the screen, and he held the phone to his ear, and when he heard the gruff voice on the other line, he let out a strangled breath of relief.

"Rick! Rick, it's Daryl. You gotta listen to me. I need you to go to Carol's house. I need you to check on Sophia. And I need you to find Carol at work. Please. Just trust me on this."

"Daryl? What the hell is…"

"I ain't got _time_, Rick. I ain't even in town. You gotta get to 'em. Please. Just get to 'em, and take 'em someplace for the day."

"Daryl, I don't know what you're going on about, but I'm at…"

"Rick. I got a bad feeling. I can't explain now. Just do it." Rick let out a slow breath on the other line, and he cleared his throat.

"I'm on my way. I'm gonna need you to tell me what's going on." Daryl could already hear sirens in the background from Rick's cruiser.

"I can't explain. I gotta try to call Carol. I need you to promise me you're gonna…"

"I'm getting Sophia now, and we're heading to the hospital."

"Thanks, Rick. Just…keep 'em safe. I'm on my way home."

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading, guys! We're getting close to the end. I hope you'll let me know what you think! Feedback is very much appreciated!_


	48. Chapter 48: Cold

Chapter 48: Cold

_Daryl, I'm sorry I lied to you. I wasn't sure you'd come. I got your voicemail, and I have to say the fact that you actually decided to come made me think twice about what I'm about to do. But I have to do it. You were the love of my life. And I thought I was yours. I know I didn't treat you right. I made mistakes. And I tried to show you how sorry I was. I'm nothing without you, babe. I feel like I've been going through the motions since you left. You broke my heart when you moved on to someone else, and every time I think of you with her, of you playing daddy to her little girl, the knife cuts a little deeper. I can't stand feeling like this anymore. Our baby is an innocent in this world, and if he grows up with me, without you, he'll end up like me. She has your heart, and you have mine. I know you don't want it, but it's yours. You love her, and I hate her for that. And I hate that I don't hate you. Nothing I say can change the way you feel, but actions are louder than words. I've spent so much time hurting you. You hurt me too. Maybe now, you'll know what it feels like to lose everything._

Daryl's hands shook. He gripped the steering wheel in one and held his phone in the other. His heart was thundering in his chest. The letter Lucy had written him lay in the glove compartment so he wouldn't lose it. He could almost remember every word.

He'd only been on the road for fifteen minutes, but he was driving like he was trying to break a record, and when he finally got a hold of the hospital, he was thirty miles outside the Valdosta city limits.

"Grady Memorial Hospital. This is the Emergency Department."

"Yeah, this is Daryl Dixon. I need to speak to a nurse there. Carol Mason. She might still be there, and I can't get her to answer her cell."

"Um, hold on." He heard shuffling on the phone, and he pulled his own phone back to make sure he was still connected to the call. "Sir? Sir?" He held the phone back to his ear.

"Yeah."

"She's already left for the day."

"Shit. You sure she's gone? Can ya check for her car?"

"Someone's coming to talk to you. Here. Here she is."

"Daryl?" the voice asked. "Daryl, it's Andrea. What's going on?"

"Andrea! You're sure Carol left for the day?"

"Yeah. She left about five minutes ago."

"She ain't answering her cell phone."

"Yeah, her phone's fried. One of the housekeepers accidentally knocked it off the nurses' station and into a mop bucket. What's going on?"

"Listen, Andrea, I think Carol might be in danger. I'm gonna try calling Rosita, but if you see Carol, please tell her to stay put 'til Rick comes for her."

"Wait, what's going on, Daryl? Carol told me you went down to Valdosta to meet Lucy."

"I think Lucy's back in Atlanta, and I think she's coming after Carol."

"Oh, Jesus. What do you need?"

"I got Rick handling it, but can you please go check for Carol's car? See if you can catch her before she leaves?"

"I'm on it. Where are you?"

"On my way home. Tryin' to get there as fast as I can."

"Well, be careful. You're not going to do anybody any good getting into an accident."

"Thanks, Andrea." Daryl grunted and ended the call before quickly scrolling through his phone. He was still kicking himself for not having Carol's house number saved in his phone, but he was thankful he'd had the sense to get emergency numbers like Rick's in case anything happened to Sophia and Rosita's in case they needed a babysitter on the spot. Still, as the phone rang and he waited for Rosita to answer, he felt like his world was crashing in around on him, and it was all his fault. If it hadn't been for him coming into Carol's life, Lucy never would have been an issue. The thought of anything happening to Carol or Sophia made his heart ache. They were his family, and he wasn't even there to keep them safe.

"Hello?"

"Rosita? Rosita!"

"Yeah. Daryl?"

"I've been calling and calling. Where's Sophia?"

"She's right beside me. Sorry, we were playing with the puppies in the yard."

"Look, Rick's on his way over. He's picking up Sophia. Ask him to follow you home."

"What's going on?"

"You noticed anybody around?"

"Anybody like who?"

"Like Lucy. My ex. She used to live next door."

"No. No, the only person I've seen around is the new neighbor. What's going on?"

"Look, just don't let Sophia out of your sight. Pack her a bag with some of her clothes and shoes. I'm on my way home, but I'm still gonna be a few hours."

"Jesus, you sound worried."

"Just get her ready. Rick'll be there soon." Daryl ended the call and tossed his phone into the passenger's seat. He ran his hand through his hair and over his face. He slammed his hand down on the steering wheel, wishing he could open his eyes and find out it was all a terrible dream. He felt like he was in one of those dreams where no matter how fast he ran, the hallway kept getting longer, forever keeping him away from where he wanted to be.

…

"Sophia, let's go upstairs and pack a b—" Rosita turned to where Sophia had been standing next to her, only to find Sophia had disappeared. One of the puppies was waggling its tail and whining, looking toward the front door that was cracked open. Rosita's hand flew to her chest, and she rushed to the door.

A random car drove by, the driver glancing curiously at the frantic young woman on the front porch.

"Sophia! Sophia!" She grabbed the keys and slammed the door shut behind her. "Sophia!" She looked into the yard and over into the drive and saw no sign of her. However, on the front porch step was one of the puppies' brand-new chew toys, still wet with drool. "Sophia!"

Next door, the front door flew open, and Carol's new neighbor stepped out, waving her arm frantically at Rosita.

"Did you see a little girl?" Rosita called out, rushing down the porch steps and across the yard.

"Was she chasing after a puppy?" Michonne asked, tugging her coat on.

"Yes," Rosita gasped. "You saw her?"

"She just ran down the block chasing after him. She dropped his leash, and he took off. Pretty fast for a pup that size."

"Which way?" Rosita asked. Michonne pointed, gesturing Sophia had gone past her house and around the block. Rosita nodded her thanks and started running that way.

"Here, hop in my car. We'll find her faster on wheels." Rosita started to follow Michonne when the shrill chirp of a siren startled them both. Rosita and Michonne turned to see Rick pulling up out front of Carol's house, and the second he was out of the car, he noticed Rosita and Michonne in yard. His face went pale.

"Where's Sophia?"

"Her puppy got loose, and she chased after him." Rick started back to his car, and Rosita hurried his way. "Wait! The neighbor saw which way she went."

"Hop in," Rick called, waving Michonne over. Michonne hesitated briefly about getting into a car with a couple of strangers, but she also knew that a little girl might be in trouble, and these two people that loved her seemed pretty damned frantic. So, she pushed her anxieties out of the way and followed Rosita to Rick's car, hoping for a quick car ride around the block and a happy ending with a little girl being found holding her ornery puppy.

…

"Puppy! C'mere, puppy!" Sophia hollered, turning into an alley between two rows of houses. She'd seen the pup dive under a bush and then disappear around the corner. She stopped, leaning forward and resting her hands on her knees while she took in large gulps of air. She was cold. Her lungs felt burnt, and her heart was pounding. "Puppy!"

She jumped at the sound of sirens approaching, and she turned quickly, watching a police car zoom past. It looked an awful lot like her daddy's police car, but he was going so fast she couldn't tell who was driving. She heard a little yelp and turned back the other way. The puppy poked its head out from behind a trash can, and Sophia hurried off toward it. The pup startled and hurried off like he was playing a game.

"No, stop! Puppy!" She took off again, rounding another corner. She recognized this new path as one she'd walked with her mother many times. She knew if she kept going straight and then made a left by the blue house, she'd be back home in no time. She ran a little faster, catching up to the pup that frolicked and yipped and splashed in a puddle. Sophia huffed, and her cheeks reddened from the cold, and she followed after the pup as fast as she could until the leash was so close she could almost reach down and pick it up. But she wasn't close enough yet.

The sirens grew louder again, and she gasped softly, but the next thing she knew, the puppy took off around the corner by the blue house. She let out a little whimper and hurried after.

"Puppy, come back! I can't keep up!" Traffic wasn't heavy on the side street, but Sophia couldn't help but worry that the young pup would dart out and get himself hurt or worse. She was so close to the handle of his leash, and she tried lunging forward to catch it with her foot, but she only tumbled onto the sidewalk instead.

Her knee throbbed, and she let out a pained cry, hot tears burning her eyes, but she realized she was still not home, and there was nobody to help her. So, she stood up, wiped at her nose and then she hurried back off after the puppy.

When she saw the familiar chimney of her own house, she got a second wind and pumped her legs harder, feet pounding the concrete until she felt like they might break. Only then, the pup, worn out form his adventure, slowed, and Sophia was able to grab his leash.

"Bad puppy!" she scolded, panting and kneeling down on the sidewalk a half-block from her home. The puppy whimpered and nuzzled her hand with his cold, wet nose, and her lower lip trembled. She looked down at the ripped knee of her jeans. A little bruise was already forming on her skin, but it wasn't bleeding. "Mommy's gonna be mad you made me rip my pants."

"Hey, sweetie? You ok?" Sophia gasped and looked up to see a pretty lady with dark brown hair standing in front of her.

"I'm ok," Sophia sniffled, pulling the puppy close. "Not s'posed to talk to strangers."

"You don't remember me, Sophia?" Sophia narrowed her eyes at the little girl. "Sophia, I'm Lucy. I used to live next door. Do you remember me?" Sophia hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"You lived with Daryl."

"That's right!" Lucy said with a smile. "You do remember." She put her hand on the swell of her stomach, and Sophia couldn't help but notice.

"I have to go home," she said quietly.

"You hurt your knee, sweetie. Why don't you let me drive you the rest of the way?" She nodded toward the car parked by the sidewalk. Sophia shook her head.

"I'm not s'posed to get in cars with strangers, either." Lucy stepped forward and took the leash from Sophia's hand.

"Don't be silly. We were neighbors. We're not strangers. I'll take you and your dog home, ok?"

"No! But…" Lucy started walking the puppy back to the car, and Sophia hurried after her. "Stop!"

"It's cold, Sophia. Your pup will be nice and warm here, ok? Come on, let me drive you home. I'll call your mom, Carol, and I'll call Daryl and have them come home, ok?" Sophia folded her arms over her chest for a moment, glancing down the street toward the chimney that seemed so far away now. She looked back at Lucy, and Lucy reached out and took her hand. Sophia whimpered, and Lucy started leading her to the car. Sophia tried to pull her hand away from Lucy, but Lucy squeezed tighter.

Suddenly, Sophia remembered something her mother had told her over and over again for as long as she could remember. _If someone ever tries to take you, scream. Scream as loud as you can and kick as hard as you can, and don't stop._ Sophia tried to tug her arm away with no luck, so she kicked Lucy hard in the shin and started screaming.

"Ow! Sophia! Stop it!" Lucy snapped. "I'm just trying to help you!"

"Mommy!" Sophia screamed. "Mommy!" Sophia started hitting Lucy's arm with her free hand, and when Lucy lost her grip, Sophia pulled away and started to run, but Lucy caught her by the hand.

"Now, that's enough!" Sophia screamed louder, and it wasn't but a few seconds more that flashing red and blue lights came rushing around the corner.

"Daddy!" Sophia cried. Only, when the car pulled up and the officer got out, it wasn't Rick. It was a young woman with dark hair wearing sunglasses.

"Help! My puppy ran away, and this lady isn't my mommy!" Sophia cried out. Lucy let go of her hand, and the officer took a step toward them.

"Sweetheart, you don't know this lady?"

"My mommy's friend does. She used to be my neighbor. But I don't really know her, and she wants me to get in her car," Sophia sniffled, grabbing the puppy's leash from Lucy. "I'm not s'posed to get in cars with people I don't know."

"Very smart," the officer said with a little smile. "Your mommy's very smart."

"My daddy, too. He's a police officer."

"Are you Sophia Grimes?" the lady asked. Sophia's eyes went wide, and she nodded. "Your daddy's been frantic looking for you. I heard him on the radio, and I was in the neighborhood. Would your daddy and mommy be ok with you sitting in my car until he gets here?" Sophia looked over at the cop car with the red and blue lights, and she shook her head, sniffling. "That's ok, kid. Hey, why don't you come over here and sit down and wait. Your daddy will be here really soon. I'm just gonna talk to this lady ok?" Sophia nodded and led her puppy over to sit on the steps of the house they were in front of.

Lucy took a step back toward her car, and she shook her head.

"Look, officer. This is a big misunderstanding."

"When I pull up to see a kid putting up a fight like that, you know where my mind goes, right? It could be a kid having a meltdown, or it could be a kid being snatched by a stranger. You get why I stopped right?"

"I was just offering to take her home. She fell and ripped her pants, and it's cold. She's a little girl!" Lucy was trembling, and the officer narrowed her eyes at her.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

"I just want to leave. I tried to do something nice, and now the cops are involved. I just…I made a mistake, and I want to go."

"Can I see some identification?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to do my job, and there's a very scared little girl sitting right behind us. I don't want this to get out of hand."

"Is that a threat?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the cop. She looked at her badge. "Officer Chambler?"

"It's not a threat. I don't threaten. I warn. There's a difference. Maybe you were just trying to do something nice, but this little girl is scared, and I don't want anything else to happen to make that worse. If you'll cooperate, this will work out better for everyone. Now can I see your ID, or do I need to call for backup?" Lucy sighed heavily and retreated to her car, fishing out her purse and producing her license. Tara nodded then, and just as another police cruiser pulled up behind hers, she stepped away to run Lucy's license.

"Sophia!" Rick rushed out of the car, and Sophia hopped up, rushing with her puppy to her daddy's waiting arms.

"Daddy!" she whimpered. "He ran away, and I got scared."

"You're safe. You're safe." He kissed the top of her head, and Rosita and Michonne piled out of the car. "Don't ever go off like that again! You hear me?" Sophia whimpered and let out a choked sob. Rick pulled her close, and she cried against his neck. He picked her up and rubbed her back, and she clung to him. "I'm not mad. I was scared. I was so scared." He let out a sigh of relief and looked to Michonne. "Thank you. Thank you for helping."

"I'm just glad you found her." She offered Sophia a smile, but Sophia was crying too hard to notice. Rick looked skyward and closed his eyes for a moment before turning his attention back to Lucy. She avoided his gaze, and if he hadn't been holding his little girl in his arms, he wasn't sure what he'd have done.

"Where's mommy?" Sophia cried. Rick shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't know. She should be home soon."

"I want mommy," Sophia sniffled.

"Okay. Okay. We'll get you to mommy," he promised. He looked to Rosita and Michonne.

"We'll go wait for her at the house and get her back here, ok?" Rosita offered. Rick nodded.

"Take Sophia with you. She's been through enough. Get her home and get her warm."

"Come on, munchkin," Rosita urged, straining when Rick put the girl in her arms. Sophia curled her arms around Rosita's neck. "Let's go make some hot chocolate and wait for your mama, ok?" Sophia nodded and sniffled, and Michonne took hold of the puppy's leash.

In the commotion, Lucy had made it back to her car and slipped inside. Before anybody could react, she started the engine and took off down the street like a bat out of hell.

_Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for reading! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Hope you're still enjoying!_


	49. Safe

Chapter 49: Safe

"It's ok," Carol whispered, biting back tears as she snuggled her daughter on the couch. "Mommy's here." Sophia was on her lap with her head on Carol's chest and her arms wrapped around her neck. Carol rocked her like she used to when she was just a little baby, and she looked up with teary eyes at Michonne and Rosita.

"I'm so sorry, Carol," Rosita bit out, her lower lip quivering as she watched Carol fight tears as she comforted her little girl.

"It's ok. We're ok," Carol soothed, kissing the top of Sophia's head. "Sophia, I'm gonna go get you a cup of hot chocolate, ok? Mommy will be right back." She nodded at Rosita, indicating she needed her to come along.

"I can sit with her," Michonne offered gently. "I'm a little rusty at this mommy thing, but I know a couple of really good stories. I'm willing to bet Sophia's a princess kind of girl. Am I right?" She'd noticed Sophia's tiara necklace, and Sophia nodded a little but said nothing. The front door opened, and Rick stepped in, running his hand through his hair and blowing out a quick breath. When Carol looked at him, searching his face for any indication of an arrest, he just shook his head and set his jaw in a grim line. Carol sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, baby. Mommy will be right back," Carol whispered. Sophia slid off of her lap and curled up on the couch, and when Carol got up, Michonne said down where she'd been sitting. One of the pups immediately jumped up in Michonne's lap. Carol looked nervous about leaving her little girl, but Rick nodded.

"Go on," he assured Carol. "I'm right here." Carol nodded and blinked back tears, and she turned to walk back to the kitchen with Rosita right behind her.

"God, I am so, so sorry, Carol," Rosita started, wringing her hands together as she followed Carol to the kitchen. "She was right there, and—and then she wasn't—she was just gone."

"Rosita—"

"I—I was talking to Daryl, and she was right there! She's never run off like that before. I guess she got scared for the puppy, and…"

"Rosita, it's _not_ your fault," Carol insisted, turning to her and placing her hand on the woman's shoulder. "This isn't on you." Rosita shook her head and blinked back tears. "This isn't on you. Do you hear me?"

"I should have watched her better. I…"

"Don't blame yourself. Sophia knows her way around the block well enough, and while I don't let her go by herself, we've taken plenty of walks that she could get home if she needed to. Rosita, she would have made it back just fine, no harm done, if Lucy hadn't stopped her."

"Just the idea that she almost took Sophia makes me sick. Carol, I couldn't live with it if…"

"Don't. Don't go there," Carol insisted. "She's home. She's safe. That's what matters. I'm glad you're all ok." Carol turned and started pulling things out of the cupboard for Sophia's hot cocoa. "Tell me what happened." Rosita took a heavy breath, and she shook her head.

"I just remember panicking. I ran out of the house, and Michonne was just coming out. She said she saw Sophia rush by after the puppy. Rick pulled up, and we all got in and went after her. We went around the block three or four times. We had to have passed her. We were looking everywhere, and…"

"It's ok. Hey, the second something happened, you went after her."

"How are you not screaming right now? Or throwing things? I swear to God, I just…"

"It's taking every ounce of control I have to not to punch my fist through the wall," Carol choked out. "I can fall apart later. I have to…" Her resolve crumbled for a moment, and her shoulders shook as she choked back a sob. "I have to be strong for Sophia. She must've been so scared."

"She did great. She told me she kicked Lucy in the leg and screamed like you told her to do. She kept fighting until the cop came." Carol let out a sigh of relief and wiped at her eyes with the backs of her hands. She pulled the hot cup of liquid from the microwave and added the cocoa powder mix. She stirred it and set it aside to cool for a moment.

"I need to, uh, I need to call Daryl. He's probably worried to death, and my phone's dead. I, uh…"

"I already called him. The second we got Sophia home, I called him and told him what happened. He's a fucking mess right now, but I told him I'd have you call him when things settled down. He's a couple hours from home, still."

"Okay," Carol sniffled. "Will you, um, will you take this in to Sophia? I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yeah. Of course." Rosita took the warm cup on her hands, and she took a shaking breath. "Glenn's coming to pick me up, but I can stay a little longer if you need me to."

"You should go home and rest. You've been through a lot today, too."

"Okay," Rosita said with a little nod. She turned to head out to the living room, but before she reached the doorway, she turned and looked back to Carol. "I love that kid, you know?"

"I know you do," Carol said with a soft smile. "She loves you, too. You're family, Rosita. I hope you know that." Rosita swallowed the lump in her throat, offered Carol a small smile and turned to take Sophia her hot chocolate.

Carol placed her hands against the countertop, bowed her head and closed her eyes. She felt another sob strangle in the back of her throat, her shoulders shook as she huffed out a soft cry and shook her head. She'd come so close to losing her little girl, and while she had no idea what Lucy had been planning, it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that the woman was not in her right mind, and Sophia had nearly been hurt because of it.

Carol jumped when she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. She turned to see Rick standing there, his own eyes reflecting the same simultaneous feelings of relief and fear, and Carol broke down.

"She almost got our baby, Rick," Carol choked out.

"I know. But she didn't. Sophia's alright. Come here." He pulled her into a hug, and her shoulders shook as he held her. "Sophia's alright. Thank God, she's alright." Carol sniffled and pulled back, and Rick wiped a stray tear from her cheek with his knuckle.

"They haven't found her?"

"They put out an APB. They know the make and model of the car she was driving. Tara still had her ID. Her picture's on the news. We're gonna find her, Carol." He cleared his throat and moved to sit down at the table. Carol leaned against the counter and ran her hands over her face. "You talked to Daryl?"

"I'm about to call him," she sniffled. "Thank you for being there today. If you hadn't shown up…"

"Tara was there. She had it under control. Things fell apart when I showed up. I should have…I don't know, I should have been watching. I just saw Sophia, and everything…I needed her to know I was there."

"I know. It's not your fault. There's only one person to blame here, and she's out there somewhere. God, this is too much." She sniffled and shook her head. "Daryl's been so worried about the baby, and I think Lucy's completely gone off the deep end. It's never going to end with her. It's never going to...to end." She choked back another cry and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes.

"It's getting close to home," he said quietly. "I don't like this, Carol. I don't like this. I'm coming around on Daryl. He seems like an ok guy, but Sophia almost got…"

"Don't," Carol bit out. "That's not on Daryl. That's on Lucy. She won't stop until she…"

"Until she destroys everything he cares about? That's you and Sophia, Carol. Christ, what if Tara hadn't shown up? Sophia could have been killed!" Carol flinched, and she bit back a whimper. "And who knows what she'd have done to you?" He shook his head. "I don't like this."

"I don't like it either, but Daryl didn't cause this. Lucy's been manipulative and abusive for a long time. All he wanted was to make sure his son was safe. All he wanted was to protect his son from Lucy." She took a deep breath and looked up for a moment, rubbing the side of her neck. When she looked back at Rick, her shoulders slumped. "Daryl asked me to marry him. We haven't even told Sophia yet. He's been so happy. We've been so happy. And Lucy just can't leave us alone. She can't leave _him_ alone." Rick nodded then, and he cleared his throat.

"Alright, so until they find her, I want you and Sophia to come stay with me."

"Rick, I don't think…"

"I don't look for her to come lurking back around here, but I'd feel better if you weren't some place she would expect."

"I'll think of something," she sniffled. "When Daryl gets home, we'll figure something out."

"Alright," Rick said with a nod. "Look, if you need anything, please call me. I'm gonna get back out there and help them look. I can't just sit here not doing anything."

"Let me know if you find anything?"

"I promise I will." Rick stood then and stepped back over to Carol. "I'll stay 'til Daryl gets here. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, it's ok," she sniffled. "Daryl's got a note Lucy left for him. I figure they'll probably need that to press charges when they find her."

"We'll get it sorted out. Let's get back out there to our girl, alright?" Carol offered with a weak smile and nodded.

"Yeah. I just need to call Daryl first." Rick nodded then, and he turned to leave the room. Carol took a couple of steadying breaths before grabbing the phone off the wall and dialing Daryl's cell phone number. He picked up after half a ring.

"Carol? That you?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "Where are you?"

"Maybe another hour out," he said quietly. "Rosita told me what happened. Is she ok? She…she's ok?"

"Sophia's fine."

"Jesus, this is all my fault," she choked out. "If anything happened to her or to you…I don't…"

"Daryl, we're ok. I'll tell you about it when you get home. Please be safe, ok?"

"I had the radio on. They're talking about it. They ain't caught her yet?"

"No. No, but they're going to. I know they will." Daryl said nothing, and Carol closed her eyes. "We need to get out of here for a few days."

"Yeah. I know," he said softly. "You have anybody you can stay with?"

"I meant we as in us, Daryl. You, me and Sophia. We need to get away and go out of town for a few days. We need to let the cops do their jobs. It's in their hands now. They'll find her."

"Carol, if Lucy had hurt Sophia, I don't…" His breath was shaking on the other line, and Carol placed her hand against her chest. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Carol promised. "I'm not going anywhere without you. That's a promise." Daryl was quiet again, and Carol sniffled. "Hey. I love you. I love you so much. I can't even begin to tell you how much you mean to me. Nothing is gonna change that. And Sophia loves you. And I just need you to get home safe so I can hug you and see you and look in your eyes and know that we're gonna get through this together."

"She's doin' this because…"

"She's doing this because she's sick. It's not anybody's fault. I am _terrified_ of what happened. I'm still shaking. But we're a family, and we get through this together. That's the only way this works. Right?" A beat. "Daryl."

"Right," he murmured. "I love you."

"I love you. Please be safe. We're waiting for you."

_Author's Note: Wow, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, guys! Please keep 'em coming! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thanks again!_


	50. Home

Chapter 50: Home

Michonne and Rosita had left some time ago, and Rick had stayed with Carol and Sophia while they waited on Daryl to get back. Sophia had perked up a little after her hot chocolate, and she'd only asked for Daryl four times in the past half hour.

Carol had popped one of Sophia's favorite movies in the DVD player, and she was sitting on the couch. Sophia was sitting next to her mother, resting her head against her arm with her gaze glued to the television. Rick was sitting on the floor with a puppy in his lap and one chewing on the toe of his boot. The pup on Rick's lap, the one with more black on him, licked Rick's chin. Rick snorted, and Sophia giggled.

"Dixon likes you, daddy!" Sophia giggled. Carol covered her mouth with her hand and bit back a laugh. Rick turned his head and stared at his daughter incredulously.

"You named your puppy Dixon?"

"Uh-huh! I named him Dixon, 'cause he's always giving mommy kisses. Just like Daryl!" Carol's face went red, and Rick scrunched up his nose and glanced at his ex-wife.

"Well, not _just_ like Daryl," she whispered in his direction. She looked down at Sophia. "I didn't know you named them yet."

"Well, I named one. But I can't figure out what to name the other one."

"Well, there's no rush. You'll find a great name. I know you will." Sophia looked down at the puppies for a moment and then back at Carol.

"Are you sure he's coming?"

"He's coming, sweetie. Georgia's a big state with lots of traffic. He'll be here as soon as he can. I promise." Carol kissed the top of Sophia's head. "Will you be ok if I go get some things done upstairs?"

"I'm ok, Mommy. I got the puppies. They'll keep me safe as long as they don't run away again." Carol grinned, and she nodded.

"I'll sit with her," Rick promised, as Dixon licked his face again. "I don't think this one's gonna let me go anywhere, anyway." Carol grinned then, and she got up from the couch, slung her purse over her shoulder and started upstairs to her bedroom. Once she was inside, she closed the door and leaned back against it before sliding down to the floor, letting her purse slide off of her arm and down beside her on the floor.

She pulled her hands up to her face and let out a shaking breath. Tears stung her eyes, and she silently cursed herself for not getting home sooner. Her heart was still racing. She felt like she was traveling in fast forward while the world slowed down a little bit around her at the same time.

The whole morning felt like a blur now, perfectly punctuated by the crystal-clear memory of when her cell phone was knocked into a bucket of mop water. She had cried when the housekeeper fished it out of the murky bucket, and she remembered feeling embarrassed for crying over such a silly thing. Compared to what Daryl was going through with Lucy and what she had no idea she was going to come home to, it was a perfectly unimportant moment. It was a phone. It was replaceable. But she'd cried anyway, feeling absolutely out of her mind as Andrea and the poor housekeeper had stared at her like she'd grown a second head.

She sniffled and gasped softly, fighting back the tears that burned her eyes. She was so thankful, so relieved her daughter was home safe and that Lucy hadn't taken off with her like she'd clearly planned to do. But she couldn't shake the feeling that Sophia had come so close to being kidnapped. The thought of losing her little girl made her chest ache. And it made her feel even worse for Daryl who was just trying to do right by his unborn son. Carol could hardly fathom how one person could disrupt so many lives with her actions and manipulations.

She was angry. She felt guilty for being angry that Daryl was forever connected to Lucy. She wasn't angry about the baby for a moment. She felt immense sorrow that this poor baby was being brought into a world where his mother was on the run from police and his father just desperately wanted to protect him. It didn't seem right or fair. And everything just kept getting more complicated.

She pulled herself up off the floor, and she wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. Finally, she made herself go over to her closet and drag out a suitcase. She wasn't sure what she was packing for or for how long, but Rick was right when he said she shouldn't stay there.

She threw in some under clothes and socks, and she packed a few days' worth of regular clothes, night clothes and work clothes. She pulled open another drawer, the drawer Daryl kept some of his things in, and she tossed some of his things in, too. Next, she moved to Sophia's room, grabbing a few changes of clothes and a couple of her favorite toys, and she packed those in. By the time she was done, she was red-faced and breathing heavily, and she felt dizzy and exhausted from all of the commotion.

Carol slumped down on the mattress and held her head in her hands, waiting for her head to stop swimming. Her jaw went slack, and she took in a few deep breaths, cooling the hot feeling in the back of her throat and swallowing back the nauseated feeling that washed over her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daryl's home! Daryl's home!" Sophia's words bounced up the stairs, and Carol's eyes flew open. She stood, steadying herself on the nightstand for a moment, and then she hurried out into the hall and down the stairs, gripping the bannister like her life depended on it. Rick was holding the puppies back, and Sophia was standing at the front door, just about to open it. Carol stepped over just as Sophia opened the door, and Carol held her back from rushing outside into the cold. Daryl was already halfway up the path, his eyes bleary from exhaustion and his face rough with stubble.

Carol held the screen door open for him, and he immediately gathered Sophia up in his arms and pulled Carol in for a hug. He buried his face against Carol's neck for a moment, and she let out a choked sob, sniffling as he hugged her closer.

"Thank God you're home," she whispered, pulling back to look him in the eye. He ducked his head forward, resting his forehead against hers, and he kissed her softly.

"Got here as fast as I could. M'sorry I wasn't here."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know," she whispered. "You're here now. That's what's important." She let go of him then, and Daryl hugged Sophia close.

"You ok, Soph?"

"I'm ok," Sophia promised. "Is that lady _really_ you baby's mommy?" Daryl cleared his throat, and he nodded his head.

"I'm so sorry, Sophia. I'm sorry I wasn't here. You sure you're ok?" Sophia nodded, and Daryl hugged her again before letting her down. He ran a hand over his scratchy face, and he noticed Rick standing there looking a little uncomfortable. He stepped toward him then and reached out to shake his hand. "Rick, I can't thank you enough for bein' here."

"It's what family does," Rick said with a nod, shaking Daryl's hand. "Now that you're here, I'll get going, but, uh…" He cleared his throat and looked down at Sophia. "Sophia, come give daddy a hug." Sophia hurried over, and Rick picked her up, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. "I love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, Daddy." She gave him a bear hug around the neck, and he stumbled backward at her strength for a moment. When she let go of him, he put her down.

"Why don't you take the pups back into the living room?" Sophia nodded and did as her dad asked, leading Dixon and the other pup back toward the living room. Rick looked back at Daryl.

"They find her yet?"

"Afraid not," Rick said grimly. "Look, you guys need to lay low for a few days. I don't look for Lucy to come back here, but it might be best if you take them some place Lucy wouldn't think of looking." Daryl nodded.

"Yeah. Wasn't plannin' on stickin' around this place tonight." He cleared his throat and glanced at Carol. "I'm gonna call my work, tell 'em they're gonna have to do without me for a few days."

"Daryl, are you sure?"

"What the hell are they gonna do? Fire me? Dwight knows he can't run the place without me, and _Marty's_? They'll survive." Carol nodded slowly, and she took a deep breath.

"I'll see if I can get Andrea to cover me for a couple days at the hospital."

"Look, I gotta get going," Rick interrupted. "I'm gonna head down to the station and see if there's any news."

"Okay. Um, my phone's out of commission for a few days," Carol reminded him. "So if you need us, call Daryl, ok?" Rick nodded. "Thank you for being there for Sophia. If you hadn't shown up when you did…"

"Officer Chambler had it covered. She's a little green, but she means well. She's the one that stopped Lucy from taking Sophia."

"Well, I want to personally thank her when I get the chance." Rick nodded, and he cleared his throat.

"Be careful."

"You, too," Carol called. She waved as Rick headed out the door, and when he was gone, her shoulders slumped, and she let out a heavy breath. "Oh God. I can't believe this day."

"I'm so sorry," Daryl said quietly, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't," she whispered. "This is on her. Not you. Don't blame yourself. Please don't do that." She sniffled and looked up at him with teary eyes. "I'm so glad you're home. I'm glad Sophia's safe. I just want them to find Lucy." She sighed heavily and shook her head. "I hate this."

"Me too," he said softly. "I'm gonna take you and Sophia away from here. We're gonna go stay some place quiet, and we'll wait to hear from Rick or Lori." Carol nodded then, and she reached out to take his hand. She ran her thumb over his knuckles, and she blinked back tears. There were so much going through her head, so much she wanted to say to him, but with everything going on, she knew they both needed to just breathe and wrap their heads around the situation.

"We're going somewhere?" Carol and Daryl turned to see Sophia standing wide-eyed in the doorway.

"Yeah, we're just gonna take a little trip," Daryl said softly.

"Is this 'cause of the bad lady?" Sophia asked quietly. "Is this 'cause I went outside without a grown up?"

"Sophia, none of this is your fault, sweetheart," Carol insisted. "I'm just glad you're ok." Carol moved over to take her daughter's hand. "We're going to take a little trip. Just the three of us."

"Can Dixon and Dexter come too?"

"Dixon?" Daryl asked. Carol gave his hand a squeeze and knelt down to Sophia's level.

"Dexter? I thought you hadn't decided."

"I like Dexter," Sophia said with a smile.

"Dixon and Dexter it is, then. And of course they're coming with us. They're part of the family now, too," Carol insisted. "Why don't you go get their training pads and their food, and we'll get ready to go." Sophia nodded excitedly and hurried off toward the back of the house again. Carol stood quickly, swaying a little at the rush, and Daryl reached out to steady her.

"Whoa. You ok?"

"Yeah. It's just been a day. I haven't eaten since breakfast," she sighed, shaking her head. She looked off toward the back of the house again. "It's like nothing happened. She doesn't seem to be affected by it. I mean, she was a little clingy with me when I first got home, but she bounced back pretty fast."

"Kids can deal with a lot. They're pretty resilient," he said quietly.

"Yeah, but kids shouldn't have to put up with so much," he pointed out. Daryl nodded, and he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Sophia's got so many folks that love and care about her. She knows she's safe and loved. Maybe if I'd had a family like that…" He shook his head. "'Course, then maybe I never woulda met you, and I wouldn't change that for nothin'." Carol smiled tiredly, and she nodded her head. "What was it your grandma said? Everything works out—"

"—the way it's supposed to," Carol finished. "Yeah. I still wish you hadn't had to put up with all of that. And now Lucy's back to her games. She almost took Sophia, and…" She sighed when she saw the guilt in Daryl's face again. She put her hand against his cheek. "I see you blaming yourself. Please don't."

"I'll try," he said quietly, gently curling his fingers around her wrist. "I gotta get my son, Carol."

"I know you do. And you will. I know it." She mustered up the best positive smile she could, and Daryl rested his forehead against hers for a moment. When she pulled back, she leaned in for one quick peck on the lips and then she took a step back. "I should finish packing. We'll stop and grab a couple things from your place, and then we're out of here. Sound good?"

"Best idea I ever heard," he agreed. "I'll go check on Soph."

"Okay," Carol sniffled. She let go of his hand and watched him head off after Sophia. She closed her eyes and tilted her face skyward for a moment, placing her hand against her chest to feel her racing heart beneath her fingertips. She knew she'd feel better when they got out of the house and on the road toward whatever destination they ended up at. But she hated they were even in the position that they had to do this. She just wanted to enjoy what was left of the holidays with her family at home, looking forward to the future and everything they had to look forward to. But until Lucy was caught and safely behind bars, she was willing to do whatever it took to keep her family safe and together, even if that meant going away for a little while.

So, she turned and headed back up the stairs again, taking them a little slower this time. Her head was starting to pound. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep, but she figured she'd have enough time to do that in the coming days.

She stepped back into her room and zipped up the suitcase. She sat down beside it and put her hands on her knees, bowing her head for a moment. She took a few deep breaths and tried to reason with the jangled nerves that were coiling in her gut. Everything was going to work out. It had to. They'd found each other, and they had a whole future to look forward to. They had a whole life ahead of them that was unfolding before them, bumps in the road and all. Life was messy and crazy, but they were in it together for every wonderful second.

"Everything's gonna be ok," she whispered, closing her eyes and placing her hand against her stomach. "We're gonna be ok."

_Author's Note: So….how are we all doing? Thanks so much for reading, guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, feedback is very much appreciated!_


	51. Rest

Chapter 51: Rest

Sophia had fallen asleep in the car almost as soon as they'd pulled out of the drive at Carol's house. They'd made a quick pitstop at Daryl's apartment building so he could pick up a few things for the trip, and while he was inside, Carol put Dixon and Dexter on their leashes so they could potty before heading back out.

They decided on going north toward Tennessee, and when they finally got out on the Interstate, Carol felt able to relax just a little. Partly, she was just worn out emotionally and physically. Sophia was sleeping so soundly in the back seat, the puppies were curled up in the seat next to her, and the whirring sound of the tires on the concrete was almost hypnotic.

Carol's eyes started feeling heavy somewhere outside the city limits. Still, inside, she felt like she was moving faster and faster. Her mind was reeling. She felt uneasy, unsettled, and honestly, she was still trying to process the events of the day.

She closed her eyes and thought back on the events of that morning. It had all started out so mundanely. She'd gotten to work and put her things in her locker. She'd overheard one of the other nurses bumming a tampon off another nurse because her period had started unexpectedly. Right there, with her hand frozen on the padlock of her tiny locker, Carol had felt like somebody had knocked the wind out of her with one heavy uppercut punch to the gut.

When she got over that initial momentary paralysis, she took a deep breath and started counting faster than she had in her entire life. By her calculations, she was over a week late. She'd been feeling tired and crummy, and her boobs had even been tender, all things she was used to right before her period. Only, she still hadn't had it. But, with everything going on with Lucy, her mind had been on so many other things that she hadn't even stopped to think about the fact that she hadn't had her period.

Well, when the locker room cleared out, Carol slowly sunk down to sit on a bench and held her head in her hands, searching every facet of her memories. Maybe she'd had a period and forgotten. No, that was silly. Things had been chaotic lately, but _that_ was something she'd remember. After a few minutes of hard thinking, Carol knew she had to have answers. So, she'd gone down to the supply room and—she wasn't proud of this by any means—swiped a pregnancy test from the lot they had stockpiled by the hundreds.

So she slipped into the bathroom, took the test and sat there waiting for what felt like an eternity. Other employees came in and out of the bathroom not knowing that on the other side of that little stall, Carol was waiting anxiously to find out if her life was going to get even more complicated.

And there before her eyes, one dark, pink line appeared. And she waited. One line would make things a hell of a lot easier given their current circumstances. One line didn't mean that one day there wouldn't be two. And it wasn't like she hadn't thought about it. She loved Daryl, they were getting married, and he was already amazing with Sophia. He was a dedicated father to the unborn son that he was desperately trying to keep in his life, and she knew, one day, he'd be a wonderful father to a child of their own, if life had that in store for them.

But right now? No, right now felt impossible. Daryl was already so stressed out with everything Lucy was putting him through, and with her on the run and the future so uncertain that regard, she wasn't sure how she could tell him.

_Hey, you know how super careful we were? Well, surprise, I'm pregnant, anyway?_

No.

_So, you know that term Irish twins? Does that count if the babies have different mothers?_

No. No. No.

Then, as she was weighing the pros and cons of bringing another baby into the craziness that was becoming their lives, that other tiny pink line decided to go ahead and appear. It was faint, and for a moment, Carol thought she was seeing things. But there it was. The faintest, lightest little pink line Carol had ever seen in her life was right there, glaring up from the palm of her hand like a neon sign.

_Pregnant. _

"You ok over there?" Carol startled when she felt Daryl's hand on her knee, and she relaxed a moment later. Daryl glanced over at her with concern, and she gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little tired."

"You were a million miles away a minute ago." He reached for her hand, and she curled her fingers around his.

"I'm ok. Just thinking." She leaned her head back against the seat rest. "Oh, when we get stopped, I want to call and check in with Lori. She's going to talk to the judge in the morning." Daryl nodded. He took a deep breath and shook his head. Carol chewed her bottom lip for a moment. "You're exhausted. You've been on the road since early this morning."

"I'm alright," he promised.

"We could both use a good night's sleep," Carol urged. Daryl nodded then, and he gave her hand a squeeze. He let go and rubbed his palm over his face before yawning and putting both hands back on the wheel.

"Christ, you're right," he murmured. "Let's find a place to stop tonight." Carol smiled sleepily and turned her attention back on the road, keeping her eyes peeled on the road signs for a decent hotel where they could all just unwind and rest until they decided on their next move.

…...

When Carol stepped out of the hotel bathroom and turned off the light, she stepped out into the room to find Sophia curled up on one bed with the pups snoozing down by her feet. Daryl was laid out on the other bed, his arms folded behind his head, and he had one eye open, barely cracked at the infomercial that was playing. Carol huffed out a chuckle and turned the TV off.

"Hey," he murmured sleepily. "Was watchin' that." Carol shook her head and stepped between the beds to turn the lights off, bathing them in complete darkness. One of the puppies yelped in protest but quickly quieted.

Carol slipped into bed next to Daryl, and she curled up on her side. She closed her eyes and sighed softly when he turned in the bed and curled up behind her. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck like he usually did before they drifted off to sleep. She gently rubbed her hand against his arm, and his hand came to rest against her stomach like it always did. She tensed just enough that Daryl could feel it.

"You ok?"

"Mmm. Just a lot on my mind."

"Try to rest. Sophia's safe. We're together."

"I know," she sighed. "I know." She took a shaking breath, and Daryl kissed her shoulder.

"Talk to me. Tell me what's goin' on." Carol sighed and shook her head. "You can tell me anything."

"I know," Carol said softly. She turned in his arms then, unable to make out his face in the darkness. She placed a hand against his cheek and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Carol curled herself up in his arms and rested her head on his chest. She took a deep breath and tried to force herself to sleep. Despite her exhaustion, her thoughts were racing a mile a minute. She tried syncing her breaths to Daryl's slow, deep ones when he drifted off, but that didn't work either.

She wasn't sure how to feel. On the one hand, having a baby with the man she loved was a beautiful thing. On the other, he was already in the midst of a lot of problems with Lucy, and she hadn't even had the baby yet. She tried to think about her grandmother's words, about how things would work out the way they were supposed to. But as time went on, things just seemed to get more complicated, and with everything so uncertain with Lucy, she was terrified of bringing another life into the world. Lucy had almost taken her little girl away from her, and now there was another child to consider. And she felt almost guilty somehow. She knew it was silly. She knew Daryl would be a great father, but springing something like this on him at a time like this seemed unfair.

It was life. It was messy. She knew that. But this felt like too much. This was supposed to be a happy time, but all she wanted to do was curl up and cry.

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thanks!_


	52. Tennessee

Chapter 52: Tennessee

Tennessee was beautiful this time of year. A fresh blanket of snow waited for them just thirty miles past the state line. Sophia was in awe. She'd seen snow before, certainly, but never so much at once, and when they stopped for breakfast, she couldn't resist rushing over to scoop a bunch of it up in her hands.

Daryl tossed a couple of warm blankets into the back of the car for the puppies to curl up under. He kept the engine running for heat, and he locked the doors. Carol and Sophia were having a mini snowball fight when he walked around to the other side of the car.

"What am I gonna do with you two?" Daryl teased, scooping Sophia up in his arms.

"No!" Sophia giggled. "I was winning!" The front of Carol's coat was covered in snow. Her cheeks were rosy, and her nose was pink, and her beautiful blue eyes were sparkling, even though the sun was covered by dreary clouds.

"What?" Carol asked with a wide smile, when Daryl stopped and stared at her for a moment.

"Nothin'. You just look beautiful is all."

"Oh, is that all?" Carol grinned. She stepped forward and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, while Sophia giggled and pushed at Daryl's shoulder. He let the girl down, and she took his hand.

"Are we going somewhere with a pool?" the girl asked.

"You want a pool? It's twenty degrees, Soph." He noticed a frozen pond close to the diner and pointed. "You wanna go swimmin'? I can arrange that." He started toward the pond, and Sophia giggled, tugging his hand.

"No! And inside pool, silly!"

"Oh, an inside pool? Well, I don't know. We'll find a place. It might not have a pool, but we'll make it fun, won't we?" Daryl asked. Sophia thought about it for a minute before nodding her head.

"Can we get pancakes for breakfast?"

"Pancakes? Well, I'm sure they've got pancakes. Let's go find out." Sophia hurried off ahead, and Daryl pulled his arm around Carol. "You sleep ok?"

"I guess so," Carol said quietly.

"You tossed and turned a lot."

"I did?"

"Yeah. You were sleepin', so I didn't wanna wake you. Just thought maybe you was havin' bad dreams." Carol shrugged.

"I don't remember." She looked away, and Daryl narrowed his eyes at her.

"What ain't you sayin'?"

"Look," she sighed, "we've both had a couple of pretty bad days. We're tired and worn out, and I just want to go get some breakfast and try to forget about the fact that my daughter was almost kidnapped yesterday. Can we just please try to enjoy this day?" Daryl flinched, and Carol covered her face with her hands. "God, I'm sorry. Daryl, I…"

"It's ok," he said with a shake of his head.

"No. It's not, ok. You're so sweet, and you're just worried about me. You have so many other things to worry about, but you're still…" Her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry." She took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. "Thank you for loving me."

"I'm always gonna love you," Daryl promised her. "Lucy's just wreckin' everything."

"No. She's not," Carol promised him. "She doesn't get to do that." Carol took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Let's go have some breakfast. Tonight, when we find a place to stay for a couple days, we can sit down and talk. I just want to breathe for a little bit."

"Ok," he said quietly. "Ok. Tonight, just you and me and maybe a roarin' fire in some cabin in the mountains."

"Okay, I'm liking the sound of this more and more," Carol chuckled. She glanced up toward the restaurant to find Sophia hopping up and down impatiently. "We better go. Somebody's getting hungry."

…...

While waiting on their food, Daryl had poked around on his cell phone for some places to stay for a couple of days, and he found a sort of bed and breakfast log cabin up in the mountains. It had two bedrooms, a full kitchen, a bathroom and a living room with a fire place. It also came with electricity and a telephone line with a note that it was necessary considering cell phone service was spotty. Surprisingly, it only cost a hundred dollars a night to stay there, and from the pictures, it looked like the perfect cozy spot to hide away for a couple of days.

He and Carol had agreed on it, and one quick credit card payment later, their reservations were made with a warning to grab some groceries on the way up, because weather this time of year was so unpredictable.

Carol had felt so hungry when she ordered her breakfast of an omelet with bacon on the side, but by the time the food was brought to the table, her stomach was trying to work against her. She tried to force down a couple of bites while Daryl and Sophia chattered away over the drawings Sophia was making on her placemat, but when the strong smell of cooking eggs hit her like a tidal wave, she bit back the hot, sick feeling in the back of her throat and got up from the table.

Daryl watched her go, getting up to follow after her, but he knew not to leave Sophia alone. Instead, he watched toward the back of the diner with worry until Carol re-appeared looking like she'd splashed some cold water on her face.

"You ok?" he asked eyeing her worriedly when she sat back down.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She cleared her throat and took a big gulp of ice water.

"Mommy, I have to go," Sophia announced, bouncing in her seat. Carol nodded and got back up.

"Okay, honey. I'll take you." She got up then, and Daryl stood up to let Sophia out of the booth. Carol led Sophia back to the bathroom and stood outside the single person bathroom while Sophia did her business.

Daryl came walking back, concern still flooding his features.

"You comin' down with something?" he asked.

"Huh? No. No. I just…" She eyed him and looked toward the bathroom. "I just had to go."

"Oh," Daryl chuckled softly. "You sure you're ok?"

"Mmm," she hummed, offering him a tight smile. Daryl leaned in to brush his lips against hers. He pulled back and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Minty. You brush your teeth?"

"Hmm, I forgot at the hotel this morning." She knew it was the thinnest excuse in the book. He surely wouldn't buy that considering they were in the _middle_ of eating breakfast. But, she hoped he wouldn't press her any further on it, because she was honestly not ready to have this conversation by the bathroom in a diner in the middle of nowhere. And, by some stroke of luck or divine intervention, Daryl's cell phone rang at that exact moment. He grabbed it out of his pocket and looked down before glancing up at her.

"It's Lori."

"You better take it. I'll wait here for Sophia." Daryl looked at her curiously before she nodded toward his phone. "It could be important."

"Right." He cleared his throat and answered the call, walking back out to the booth. "Lori?"

"Hey. Everybody ok?"

"Yeah," he murmured. "Just having breakfast. Any news?"

"Yeah, she was spotted at a gas station about thirty miles out of Atlanta. The clerk recognized her from the news and called the cops. Honestly, I'm surprised she hasn't left the state yet."

"You speak to the judge?"

"Yeah. I've already gotten things set in motion for you to petition for legitimacy when the baby gets here. With everything going on, we have enough of a case to push for declaring Lucy unfit to care for the baby."

"They're still lookin' for her?" Daryl rubbed the back of his neck and sat down in the booth.

"They're still looking. Daryl, when they find her, she'll be brought back to Atlanta. She'll be charged with attempted kidnapping, and that letter she left for you might just be enough to get her on premeditation." Daryl felt the anger boil up inside of him again. "Do you still have it?"

"I got a copy. Dropped the real deal in the mail for you on the way outta town. You should have it tomorrow."

"You could have left it with Rick."

"Too many hands in the pot. Rick's Sophia's daddy. I wanted to make sure this got done right, you know?"

"I understand. Good call. Okay, I'll call you if I hear anything else."

"We're gonna be up in the mountains. I'll call you from that phone when we get there so you got our number. Who knows what kinda service I'll have up there."

"Okay. You be safe. Carol and Sophia are ok?"

"They're good."

"Ok. Talk soon." The line went quiet, and Daryl ran his hand over his face. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a slow breath. When Carol and Sophia came back over to the table, he looked up to see Carol watching him with worry in her eyes.

"Everything good?" Carol asked softly, nodding in his direction.

"Yeah," he said with a tense nod. "Everything's gonna be ok."


	53. Happy Accidents

Chapter 53: Happy Accidents

As it turned out, the website was not lying when the owner suggested stopping for groceries before coming up to the cabin. The cabin was beautiful. It was small and cozy with a porch perfect for sitting on in the summer time, but since there were at least five inches of snow on the ground, that was an unlikely activity in the foreseeable future.

The mountain view was spectacular with all of the snow and ice on the tree branches. And there was no sign of a neighbor in sight. It was the perfect, secluded get away.

"Can we build a snowman?" Sophia asked with delight in her eyes as she looked out at the wintry landscape.

"You stay out in the cold too long, and you'll turn into one. True story. Happened to my sister."

"You don't have a sister," Sophia frowned.

"That's 'cause she turned into a snowman." Sophia scrunched up her face, and Carol stifled a giggle. "I don't know about you, but I think maybe we can chance it. If you start turnin' into a snowman, I'll pick you up and take you inside to thaw out. Okay?"

"Okay," Sophia giggled.

"Alright, you wanna do the honors?" Daryl asked. He pointed up to the house. "The key to the cabin's in the lock box on the porch. "Gotta type in 5-5-3-9 to get it. You got it?"

"5-5-3-9," Sophia repeated. She unbuckled her seat belt and scrambled out of the car. The puppies followed after her, each of them startled by the fluffy white snow but quickly adapting and frolicking after Sophia toward the cabin.

"It's beautiful here," Carol sighed. "Almost don't want to leave."

"Know what you mean." He leaned back in the seat a moment. "Maybe one day we'll have a place like this."

"Yeah?" Carol asked softly. "A cabin in the mountains?"

"Or the woods. Someplace quiet. Someplace away from busy streets and loud cars. Some place the kids can play outside with the dogs. Maybe a little creek in the back yard."

"That sounds nice," Carol sighed. She turned her head toward him. "Carl and Sophia and the baby would have a blast running around, getting their feet wet in the creek."

"Yeah. He'd be chasin' after them, tryin' to keep up." He shook his head and chuckled. "Don't know if it's 'cause I grew up in foster care, but I know I want a big family. Seems like I already kinda got it." Carol chewed the inside of her bottom lip anxiously, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Yeah. Kind of an instant family situation for us, right?" she asked with a little chuckle.

"Yeah. One of mine, two of yours," he said with a little shrug. "And maybe one of our own."

"Yeah?" she asked, searching his eyes when he looked at her.

"Yeah. Someday."

"Someday," Carol said quietly.

"We don't gotta rush or anything.

"Right," she offered with a small smile.

"Keep picturin' a little girl with your eyes and your hair."

"Just so you know," Carol chuckled, "my hair wasn't always this color. Oh, it's natural, but I was born a little redhead."

"I was wonderin' how you and Rick made a kid with Sophia's hair. Was startin' to wonder…" Carol slapped his arm playfully.

"You ass," she laughed. Daryl grinned, and he pulled his arms around her again.

"Bet you were a cute kid."

"I was," she grinned. "Not as cute as Sophia, but pretty damned cute." She crinkled her nose at him.

"Any kid of ours is gonna have freckles. All kinds of freckles like her mama."

"You have a few freckles yourself, if I remember correctly," she winked.

"I was playin' in the sun all the time as a kid. Never got many freckles, but I sure got sunburnt a lot."

"Great, we'll have a kid with my red hair and your proclivity for sunburns."

"Proclivity?" Daryl asked with a raised eyebrow. "Alright, she's gonna talk like you, too."

"What's wrong with the way you talk?" Carol laughed. "I love your accent."

"Ain't got no accent, woman," he chuckled. Carol made a face at him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Whoever told you that was a damn liar."

"Mommy! Daryl! This place is so cool!" Sophia hollered from the porch. "Come and see!" Carol looked over to see Sophia hurrying back into the cabin, and she grinned and looked back at Daryl.

"If she gets this excited over a cabin, wait 'til she finds out we're gettin' married," Daryl snorted. Carol chuckled and curled her hand in Daryl's. She took a deep breath and walked with him to the cabin. And all she could think about was how she was going to tell him that their family was about to get even more complicated.

….

Carol was surprised at how easily their little mountain getaway had taken her mind off of everything back home. While the pregnancy was still at the forefront of her mind, just watching Daryl and Sophia ease her worries. He was amazing with her, and the fact that he was open to expanding their family _someday_ was a relief. Still, she felt guilty every minute she kept the news from him, but she was still trying to figure out the best way to tell him.

Carol kept warm by the fire for most of the afternoon. Sophia played with the pups and explored outside of the cabin in the snow under Daryl's supervision from time to time. And after bath time, when Sophia was heavy-eyed and yawning on the couch under a warm blanket, Carol popped a move on long enough for her to fall all the way to sleep.

"I think she's got the right idea," Daryl chuckled, leaning down to pick Sophia up with ease. The pups whined in protest. "I'll take her to her room." Carol nodded sleepily from where she was curled up on the couch, and she smiled when the pups leapt off the couch and followed Daryl to the little bedroom.

Carol got up and moved around the place, checking the doors and windows to make sure they were locked and secure. A fresh downfall of snow shimmered in the moonlight. She stood at the big picture window in the front of the cabin, hugging her arms to herself. She sighed sleepily and closed her eyes. When Daryl wrapped his arms around her from behind, she smiled and leaned back against him, shivering when he kissed the back of her neck.

"She put up a fight going to bed?"

"She didn't even wake back up," he chuckled. "You wanna come to bed?"

"Mmmhmm," Carol murmured sleepily, turning to face him. She draped her arms over his shoulders and cocked her head to the side. "I wish we had more time here."

"We'll come back," he promised. "I'd build you one of your own if I knew a damn thing about buildin' houses." Carol grinned at that. "Build you the biggest house I could."

"I don't need a big house," Carol sighed. "All I need is a place that's _ours_. For our family." She chewed her bottom lip for a moment and took a shaking breath. "A place our family will be safe and happy. A place our family can…can grow." Daryl smiled then, and he nodded.

"Speakin' of," he chuckled. "Maybe it ain't growing now, but you feelin' up to practicing?" Carol closed her eyes for a moment and looked down. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm ok."

"Shit," Daryl muttered. "Shit." He rubbed his palm over his face. "I can't believe I didn't…"

"What?" she asked. "What?"

"I didn't pack anything," he huffed out. "Fuck, I knew I forgot somethin'."

"Well, that's…that's understandable," Carol pointed out. "Um, we've both been a little out of sorts lately. It's ok."

"There's a little gas station a few miles down the mountain. I can go and…"

"You really don't have to do that," she pointed out.

"Oh. Right. Right. It's probably not…I mean, with everything going on, it's probably not…"

"Daryl. Come sit down." Carol took his hand, and she led him over to the couch. She took a couple of deep breaths on the way over, and when they sat down, she turned to face him, and she gave his hand a squeeze.

"What's goin' on?" he worried.

"I wasn't sure how to do this. I wasn't sure how to say it, and I've been worrying about it since yesterday morning. But with everything going on with Lucy and with Sophia almost…" She shook her head. "It's probably the worst timing." She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a short, breathy laugh. "I mean, we just got engaged. You're going through this with Lucy, and you've been working so hard to get ready for your son. And now everything…everything is crazy."

"What're you talkin' about? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Daryl. I am. I just keep hearing my grandmother telling me how things work out the way they're supposed to, and I just want ask her if the universe is playing some kind of cosmic…joke." She covered her face with her hands. "On the one hand, I'm excited. I love you so much. I just can't wait for the next fifty years with you. On the other hand, I'm terrified, because everything is happening so fast. So much at once."

"You ain't makin' any sense, sweetheart." Daryl looked down when Carol squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, well, a lot of things don't make sense to me right now, but they're happening." She blinked back tears and wiped at her eyes with her free hand. "I hope you don't mind us getting a head start on expanding our family, because it's happening right now."

"What? Are you sayin'…you're…" Something in his eyes changed in that moment. The concern melted away only to be replaced by a whole plethora of other emotions. Confusion. Excitement. Happiness. And there it was again. Worry. Anxiety. Holy shit how did this happen already?

"Yeah," she sniffled. "That look on your face right there? That's pretty much how I've been feeling since I took the test yesterday morning."

"Yesterday…morning? You…you're pregnant? You're…"

"Yeah," she sniffled. "Either that or the hospital needs a refund on their pregnancy tests." She let go of his hand then and stood up, smoothing her hands down over her shirt and pacing as Daryl sat there processing the information she'd just thrown at him.

"Jesus," he murmured. "How…how far along?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I, uh…if I had to guess, maybe four or five weeks? I won't know for sure until I see the doctor." Daryl sat there staring up at Carol, his eyes going blank for a moment before they widened.

"We were careful."

"Yeah, well, sometimes things happen." She chewed her lower lip. "I know this isn't the best timing. It's really, really bad timing. And I'm sorry that…"

"You're apologizing'? You don't gotta apologize for bein' pregnant. We were both there. I mean, we both did this." He covered his face with his hands for a moment and blew out a slow breath before standing up and coming over to pull her into a hug. "We're havin' a baby."

"We are," she murmured. "A lot sooner than we would have planned. I mean, Daryl, your son won't even be a year old when…"

"That don't matter. This kid's part of us. Jesus, Carol, we're havin' a baby. You and me." A little smile tugged at his mouth, and the tension slowly began to fade from Carol's features. "Holy shit. This is happening."

"You're ok? We're ok?"

"Did ya really think I wouldn't be? I mean, I'm here for the whole long, messy haul."

"I mean, with everything going on, I knew the last thing you needed was…"

"The last thing I need…this ain't that. I love you. This baby's gonna be awesome. Part of you and part of me. And yeah, things ain't great right now, but _we're_ great. They're gonna be great, and things are gonna happen the way they're gonna happen. Not to sound like your grandma or anything." Carol laughed at that, and she pulled back from his embrace only to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"I love you so much," Carol sighed. "I don't know why I was so worried about this. I knew you'd be happy. I guess I just didn't want to pile so much on you with everything going on."

"Our baby? That's the best news I've heard since you told me you'd marry me." Carol grinned then, and she placed her hand against his cheek. "Yeah, we're gonna be really tired. Yeah, we're gonna have to work some things out. We're gonna have a fight ahead with Lucy. But our family's worth fighting for. I'm just glad I got you on my side."

"It's the only place I want to be," Carol whispered, pulling her arms around him again. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, and for the first time in two days, she felt that hope in her heart again and that positivity that everything was going to be ok. They had a rough road ahead, she was sure of it. But they had each other, and that was all that mattered.

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated!_


	54. New Year's Eve

Chapter 54: New Year's Eve

Carol was long past her New Years' partying days, not that she was ever much of a partier. Still, this was probably the first New Years she hadn't had a drink since she was pregnant with Sophia. She had been so heavily pregnant and so exhausted that year, and she'd nodded off before the ball dropped.

Sophia had begged to sit up and watch the ball drop, but Carol had insisted she rest for the drive back to Atlanta in the morning. But Sophia, being the quick thinker she was, pointed out that she could sleep in the car. So, Carol had agreed to let her little girl stay up. By nine, Sophia was fast asleep, and Daryl carried her off to her bed.

Now, Carol and Daryl were curled up together on the couch, eyes pointed at the New Years' show, neither really thinking about it. Carol was sitting between Daryl's legs with her back against his chest. His hand was placed gently on her stomach, and her hand was over his drawing lazy circles over his knuckles with her fingertips.

Carol felt Daryl's breath hitch in his chest, like he was fixing to say something. But he stayed quiet, and his fingers gently strummed against her belly. She heard him sigh softly, and she couldn't help but smile a little. Something was on his mind, and she could tell he was going back and forth over whether to say what he was going to say, and it was making him kind of fidgety. She leaned her head back and turned her face to peek at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Is there something on your mind, Daryl?"

"Hmm?" he shifted on the couch, and Carol turned a little in his arms.

"Your quiet is so loud." Daryl grinned, and Carol leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. "Everything ok? I know everything's been a little crazy."

"Yeah," Daryl murmured. "Just hard to believe all this is happening. Half a year ago, I wasn't even sure I could stand to make it to see another new year. Now I'm gonna be a dad twice over, and I got you and Sophia. Just didn't think things were gonna work out this way for me." Carol smiled and placed her hand against Daryl's chest.

"I know what you mean." She climbed off of him and moved to sit across from him on the couch. She sat on her own feet and reached out to curl her fingers around Daryl's ankle. He looked over at her with such love in his eyes in that way that made Carol feel so warm and safe. "Our timing leaves something to be desired." Daryl smirked, and he shrugged one shoulder.

"If we waited for the right time, it probably never woulda happened." He reached out and curled his fingers around her wrist. "I never been so happy and terrified at the same time."

"Welcome to parenthood," Carol laughed. "It's awful sometimes. But it's worth everything."

"You just sayin' that, or you mean it?"

"I mean what I say," she grinned. "I love being a mom more than anything. But there are times when I wish I could just throw my hands in the air and let somebody else make the adult decisions for a day. You know those days when we were kids and we wished we could grow up already?"

"Yeah. Prayed for it every night," Daryl admitted. "'Course back then, growin' up meant not havin' to be afraid to fall asleep at one house one night and another house the next. Growin' up meant I got to be in control. Funny how I ain't never felt like I had any control over anything. I mean, even here. I'm happier than I ever been, but I feel like somethin' outta my control happens every day." He leaned back and ran his hands through his hair. "I mean, we're getting married and havin' a baby. My son's gonna be born in a few months. We should be home getting ready. I don't know, celebrating or something. But we're here in the mountains because my pregnant ex-girlfriend tried to kidnap Sophia. I just keep thinkin' 'what next?'" Carol nodded and took a deep breath. She leaned back against the arm of the couch.

"We don't get to know that. I think I stopped asking myself that three months after Sophia was born. I tried so hard to plan everything out, but life had other plans. I just take it day by day and see what happens. All I know is that tomorrow, we're going back to Atlanta, and we're going to go back to our lives and figure the rest out as it happens." She let out a little chuckle. "I guess the first thing I need to is make an appointment with the doctor.

Daryl's gaze wandered down to Carol's belly.

"It's crazy. You don't even look pregnant."

"Oh, that'll change soon enough," Carol laughed. "I don't think I'm very far along. And it's early. A lot of things can still go wrong." Worry clouded Daryl's eyes, and Carol shook her head. "Not that it will. I just…" She blew out a fast breath and cleared her throat. "I lost a baby after Sophia was born." Daryl sat up a little. Something in Carol's eyes changed. Her shoulders slumped a little. She looked upward and then back at Daryl. "Sophia was just four months old. My system was still so out of whack, and when I started getting these awful cramps, I thought it was just my period coming along. I had no idea I was pregnant. The bleeding started, but the pain got worse, and I was just doubled over on the floor. Rick was working, and I called someone to come sit with Sophia, and I drove myself to the ER. I figured it was either just my body still readjusting to not being pregnant, or it was something serious, and either way, I was in too much pain to feel bad about going to the ER when it might have just been period cramps." She sniffled and shook her head. "They got me back pretty quickly. When the doctor came in and said I was having a miscarriage, you could have just knocked me right over. I looked at him like he was crazy, and I'll never forget what he said to me. '_Oh. You didn't know_?" God. And Rick started calling my phone, wondering why a babysitter answered when he called the house. I was sitting there in shock, trying to pretend I was ok, because that wasn't the kind of conversation I wanted to have on the phone."

"M'sorry you had to go through that alone," Daryl said quietly.

"Oh, I told Rick later that day, and we were both kind of in shock for a couple of days. We talked about it, we cried, we grieved, and we never really talked about it much again. We both kind of brought up the idea of trying for another baby after Sophia turned two, but at that point, our marriage was slowly starting to spiral, and a baby would have made things worse." Daryl nodded slowly. "I was ok with not having any more after Sophia. And she's at an age now where she's starting to find a little more independence. She doesn't need me for every little thing. I miss her being my baby, but I love the little person she's starting to become." She smiled a little. "And now I'm going to start it all over again."

"Times two," Daryl chuckled.

"Yeah," Carol murmured. "How about that, huh? We'll just be getting one sleeping on a schedule when the other one comes along."

"Makes me tired just thinking about it."

"Yeah, just wait until you're up at three in the morning, and you accidentally pour the coffee you made for yourself in the baby bottle."

"Shit." He shook his head. "I feel like I don't know what the hell I'm doin'."

"None of us do," Carol grinned. "You just wing it and hope for the best. I've kept Sophia alive and healthy for almost six years. What's one—or two more?"

"Right," Daryl snorted. She looked back at the TV. Midnight was just ten minutes away. She sighed and stretched, and her shirt lifted just a little bit to reveal her stomach. Daryl's gaze wandered there, and Carol caught him looking. She chuckled, and Daryl snapped his gaze back up to hers. "Sorry. Don't mean to stare. It's just kind of crazy how it all works, you know?"

"Yeah, it's definitely crazy," she sighed. "Pregnancy feels like the longest nine months until it's over. All I could think about when I held Sophia in my arms for the first time was how it felt like just yesterday the stick turned blue." She grinned and placed her hand on her stomach. "I'm nervous about going through it all over again."

"Well, you ain't goin' through it alone."

"Thanks for your support, but I'm afraid the swollen ankles and aching back is my burden to bear," she offered with a wink. "I'm glad you're here. You're gonna be such a great dad."

"You feelin' ok? You hungry?"

"I'm good," she smiled.

"Sorry, I'm probably gonna have a million questions by the time the baby gets here."

"That's ok. I don't mind. If you want to know something, just ask." She leaned forward and kissed him. He sighed softly and pulled her into his arms. Carol rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the quiet roar from the celebrations on TV. She knew Daryl had struggled with not being very involved for Lucy's pregnancy. But with Lucy being Lucy, it pretty much made everything harder. Carol knew Daryl still had some rough waters ahead when it came to Lucy. All they could do was just brave the stormy seas and hold on for dear life.

It wasn't long before Carol and Daryl were both drifting off, effectively missing the ball drop at midnight. But when the cabin phone rang at ten after two in the morning, it startled both of them awake.

"Oh God," Carol groaned, pulling herself away from Daryl and rubbing her tired eyes. "We fell asleep." The phone continued ringing, and Daryl grunted, sitting up and cracking his back as he leaned over to reach for the cordless phone. His heart hammered in his ears as he pushed the TALK button, knowing in his gut that something wasn't right. Lori was the only one with their number, and she'd only be calling if…

"This is Daryl." His mouth felt dry, and his words almost caught in his throat.

"Daryl? Daryl, it's Lori. Can you hear me?" The reception was full of static, and she sounded a million miles away.

"Hello? Lori? I can barely hear you. Lori?"

"Daryl. You have to get back to Atlanta."

"What's goin' on?" He stood up, and he felt Carol's hand on his arm. He glanced at her to see the look of worry in her eyes.

"Daryl…Lucy's been found. There's been an accident. You need to get back home."

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!_


	55. Home Again

_Author's Note: I just want to preface the coming chapters with the fact that my knowledge of custody, parental rights in the state of Georgia is extremely shaky. I've done some research as far as paternity test, legitimation goes, and I don't really know how long the process takes. So I'm probably taking a lot of liberties, but I hope you enjoy the rest of the story anyway. Thanks for reading!_

Chapter 55: Home Again

Carol staggered a little when she stepped back into the waiting room with two cups of coffee. As desperately as she wanted some caffeine, she thought better of it and grabbed decaf for herself, and when she looked at Daryl slumped over in the chair with his head in his hands, she knew not even a gallon of coffee could help him. Still, it felt like the thing to do, grabbing the coffee and bringing it to him.

"Here," she whispered softly, extending her arm out with the steaming cup. Daryl looked up and blinked at her with bleary, unfocused eyes. She nodded his head in thanks and accepted the cup. He noticed the exhaustion in her features, and he motioned for her to sit down.

"You gotta be tired. Can't be good for the baby."

"I pulled three doubles two weeks ago. The baby's handling it fine," Carol promised. "I'm fine. Any news?" Daryl shook his head.

"Sophia?"

"Rick said she's still sleeping on his couch, and the puppies are fine." Daryl nodded then.

"Been sittin' here for two hours. They ain't come in to say shit to me. What if he's…"

"He's not," Carol said softly. "Don't think like that."

"They ain't gonna tell me shit anyway. What rights do I have? She ain't my wife. That's my son, and I'm sittin' here, and I can't do a goddamn thing to help him!" Daryl sat back in his chair, knocking the back of his head against the wall. He flinched, and Carol put her hand on his arm.

"Lori's with the judge now fighting for you and for your son," Carol urged.

"I know. She's fighting. I'm sitting here twiddling my thumbs, 'cause all I can do is wait." Carol squeezed his arm, and she took a deep breath. "It's too early. If they take him, he ain't gonna make it."

"He'll have odds stacked against him, but I've seen babies younger than twenty-six weeks survive. It happens. It's a long road, but it does happen." Daryl nodded then and took a sip of coffee. He bowed his head for a moment, and Carol gently stroked his back. "We don't even know that it's happening." Daryl stood up then and started to pace. Carol watched him, and her eyes filled with worry. "I gotta do somethin'. I gotta go down to the court house and…"

"You're exactly where you need to be. You're here." Daryl sighed heavily and took another sip of his coffee, and when the door to the waiting room swung open, he turned to see Lori bustling through with one hand on her cell phone and the other on her pregnant belly. Carol stood quickly, and she and Daryl met Lori by the door.

"Any news from the doctors yet?" Lori asked. Daryl shook his head, and Lori nodded. "Alright. I wanted to talk with the judge before I told you, but they found a note in the glove compartment of Lucy's car."

"A note?" Daryl asked. Lori nodded and cleared her throat. "They've been picking over the wreckage from the scene of the accident. She didn't hit the brakes. She slammed into that tree. I don't honestly know how she's still alive. Daryl, they found a note in the glove compartment. It was a suicide note."

"Jesus," Daryl muttered. "What'd it say?"

"Basically that she messed everything up, that she couldn't bring the baby into the world like this, and she couldn't live without…" She trailed off and cleared her throat. "She didn't mean to come out of that accident alive." Carol hooked her arm with Daryl's and she held onto him. "She apologized for what happened with Sophia. She didn't mean for things to get out of hand. A few other things. They're getting a copy of that note over to the judge right now."

"She tried to kill my son." The words were flat against his tongue, but he was shaking.

"She tried to kill herself. She's sick, Daryl. I've already put in a motion for legitimation, and as soon as your son's born, physical custody. I don't think there's a judge on the planet that would see Lucy as fit or mentally well enough to take care of an infant."

"26 weeks. It's too early," Daryl murmured. "If the wreck didn't kill him…"

"One step at a time, ok?" Lori urged. "Just gotta take this one step at a time." She looked at Carol. "You should both go home and get some sleep."

"I ain't leavin' 'til I know he's ok," Daryl said quietly. He glanced at Carol. "You should go, though. You need to rest." Carol huffed out a quick breath and shook her head.

"I'm fine. I'm not leaving you." She glanced at Lori. "Thank you for all you're doing, Lori. It means a lot."

"I'm not gonna stop fighting until Daryl has his son and Lucy's on her way to getting the help she needs and out of your lives for good." Lori took a deep breath. "But before we get into this, I need to know if Lucy's got anybody out there that'll be coming trying to fight for custody of the baby."

"What? No. Nobody close," he said with a shake of his head. "Lucy just had her dad, and he's gone now, so…"

"Ok," Lori said quietly. "The judge is sympathetic and puts the child's needs first. He's ruled in many father's favors in cases with abusive or mentally ill mothers. It just depends on the severity of the case, and with Lucy's attempted kidnapping charge pending, I don't think she's going to have a leg to stand on in court. I was told she'd have an officer outside of her room. She'll be given a full psychological work up, and she'll be arrested and sent to county to wait for her arraignment. She's not getting away with this. We're not letting her win." Lori reached out and gently touched Carol's arm. "I need to get home. Call me if anything changes."

"We will," Carol promised. "Thanks again, Lori."

…

Another hour passed, and Carol was fighting the urge to nod off in the waiting room chair. Her fingers were entwined with Daryl's, and in his other hand was his half-full cup of now cold coffee. He was gently tapping his fingers against the side of it and staring off toward the wall when a familiar face came walking through the doors. Carol gently squeezed Daryl's hand when she recognized Dr. Siddiq Avi, the hospital's best trauma doctor.

"Daryl, right?" Dr. Avi asked, nodding in Carol and Daryl's direction. Daryl nodded and sat his cup aside before standing with Carol. "Daryl, I'm Dr. Avi. I've been with Lucy since she was brought in early this morning." He glanced at Carol, and she offered him a thin, anxious smile fraught with worry. "Lucy's awake and asking to see you." Daryl looked away and shook his head. "She understands if you don't. She's given me the go ahead to discuss details about her condition with you." Daryl's head snapped up, and he tensed.

"Condition?"

"Yes, Lucy underwent surgery for internal abdominal bleeding. She suffered a pretty nasty concussion in the wreck. She's also got some loss of sensation and paralysis in her lower extremities due to some swelling around her spinal cord. Once the swelling goes down, I'm hopeful she'll regain feeling. She's got a long road ahead of her, and she's not out of the woods yet. She's pre-eclamptic, and she's having some contractions. We've got her on a monitor, and we've given her something to try to stop them. We're already notified NICU they may be getting a micro-preemie." Everything was rushing at him like a tidal wave, and the only thing that kept him grounded was Carol's hand squeezing his. "Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"I…I don't know. I mean…the baby's still alive?"

"He's alive. He's a little sluggish, probably from the anesthesia. His heart rate is good, and we're keeping a close eye on the monitors." Dr. Avi cleared his throat. "However, Lucy's in no condition to undergo another surgery. We had to close her up quickly, because she wasn't responding well to the anesthesia. Another surgery so quickly with her injuries could be complicated and dangerous. Lucy's aware of this, and she's considering her options."

"Options," Daryl huffed out. "Now she's got options. She wasn't thinkin' about that when she tried to put herself and my son through a tree."

"Daryl," Carol murmured. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"I know it's a lot of information to process at once," Dr. Avi explained. "I also am aware that the situation is sensitive. I assure you that Lucy's physical and mental conditions are being monitored closely for changes." Daryl nodded then, and he squeezed Carol's hand.

"Alright," he bit out. "I just need an honest answer. If they can't stop the labor and my son's born today, what are his chances?"

"Dr. Green will have better answers for you on that. I do know there have been a lot of advances in preemie care over the last decade, and even if your son was born today, he'd be under excellent care." Daryl nodded then, and he looked at Carol.

"This is your hospital. It's the best?" Carol nodded.

"And if they know he'd get more advanced care someplace else, he'd be sent there. He's in good hands, Daryl." He took a slow, deep breath and nodded his head.

"Thanks, Dr. Avi."

"Dr. Green's in with Lucy now. I'll send him out to speak with you, alright?" Daryl nodded, and Dr. Avi offered a smile in Carol's direction before turning to head back to his patient. Daryl's shoulders slumped, and he slowly sat back down in his seat. Carol sat next to him, and she gently rubbed his arm.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," he murmured. "Yeah. Just a lot of shit to process." She nodded.

"Dr. Avi and Dr. Green are both wonderful doctors. I've seen them both do great things." She offered him an encouraging smile. "And Dr. Green has an excellent NICU team. But we're not there yet."

"Right. We ain't." He swallowed hard and leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. Carol softly rubbed his back between his shoulder blades, and when she looked up to see Dr. Green, she gently tapped his shoulder. Daryl looked up when the kind-looking older man came walking out.

"You two look a little worse for wear," he said with a tired half smile. "You holding up ok?"

"We're just anxious," Carol said quietly. "Worried."

"Lucy's hanging in there. I know Dr. Avi explained her situation. I'd be happy to answer any questions about the baby."

"Is he ok in there?"

"He seems to be. He's a little sluggish from the anesthesia, but he's starting to move around a little more. His heart rate's where it needs to be. Lucy's vitals are what's worrying me. She's still having contractions, but her water hasn't broken. I'm keeping a close watch on her. I know you're scared. It's scary when doctors start throwing around words like micro-preemie. She's nearly twenty-seven weeks, and just at twenty-six weeks, Daryl, ninety percent of babies survive." Daryl's shoulders dropped as the tension slowly eased from them. "I know that still leaves the select ten percent that don't, but your son is perfectly healthy from all I've seen. There don't seem to be any injuries from the wreck which is a miracle in itself. He's survived this long. If he's born today, I'm optimistic he'll come through just fine, barring complications."

"God," Daryl murmured. "That don't sound right. Ninety percent…"

"I won't lie to you. There are always risks. I've seen the healthiest, strongest babies deteriorate quickly. I've seen the sickest, weakest babies thrive. Science and medicine only answer so much. The rest?" He gave a little shrug. "Some people call it luck; some people call it God."

_Dr. Green to Recovery Unit 3. Dr. Green to Recovery Unit 3._

Dr. Green cleared his throat and patted his pocket when his phone buzzed from an alert on his phone.

"You two try to get some rest, and Daryl, I'll make sure you're informed if there are any changes." He reached out and shook Daryl's hand, and Daryl nodded.

"Thanks, doc. I appreciate it." Hershel turned to leave, and Carol turned to Daryl. She gently pressed her hand against his cheek, and he bowed his head forward to rest his forehead against her shoulder for a moment. She ran her fingers through his hair and took a deep breath, relieved that Daryl's little boy had a great doctor looking out for him.

"You feel a little better?" Carol asked softly. He shook his head and straightened to look at her.

"I'll feel better when they stop the contractions. I'm thinkin' the worst. I know I shouldn't, but it's all I can do."

"I know," Carol said softly. Daryl shook his head.

"And even with all this shit goin' on, I can't stop wonderin' why the hell Lucy wants to see me? Is she still playin' games? Even now? Why the hell would I wanna see her? She tried to kill my kid. She tried to kill herself. And she wanted to make it my fault." He rubbed his hands over his face. "Fuck, I sound like a crazy person."

"You don't," Carol said gently. "She did this. She made you believe for so long that you weren't worthy of good things, and even when you left, she still tried to find ways to make her problems yours. You don't have to see her. You don't have to talk to her. You don't owe her anything."

"Then why do I feel like a piece of shit?"

"Because you're a good person, and you owe it to yourself to get closure. You care. You know it's not your fault, but she's still so hung up on you that you're there in the back of her mind, clouding her choices. Even the bad ones." She sighed softly. "You don't have to see her or talk to her. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. I also would understand if you did."

"Why would I wanna do that?" He narrowed his eyes at her, and she shrugged one shoulder and gave him a sad smile.

"Closure, maybe? You can say your piece. You can let her go. You can forgive her."

"Forgive her? Why the hell would I forgive her?"

"Not for her. For you. You won't ever forget what she put you through, but maybe you can let go."

"You think I ain't let her go?" He took a step back, and Carol reached out for him.

"I think she's in here," she said gently, placing her hand against his temple. "And here." She placed her hand against his chest. "No, you're not in love with her. But she messed with you so much, and now she's having your baby. She's always going to be there. But maybe…maybe this is your chance to put everything behind you." Daryl scoffed, but he didn't pull away when Carol pulled her arms around him. "I love you, and I hate what she did to you. I hate what she's done since we got together. But she's sick, and dwelling on everything is just giving her what she wants."

"You're right," he said quietly. "'Course you're right."

"That tends to happen occasionally," Carol said with a little grin. Daryl leaned in to kiss her, and she gently pushed back on his chest. "Hey. I don't want you to think that I _want_ you to go see her. I want you to make that choice. You know what you can handle better than I do. If you don't want to, that's fine. If you do, that's fine, too. That's your decision."

"Don't know what the hell I did to deserve someone like you. I love you so damn much. You know that, right?"

"I know," she smiled. "I love you, too." She hugged him close, pressing her face against his neck when they hugged. And just as he pulled back, another voice came over the intercom.

_Code Blue, Recovery Unit 3. Code Blue, Recovery Unit 3._

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought about it!_


	56. Heart of the Matter

Chapter 56 – Heart of the Matter

The beeping was the worst. Each beep ticked away the seconds, creating a frantic, blurry crescendo in his head that made his stomach hurt. Six hours. She hadn't woken up yet. Dr. Avi had thrown words around like head trauma and blood pressure, and all he knew was that the odd of her waking up were looking bleaker with each incessant beep from the machine at her bedside.

He heard a throat clear, and he looked up to see the young police officer who'd just taken over guard duty within the last hour.

"Everything ok in here, sir?" the young asked. Daryl nodded his head.

"No change," he said. He looked down at his phone to see a new text from Carol.

_Any news? About to leave Rick's. I'll come sit with you._

Daryl tapped out a quick reply.

_No news. Lucy's hasn't woke up yet. You should go home and rest._

A moment passed, and his phone buzzed in his hand again.

_Sophia's staying with Rick. I got some rest before I went over. I don't want you to be alone._

A little smile turned up at the corner of his mouth, and he sighed.

_Be careful. I love you._

_I love you, too._

Daryl sat back in his chair, and he put his phone back down on his lap. The steady beeping was almost painful. He flinched when he looked up at the monitors, unable to make heads or tails out of the numbers and words flashing across it.

He leaned forward a little and held his head in his hands. He heard the squeak of sneakers on the hard tile, and he looked up to see a nurse coming in. She gave him the same tight-lipped smile he'd seen from her the last three times she'd walked in.

She walked over to Lucy's bedside and adjusted the monitor that was wrapped around her belly. She placed a doppler against Lucy's skin, just over her belly button, and the steady _whooshwhooshwhoosh_ of the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"Sounds strong," Daryl murmured. "That's a strong heartbeat, right?"

"It's very strong," the nurse agreed.

"He's doin' good right?"

"Lucy's still having pretty strong contractions," the nurse said quietly. "They're farther apart now, so that's a good sign." She glanced up at the monitor again, and Daryl noticed the way her brow furrowed just a little. But, she said nothing. She only offered him a nod and turned to leave the room. Daryl slumped back in his chair again.

He glanced up at the clock and then back at Lucy. It was hard to wrap his head around, honestly. This woman who'd made his life hell for so long was now in a hospital bed, unconscious and helpless, and there were so many things Daryl wanted to say to her. He hadn't even wanted to see her or sit with her or talk to her, but now he knew that there was a real possibility that he might never get to say the things he really needed to say.

He cleared his throat at scooted his chair a little closer to Lucy's bed.

"I remember somethin' you used to tell me when we first got together," he said quietly. "You used to tell me that nobody was ever gonna love me like you did. You were right. The thing is, everything that we were supposed to be got twisted and turned around. You did love me once. I remember it. It's hard sometimes. But the worse things got in your head, the worse things got for us, and there were times I used to think about the fastest, most painless way to take myself out so I didn't have to put up with it anymore. And every time it crossed my mind, somethin' else told me I was s'posed to fight. I was s'posed to keep goin'. Everything was gonna get better." He cleared his throat. "I don't know if you can hear me, Lucy, but that voice? That voice was right. I kept holdin' on, and I found Carol, and she showed me what it's like to really love somebody; to be loved. No strings. No threats. No head games. Nobody ever loved me like you did. You were right. But that wasn't really love. It's somethin' nobody needs. Not even you. What I got with Carol is special. She means everything to me. So I think maybe I was s'posed to stick around, 'cause she was the good thing just around the corner. I had to fight for her. And I have to fight for my son."

Lucy didn't move or blink or make any indication she could understand what he was saying. Daryl sighed and shook his head.

"I hated who I was with you. But I wouldn't be the man I am today if I hadn't gone through that with you. Now I'm gonna be a father. I'm gonna be a husband. I'm gonna take care of Carol, of Sophia, of our baby. Of _this_ baby. That's what I stayed around for. And I'm so damn glad I did." He looked up at the monitors and then back to Lucy's still face. "I'm gonna give our son everything. I'm gonna make sure he's loved. I'm gonna fight for him, 'cause somebody has to. And I hope you survive this. I hope you get the help you need. I just need you to fight. I need you to do this one thing for me. I need you to fight for him while he can't fight for himself. Ya gotta at least do that for me, Lucy. He needs you for this. There ain't nothin' I can do for him right now. It's gotta be you. So you gotta fight."

No sooner had he gotten the words out, the nurse came walking back in, this time with Dr. Green behind her. Daryl stood quickly, and he watched as the older man checked the monitors. He whispered something to the nurse, and she hurried off. He turned to Daryl, and the look in his eyes felt like a sucker punch to the gut. Daryl let out a heavy breath, and Dr. Green put his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"Her blood pressure's climbing. The baby's going into distress. If I don't take her into emergency surgery now, we'll lose them both."

"You?" Daryl asked. "You're doing the surgery? That means…"

"A C-Section," Dr. Green said solemnly. "We have to take the baby. If we don't deliver her now, they both die. If we deliver now, they both have a shot."

"He's too early," Daryl bit out.

"We'll do everything we can for him. I'm sorry. I wish there was another option, but they're both running out of time the longer we stand here." Three men in scrubs came into the room, quickly disconnecting Lucy from the monitors and pulling the bed out from the wall. Daryl swallowed thickly, and he took two big steps back to get out of the way.

"Don't leave him alone," Daryl said quietly. Dr. Green nodded and patted Daryl's shoulder.

"I'll make sure someone's with him every step of the way. I'll come find you when it's over. Alright?" Daryl nodded and opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. He clenched his jaw and rubbed his hand over his face. "I'll take care of them both. I'll do everything I can." The three men rushed Lucy from the room, and Hershel was right behind them. And suddenly, the silence in the room was harder to stand than the incessant beeping from before. He felt sick. Something deep inside of him ached, and he knew there was a very big chance that he was about to become a father and lose his son all in one day, and the idea of it made his legs weak.

He fell back into the chair, and he swallowed back the hot, sick feeling in the back of his throat. And he stared at the empty spot where Lucy's bed had been. All he could think about was how hell bent she'd been on making his life miserable. She'd tried to kill herself and his son, and there was still a chance she was going to succeed. He hated her in that moment. He hated himself for helping create a baby who hadn't even been born yet and had already started suffering. It wasn't right. It didn't feel real. It felt like someone else's life; someone else's nightmare. He was ready to wake up.

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a few days since my last update. I've been on vacation, but I'm back. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you thought! _


	57. Names

Chapter 57: Names

Carol got Daryl's text message five miles from the hospital. She'd broken at least six traffic laws to get there in half the time. She found a parking spot and rushed into the hospital and directly to the elevators, getting stares from various visitors and staff.

The elevator ride was the longest thirty-eight seconds, and when the doors parted open, she saw Daryl pacing in the hall.

"Daryl." He stopped and looked up at her, and she hurried over to pull her arms around him. "Anything?"

"They just took her in. Don't know what's goin' on. Dr. Green just said they gotta take the baby."

"OK," she breathed, hugging him a little tighter before letting go of him. "Let's go sit down."

"Can't sit down. Don't know what to do." He chewed the side of his thumb for a moment. "He's gonna make it, right?" Carol took a deep breath and squeezed Daryl's hand. She knew he didn't want false reassurances, but she also knew he needed hope. She gave him a little nod.

"Dr. Green is really good. He's in great hands, ok?" Daryl nodded then, and the tension in his shoulders eased a little. He reached out for her then, and he pulled her in close. He placed a soft kiss to her lips, and she offered him a little smile.

"Glad you're here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else right now," she insisted. Daryl took her hand, and they started down the hall toward the waiting room. "Sophia's ok?"

"Yeah. She's settled in at Rick's with Dixon and Dexter. She'll be ok."

"You ok?" he asked, glancing at her as they walked.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"I hate that this is happening."

"Me too," Carol said quietly. "But we'll get through it. You're about to be a dad, Daryl."

"Jesus, I don't think I'm ready."

"Nobody's ever ready," Carol grinned. "But you're still gonna be great." They entered the empty waiting room and had a seat over in the corner. Carol curled her fingers around Daryl's, giving his hand a squeeze, and he ran his thumb over her knuckles. "You better start thinking about baby names." Daryl's eyes went wide for a second.

"Shit, I gotta name him, don't I?" He swallowed hard. "They gonna let me do that?"

"Lori's fighting for your right to do that right now," Carol pointed out. "They're going to give you custody, Daryl. There isn't another choice. Lucy's in bad shape, and if she—when she pulls through—she's going to jail. You're his dad. You _want_ to be his dad." Daryl nodded then and swallowed back the doubts and the worries that had been trying to squeeze the breath out of him for the past few months. "Daryl Dixon Jr. is a pretty nice name."

"Hell no," Daryl snorted. "Hated my name growing up. Don't wanna put that on a kid."

"What? You hated it?"

"Kids called me Darylina and shit like that. 'Course, Merle got that started. He used to call me that to piss me off, and some of the other kids heard one day. Fuck, I never lived it down." Carol's lower lip poked out. "'Course I wasn't at that school long. Next school I was at, I got expelled from the second week, 'cause some asshole jock asked if my parents were cousins. Guess the name was too redneck for his liking. I broke his nose."

"What?" Carol's eyes went wide.

"I didn't mean to. Got up outta my seat real fast, and my arm came back. Elbowed him right in the nose."

"Oh God."

"He never said another damn thing to me again," Daryl shrugged.

"Yeah, I'd imagine not," Carol chuckled.

"Wasn't there long, either," he murmured. "You and Sophia are the first real family I've ever had." Carol leaned in and kissed him, and he squeezed her hand. "What kinda names do you like?"

"Me?" Carol asked.

"Yeah. You gave your kid a pretty great name. Wasn't Daryl or Merle or some shit like that." Carol smirked, and she shrugged her shoulders. She appreciated that he needed something to keep his mind off of the surgery and his son's extremely premature delivery.

"Well, if Sophia was a boy, she was going to be Joshua Carl Grimes. Joshua after Rick's father. Josh for short."

"I like that," Daryl said with a nod.

"I know it might sound strange, but after my miscarriage, I picked out a couple of names. I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. I had a feeling it was a boy, though."

"What were the names?" Daryl asked quietly, shifting in his seat.

"Well, if it was a girl, she would have been Danielle Elizabeth. Dani." Daryl smiled, and Carol shrugged her shoulders. "If it was a boy, he'd have been Henry Daniel."

"I like that," Daryl said quietly. Carol smiled then, and she shrugged. "My mom told me when I was little that if I'd have been a boy, my name would've been Ernest, so I'm kind of glad I turned out to be a girl."

"Yeah, me too," Daryl smirked. Carol snorted, and she leaned back in her seat.

"You could name him after someone in your family," she said quietly.

"Nah. None of the men in my family are worth havin' their names passed on. I did have a pretty cool foster dad when I was sixteen. His name was Marcus. He wanted to adopt me, but his wife didn't want to. I heard 'em talkin' one night about it. She said she wanted to hold out for a baby. She didn't want a kid that came with baggage. Damaged, you know?"

"Daryl, I'm so sorry," Carol said quietly.

"I don't want my kid to ever be close to the system, you know? Never knowin' where he fits in or where he's gonna sleep?"

"He won't ever know that," Carol said quietly. Daryl chewed his lip for a moment, and he cleared his throat.

"What was your daddy's name?"

"My dad?" Carol asked. She let out a little chuckle, and a grin spread across her face. "Calvin. Cal Mason." She smiled fondly at the memory of him. "He was a really good dad. I miss him a lot. You know, he was always so tired when he'd get home from work. But no matter how tired he was, or how stressed out from work, he'd sit down on the couch, and I'd come running in with my school work for the day. Sometimes it would just be a picture I colored. And he was always so proud. I think about him a lot, you know? He would be so proud of Sophia. He would've been a really good grandpa."

"M'sorry you had to grow up without him."

"Me too. But I still have great memories of him. And of my mom. My grandma did the best she could, you know? It wasn't the same, but she made sure I knew I was loved." She placed her hand against Daryl's cheek. "And you'll make sure your son's loved. We both will." Daryl nodded his head, and he looked up just in time to see Dr. Avi come walking back into the waiting room.

Carol followed his gaze, and they both stood up as Siddiq approached them. Carol looked from Siddiq to Daryl and then back to Siddiq, desperately trying to read his face for any indication of how the surgery went.

"The surgery went well," Dr. Avi began. "Dr. Green is with your son now. He's very small, but he's in good hands. Dr. Green wanted me to let you know he's not leaving your son's side until he feels comfortable that he's stable."

Daryl let out a sigh of relief, and he ran his hands over his face.

"He's ok?"

"He's tiny. But they're taking good care of him. One pound, four ounces." He cleared his throat. "I need to get back to Lucy."

"Thank you," Daryl said with a nod. "Thank you for letting us know." Dr. Avi nodded, and he turned to head back to his patient. Daryl turned to look at Carol, and he reached for her, pulling her in close.

"He's here," she whispered. "He's here."

"I'm a dad," he murmured, burying his face against her neck.

"You're a dad." She closed her eyes and held him close, and when he finally pulled back, she saw the tears in his eyes that mirrored her own. She reached up and traced her thumb over his jaw, and she cocked her head to the side.

"You want me to go buy the cigars, or…" Daryl laughed then, and he shook his head.

"I gotta call Lori and let her know. Will ya sit with me? Just for a little while?" he asked. "I don't think they're gonna let me see him yet, and I'm gonna go crazy out here by myself."

"You don't ever have to ask me that, Daryl. I'm not going anywhere." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers. "Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, you're not gonna find out," she chuckled. "Go on. Go call Lori." Daryl nodded then and kissed her once more, and he got up to make his phone call. Carol leaned back in her seat and placed her hand against her stomach. She closed her eyes and took a few slow, deep breaths. She bit back tears as she thought of Daryl's son fighting for his life in that NICU. It broke her heart. And it all could have been avoided. Lucy had done this. She'd almost taken Sophia, and then she'd tried to kill herself and Daryl's son. She'd seen mental illness in many forms in her years working in the ER. But this time it was so close to home, and Lucy had actively stopped taking her meds and going to the doctor. She'd made a choice to let the illness consume her without a care for what it would cost her son or Daryl.

She took another shuddering breath and swallowed down the lump in her throat. She knew hating Lucy wasn't going to help anyone. Lucy had tried so hard to tear her family apart and to hurt Daryl, and now that innocent baby was suffering because of it. She took comfort in the fact that Lucy, if she woke up from this tragedy, was going to pay for what she'd done. Still, Daryl's son was going to face an uphill battle for the next few months, and even after that, there was a possibility he'd be dealing with lifelong health issues. It wasn't fair to him at all, but Carol knew that whatever happened, she and Daryl were going to make sure he always knew he was loved.

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter!_


	58. A Little Help from Friends

Chapter 58: A Little Help from Friends

"Mommy!" Sophia chirped, bouncing down Rick's staircase two steps at a time.

"Hi, sweetie!" Carol grinned, bending down to greet her daughter with a big hug in the foyer. "Are you having a good time with Daddy?"

"Uh-huh! We took Dixon and Dexter to the park this morning."

"Actually, they took _us _to the park," Rick pointed out. "What the hell are you feeding those pups? They might look like puppies, but they've got the energy and strength of a couple of colts." Carol laughed at that, and she straightened up to look at her ex-husband.

"They're growing boys, Rick," Carol shrugged. She pulled a twenty out of her purse and started to hand it to him. Rick pushed her hand away and shook his head. "It's for their food. I know they eat a lot."

"No, it's fine," Rick insisted. "We're just fine, right Sophia?"

"Right," Sophia nodded. Dexter whimpered behind Sophia, and Rick nodded toward the back of the house.

"You better take them outside before they go all over the rug," Rick warned.

"Okay, Daddy," Sophia giggled. "C'mon, guys!" She hurried off toward the back door, and the puppies bounded after her loyally. Carol shook her head and looked at Rick.

"She seems good," Carol murmured. "She's really doing ok?"

"Yeah. She misses you and Daryl. She's been asking about the baby and when she can come see him. I keep telling her the baby's still too little."

"Daryl's still not been able to see him. Hospital hang ups," Carol sighed. "Daryl's down with Lori at the courthouse right now. He's barely been out of the hospital since the baby was born."

"I'm sorry you're going through all that right now. But Sophia's fine right here. Take all the time you need."

"I miss her," Carol choked out. "Face time just doesn't cut it. I had to come see her."

"I understand,' Rick said softly. "It's hard being away from your kid a lot." He rubbed the back of his neck, and Carol swallowed hard and nodded.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I'm so…I'm so tired." She ran her hands over her face and through her hair. "I didn't think about…"

"It's ok. The custody thing…it works for us for the most part. My weekends are the best part of my week. I get both my kids, and it's great."

"Rick," Carol said softly, "if you ever just want Sophia to come over, even on a school night, that's ok. I want you to know that. I know we have a schedule for a reason, but I know you get Sophia to school and make sure she does her homework."

"I appreciate that, Carol," Rick said with a nod. "Means a lot."

"I think Sophia knowing she can always come here if she needs a break from the chaos that's going on right now is important. It's even more important that she knows her parents love her and want her to be happy."

"I think our kid is pretty happy. Considering what happened last week, I think she's doing ok."

"I still worry about her. Someone almost took her from me, and I've been…" She took a shaking breath, and Rick reached out to touch her arm.

"Hey. She's ok. And you check on her every day. You're her mother, and she knows you love her." Carol nodded then, and her lower lip trembled. She blinked back tears, and Rick squeezed her arm gently. "Come here. Come sit down." Rick motioned for Carol to follow him into the living room. He'd rearranged the furniture since she was there last, and she found a comfortable spot on his sofa. She sat down, and he sat down on the coffee table directly across from her. His knees bumped against hers, and she chuckled, remembering how many of their serious conversations had taken place right in this room with them sitting just like this. Her telling him she was pregnant with Sophia, the first conversation they'd had about the future of their marriage when things started to go downhill, the conversation where Carol finally told him she was leaving and wanted a divorce.

"Here we are again," she sniffled.

"Yeah, how about that, huh?" Rick chuckled. "You want something to drink?"

"Maybe a glass of ice water," Carol considered. Rick nodded.

"I'll be right back." He patted her knee and stood up to head to the kitchen. Carol took another deep breath, and she smiled when Sophia walked into the living room.

"Hey, kiddo. Where are your pups?"

"They wanted to play in the yard," she murmured. "I told them not to bark loud, because the neighbors don't like it."

"Oh, that was smart. I hope they listen," Carol grinned.

"Can I go play upstairs?"

"I'll come say goodbye before I leave, ok?"

"Okay." Sophia started off, but Carol reached out for her.

"Hey. Come give me a hug." Sophia grinned and pulled her arms around her mother's neck in a tight hug. "Oooh, I needed that. Thank you. I love you, Sophia."

"Love you, too, Mommy." Sophia hurried up the stairs, and Rick came walking back into the living room with an ice-cold glass of water in his hand. He looked toward the stairs where Sophia's little feet were making mighty thunderous sounds against the steps. He chuckled and took a seat on the coffee table again. He handed the glass to Carol who took a couple of big sips before putting the glass aside.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Thank you." She wiped her sweating palms against the sides of her legs, and Rick cleared his throat.

"Alright. I have to tell you something?" His voice was even and serious, and Carol felt her stomach sink. Rick must have seen her face fall, too, because he shook his head. "It's not bad. I promise."

"Then you might want to lead with that," Carol bit out.

"I'll remember that," he chuckled. "Okay, look. We've been through a lot together. A lot. And there's one thing I do know for sure, and that's that I've never seen you as happy as you are when you're with Daryl. And I won't lie, I was jealous. I'm not proud of it. But I was. The thing is, even when I went out with Jessie, I still couldn't see a future that didn't have you in it."

"Rick…"

"No, just hear me out." He cleared his throat and chuckled. "I met someone. I really like her. And we really, really hit it off. It's really new, but I'm crazy about her."

"Rick, that's great!" Carol smiled. "How'd you meet?"

"Well, it was last week, uh, when everything happened with Lucy. Your neighbor? Michonne? She helped us track Sophia down." Carol's eyes went wide. "Well, I stopped by her place a couple days later to thank her for her help, and we ended up going out for coffee. And then coffee turned into dinner. And dinner turned into plans for a second date."

"Wow," Carol chuckled. "And you're smiling. You look happy. I'm happy _for_ you."

"Carol, you might think I'm a fool, but I think this is going somewhere. I haven't felt that spark with anybody since…well, since I felt it with you. But this time, I think it's more, and…"

"Well, I'd hope so," Carol grinned.

"She's coming over tonight," he said slowly. Carol raised an eyebrow and glanced toward the stairs. "It's, uh, just for pizza and a movie with Sophia. Completely PG. We're taking things slow."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Carol said quietly. "But I'm glad you told me." She looked around, and then her eyebrows shot up. "Oh, so _that's_ why you've rearranged the place."

"Just trying out some changes," Rick shrugged. "Oh, and I finally took care of that awful water stain above our—my—bed."

"Oh, now you're scaring me." Rick snorted, and Carol laughed. "This _must_ be serious."

"I hope so," Rick nodded. "But it's new. We'll see." Carol nodded then, and she reached for her glass again and suddenly felt dizzy. Her hand dropped forward, and she nearly went over. Rick put his hands on her shoulders and steadied her. "Whoa. You ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"You looked like you were gonna pass out for a minute. I don't think you're fine."

"No, I am. I'm really ok, Rick," she insisted, grabbing her glass and taking another sip. Rick studied her for a moment, and then he rubbed his hand over his chin.

"Daryl know you're pregnant?" Carol nearly spit her drink out on him.

"What?"

"Does he know?"

"I…I'm…" She signed and sunk back against the couch.

"Yeah, he knows. I actually have a doctor's appointment later today. How'd you know?"

"The dizziness. And you're emotional. I thought maybe you were emotional from lack of sleep and everything else going on, but then you got dizzy, and I remembered you got that way when you were pregnant with Sophia. Does she know?"

"Are you kidding? If she knew, you would've already found out."

"Good point," he chuckled.

"No, we wanted to wait until I got confirmation from the doctor." Rick nodded and cleared his throat. Carol could practically see him counting in his head, and she cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at him. "Rick?"

"There's no chance it's…it's mine. Right?" Carol huffed out a laugh and shook her head.

"No. No. It's been months. If it was, I'd have known a long time ago."

"You're sure? We weren't exactly careful." Carol's face went red, and she shook her head.

"No. It's definitely not yours," Carol insisted. Rick blew out a quick breath and pretended to wipe sweat from his forehead. "Yeah, relax, Officer." Rick snorted at that, and Carol grinned. "Look at us. Did you ever think we'd get to a place where we'd both just be happy for each other?"

"No," Rick admitted. "But I'm glad. I'm really glad."

"And I'm just glad you finally got that water stain above the bed fixed. That drove me nuts."

"I know," he teased. Carol rolled her eyes.

"I wish Michonne the best of luck with you. You're not the easiest person in the world to live with." She took another sip of ice water, put the glass back down and nudged his leg with her own. Rick chuckled and shook his head.

"I was a damn fool for not trying harder."

"You tried plenty hard enough…after the divorce," Carol pointed out.

"Yeah," Rick said with a little shrug. "But it worked out for the best, right?"

"Yeah, it did," she smiled. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she fished it out to see a text from Daryl. A smile lit up her face.

"Good news?"

"He says so," she chuckled. "I should go."

"Sure," Rick said with a nod. He stood and moved out of the way, and Carol got up.

"I'll go up and tell Sophia goodbye."

"I'll get her," Rick said with a wave of his hand. He turned toward the stairs, and then he turned to look back at her. "Oh, I forgot. Uh, I wanted to let you know the donations are up to five thousand already."

"Donations?" Carol asked, furrowing her brow. Rick paused a moment and then grinned.

"You didn't know? It's all over the TV."

"We haven't really been watching TV. We've avoided the news since it was all over the radio about Lucy trying to kidnap Sophia."

"Well, the local news stations picked it up. It's going national, so don't be surprised if you start seeing news vans outside the hospital."

"Oh Jesus," Carol muttered. "Are you serious?"

"A pregnant woman goes off her meds and attempts to kidnap the daughter of her baby's father's fiancé? Then she tries to kill herself and her unborn kid? Yeah, that's gonna make headlines. But somebody decided to start raising funds for legal fees the baby's hospital bills."

"What?" Carol gasped. "Who did that?"

"Someone who knows what it's like to lose everything," Rick said quietly. "Someone who wants a better outcome for Daryl and his kid than they got with their own."

"What? I don't…I don't understand."

"Look, they wanted to be anonymous. They know what it's like to be left with a mountain of hospital bills and no end in sight."

"Oh, God," Carol whispered. "That's so…that's…I don't even have words."

"Most of the donations have been local." He walked over to the small desk in the foyer, and he pulled something out of the drawer. It was an envelope from a downtown bank. "But since the news hit national headlines, they've started coming in from all over." Carol looked down at the envelope addressed to Daryl, and she looked back at Rick.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just give it to Daryl."

"He's not going to want to…"

"Tell him it's not charity. It's a baby shower gift. A really good one." Carol chuckled at that and nodded her head. "Besides, it's not for him. It's for the kid. Maybe lead with that." Carol smiled and wiped at her eyes before nodding.

"This means a lot, Rick. Thank you."

"Hey, I'm just the messenger," he said with a shrug, holding up his hands. Carol shook her head and pulled her arms around him to give him a hug. He gave her a little squeeze before she pulled back. "Let me send Sophia down so you can say goodbye."

"Ok," she sniffled. Rick turned and headed up the stairs, and Carol sucked in a trembling breath. She stared down at the envelope in her hands, the envelope that just might ease the weight of an extremely heavy burden from Daryl's shoulders.

"Mommy, are you leaving?" Carol looked up and tucked the envelope into her purse.

"Yeah, baby," Carol said with a little smile.

"Are you crying?" Sophia asked, coming over to hug her. Carol crouched down to hug her back, and she kissed the side of her head.

"I'm ok. Are you and Daddy doing anything fun today?"

"We're gonna go get Carl and go to a museum."

"That sounds like fun," Carol smiled. "You be good, ok?"

"I will."

"I love you."

"Love you, too, Mommy." Sophia smiled and hugged her mom again, and when Carol let her go, she hurried off to check on her puppies in the back yard.

…

Daryl had asked Carol to meet him back at the hospital. She got there right after he did, and when she pulled in, she saw him wave to her from his own vehicle. She smiled and tugged her purse over her shoulder and go out to meet him.

He was already smiling when he got out of the car, and his smile brought one to her face. She bit her lip and greeted him with a warm hug. He held her close, lingering a little longer, and she buried her face against his chest. When he pulled back, he leaned down to kiss her, and she felt warm and safe and happy.

"I love seeing you happy," she grinned. "I take it things went well with the judge." Daryl huffed out a breath and chuckled.

"It's done," he nodded.

"Done?"

"The judge gave me full custody. With Lucy in the state she's in, if she leaves the hospital, she ain't goin' home. He said it was in the best interest of the baby."

"Oh God," Carol choked out. "Daryl, that's great!"

"There's still some things to work out, but I can see him. I can take him home when it's time. I can make decisions, and…" He blew out a heavy breath and ran his hands over his face. Carol pulled her arms around him again. It was overwhelming, she knew. As much as Daryl loved his son, she knew he was now thinking about all of the decisions he was going to have to make over the next several weeks for his son's care, and he suddenly looked exhausted. Happy but exhausted.

"I'm right here with you," Carol promised.

"Will you come in with me to see him?"

"You don't have to ask me that," Carol smiled. "He's your son." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. She remembered the envelope in her purse, and she cleared her throat. "Oh, I have something for you." She reached into her purse and pulled the envelope out. She handed it to Daryl, and he stared down at it in confusion.

"What's this?"

"Rick gave it to me. Apparently, your son's already a media sensation," she said softly. "Someone opened an account people can donate to, and the money is for legal fees and hospital bills. Rick says the last he checked there was already over five thousand dollars."

"What? Who did that?" he asked, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"They wanted to stay anonymous. I don't know," she sniffled. "Somebody who knows how hard things can be." Daryl shook his head, and he started to hand the envelope back to her, but she pushed it back into his hands.

"It's for him, Daryl. I don't think you understand how expensive a NICU stay can be. Especially longer than a couple weeks." Daryl swallowed hard, and Carol curled her fingers around his. "Don't think of it as charity. Just think of it as a really nice baby shower gift." Daryl chuckled.

"Rick told you to say that, didn't he?"

"Only because I told him you wouldn't take charity," Carol pointed out. "It's for your son. Anything helps." Daryl nodded.

"I'd do anything for him, and right now, there ain't much I can do for him. But this is a start."

"It's a good start," Carol smiled. "He's a lucky kid to have a dad like you."

"I hope so," Daryl chuckled. "I don't know what the hell I'm doin'."

"Welcome to parenthood," Carol smiled, kissing him again. "Come on. Let's go meet your son."

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know if you liked it! _


	59. Tiny But Mighty

Chapter 59: Tiny and Mighty

Before even being allowed into the NICU, Daryl and Carol were both given gowns to put on over their clothes and gloves for their hands. When Daryl got the first glimpse of an incubator with all sorts of tubes and wires coming out of it, he froze, and then he felt Carol's hand squeeze his.

Dr. Green stepped into view when the NICU door automatically slid open, and Daryl glanced at Carol who smiled at the older doctor.

"It's about time things worked out for you," Dr. Green announced. "How are we feeling today?"

"Nervous," Daryl admitted.

"That's normal. He's doing great today."

"He is?" Daryl asked, as Hershel led them over to an incubator in the corner.

"His vitals are good. Strong. He's gained an ounce this week. One pound, five ounces."

"An ounce in a week? That's not much," Daryl said quietly.

"It's not much, but it's something. He's a tough kid," Hershel stepped to the side, and Daryl stepped up to the incubator and peered down at his tiny son. His skin was a little red, and his little eyes were closed. A tube ran from his mouth to a machine that Daryl realized was breathing for him. His tiny little fingers and toes were so still, save for the occasional twitch. His chest rose and fell with the rhythm of the machine in small, jerking motions that almost looked too rough for a baby as delicate as his son was.

"Is that…is he…"

"Everything you see here is pretty normal for a preemie as young as he is." Carol stepped up next to Daryl, squeezing his hand for support.

"Look at that hair," she grinned. Daryl narrowed his eyes at his nearly bald baby. There was a little hair around the crown of his head, and it was close to Daryl's color.

"Yeah, he does have a little," Daryl chuckled. "Hey, buddy. I know it's been a week, and you've probably been wondering where I've been. I've been here. But now I get to see ya." His breath hitched in his chest, and he leaned over a little. The blue veins in the baby's chest and arms and legs were visible, and while his skin had a reddish hue, it seemed paper thin. There was a fine, soft hair on his skin that he hadn't expected to see. He didn't look anything like any baby Daryl had ever seen.

Carol glanced at Daryl out of the corner of her eye, and she noticed the way he was staring at his son. He looked confused and worried at the same time.

"He looks good," Carol whispered softly. "His color looks good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think so. He's small, but look at him. He's strong." She looked up at the monitors. "His vitals do look good." Daryl swallowed hard and nodded, and the breath he took was hard and shook in his chest.

"I've seen smaller babies than him survive," Dr. Green explained. "And so far, he's healthy. No complications. So long as he stays that way, he'll be home in just a couple of months."

"Months," Daryl murmured, shaking his head. "Is he in pain?" He looked up at the doctor who shook his head.

"He's doing just fine," Hershel promised. Daryl moved around the incubator, and he notice the small, pale tube coming out of the baby's nose.

"What's that in his nose?"

"That's how he eats for now. He's not developed enough yet to take a bottle. So this is keeping him nourished." Daryl nodded then. He noticed the holes in the side of the incubator, and he gently put his hand through one. He looked to Dr. Green again.

"Is it ok?"

"Go on," he encouraged. Daryl gently put his finger against the palm of his son's hand. The baby's fingers twitched, and his little face scrunched up. Daryl brought his hand back again. "It's ok. You're not hurting him. It's good for him to feel you're there." Daryl reached in again, and he touched the tiny hand again with his gloved finger.

"He looks like you," Carol whispered, gently rubbing Daryl's back.

"How can ya tell? All these tubes and wires?"

"I can tell," she smiled. "He's got your nose. I think he's got your hands, too. Look at those fingers. And that hair." Daryl chuckled. "What do you think?"

"I think he's awesome," he murmured. "Ain't never seen a baby so little before. He's smaller than some of Sophia's dolls."

"Yeah, I know," Carol murmured. "He could probably wear some of her dolls' clothes."

"I hate to cut this short," Dr. Green said softly, "but we've got to do a little blood work. You're free to come back whenever you like, just make sure if it's after hours, you call first. Our staffing is minimal at night." Daryl nodded then, and he leaned down a little closer to the incubator.

"I'll see you later, alright, kiddo? I'll be back." Dr. Green showed Carol and Daryl out, and just as they stepped out of the NICU, a woman walked up with a clipboard in her hand.

"Mr. Dixon?" the woman asked. She looked to Dr. Green who nodded at her in confirmation. The woman smiled and looked back at Daryl. "Mr. Dixon, I'm Jacqui. I'm just here to get a name for your son's birth certificate. We've just been calling him Baby Boy Morgan, but since it seems everything's in order, I suppose it's time to choose a name." Daryl blinked at the woman, drawing a blanket for a second. Carol gently nudged his shoulder.

"I gotta name him." He ran his palm over his face.

"I can give you some time," Jacqui said with a little nod.

"No, no. I got a name," he stammered. "I just…I just keep thinkin' how a name's permanent. What if he ain't a Calvin? Ya know? You know how you look at someone sometimes? Say they're name's John, but they don't really look like a John?" Jacqui grinned and nodded her head.

"If it helps, my husband picked out our oldest daughter's name. He named her Honey after his great-grandmother. She's fifteen now, and she's already saving up the money for a name change when she turns eighteen." Carol grinned, and Jacqui rolled her eyes. "Look, I've heard some crazy names around this place. I've had people _ask_ what they should name their kids. All I can say is give him a name that means something, that he'd be proud to name his own some someday if he wants to." Daryl nodded then, and he looked at Carol.

"I got a name. It's a good name."

"Well, just tell me what it is and spell it for me. And make sure you pick the spelling you want, because there's no turning back unless you want to change it through the courts. Do you understand?"

"Uh, yeah," Daryl said with a nod.

"You chose a name?" Carol asked, a little smile pulling at her lips. "You didn't tell me."

"Yeah, I, uh, I was thinkin' about what you said. About the baby you lost and about your dad. There ain't a man in my family I'd name my son after. My own dad wasn't any kind of man worth rememberin'." He cleared his throat. "But when I seen you talk about your dad, your eyes lit up, and you smiled even though ya didn't get much time with him. He was a good dad, and that's what I wanna be for my son. So, I'm gonna name him Calvin. Calvin Daniel Dixon. Cal." Carol gasped softly, and she blinked back tears.

"Daryl," she sniffled. "That's…that's…wow. I don't know what to say."

"He's your family, too." He took her hands in his. "Blood don't always make a family. If anybody knows that, I do. And you've been here all through it. You love him, too."

"I do," Carol sniffled. "He's part of you. Of course I love him. Like you love Sophia." She pulled her arms around his neck and held him close. "I love you."

"Love you," he murmured. He glanced at Jacqui over Carol's shoulder, and she smiled and shook her head.

"This is the best part of my job," Jacqui sighed. "For what it's worth, I think it's a great name." She held the clip board out. "You want to write it down so I get the right spelling?"

"Uh, yeah," Daryl sniffled. "I can do that." Carol let go of him and let him write his son's down for the birth certificate, and she placed her hand against her chest. For as tragic as the situation had been, she felt so much love in her heart for that tiny, mighty little boy and his daddy. Her heart hurt for baby Cal. There were difficult conversations to be had in the coming years. What would they tell him when he asked about his mother? Would he ask about his mother? Would he call _her_ his mother? There were so many questions and uncertainties, but all she knew was that she wanted her life to be with Daryl. She wanted to make sure Sophia and Cal and the baby she carried would always know they were safe and loved.

Whatever happened next, she was so thankful that they had had a good day. Daryl had his win in court, and he got to see his son, got to touch him, got to name him. And Carol had seen a change in Daryl. The moment he set his sights on his son, it was like fatherhood became a reality for him. Seeing his living, breathing son with his own two eyes had been what flipped the switch, and she saw all of those fears and insecurities brimming right on the edge of his tear-filled eyes. But he'd stood there and smiled down at his son in awe, and everything had felt like it was going to be alright. Carol was more certain than ever that her grandmother was right. No matter the good or the bad, everything was turning out exactly like it was supposed to.

…...

"You feel ok?" Daryl asked, running his thumb over Carol's knuckles.

"I feel like a pin cushion," she grinned, placing her hand on her belly. "But blood tests are normal. You didn't have to stay for the pelvic exam."

"Did you not want me to?" Daryl asked, sitting up a little.

"Oh, I'm ok with it," she chuckled. "I just know Rick was squeamish about it, which is strange considering how we got in that situation in the first place." Daryl snorted, and Carol shrugged. "He usually waited outside 'til that part was over. He got a little more comfortable later in the pregnancy."

"Oh. Well, if you want me to…"

"No, I like that you're here. I'm glad to have the company." She chewed her bottom lip. "Sorry, these early appointments are a little boring, but Dr. Carson's really good. He took good care of me through my pregnancy with Sophia."

"Good." He cleared his throat. "What's next?"

"Next, Dr. Carson's going to come back and do an ultrasound just to confirm how far along I am."

"I ain't askin' too many questions, am I? He gave me a funny look a few minutes ago when I asked what he was doing."

"You mean when he was doing the pelvic?" she giggled. Daryl snorted.

"Yeah, ok, maybe I asked too many questions."

"That's ok. It's sweet. I'm glad you want to be here and that you want to know. I'm so glad you're here." Daryl leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "You're amazing."

"Me?" Daryl snorted. "I got the easy part." Carol rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I mean. I mean with everything going on, you still want to be here, and…"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, gently brushing his hand over her cheek. "Cal's in good hands. You need me here. I missed out on this with Lucy, and I don't wanna do that this time around." He reached over and put his hand on her stomach. Carol smiled and blinked back tears before raising her shirt a little. Daryl's fingers traced over the slight swell below her belly button. She giggled at the ticklish sensation.

"We should get a house in the country."

"The country? We both work in the city."

"Yeah, but we could have a big back yard where Dexter and Dixon can run around. We could have a tree house for the kids to climb in and play. We'd have one of them big, picture windows you can sit in and read in the morning when the sun's coming through. And all three of the kids would get their own rooms. Oh, and an extra room for Carl when he comes to stay over."

"That's gonna be hard to find."

"Nah. In the country? One of those big, old farm houses. We could make it work, right?" he asked. Carol smiled then, and she let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, we could make that work."

"We'll get married, and we'll find our house. We'll bring Cal home there, and then we'll bring this baby home. Dixon and Dexter will lay by their cribs and watch them sleep and make sure they're safe." Daryl realized he was talking faster, and the look on Carol's face was a cross between happiness and disbelief. He blushed and ducked his head. "I'm talkin' too much."

"No. I like it. I love the idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "We'll need a big, crazy house to fit our big, crazy family."

"We'll find one," Daryl promised her.

"Yeah. We will," she smiled, reaching up to push his hair from his eyes.

A knock at the door interrupted the moment, and Carol looked up to see Dr. Carson walk through the door. He smiled and put Carol's chart down on the counter.

"Sorry, I would've been back sooner, but one of my nervous moms had a few questions for me. I told her to make an appointment, but you know how nervous moms can be." He gave her a wink, and Carol rolled her eyes.

"I have a dim recollection," she laughed. Dr. Carson sat down on his stool and started tapping away at the keyboard by the ultrasound machine. Daryl watched him for a moment, and Carol relaxed against the exam table.

"So based on your calculations, you think you're about five or six weeks?" Dr. Carson asked. He grabbed a tube and uncapped it before squeezing a sizeable dollop of clear gel out onto Carol's stomach. She yelped at the cold sensation, and he shot her an apologetic look.

"Uh, yeah. Closer to six," Carol said with a nod. "But things have been a little crazy lately, so I could be wrong." Dr. Carson nodded, and he placed a doppler on Carol's belly. Daryl watched the black and white swirls on the screen move with each breath Carol took, and his gaze kept moving from the screen to Dr. Carson's face. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath until he saw a little smile on Dr. Carson's face. He let out a breath, and Carol touched his arm. He looked at her, and she smiled, and he sat back in his seat a little.

"You're actually measuring right around seven weeks, Carol."

"Seven weeks," Carol murmured. "Okay." She nodded her head. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"Yeah? Good. Phew, it's always so awkward when the moms and dads do the quick math in their head. You don't know how many relationships I've seen end in this office." Carol and Daryl both stared at him, and he laughed nervously. "Okay, I've got to work on my jokes."

"Ha-ha," Carol snorted. "Seven weeks. Okay. So that's what, a late September baby? October?"

"Yeah, we'll pin point a due date, but I'm gonna guess if your calculations about your last cycle are correct, we're looking at around September 28th." Dr. Carson cleared his throat then and moved the wand around her belly. "Everything looks great, Carol."

"Good. Thank you." She closed her eyes and let out a slow breath before looking up toward the ceiling. "Thank you."

"Now, I'm seeing something here," he said cautiously. Carol's head snapped up so she could follow his gaze on the screen.

"Is everything alright?" Daryl asked, scooting in a little closer to try and figure out what the doctor was looking at amongst the swirls on the screen.

"I see two sacs."

"What?" Carol choked out. "You see what?"

"Hold on. Let me just…" He moved the doppler around a little more, and Carol let out a nervous laugh. Daryl looked at her, and she shook her head.

"Oh my God."

"What's he mean two sacs? Our baby have an extra body part or somethin'?" Dr. Carson chuckled and shook his head.

"No, but your baby's got some company in there." He tapped his finger against the screen. "There's one egg sac and one embryo, and right next door is another egg sac." He squinted at the screen and adjusted the doppler again. "And there's the second embryo."

"Oh my God," Carol murmured. "Oh my God." She covered her face with her hands.

"That's…that's two? We're havin' two kids?"

"I see twins. Let me double check, make sure nobody else is hiding in there," Dr. Carson grinned.

"Oh, don't even…oh my God." Carol's hands slowly came down away from her face, but her jaw remained open, as if staring in confusion and disbelief would change anything about the situation.

"Nope. Just two. And I see two strong heartbeats. Baby A is clocking in at 102 beats per minute, while baby B is at 100 even. Every thing looks great." He took a couple of measurements, making screen shots the whole way, while Carol stared ahead at the screen and Daryl tried to figure out if he had heard correctly or if he was having an extremely vivid dream. He had been exhausted this past week, and there was a damn good chance he was asleep on his feet.

When Dr. Carson was finished, he turned his attention back to the expectant parents, who were both sitting there in stunned silence.

"I take neither of you have twins running in the family?" he said quietly. Carol shook her head, and Daryl gave a little half shrug.

"Don't know much about my family."

"Well, regardless of whether or not it runs in the family, you're having twins, and they're both measuring right where they should be for this stage of the pregnancy. Carol, have you started taking prenatals?"

"Y-yeah," she stammered. "I have."

"Great. I'll give you two a few minutes to talk, and I'll be back with some pamphlets. Carol, I know you've been through this before, but a twin pregnancy is probably going to be a whole different ballgame for you."

"Sure," Carol said blankly. "Yeah, ok. Thanks, Dr. Carson." The doctor got up to leave, and Carol covered her face with her hands before letting out a laugh. "Oh my God."

"You ok?"

"Oh my God," she repeated.

"Ya keep sayin' that," he said slowly. "You ok with this?"

"Am I ok with it? I…I mean, it's happening. I didn't think…" She took a deep breath, and Daryl turned to look at her. "Twins? We're having twins. That's two babies, Daryl, on top of the one baby that's back at the hospital. What are we gonna do?"

"You sound freaked out."

"I'm a little freaked out. I mean, am I happy? Of course! I just didn't expect this. We've got so much on our plates already, and…"

"Hey." He leaned in and quieted her with a kiss. "We figure everything out as it comes along. We're gonna figure this out, too."

"Yeah," she whispered. "Yeah, I know. We will." She reached down to wipe the rest of the gel off of her belly and lowered her shirt. She sat up then and hung her feet over the side of the table. She let out another laugh, and Daryl looked up at her, unable to hide the grin on his face. "Daryl Dixon, when we do something, we _really_ do something."

"Tell me about it," he murmured. "Twins. Holy shit, we're havin' twins."


	60. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 60: Home Sweet Home

"Jesus, I didn't know I had so much shit," Daryl muttered, taking the last box out of his apartment building and hoisting it into the back of his truck. "Didn't take me half as long to get moved in."

"Yeah, that's 'cause you got yourself a woman, and you let her help you decorate the place. That's why you got all this shit," Shane laughed, stepping out from around the truck. "But I don't blame you, man. Carol's one to hold onto."

"Yeah," Daryl said with a nod. "I know." He glanced at Shane, who'd taken three back and forth trips from Daryl's apartment to Carol's house that afternoon helping him move. They'd come back for the last dozen or so boxes with all the heavy furniture out of the way. "Hey, thanks for helping me with moving all this shit. Carol's busy with work, and…"

"Pregnant. I ain't gonna let no pregnant woman do a bunch of heavy lifting. Besides, Lori told me to offer. Ain't nothing against you, but I knew if I didn't help, she'd be on my ass for the next week, and not in a good way."

"Shit," Daryl muttered. "Lori knows Carol's pregnant?"

"Well, she wasn't for sure, but now we know," Shane smirked. Daryl groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, and Shane clapped him on the shoulder. "She suspected. She said Carol was starting to wear baggy clothes and all that."

"We ain't told people yet. We wanted to wait 'til she was further along, but she's already starting to show. We just wanna tell Sophia and Carl first. Rick already knows, but he pretty much guessed it."

"Yeah, he's got that annoying habit of heightened perception," Shane smirked. "So, you two are shacking up and having a kid. It's serious then." Daryl scoffed, and Shane quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, it's serious."

"It's gonna start getting really crowded up in Carol's place, especially when you bring your kid home from the hospital. How's he doing by the way?"

"Good. He just hit two pounds. He's stronger every day. He just turned three weeks, and he just grabbed my finger for the first time yesterday. I swear there ain't nothin' like it." He leaned against his truck and looked at Shane. "You know, it scares me to walk in that hospital every day, 'cause I don't know what I'm gonna see or what's gonna happen, but that kid just looks bigger every time I see him. Healthier."

"Now you got another on the way. I'd be shitting my pants if I was in your position." Shane took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair. "Carl's a great kid. I love him to death, you know? But I didn't see him grow up. Not like Rick and Lori did. Not like Carol did. I wasn't there for most of that. And I got this little girl on the way, and I look at Lori, and I just know that I'd do anything in the world to keep them safe. Carl too. Never thought I'd be a dad. Then things happened with me and Lori, and seeing her carrying my baby around in her belly is about the best thing I ever seen. But when she actually gets here? Jesus, I'm gonna be a nervous wreck. I don't remember the last time I held a baby. Never changed a diaper."

"I'm sure it ain't rocket science."

"Yeah, well, my ass is bound to fuck up at some point. Things have been goin' too good with Lori. I figure the other shoe's gonna drop."

"Or maybe that's just what happens when everything finally goes right."

"Yeah? Everything going right for you?"

"I like to think so. I'll feel better when I get my kid home, and when I find a bigger place for us."

"Yeah, it's gonna get crowded real fast," Shane laughed. He looked around. "You done?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to follow you back to Carol's? Help you unload this shit?"

"Nah, I gotta stop by the store. Got a birthday present to buy."

"Shit, she's six today, ain't she?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure she thinks we forgot her birthday with all this movin' in business. I promised Carol I'd pick up the cake, too."

"And just like that, the bachelor years are over."

"Yeah," Daryl snorted, "onto better years and better things."

"Right on. Happy for you guys. I mean that. Tell Carol hi for me?"

"I will. Thanks again, Shane." Shane nodded and headed back to his own car while Daryl climbed into his own and headed off toward the store to pick up the last items on Sophia's birthday checklist.

…

When Daryl got back to Carol's place, he parked in the drive and carefully grabbed Sophia's birthday cake and the bag with her birthday present and ice cream. He headed up to the house to find the front door was locked. He carefully balanced the items in one arm and unlocked the door with his key. When he stepped in, he found the house lit up but quiet.

"Carol? I'm home." He heard no response and furrowed his brows. He hurried to the kitchen, placed the cake on the counter, tossed the ice cream in the freezer and placed Sophia's birthday gift up on top of the fridge out of sight. "Sophia?" He glanced out into the back yard to see the puppies running around the fenced in area. He frowned and started to turn when he felt those familiar arms wrap around him from behind. He chuckled when her hands slid up his chest.

"Thought you wasn't home."

"I was just about to get a shower," she murmured. "You wanna join me?" Daryl's eyebrow quirked up, and his dick twitched in his pants.

"Thought we were doin' Sophia's birthday."

"Rick and Michonne took her and Carl to a movie. They won't be back for at least another hour."

"An hour?" Daryl asked.

"Feeling adventurous?" she teased, slipping her hands up under his shirt to feel his stomach muscles jump under her touch.

"Fuck," he murmured. "That feels good." He turned then to look right into her eyes. She was wearing nothing but a towel, and her pupils were dark. Her lips parted a little, and she darted her tongue out to wet them. She reached for his shirt, tugging up on it, and Daryl took the hint. He raised his arms and helped her tug his shirt up and off. Carol noticed a bruise on his arm, and she gently rubbed her thumb over it.

"What happened?"

"Shane ran into me with part of my bed frame," he muttered. "Asshole." Carol leaned forward and pressed her lips against the dark mark, and Daryl arched his neck back.

"You've been moving all day. Are you too tired?"

"Never too tired for this," he groaned, and she peppered kisses up the center of his chest and over his neck. "C'mere, sweetheart." Carol grinned, and Daryl pulled her close, kissing her hungrily until she was gasping for breath against his lips.

"Come on," she whispered against his lips. She wriggled out of his arms and took his hand, leading him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Halfway up, she tossed her towel away, revealing her naked form. Something about her body just awed him every time. She was gorgeous, and the way she carried herself with confidence in front of him just turned him on all the more.

She turned at the top of the stairs, giving him that teasing little grin, and he took the opportunity to admire the fullness of her breasts, the way her nipples hardened into peaks as she stood there, bare to him. Her belly was just a little rounder now. His gaze moved back up to her face. She looked tired but happy. Beautiful. To look at her, it was hard to imagine how sick she'd been that morning, how she'd been curled up in their bed in misery because nothing she ate would stay down. Mornings were the worst for her. And her hormones were all over the place. Lately, when she wasn't feeling sick, she was insatiable, finding every spare opportunity to get Daryl in bed and have her way with him. Not that he minded. He loved the challenge of bringing her to orgasm a little faster each time. Sometimes, he liked to draw it out, nice and slow, tease her with sweet torture until she was begging to come. This wasn't going to be one of those times. He was hard as a rock in his pants, and when she turned to walk into the bedroom, he was kicking his shoes off and tugging his jeans off right after.

He went to her, watching her climb into the bed and scoot back against the pillows. She was already panting, and he wondered how long she'd been waiting for him to get home. His dick throbbed, and he gave it a stroke before climbing into the bed with her.

"I missed you," she whispered, running her hand up his arm as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Missed you," he mumbled against her lips. Her hand moved down his chest and curled around his dick, sliding up his shaft and back down, her grip warm and tight. He shuddered with each stroke, and he slipped his hand between her leg. She was already so wet, and his mouth was watering. She gasped softly when he bent to suck a nipple between his lips, teasing it with his teeth and the tip of he tongue before kissing down her chest and crawling over her to settle between her legs.

"Daryl, please," she moaned. He wasn't keeping her waiting tonight. He couldn't wait. His dick ached, and he shifted on the bed. His hands slid up her thighs, and her hips jumped off the bed the second he tasted her. She cried out, hands slipping down her breasts and over her stomach, reaching out for him as he pushed two fingers inside and teased her clit with his tongue.

"You gonna come for me?" he asked, getting a shudder out of her as he inserted a third finger.

"Fuck," she gasped out. "Daryl!" Then his mouth was on her again, sucking and licking her folds. She ground herself against his face, biting her lip as she came hard, her juices coating his chin as he continued to work her over. He was going for round two, she realized, and her walls were throbbing for him. She whimpered, and Daryl looked up to meet her gaze. She was biting her lip, red-faced and spread out before him, and he knew.

"Tell me," he murmured.

"Please," she whispered. "I need you. Come here." She urged him to crawl up over her, and when he did, her arms snaked around his neck, and she pulled him in for a kiss. She could taste herself against his tongue and lips. He reached over her into the bedside table and grabbed the lube, squeezing some into his palm. He noticed the way her cheeks flushed red, even after all this time. He stroked his dick, coating it generously in lube, and he kissed her again until she was moaning against his mouth and sliding her hands down his back and over his ass, pulling him closer. He chuckled at her enthusiasm, and she gasped when he tugged her leg around his hip and slid inside in one quick motion. She broke the kiss, and her head fell back against the pillow. He looked down at her, gently rocking his hips against hers as her tight walls pulsed around his thick cock. "Oh, fuck!" For a moment, she couldn't catch her breath, and Daryl peppered kisses along her neck as her body adjusted to him again.

"You ok?" he murmured around the shell of her ear as he pressed another kiss there. She moaned softly and curled her fingers in his hair. He always took care with her since she explained to him about his size. He always liked to make sure she was wet and ready, and he tried to slow it down for her until she gave him that nudge.

He rocked his hips slowly, and her fingers tightened in his hair. She was pulsing around him, and those soft moans she breathed against his skin was making it damn near impossible to hold on. He kissed her again, trembling when her warm breath hit his lips. She gently tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth, and she gently nudged his shoulder. He pulled back a little, and the fire in her eyes burned brighter than the little grin that plucked at her lips. He chuckled and grabbed her behind the knees to pull her down the mattress a bit, burying himself a little deeper inside of her.

"Oh, fuck! Daryl!" She gripped the sheets as Daryl reached up to grab the headboard, holding himself steady as he began to rock a little faster, pushing in a little deeper. He paused when she gasped for breath, and he stilled. Her eyes flew open, and her hand slid up his chest and behind his neck, easing him down to kiss her. "Don't stop. Please don't stop." He kissed her then, and gave her exactly what she was begging for.

When they were both spent, and he rolled off of her, stretching and groaning and wiping the sweat from his face, Carol rolled over in the bed, pressing kisses against his shoulder and chest, and a low groan escaped Daryl's lips. He cracked one eye open at her to catch her grinning up at him.

"What?" he chuckled, sliding his hand down her bare back and over her ass. "You gotta give me a minute, sweetheart." Carol snorted and pressed a kiss to his neck before giving him one short, quick peck on the lips.

"Welcome home."

"Shit, if that's the kinda welcome I get, I should move in every day."

"Maybe you should," she teased, crawling over him and pulling herself out of bed. He reached for her, but she was too quick for him. He sat up a little, eyeing her as she walked across the room.

"Wait. Where you goin'?"

"You still interested in that shower, or do you need a few minutes?" She flashed him a grin, one that was equal parts beautiful and sexy, and he tore out of bed and after her, making her squeal with laughter when he caught her around the middle and pressed kisses over the back of her neck.

This was the good life. He was thankful for that. Thankful for her. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, the next day and the rest of their lives.

_Author's Note: Thanks to those of you who are still reading! I'm trying to wrap this one up soon. Please let me know your thoughts on this latest chapter. Thanks!_


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: Out of the Bag

Rick and Michonne had brought Carl and Sophia over just before seven thirty, and when Carl had asked to spend the night, the looks on both Rick and Michonne's faces had told Carol all she needed to know. She was thrilled to have both the kids under the same roof for a night, and she knew Rick and Michonne were appreciative of the chance to be alone in the 'getting to know you' phase of their relationship.

Naturally, Sophia had been jumping up and down with excitement for cake, ice cream and her birthday presents. After all, turning six meant she was now one of the older kids in her Kindergarten class. So after two pieces of cake and two dips of ice cream each, the kids were on a sugar high, and Sophia ripped through the wrapping paper on her presents like a human shredder. Her squeals of excitement when she saw the tiny furniture Daryl had bought her for her doll house brought the pups into the room, barking with excitement.

When Carol agreed to let the kids stay up a little longer in honor of Sophia's birthday, Daryl put a movie on for them in the DVD player and joined Carol in the kitchen.

He stepped up behind her at the kitchen sink where she was just putting the rest of the plates in the dish washer. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, and Carol grinned, running a wet hand up his arm.

"We gonna do this?" he asked.

"Now?" she teased. Daryl snorted and kissed the back of her neck.

"Stop," he muttered. "We gonna tell them?"

"Can we wait a little longer to tell them I'm pregnant? I know Rick knows, but…"

"Shane, too."

"What?"

"And Lori."

"How?" Carol asked, turning in his arms, eyes wide.

"Lori said somethin' to Shane about it, I guess 'cause you've been wearin' baggier clothes. Shane said somethin' to me, and I thought maybe you'd told Lori, so I didn't say he was wrong or anything." Carol sighed, and Daryl winced. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I was just hoping it wouldn't get out until after the first trimester." She worried her lower lip between her teeth for a moment. "I guess we don't have a choice."

"I don't think anybody's gonna tell the kids. Shane knows we wanted to wait to tell folks 'til we told the kids. They won't say nothin' 'til we're ready." Carol looked down then, and Daryl pulled her in, hugging her briefly before placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I'm trying not to worry," Carol said quietly. "But I miscarried my last pregnancy, and I didn't even know. I didn't have time to get attached, and I'm already attached to this one." She put her hand over her stomach, and Daryl nodded.

"Our babies are gonna be alright." He reached out and gently traced his fingertips along the barely-there swell of her stomach. "They're gonna be healthy and strong."

"They'll have to be to keep up with their big brothers and sister, right?"

"Right," Daryl chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and pulling his arms around her.

"Listen to you, Mr. Positive."

"Think you're startin' to rub off on me. You been there for me and for Cal every day. You keep tellin' me everything's gonna be alright, and I'm startin' to believe it." He brought his hands to her waist, and she draped her arms over his shoulders, grinning at him and cocking her head to the side.

"I love you so much, Daryl."

"I love you. And I love our family. And I can't _wait_ to see who these kids are gonna be." Carol sighed and leaned forward, brushing her nose against his.

"We're going to be _so_ tired," she laughed.

"Think we can afford a nanny? Or at least a maid? 'Cause we're gonna be changin' so many diapers, we'll be to tired to clean anything else."

"Stop," Carol laughed. "I'm sure Sophia will be thrilled to help. She's so excited to meet Cal. Just wait 'til she finds out I'm pregnant. She's only been begging me for years."

"You're _pregnant_?!" Carol's eyes went wide, and she and Daryl turned quickly toward the kitchen doorway to see Sophia and Carl both standing there with the pups at their heels. Sophia gasped upon hearing her brother's words, and her jaw fell open.

"Carl," Carol said quietly, "I think we…"

"Are you guys having a baby?" Carl asked.

"W-well," Carol stammered, glancing at Daryl. His face was pale shade she wasn't quite used to seeing on him. She watched his Adams apple bob in his throat a couple of times. She turned her attention back to Carl and Sophia.

"Mommy, are you having a baby?" Sophia asked, her eyes big and bright.

"That's what you said," Carl insisted. "You said 'wait 'til she finds out I'm pregnant.' Are you guys _really_ having a baby?" He sounded much less enthused than Sophia.

"Well, we were going to wait to tell you," Carol said slowly. "But I guess the cat's out of the bag."

"Is it a girl?!" Sophia squealed, hopping up and down on both feet. Carol laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's too early to tell anything like that," Daryl spoke up.

"I hope it's a boy. There's too many _girls_ around here. Mom's been painting the new baby's nursery, and it's all pink. _Yuck_." Daryl covered his mouth with his hand to suppress his grin.

"Well, baby _Cal's _a boy. _I_ want a sister," Sophia insisted.

"No way! A brother!" Carl snapped back.

"Whoa! Guys. Guys!" Carol gently chided. "Let's not argue. Okay? Who knows? Maybe you'll both get what you want." Sophia scrunched up her nose and stared at her mother like she grew an extra head.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, would it make more sense if I told you there were two babies?" Sophia started jumping up and down, and Carl looked at Daryl and then at Carol.

"Wait a minute. Daryl has a baby. Mom's having a baby. You're having _two_ babies. This is too many babies." Carl covered his face with his hands, and Carol let out a little laugh.

"It's a _lot _of babies. But we hope you two will help. They'll need their big brother and sister."

"Can I change the diapers?" Sophia asked with a giggle.

"You can. And so can Carl," Daryl teased.

"_Yuck_!" he groaned, making a face. Carol laughed again, and she gasped when Sophia practically lunged herself at her. She knelt down, breaking the impact of Sophia's running hug by catching her and pulling her in a little gentler.

"Mommy, _this_ is the best birthday _ever_!"

"Well, I'm glad you're happy," Carol laughed. She looked at Carl over Sophia's shoulder. He was a little more reserved, and Carol watched his shoulders slump. "Carl? Can I get a hug?" Carl thought for a moment.

"Where are the babies going to sleep?"

"I suppose they'll have their own room. Why?" Carol asked. Sophia pulled out of the hug, and she moved to hug Daryl. He scooped her up in his arms, and she giggled.

"Are they gonna sleep where I sleep when I stay over?"

"We'll have to figure all that out," Carol said quietly. Then the realization hit her, and she held her hand out to Carl. He took it, and she gently tugged him toward her. "Hey, no matter _what_ happens or _who_ comes along, you'll_ always_ have a place here. Do you understand me?" Carl nodded but looked down. Carol gently chucked his chin. "Hey. You're my son, and I love you just as much as I love Sophia and Cal and these babies. You always have a place in this house." Carl's little frown slowly turned upward, and Carol made a little face that got a laugh out of him. "Okay?"

"Okay," Carl agreed, pulling his arms around her neck. Carol hugged him close, and she kissed the side of his head. When he pulled away, Carol stood and straightened up.

"Besides," she continued, "we're going to start looking for a new home. A bigger one."

"But I like it here," Sophia pointed out as Daryl put her back down.

"I do too," Carol said with a smile. "But our family's starting to outgrow this house. We want to find a bigger place where you kids can run around and play in the back yard with the dogs."

"Can't we do that here?" Carl asked.

"Well, sure," Daryl spoke up. "But the kinda house we're thinkin' about would have a yard three times the size of this one. And your bedrooms? Well, they'd be as big as this living room.

"Wow!" Sophia gasped. "Can we move tomorrow?"

"Well, we have to find a place first," Carol laughed. Sophia looked to Daryl.

"Are you gonna get married?"

"Would you be ok with that?" Daryl asked. Sophia nodded excitedly, and Carol laughed.

"Well, good. Because we_ are_ getting married. We were just waiting for the right time to tell you both."

"Can I be in the wedding?" Sophia asked.

"Of course! You can both be in the wedding," Carol promised. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

"You two come in here for somethin' in particular?" Daryl asked, glancing down at the kids.

"We were thirsty," Sophia insisted.

"Alright, go on back in there and watch your movie. We'll get you something, ok?"

"Ok," Sophia shrugged. "C'mon, Carl." Sophia took her brother's hand, and they left the kitchen. Carol turned to Daryl and shook her head.

"Well, that's not exactly how I wanted that to go."

"They took it pretty good," Daryl offered with a little smile.

"Yeah, they did. I just don't want something to go wrong. I couldn't stand for them to get so excited only for everything to fall apart."

"Nothing's fallin' apart. We're gonna be fine. These babies are gonna be fine. And we're gonna be tired. Happy, but tired."

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, feedback is very much appreciated!_


	62. The Gift

Chapter 62: The Gift

Every time Daryl left the NICU from visiting Calvin, it hurt just a little bit more. He hated leaving, but his son was growing stronger every day. Each day without a medical complication was a win, and Daryl made sure to spend a couple hours just talking to his boy and being there. Even if he couldn't hold him just yet, he wanted his son to know he was going to be there every day for him. He'd made a vow long before Cal was on the way that if he ever did become a father, he was going to be there. He was going to make sure, above everything else, that his kid would never know what it was like to grow up without a dad.

He'd just spent two hours reading some of Sophia's story books to the little guy. They were mostly books about animals. A couple of them were about princesses, but he figured it didn't really matter so long as Cal could hear his voice. Besides, if his son wanted princess stories one day, he'd sure as hell read him some princess stories. He just needed his son to keep growing and thriving so he could finally bring him home to their family.

He was just checking his messages and getting ready to head home to get a shower before work when he ran into Dr. Avi by the elevators.

"Daryl?" Daryl turned then to see Lucy's doctor standing there.

"Hey, doc." He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just came from seein' my boy."

"How's he doing?"

"He's good. Real good. Getting bigger every day, I think."

"Good. That's great news." Daryl nodded then and cleared his throat. "Look, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but Lucy's been asking to see you. She'll be released Friday. She has a lot of physical therapy in her future, and she'll be doing that with a specialist who'll visit the jail." Daryl nodded. "I understand if you don't want to see her, but she wanted me to be upfront with you about her condition, and she wanted to me to tell you she'd like you to visit. She says she has something for you and for the baby." He cleared his throat. "I don't exactly make it a priority to play messenger for my patients, but I saw you, and I wanted to pass the message along."

"Thanks, doc. I appreciate the update." Dr. Avi nodded.

"Of course. Take care, Daryl."

"You too." Dr. Avi started off for the stairwell, while Daryl stepped onto the elevator. He leaned against the side as the doors slowly shut, and he stared at the line of buttons. He hadn't seen Lucy since the day she'd been taken to emergency surgery. But he did know a little bit about her ongoing situation.

She hadn't woken up right away. She'd been in and out of consciousness for the first week and a half of Calvin's life, and it wasn't until just a few days ago that she'd come out of it. Her cell phone had been confiscated, and her use of the room phone was being monitored. While she was still a patient, she was also a prisoner, and just as soon as Dr. Avi deemed her well enough to be released, she was going to straight to county to wait for a court date.

Daryl had stood staring at the buttons on the elevator for a good minute or two, and when the elevator started moving to an upper level, he sighed and moved to push the first floor button. But when the elevator stopped on Lucy's floor and a couple nurses got on, Dr. Avi's words echoed through Daryl's head.

What could Lucy possibly have for him and for Calvin? He knew going to see her was a bad idea. She had tried so hard to tear his entire life apart. There were times he could barely remember the good times they had, because there were more bad times than anything else. Still, despite all of that, they'd made a baby together. And one day, their son was going to grow up, and he was going to wonder about her. Daryl hoped that Cal would be happy. He hoped that he and Carol could give him enough love that he wouldn't feel like he missed out on anything. Still, Daryl knew the ache of losing parents, even if those parents weren't good for much. They were still always in the back of his mind. There was always a big _what if _hanging over their memories. Who would he have turned out to be if they hadn't died? Would he have found himself in an early grave instead?

He took a deep breath and rubbed his face over his hand. Those familiar coils of discontent wrenched tight in his stomach as he pushed through the double doors and started toward her hospital room. He could see the on-duty guard sitting by her door with an open book in his hands.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps, and he glanced into Lucy's room before looking back to Daryl and nodding. Daryl hesitated just out of view of Lucy's bed, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He rattled the change around that was in there and took a couple of deep breaths.

When he finally convinced himself to walk into the room, he was surprised to see Lucy sitting up in a wheel chair. She was looking out the window, and she was holding a pillow in her lap. She turned her face toward him when she heard the soles of his shoes squeak against the floor. Her eyes widened just a just a little, and her lips parted. But her jaw quickly tensed, and he nodded to him.

"You came."

"Yeah. I'm here. The doc said you wanted to see me." Lucy nodded, and she turned the chair just a little. She wheeled it over toward her bed and used the rails to pull herself up. She scooted her feet across the floor in tiny steps and pulled herself back into her bed. She slowly swung her legs back up onto the bed and threw the covers over them.

"Dr. Avi says the feeling's coming back slowly. As long as I work with my physical therapist, I should get most of the use of my legs back when the swelling goes down. I'm not sure how much time I'll get with the therapist after I'm sentenced, though." Daryl narrowed his eyes at her. Lucy coughed and leaned her head back against her pillow. "I'm not fishing for sympathy."

"And I ain't handin' it out." Lucy nodded then, furrowing her brows before bowing her head.

"I deserve that."

"Don't." Daryl started for the door.

"Daryl. Wait." Daryl turned back toward her and shook his head.

"I ain't here to hear you say you're sorry. I don't wanna hear it. I wouldn't believe it anyway."

"Well, I am. I know I've hurt you."

"I've heard all this before."

"I almost killed him," Lucy said quietly. "I wanted the pain to end so bad, and I wanted to hurt you. It was selfish, and I almost killed him." Her shoulders shook with her next breath. "They've got my meds right again. I'm taking them every day. I _have_ to take them every day. I want to say I don't recognize the person I was when I tried to take that little girl or when I tried to kill myself and our son. I wasn't myself, but it was my own doing. I stopped going to therapy. I stopped taking my meds. I just wanted to hurt you, and I let myself spin so far out of control that I…" She looked away, and Daryl cleared his throat.

"You wanted to take everything from me. Instead, you took it all from yourself."

"I'm pleading guilty. I won't fight it. At least wherever I go, someone will be there making sure I take my meds and get the help I need. I can't be trusted to handle that myself anymore." She raised her eyebrows and shrugged one shoulder. "Is he ok?"

"Don't."

"Please. Daryl." She chewed her bottom lip for a moment and dragged her fingers through her hair. "I haven't even seen him. All I know is his name. That's it. Calvin." She smiled. "Where'd you come up with what?"

"It was Carol's dad's name," Daryl said quietly, leaning back against the wall.

"Oh," she said, looking down at her hands. "Calvin. I like that. I was thinking of something more like Andrew or Wyatt, but I like Calvin." She looked up at the ceiling for a moment and brought her hand up to swipe her fingers under her eyes. "Do you have pictures?" Daryl pushed off of the wall and took a step toward the bed.

"Yeah, I got pictures."

"He's small, isn't he? Is he…is he healthy?"

"He's stronger every day. He likes when I read to him."

"He used to start kicking when you talked. Even when we were fighting at the doctor's office. He'd kick whenever he heard your voice." She let out a choked sob and covered her mouth. When she found her composure, she cleared her throat and blinked back tears. "Can I see him? A picture, I mean. I just need…I need to see him. They won't let me see him, and I…" Daryl thought for a moment. Here was this woman, this woman who'd made his life a living hell, and she was begging him to see just a picture of the baby she damn near killed when she tried to take herself out of the equation. And as much as he wanted to deny her the privilege of seeing Cal for herself, he knew that seeing him was probably going to be as painful as not, because seeing him would make it real for her. She would see him fighting and struggling to survive because of her own actions. And he wasn't proud of it, but he wanted her to see that. He wanted that to be real for her, because his reality was sitting next to an incubator every day watching machines keep his son alive, praying to whatever higher power that _might_ exist that his son would gain that next ounce or come out of this without long term health problems.

Daryl didn't move to reach for his phone. He watched her for a moment. He watched the way the tears filled her eyes, the way she looked genuinely hurt. Maybe she was. Maybe she did finally realize how bad things had gotten, but she'd messed with his head for so long that the anger he used to feel when he looked at her or spoke to her was slowly turning into apathy. Maybe it was because she was no longer in a position to hurt him. He had his son. She was going away. He could move on. Whatever the case was, her tears played no part in his decision. The only thing that swayed him to grant her request was the fact that he _had_ been in her place. When she'd taken off, the thought was always in the back of his mind that he might never get to see his son. So as a father, as a parent, he decided that he could at least give her that.

"Daryl?" she asked. He cleared his throat, and he took a couple steps toward her bed. He fished his cell phone out of his back pocket and pulled up his gallery. He pulled up the picture he'd taken just a few minutes ago. Cal's eyes were open, and he was looking around. Those tubes were still everywhere, but he was starting to look bigger. He held the phone out toward her, standing far enough away that she couldn't grab for the phone. But she didn't try. She just leaned in a little, her gaze fixed on his phone screen and on that tiny, beautiful baby boy.

Her chest shook, and for a moment, she lost her breath. She flinched and looked away, and Daryl put his phone back in his pocket.

"Thank you." Her voice was a whisper, and she motioned toward the table by the bed. There was a manila envelope there, and she barely looked his way when he reached for it.

"What's this?"

"I had my lawyer draw them up." She huffed out a dry laugh and shook her head. "The lawyer they gave me, anyway. Everything's there. Everything you need."

"What're you talkin' about?" He opened the envelope and pulled out the small packet of papers.

"I know you have full custody, but this is just…this is my decision. As my lawyer said, I was of 'sound mind' when I made the decision. It's what's best for him. I know that now." Daryl looked down at the bottom of the page to see Lucy's signature.

"Lucy, what is this?"

"You know what it is, Daryl," she sniffled. "I haven't done anything for him. Not one thing. This is the best thing I can do for him. And for you." Daryl could barely focus on the words on the page. He kept going over and over them again. "My lawyer has a copy. Give this to your lawyer. And someday, if he asks about me, tell him that the best thing I ever did for him was make sure I could never hurt him again."

Daryl looked at the forms again. He looked to Lucy and then back at the papers.

"He deserves parents who'll give him everything I couldn't. He deserves love and to be happy." She wiped at her eyes. "Carol will love him?"

"She already does," he choked out. "She has since before he even got here."

"Yeah. Yeah, ok." She cleared her throat and looked toward the window. "I should rest. The pain meds are starting to kick in." Daryl looked down at the papers that terminated Lucy's parental rights again and slowly slid them into the envelope. Daryl nodded his head then and looked at Lucy. She was looking anywhere but at him. Her arms were folded across her chest now, and she looked like she was trying to make herself smaller; trying to disappear. When Daryl turned to leave, he heard her let out a staggered breath. "Daryl?" He turned again.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want him to end up like me. If he has trouble, if he needs help…"

"We'll take care of him. We'll get him whatever he needs."

"Ok," Lucy sniffled, furrowing her brows and biting the inside of her lip to mask her emotions.

"Ok," Daryl said with a little nod. He turned then and left, and in that moment, he knew he'd finally put the worst part of his life behind him. Now, he could look forward with certainty that whatever happened next, he could get through it with the family he was so grateful for.

_Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for reading. I hope you're enjoying these last few chapters. Please leave me some feedback and let me know your thoughts! _


	63. Loss

Chapter 63: Loss

_Trigger warning: Mentions of infant loss and suicide._

_April_

"Oh! Dexter!" Carol gasped. She'd just opened the front door when the dog had scrambled out the door between her legs. He'd gone from being an energetic little puppy to being an energetic _big_ puppy who still thought he was big enough to be a lap dog. Dixon was more laid back, and Carol always joked that Sophia had named him perfectly. He was more Daryl's dog at this point anyway, though Daryl refused to call him Dixon. To Daryl, he was just Dog.

Michonne was just getting out of her car when Dexter greeted her with a friendly tail wag. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, and he sat there like a good boy with his tail dusting the unpaved, dirt driveway.

"Dexter! Come here!" Carol called, holding onto the railing of the wrap-around porch of the old farmhouse she and Daryl had closed on just two weeks ago. She placed her hand over her growing stomach and practically waddled down the steps. "Sorry, Michonne. He loves visitors."

"He's ok," she laughed.

"I can't believe I let Sophia go off without her weekend bag," Carol sighed. "I think it's true. Pregnancy brain is real. Thank you for coming all the way out here to get it."

"It's no problem," Michonne assured her. "Besides, Rick says he's cooking for me tonight. I wanted to give him a little extra time to…"

"Cover up the burnt taste?" Carol asked. Michonne laughed.

"You're allowed to say it. You're the ex," she grinned. Carol laughed and waved Michonne toward the house.

"Come on in. It's on the couch." She started back up the steps, gripping the banister with one hand while placing her other hand on her lower back.

"You ok?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah. It's just close to impossible to get comfortable these days."

"How far along are you now?" Michonne followed Carol into the house.

"Almost twenty weeks," Carol huffed, taking a seat on the couch and leaning back against a pillow. Michonne looked at Carol's belly and suppressed a grin. "It's ok. You can say it."

"Nope. Bad idea," Michonne snorted.

"I know I look twelve months pregnant. It's ok. You can say it."

"I really can't," Michonne grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts. I'm hungry all the time, and I feel sick all the time. I'm up and down six times a night. Oh, and now I have this fun acid reflux that usually hits me after the third bathroom trip in the middle of the night."

"God," Michonne groaned. "I remember. I don't miss that at…" She stopped herself. Carol's eyes widened just a little, but she didn't want to make Michonne uncomfortable. She saw the way Michonne clammed up and hugged Sophia's backpack to her chest a little.

"You don't have to talk about it," Carol said quietly.

"My therapist says otherwise," she offered with a teary, trembling half-smile. She shook her head, and Carol propped her feet up on the foot stool. Michonne's shoulders slumped a little, and she blinked back tears.

"I don't talk about it much. Rick knows what I lost, but he's never pressed me for details."

"You really don't have to tell me," Carol said softly. "It just slipped out. I don't need to know."

"No, it's…it's getting serious with me and Rick, and I really love Sophia. So she's going to know about him someday. And I do need to talk about it. I just haven't for a very long time." She cleared her throat. "I had a son. Andre. My boyfriend Mike and I lived together for a year before I got pregnant. We were sort of…engaged to be engaged. We knew we wanted to get married and have a family. It just sort of happened backwards. And when Andre came along, things were tough for us for a while. I went back to work when he was six weeks old, and Mike decided to take a sabbatical from work and be a stay at home dad. Mike was a good dad. He really was. Sometimes I thought Andre loved him more than he loved me. See, Mike was the one that took him to the park and to the aquarium and all of that fun stuff. I was there on the weekends and the evenings, but Andre and Mike? They were two peas in a pod." Michonne's shoulders shook as she fought for her next breath.

"Are you ok?" Carol asked gently.

"It doesn't get easier," Michonne admitted. "It just gets to the point where you only think about it when you're awake. And then sometimes, sometimes you let yourself let go of the pain for five minutes so you can breathe." Carol reached over and put her hand over Michonne's. "Andre was about a year and a half old. He was happy and giggling in his crib when I went into check on him before leaving for work. Mike was still in bed, and I woke him up for a goodbye kiss like I always did. Then he went back to sleep, and I went to work. I sat through a few meetings with clients all morning, went through three and a half cups of coffee, and I decided to take my lunch break. I just left my desk when my phone rang. I looked down. It was Mike. Mike _never_ called me at work unless it was important. I thought maybe Andre had a fever. He was teething, and sometimes he spiked a fever when that happened. But I called, and the phone rang and rang and rang. I knew. Something was wrong. I knew."

Carol put her hand over her chest. Her heart felt like it was twisting into a knot, and the lump in her throat made it hard to swallow. Her eyes welled with tears. She wasn't sure what she was about to hear, but her heart was hurting for Michonne nonetheless.

"I kept calling his phone, and after the fifth attempt, he picked up. He was crying. I couldn't understand what he was trying to tell me. Finally, someone else took the phone. It was a nurse. She told me that there was an accident, and I needed to get to the hospital as quick as I could. I threw my phone down and peeled out of that parking lot faster than I've ever done anything in my life. When I got there, Mike was sitting in the hallway with his head in his hands, and my whole world dropped out from under me."

"God, I'm so sorry," Carol sniffled. Michonne nodded.

"We'd been baby proofing the house. We had a baby gate at the top of the stairs, and we always kept it locked. Well, Mike got up and made some coffee down in the kitchen, and then he headed upstairs to take a shower. He forgot to lock the baby gate. This was the morning Andre learned how to climb out of his crib on his own."

"Oh God. Michonne, I can't imagine."

"I don't remember much about that day. I remember I started screaming, and then I woke up in a hospital bed a day later. They'd given me a sedative, and when I woke up, I felt like the whole world was on fire around me. And Mike…he wouldn't talk. He drove me home, and the whole way home, we just sat in silence. I couldn't even look in the rear-view mirror without seeing Andre's car seat." Her breath shook, and she wiped at her eyes. "It tore us apart. We tried. He blamed himself too much. I blamed my self for not being there. It was an accident. But in the grief, I blamed him, too. I had to blame someone besides myself. I lost everything. I stopped working for a long time. I just sat in Andre's room. And Mike couldn't stay there anymore. He couldn't be in that house. He moved out, and the last time I heard from him was the night he took a handful of pills and never woke up."

"Michonne, I don't know what to say."

"I don't…I don't know why I just told you all of that," she admitted, wiping at her eyes again. "I haven't talked about it like that in so long. You're easy to talk to, and we're friends. I feel like we've gotten to know each other over the past few months. You're a nice person, and…" She shook her head. "—and I just…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. God, that's nothing to apologize about. I'm just so sorry."

"It was a long time ago," Michonne sniffled. "Andre would be nine now if he was still here. I lost _everything_. I even lost myself for a while. Somehow, I kept going, and I'm glad I did. I never would have met Rick or become a part of this amazing family."

"I'm glad you did. You're good for him. And Sophia loves you so much. I couldn't ask for a better second mom to my little girl." Michonne smiled and gave Carol's hand a squeeze.

"Wow, I really just meant to come out here and grab Sophia's bag."

"Sometimes, something's just building up inside of you so much you just have to let it out. I guess this was the time." She watched Michonne for a moment, and something struck her. "It was you."

"Excuse me?"

"You're the one that set up the account for donations. The one for Daryl and Cal." Michonne's eyes flickered up to Carol's, and she took a breath.

"I don't want…please, it was anonymous."

"I won't say anything," Carol promised. "Your secret's safe. I just…I remembered what Rick said about the person that started it all."

"I mean, I just opened an account. A lot of people donated. It was a group effort."

"That's really kind," Carol said quietly. "Not a lot of people would think to do something like that."

"If I hadn't, somebody else would have. I'm just glad I could help in some way. How is Cal doing, by the way?"

"Great!" Carol beamed. "He's coming home any day now. He's healthy, and he's getting big."

"I'm glad to hear it." She took a deep breath and smiled. "I should get going. Do you need me to get you anything before I go?"

"A time jump to four months from now when I'm not pregnant anymore would be nice," Carol grinned. Michonne laughed and shook her head.

"If I could do that, I surely would. I'll see myself out. Please, don't get up."

"Are you kidding? If I don't get up now, I won't be getting up ever." Carol groaned and hoisted herself to her feet. Carol stepped over and gave Michonne a hug. Michonne smiled and sighed softly when she pulled away.

"What is it about Rick's exes? I don't think I've ever gotten along so well with a partner's exes before."

"Hey, just because we loved him doesn't mean it was meant to be. I can't speak for Lori, but I'm glad things turned out the way they did. I met the person I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with, and Rick met you. I'd say that's reason enough to be happy."

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! The story is soon coming to an end, but I have enjoyed writing and sharing it with you all. I hope you continue to read until the end and let me know what you think. Thanks again, guys! I appreciate you all!_


	64. Nesting

Chapter 64: Nesting

The house was still cluttered with unpacked moving boxes. Daryl, Rick and Shane had handled all of the large furniture, none of them letting Carol tough anything over fifteen pounds. Lori, Andrea and Michonne had all three been great helps as well in getting everything into the house and into the various rooms they were supposed to go in.

Carol and Daryl had pretty much unpacked all of their things, though there was still quite a bit left in boxes. Sophia's room had been painted blue and purple before her bed was even put together. Day by day, they set aside a little time to unpack a few boxes. Their big, roomy old farm house was looking more like a home.

On this quiet evening, Carol was working in the nursery. The walls were green and yellow, and three oak cribs lined a wall with jungle animal decals running across it. Calvin's bed was all ready with jungle animal sheets and a giraffe stuffed animal.

Carol and Daryl often got a lot of looks in public for buying so much in threes, and when they saw her big, pregnant belly, the first question asked was always 'oh, you're having triplets?' Carol had to admit she was going to miss seeing the looks on people's faces when she explained that they had a three-month-old and twins due in four months. Watching them try to do that kind of math in their heads was pretty damn funny.

Carol was so grateful for Daryl. He was working so hard, and while the donations for Cal's medical and legal expenses had helped tremendously, they still had bills they were paying on when they could. Carol had cut her hours down at work a little, and Daryl was working hard at the garage and at the store to help out. The money Carol had got for selling the house and paid for the old farm house with a little left over to start preparing the nursery. Things were going to be a little tight for a while, but Carol wouldn't have changed a thing.

It was a warm, April evening, and the dogs were both sleeping in their usual spots in Sophia's room despite the fact that the girl was at her dad's house. The windows were open, a breeze was blowing, and Carol could feel tiny little feet kicking her in multiple directions. She was so uncomfortable, and just being on her feet hurt her back. She looked, at five months pregnant with twins, how she looked at seven months pregnant with Sophia.

The first thing Carol had put up all through the hallways and bedrooms in the house were their family pictures. Photos from the first time Sophia and Carl were allowed in to meet Calvin, photos from the first time Daryl and Carol got to hold him. She'd created family albums for each of the children, collecting photos of their family. It was important to her and especially to Daryl who had very few photos to look back on from his childhood. It was just one more thing they both wanted to give their children. While Carol had more photos and memories of her parents than Daryl had of his, she knew that most of the memories Daryl did possess were not happy ones. So Carol made sure to take lots of photos of all the good times. Family get togethers, the kids playing in the yard, walks in the woods out behind the house. It was all important. It was all part of making those kids into who they were going to be someday. Carol and Daryl both agreed that they wanted to make a bigger effort to give their kids experiences and adventures that would give them a lifetime of memories.

A pile of lumber sat out in the backyard under a big, old oak tree. It would someday be a tree house for Sophia and Carl and eventually Cal and the twins. Carol had teased Daryl about how he should hire a professional and stick to fixing cars. He'd made a face at her and told her that even if it turned out to be a shitty tree house, it was a shitty treehouse that he made for his kids, and he wasn't about to hire somebody else to do it. She'd just laughed and kissed him and loved him even more for it.

The house was slowly becoming something both of them had longed for as children growing up without their parents. It was big, with big picture windows and big room. There was a place for everyone, and there was room to run and play. But it was quiet and peaceful, and Carol was thankful for that after her conversation with Michonne.

She'd found herself walking around the place with her hand on her belly for most of the evening, a lump still rising in her throat on occasion. She wished Sophia was home so she could give her an extra hug before bed. She just wanted to hold her children close and let them know how much they were loved, because some parents didn't get that chance. She loved her life and her family, and she had made a promise to herself to never take any moment for granted, because she knew that the next moment wasn't promised, nor was it guaranteed that everything couldn't come crashing down in a moment. She chose to live with hope. She chose to make plans. It was the only way to live. And with Daryl and the kids, she felt more alive than ever before.

It was past dark when she heard the crunch of tires pulling off the road and into the drive. She peeked out the nursery window to see Daryl finishing off a cigarette before heading on into the house. She smiled when she heard the familiar sound of his boots on the stairs. She grabbed a baby blanket and started to fold it. He stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her belly. She giggled when he pressed his lips against the back of her neck.

"I missed you," she murmured as he hummed a response against the shell of her hear. She grinned and turned in his arms. "How was work?"

"Long," he muttered. "But I got a raise."

"That's great, Daryl!"

"Yeah, they're makin' me back room supervisor since I pretty much been doin' that for a few months now anyway. I guess they decided the best pay me for it. I'm gonna have to tell Dwight he's gonna have to work around my schedule again."

"We'll get through it," Carol said with a nod. "We always do." She kissed him again, and he gently stroked her belly.

"Everybody good?"

"They're kicking like crazy." She winced at a particularly sharp jab. Daryl eyed her. "Don't worry. I'm fine." He could always tell when she was making light of the discomfort she was in. She knew he worried, and he knew she tried to keep him from worrying. "Did you stop at the hospital?"

"I did. Dr. Green says Cal can come home Monday."

"Monday? That's great!" Carol beamed. She wrapped her arms around him, and he held her close. "Daryl, I can't believe everything's falling into place. He's coming home. We got our house."

"And ya know what bringin' Cal home means," he grinned. Carol's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I can't wait," Carol sighed. "I'm happy, Daryl. I've never been this happy before."

"Me neither. And we still got all this to look forward to." He looked down at her belly and gave it a little rub.

"I better get my dress in for alterations. I'm pretty sure I've grown a size or two since my last fitting. I don't know why I thought it was a smart idea to get married when I'm pregnant with twins."

"You're gonna be beautiful," Daryl assured her. "You're always beautiful." Carol smiled and took his hand.

"Here, come look." She led him to the closet on the wall opposite of the cribs. She opened up the folding doors to reveal three rows of closet rods. The top row was lined with various sizes and styles of baby boy clothes. The second and third rows were filled with a mix of different outfits. Neutral colors, little dresses, baby overalls. She'd been collecting a couple outfits a week since she found out she was pregnant, and they were sure to have the best dressed kids in the state of Georgia. Or, at the very least, the kids with the most diverse collection of outfits.

"You did all this today?" Daryl asked.

"Hmm."

"You gotta be tired. C'mon. Let me rub your feet. I'll draw you a bath. You always sleep good after a hot bath."

"You really think I'm sleeping tonight? We're bringing Cal home tomorrow, Daryl. He's finally coming home." She rested her forehead against his, and she felt the rumble of a laugh in his chest. "What?"

"Just can't believe this is happening. He's comin' home, so we can have our wedding. Ya know, I promised him we wouldn't have it without him."

"Sophia already asked if she can push him down the aisle. She wants to decorate the stroller with flowers." Daryl chuckled and nodded his head.

"She's gonna be the best big sister."

"Of course she is. Oh, hey, Carl's coming over on Thursday. I promised him he could stay and ride to school with Sophia. He wants to work on the tree house with you."

"The treehouse? You mean the pile of lumber out back?"

"Uh-huh," she grinned, raising her eyebrows.

"This his subtle way of tellin' me to get my ass goin' already?"

"Uh-huh," Carol laughed. "Well, since Judith was born, he's constantly surrounded by cute, frilly pink things. I think he needs a little escape. Plus, I think he just likes hanging out with you without all the girls around. Though you already know Sophia will be right there wanting to hold the hammer."

"She can hold the hammer. She can swing the hammer. Hell, maybe they'll just build the damn thing, and I'll supervise." Carol laughed at that, and one of the babies gave her swift kick to the bladder. She groaned and held up a finger before making a beeline out of the room and to the bathroom across the hall. Daryl followed her out of concern, but when he saw her scramble to tug her pants down and get down on the toilet, he couldn't help the amused smirk. She glared at him from the toilet.

"Okay, you try having two mangos with arms and legs bouncing on your bladder all day." Daryl frowned at that, and Carol smirked. "It's a walk in the park, especially…_ow_!"

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm ok." She groaned softly and quickly finished up. Daryl hurried over to help her up off the pot, and he even bent down to help her tug her pants up. "God, I don't know if I can handle another four months of this. You might just have to roll me out to the car when the time comes. You should just paint me blue and call me Violet Beauregarde." Daryl narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?"

"Violet Beau—Willy Wonka?" It didn't seem to register with him. "Really?"

"Oh, I remember some book I read as a kid."

"You didn't see the movie?"

"There was a movie?"

"Aw, babe," she grinned, "let's have a movie night."

"We ain't had one of those in a long time. _Halloween_ again?"

"No! _Willy Wonka_! You're gonna love it."

…

"Twenty weeks. Everything and everyone seems to be exactly where they need to be in weight and size. How are you feeling?" Dr. Carson asked, as he turned off the ultrasound machine and let Carol sit up and wipe the gel off of her belly.

"My back kind of hurts. Still having some pelvic pain. I don't expect that's going anywhere anytime soon," she murmured. "And sometimes when I lay down, it's hard to breathe. I feel like these babies are trying to migrate upward." Daryl chuckled and gave Carol's hand a squeeze. "Standing helps a little, but when I stand, my back hurts, and I get these shooting pains down one of my legs. And I don't normally complain this much. I'm sorry if I sound like a whiner."

"Don't apologize. Trust me, I've heard it all. It sounds like you might be having some sciatic nerve pain, which can be extremely uncomfortable. At this stage, I'm going to recommend a belly belt. You can find them at most stores. It'll help support your lower back and your abdomen. It might take some pressure off."

"Oh yeah. I used one of those at the end of my pregnancy with Sophia. They helped a little. I'll give it a try."

"Great. You're still taking your prenatals?"

"Every day," Carol agreed. "And Daryl's turning into quite a cook. He makes me healthy food for breakfast in the morning."

"She means I _try_, and I've learned how to not burn everything I put in the pan." Dr. Carson chuckled and that and nodded his head.

"It's the thought that counts, right?"

"He's doing a lot better," Carol insisted. "He takes good care of me." She gave Daryl a little nudge.

"Well, we're all done here. I'll see you in about three weeks. Now, I know you were debating it at our last appointment, but have you decided on if you want to know the sex of the babies?" Carol and Daryl looked to each other, and Carol chuckled.

"If you asked me yesterday…we go back and forth on it, honestly."

"We wanna wait," Daryl said with a nod. "We figured we've had enough surprises in the last year."

"Yeah," Carol chuckled, resting her head back against the bed. "What's a couple more?"

_Author's Note: Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed it._


	65. The End

Chapter 65: The End

_October_

"_Lucy Morgan officially plead guilty this morning of conspiracy to kidnap, conspiracy to commit murder and attempted kidnapping. It was a highly publicized case of the pregnant Morgan who plotted to kidnap and kill her ex-boyfriend's fiancée and the woman's daughter that ended in Morgan attempting suicide and nearly killing her unborn son. In a statement from the boy's father, it was said that the boy spent the first thirteen weeks of his life in a hospital in Atlanta and is now home with his father, stepmother and his many siblings. Morgan, who signed her parental rights away after the child's birth, will be sentenced at a later date. The prosecution is seeking confinement to a mental health facility for the duration of the sentence."_

Daryl turned off the TV when he felt Carol's arms wrap around him from behind. She pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades and gently rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," he choked out. "Just glad Lori gave me a heads up before the news aired." He cleared his throat and turned to face his wife. She looked up at him with a sleepy half-smile, and he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. He was forever grateful that neither the defense nor the judge demanded that he or Carol come into the court room to speak. They had prepared statements to be read at the sentencing, and Lori was set to take the stand to read them as their lawyer and representative.

Lucy's face was all over the news, so they rarely watched television anymore unless it was to turn a movie on for the kids. It was the past, and they were trying to put it behind them and move on. These days, it was much easier to focus on the present _and_ the future, because the house was absolutely alive with chaos.

"Mom? Mom? Did you find my pink ribbon?" Carol, still holding onto Daryl, looked toward the doorway to see her daughter come hurrying in wearing her ballet uniform, complete with tutu and ballet slippers. Since starting first grade, princesses were _so_ last year. Ballerinas were the new obsession. And somewhere in the midst of becoming a big sister three times over, she'd stopped calling her mother _Mommy_ and now just called her _Mom_.

"Did you check in the bathroom? Remember, you hung it over the towel rack when I was curling your hair earlier." Sophia's eyes went wide.

"Oh _yeah!" _she exclaimed. "I remember!" She hurried off, and Carol shook her head and laughed. Daryl pulled her in close and kissed her softly. She hummed against his lips and pulled back.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" he asked. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"Do I _have_ to go to this dumb recital?" Carl asked, running into the living room tugging at the collar of his shirt. He made a face and looked up at Daryl pleadingly. "Do I _really_?"

"Yes, you do," Carol insisted, pulling away from Daryl and moving to kneel in front of Carl. She fixed his collar, and he groaned.

"She dances _all_ the time. Why do I have to watch her do it now?"

"Because it's her first recital, buddy, and she's gonna remember you were there to support her. She won't forget that," Daryl pointed out.

"Who cares?" Carl sighed.

"She does. She might not let you know that, but she does. And one day, you'll thank us for making you go."

"Yeah, well, not today," Carl muttered, making a face. Carol bit back a laugh, and she shook her head.

"I'm glad you came to stay with us this week. Your mom misses you like crazy though."

"Yeah, I know. But I wanted to help with the babies."

"You're a good big brother, Carl," Daryl offered, patting the boy on the shoulder. "I know you been through a lot this year, too. Don't know what I'd do if I ended up with four new siblings in the matter of a year."

"I'm so proud of you," Carol sighed. She pulled the boy into a hug. "You were my first baby. You taught me what it means to love somebody with everything you have." Carl blushed, and Carol kissed his cheek. He scrunched up his nose and looked up at Daryl but said nothing. "You are the best big brother, Carl Grimes. You've been a big help." Carl just nodded then and hugged Carol. When he pulled back, Carol straightened his collar again. "Go get your shoes on. We leave in five minutes." Carl sighed but didn't groan or roll his eyes this time.

"Okay. But can we get pizza and ice cream after?"

"We'll see," Carol laughed. "Go on." Carol shook her head, and she took Daryl's hand. They started for the stairs, and Carol glanced at him. "I'm a little nervous about leaving them for the first time."

"Yeah," Daryl snorted. "I can't believe Rosita agreed to watch 'em."

"Rosita's amazing with kids. Besides, Glenn's coming to help. They're practicing for when…"

"When they have three babies under the age of one to take care of? I don't know. I've met Glenn. I think they're gonna gang up on him."

"Cal's only crawling. Ellie and Eli are barely a month old. They aren't going anywhere."

"Thought you were nervous," Daryl snorted, watching as Carol paused on the landing and scrunched up her face. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Still a little sore. I'm good though."

"That's normal?" Daryl worried.

"I gave birth to two six-pound babies vaginally. That's twelve pounds of baby. Pretty sure I'm not going to be riding any horses any time soon." Daryl smirked and went to say something, and Carol put her hand over his mouth. "Don't even go there, Mister."

"Wasn't gonna say a word," he lied. Carol rolled her eyes at him, and they stepped into the nursery. It had changed so much over the past few months. For a few months, Calvin had had the room to himself, but since his little brother and sister came home from the hospital, there were clothes and blankets strewn all over the place, not to mention the stray dog toy under the cribs. Dexter and Dixon had been a little overwhelmed with all of the changes at first, but they seemed to take turns between staying with Sophia, staying with the babies or staying with Carl when he was over.

Elizabeth "Ellie" Rose Dixon and Elijah "Eli" James Dixon were both sleeping peacefully all swaddled in their blankets. They'd each been changed and fed less than an hour ago, and Carol expected that they'd sleep at least for another couple of hours. The recital wasn't going to be incredibly long, so Carol figured they'd only be out of the house for three hours tops. Still, she was anxious to leave her babies. She knew she'd have to eventually. Maternity leave didn't last forever. Still, she was going to worry then just as she was worrying now.

A little giggle escaped the third crib, and Carol looked over to see Calvin rolling over onto his belly. He looked up at her with big, blue eyes and a gummy grin. Her heart melted for that smile every time.

"And you, little man. You just have to be awake and looking at everybody, don't you?" She reached into the crib and picked him up, running her hand over the soft, light brown fuzz on the back of his head. "Mommy loves you _so_ much. I promise I won't be gone long."

"Ma ma ma," he babbled. Carol kissed his chubby cheeks.

"That's right. Ma ma ma." She pointed to Daryl. "Da da da?"

"Ma ma ma," Cal giggled.

"Yeah, alright. You love your mama. I love her too, but you gotta learn how to say dada sometime, right, buddy?" Carol handed him the boy, and he blew raspberries on his tummy. Carol placed her hand over her heart and watched Daryl with their son. Watching him with the children was one of Carol's greatest joys. They had been blessed with Cal. He was a healthy, happy little baby who was just a hair behind other babies his age. And his lungs were sometimes extra junky when he got sick. Asthma was definitely a concern with him having been on a vent for so long. But he was thriving and doing well for now, and that was all they could hope for. Each day was new and came with a whole new set of adventures.

The doorbell rang downstairs, and Carl hollered up.

"Rosita and Glenn are here!" Carol and Daryl both froze and glanced over at the sleeping newborns. Neither of them stirred except for Ellie who stretched and poked her tiny foot out from her swaddling. Daryl held Cal close, and he stepped out into the hall with Carol, closing the nursery door.

"You ready?" he asked. She poked her lower lip out and looked at Cal. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to the back of his head and inhaled that sweet baby smell.

"No, but it's just for a little while. And it means so much to Sophia." She sighed, and she placed her hand against Cal's back. "Sometimes I still can't believe how lucky we are."

"I know what you mean," he admitted, nodding his head and looking down. "Some days, I wake up, worried it was a dream. I guess it is, in a way, compared to the nightmare I had before." Carol gently placed her hand against Daryl's arm. "I'm lucky. I found you."

"We found each other. And just look at him," Carol cooed, looking down at Cal who rested his head sleepily against his daddy's chest. Her eyes welled with tears. They'd both come from such different circumstances, yet they'd both lost so much at young ages. They'd both grown up without their parents, and they'd gone on to lead very different lives until fate stepped in to bring them together in the form of her little girl tripping and falling right in front of his front steps. She smiled then and stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. She brushed her thumb over his bottom lip when she pulled back. "We're the lucky ones." He chuckled and pulled his arm around her, and she took a deep breath as a smile spread across her face. Her grandmother was right. Everything worked out the way it was supposed to, and Carol Dixon was so thankful.

_Author's Note: What can I say? It's been amazing. Thank you all so much for your wonderful feedback! I am so thankful to those who took the time to let me know their thoughts. You guys have been wonderful. Thanks for hanging in there with me through all of this. I hope you've enjoyed the story! _


End file.
